2nd Sakura
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Kakashi menikahi Hinata sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir kekasihnya Sakura Haruno sebelum meninggal, Tapi bagaimana kalau sakura yang lain muncul setelah dua tahun kematian Sakura Haruno?
1. Kedatangan

Summary : Kakashi menikahi Hinata sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir kekasihnya (Sakura Haruno) sebelum meninggal, Tapi bagaimana kalau sakura yang lain muncul setelah dua tahun kematian Sakura Haruno?

Disclaimer : Mau ngamuk-ngamuk ampe Titanic utuh lagi juga Naruto tetep punya om Masashi

Warning : AU, aoutor baru.. jadi sorry bangget kalo gaje.. OOC, OC mungkin, typo N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… mohon bantuannya ya…

Kakashi = 28 tahun

Itachi, Kurenai, Iruka, Ibiki, Yamato, dan yang lain sesuai dengan yang di mangga kalau lebih tua dari kakashi berarti mereka diatas 28 tahun, kalau lebih muda dibawah 28 tapi tidak kurang dari 25 (*maksa_ditendang..

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji dll yang seumuran = 21 tahun

Neji, Tenten, Lee= 22 tahun

Sasori = 24 tahun

Sakura Haruno = meninggal di usia 19 tahun, seharusnya berusia 21 tahun saat cerita dimulai.

Sakura AkaSuna= 17 tahun

Hanabi = 17 tahun

Author minta maaf sebelumnya karna mengubah usia seenaknya…Gomen…Gomen…

Py Riding

Chaps 1 : Kedatangan..

_0oOo0_

Warga Konoha sepertinya harus kembali bergulat dengan awan mendung diatas mereka, beberapa hari ini Konoha memang selalu mendung meskipun ini bulan Mei. Menampakkan awan-awan gelap yang menyelimuti bumi sepanjang hari, menimbulkan rasa malas dan ingin tetap dirumah bergelung selimut dengan nyaman dirumah.

Tapi pagi itu dipelataran parkir markas kesatuan ANBU Konoha, suara decit ban telah menjadi keributan yang tak nyata. Kakashi kembali memarkirkan mobilnya dengan kasar dan itu membuat sipetugas parkir menggumam marah, meski tak berani sedikitpun menunjukan kemarahannya karna dia tahu siapa yang ada dibalik Porche putih itu. Hatake Kakashi, Ketua Divisi Pertahanan Kesatuan ANBU Konoha yang tampaknya sedang marah. Sudah berkali-kali mobil itu berparkir sembarangan akhir-akhir ini dan hal yang kemudian terjadi adalah sipemiliknya keluar dengan membanting pintu mobil dan wajah kesal luar biasa seakan mengatakan –mengusikku-dan-kau-akan-mati-.

Dua bulan belakangan suasana hati Kakashi memang sering diliputi awan hitam (*bukan senpai awan hitam lho… gomen senpai..) seperti yang sekarang bergemul dibawah langitnya. Dan seperti yang semua orang diseluruh penjuru gedung megah itu tahu, penyebabnya tak lain adalah hubungannya dengan Hinata. Kakashi sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dua bulan belakangan istrinya ini begitu sentiment, tidak bukan sentiment tapi sensitive.

Hinata adalah tipe gadis lembut yang –Kakashi yakin- tidak akan berteriak meski ditengah kebakaran (?). Beberapa kali dalam dua bulan ini Kakashi salah bicara sehingga membuat istrinya itu menangis. sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kakashi bukan hal yang menyakitkan, hanya sekedar pemberitahuan saja seperti : "Hinata-chan, kau tahu? Kemarin Kurenai melahirkan dan anaknya laki-laki, sangat mirip asuma.", atau yang lainnya seperti : "Genma kerepotan sekali gara-gara Shizune hamil, tapi kelihatannya dia sangat puas." atau yang seperti semalam Kakashi ucapkan, beberapa menit sebelum dia melepaskan pakaiannya "Ibiki membawa anaknya kekantor dan anak itu membuat ruanganku jadi seperti bangkai kapal."

Apa yang salah dengan semua itu?

"Hufh.." Kakashi menghela nafas melihat semua pandangan yang ditujukan padanya dari setiap orang yang ditemuinya di gedung itu. Seakan mereka semua melihat monster yang megeluarkan api dari segala arah tubuhnya.

Kalau saja dia bisa menanyakannya pada Hinata, tapi sayang sekali saat Hinata telah menangis tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan istrinya mengunci diri dikamar. Hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada malihat Hinata meneriakinya atau apapun... Tapi tunggu… sepertinya tidak juga, hal yang seperti itu normal bagi Hinata, justru kalau Hinata berteriak itu tidak normal dan itu menakutkan.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Kakashi baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya saat Kurenai menyapanya dari belakang.

"Hah.. yang benar saja.." Kakashi mendengus lalu masuk keruangannya dan membiarkan Kurenai ikut masuk dan duduk disebrang mejanya. "Aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa bertengkar dengannya." Kakashi meruntuk.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memahami Hinata, kau sudah bicara dengannya tentang usulku kemarin?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya kalau setiap aku mulai membicarakan tentang anak dia akan menangis." Kata Kakashi frustasi, dan mulai mencari berkas-berkas yang kemarin dikacaukan oleh Reiko gadis kecil Ibiki.

Dalam hal ini Kurenailah yang paling membantu, dia juga yang membuat Kakashi paham kenapa Hinata selalu menangis saat secara tidak sengaja dia menyebut tentang hamil atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan anak. Dua tahun dia menikah dengan Hinata dan hampir selama itu Hinata belum pernah sekali pun hamil. Bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan sebenarnya mengingat usia Kakashi baru dua puluh delapan dan Hinata sendiri masih dua puluh satu. Lagi pula Kakashi masih belum terlalu memikikan itu. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu menjadi suatu hal yang sangat tabu bagi Hinata. Kurenai sempat mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi anak karna kemungkinan Hinata lebih merasakan kekurangan ini karna dia seharian sendirian dirumah dan dia wanita, berbeda dengan Kakashi yang selalu disibukkan dengan kasus-kasus rumit dan segala macamnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan secepatnya, kasihan dia."

Kakashi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Kau terlalu memikirkan perasaan wanita dari pada ketidak mampuan laki-laki, kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"

"APA?" Teriak Kurenai tiba-tiba.. "Jadi semua ini karna kau tidak mampu? Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah menyentuh—"

"Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh." Kakashi memotongnya "sudahlah, membicarakan ini membuat kepalaku berputar-putar, mana laporan tentang agen pindahan itu." Kakashi menagih Kurenai.

"Aduh.. aku lupa maaf Kakashi, belum aku Download dari email. Tunggu lima menit Oke?" Kata Kurenai dan segera meninggalkan Kakashi pergi keruangannya.

_0oOo0_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dan dia menangkap warna putih dimana-mana. Dia mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar kemudian bangkit duduk ditempat tidurnya dan memandang seluruh ruangan itu, sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, sebuah lemari, meja belajar yang telah penuh dengan barang-barang yang dikenalinya, sebuah pintu kayu dan pintu kaca disisi lainnya yang menunjukkan pemandangan diluar balkonnya, dia sendiri tengah duduk diatas sebuah tempat tidur ukuran sedang berseprai putih.

'_Jadi ini kamar baruku, Lumayan'_ batinnya.

"HOAMMMM" dia menguap lebar."NII-CHANNNNNN" Teriaknya dan suara kedubragkan keras membuatnya puas, sesaat kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan satu wajah kesukaannya yang kini tengah terengah.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Ajak aku berkeliling rumah baru kita." Kata Sakura manja.

"Kau ini, aku pikir ada apa? Jangan suka berteriak seperti itu, membuatku cemas tahu." Pria tampan berambut merah itu mendekatinya, mengucek rambut pink Sakura dan tersenyum sayang. "Tapi maaf Sakura-chan-ku-yang-cantik—"

"Huh.. nadanya udah terdengar gak enak nih." Potong Sakura cepat membuat senyum kembali mengembang dibibir pria itu.

"Aku harus langsung melapor kemarkas baruku." Katanya penuh kesabaran. "dibawah ada Ayame, dia yang akan membantu kita mengurus hidup. Kau bisa minta antar padanya."

"Dasar.. ya sudah sana pergi. Beri kesan yang baik dihari pertama." Sakura mendorong Nii-channya menjauhinya.

"Tadi siapa yang berteriak memangilku." Jawab Nii-channya kesal mengusap rambut merahnya sendiri. "Aku tunggu di meja makan." Dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura bangkit, menyisir rambutnya sebentar sebelum menyusul Nii-channya. Ini hari pertamanya di Konoha, sebuah kota besar yang terkenal karna keamanannya, kualitas pendidikannya, kebudayaannya sampai kulinernya. Dia harus pindah dari kota asalnya Suna karna Nii-channya yang bekerja di ANBU dipindah tugaskan kekota ini. Huh.. kota yang aneh, kalau sudah aman untuk apa mereka tetap mempekerjakan para ANBUnya? Mengambil yang terbaik dari Suna pula. Bukankah kota seperti Suna lebih membutuhkan Nii-channya?

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga, langsung saja dia menemukan meja makan tempat Nii-channya tengah mengolesi selai coklat diatas rotinya. Sakura menarik kursi disamping Sasori dengan kasar kemudian duduk diatasnya.

"Kapan aku mulai masuk sekolah? Hah.. rasanya kurang pede pindah sekolah dibulan mei, dua bulan lagi saja sudah tahun ajaran baru." katanya datar sambil mengambil roti.

"Aku tidak bisa menunda sampai dua bulan Sakura. Hari ini kau bisa mulai sekolah, tapi kalau kau masih mau istirahat besok saja juga boleh. Kau masih tampak pucat."

"Hemm.. Lalu dimana aku sekolah, dan kenapa Nii-chan memilih itu?"

"Di Konohas School di Senior Schoolnya, itu syarat yang kuajukan kalau aku mau dipindahkan kesini. Sekolah terbaik diseluruh negeri, agar ANBU menjamin pendidikanmu." Sasori Mulai menyunyah rotinya.

"Hemm.." Jawab Sakura pelan, dia agak bosan kalau Nii-channya mulai membicarakan tentang 'mementingkanmu' seperti tadi. Bagi Sakura sendiri yang terpenting didunia ini adalah tetap bersama Nii-channya.

"Sakura-sama, ini susunya." Seorang gadis berambut coklat tiba-tiba muncul dan mengangsurkan segelas susu coklat dingin dengan beberapa bongkahan es yang berputar didalamnya.

"Nii-chan yang memberi tahunya?" Tanya Sakura, karna yang dibawakan gadis itu adalah kesukaannya.

"Sebaiknnya kalian berkenalan lebih dulu, Sakura ini Ayame, dan Ayame ini Sakura." Sasori memperkenalkan keduanya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan yang sepertinya membuat Ayame sedikit terkejut.

"Sakura."

"Ayame, Sakura-sama."

"Tak perlu bersikap sungkan seperti itu denganku." Kata Sakura mengambil rotinya dari meja."duduklah." dia menarik kursi disampingnya dan mempersilahkan Ayame duduk. Ayame tercenung kemudian duduk dengan agak canggung.

"Terimakasih."

"Nii-chan orang yang sibuk, dia akan jarang ada dirumah, jadi kaulah temanku satu-satunya dirumah ini, untuk itu jangan canggung padaku ya?" Kata Sakura menawarkan senyum tulus dan selembar roti yang sepertinya baru saja diolesi selai strawberry. Lalu mengambil lagi dan mengolesinya dengan selai yang sama.

"Sakura benar Ayame, aku memang jarang bertemu dengannya dihari kerja." Sasori menyeruput kopinya. "Kau sudah lama tinggal di Konoha?"

"Sejak lahir saya di Konoha Sasori-sama." Jawab gadis itu malu-malu, perasaannya dipenuhi rasa melambung saat ini.

"Baguslah.. hari ini ajak aku jalan-jalan ditaman ya? Taman terdekat dimana?" Kata Sakura senang dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Ada di ujung komplek ini, tapi apa Sakura-sama tidak kesekolah?"

"Aku mulai sekolah besok saja. Hari ini aku mau keliling dulu."

"Baiklah, Sakura hati-hati jangan jauh-jauh dari Ayame, kalau sampai kau tersesat aku—"

"NII-CHAN AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL, JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL BODOH SEPERTI ITU LAGI." Kecam Sakura, dia kembali mengingat kejadian di malam saat seluruh kepolisian di Suna mencarinya hanya karna belum pulang di jam sebelas malam, padahal saat itu dia sedang berkencan.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai tersesat." Katanya mengecup kening Sakura sekilas kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaksa menelan kembali kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

_0oOo0_

Langit masih mendung, membuat keadaan agak redup meskipun saat itu jam satu siang. Kakashi berjalan pelan diarea taman itu, mengamati seorang pria berjaket abu-abu pucat yang beberapa hari ini menjadi targetnya. Kakashi ikut duduk saat pria berjaket itu duduk seratus meter darinya. Kakashi mengenakan celana jeans biru dan jaket hitam serta topi army untuk menutupi identitas aslinya, hampir semua penjahat tahu siapa pria berambut perak dengan luka memanjang dimata kirinya.

_'Kalau benar dia anak buah orochimaru maka kemungkinan orang ini-entah kapan- akan pergi ketempat tuannya'_ pikir Kakashi.

Sebenarnya tugas pengintaian seperti ini bisa saja dia berikan pada anak buahnya yang manapun, tapi kali ini menyangkut Orochimaru, orang yang berada diurutan teratas daftar targetnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Mafia kelas kakap yang bertanggung jawab atas banyaknya obat terlarang, senjata api, dan pembunuhan-pembunuhan paling kejam diberbagai kota salah satunya Konoha dan termasuk pembunuh dari seorang yang sangat berarti bagi Kakashi. Kakashi tidak akan pernah melupakan itu dan telah bersumpah untuk menangkapnya.

Targetnya bangkit saat seseorang datang menemuinya, seorang lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu gelap menemuinya, '_itu kabuto'_ batin Kakashi terkejut dia bangkit dengan mendadak dan berlari cepat tapi…

Bruggg…

"Aww…"

Kakashi menabrak sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang hingga terjatuh dan terdengar rintihan keras. Tapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar kemampuan nalarnya saat matanya beralih dari pria berambut abu-abu pucat ke gadis berambut Pink yang jatuh tepat didepannya.

Jantung Kakashi berhenti berdetak. Waktu pun seakan berhenti baginya. Dia berdiri membeku dengan tangan yang setengah terulur kearah gadis itu. Kakashi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang terlalu sulit untuk diartikan, ketidakpercayaan, ketakutan, kerinduan, kebahagiaan dan kecemasan yang tercampur menjadi satu.

"Sakura-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi bisa mendengar suara itu meskipun seluruh indranya membeku. Dan dia bisa melihat gadis lain berambut coklat membantu gadis yang tertajuh didepannya bangun.

"KAU BUTA YA?" Kakashi bisa mendengar suara marah yang baginya seperti nada surga, tapi lidahnya masih lumpuh, jantungnya belum kembali berdetak. Dia masih mati.

_0oOo0_

"KAU BUTA YA?" teriak Sakura marah, bokongnya terasa sangat sakit akibat terpental karna bertabrak— tidak, lebih tepat ditabrak pria bertubuh besar dengan bekas luka dimata kirinya ini yang meskipun begitu Sakura bisa melihat ketampanan yang luar biasa. Beberapa kali dia berteriak dan mengumpat tapi tak ada respon, bahkan sekedar gerak tubuh. "HEY." Sakura berteriak keras didepannya."Kau buta?" Sakura mengerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan pria itu. Hingga akhirnya dia bosan terlalu tidak mengerti dan menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin orang itu mati berdiri dan dia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ayo Ayame." Ajaknya.

"Iya Sakura-sama."

"sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pangil aku dengan embel-embel 'sama', panggil aku Sakura."

"Baik Sakura-sam—" Ayame menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum dia salah memanggil lagi.

"Sakura." Suara panggilan ini bukan suara lembut seorang gadis bernama Ayame, tapi berasal dari suara seorang pria dibelakangnya, Sakura berbalik dan menemukan pria yang baru saja menabraknya memandangnya begitu sayu, butiran air mata telah menetes dipipinya dan detik berikutnya pria itu telah mendekapnya erat- sangat erat-.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan brengsek lepaskan.!" Sakura memberontak dan memukul-mukul apapun yang bisa dipukulnya. Tapi pria itu tak bergeming hingga Sakura kehabisan tenaga dan berkata memohon pada Ayame yang tampaknya masih syok.

"Ayame bantu aku lepas dari pria ini." dan Ayame pun ikut berusaha menarik tangan kekar yang memeluk Sakura, tapi tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun. Pria itu malah terisak sekarang.

"Ayame hentikan." Kata Sakura saat merasakan tubuh pria itu bergetar, dan perasaan aneh merayap di hatinya, rasa lembut, nyaman dan hangat, rasa yang hanya bisa diberikan seseorang, rasa yang kerapkali dirasakannya saat Nii-channya -Sasori- memeluknya.

Perlahan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang pria yang tak dikenalnya itu, aroma mint tertangkap indranya. '_sama seperti kak Sasori' _dan dia merasa nyaman meskipun dia tak mengenalnya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan bahaya yang mengancam dari pria yang tengah memeluknya ini. Justru sebaliknya dia merasa sangat aman.

"Kau hidup, kau kembali Sakura?" bisik Pria itu lembut dalam isakan yang tak kentara.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?" balas Sakura masih dalam pelukan pria itu.

Dia tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa tahu namanya, menyebutkannya dengan rasa penuh kerinduan dan cinta yang begitu kentara sementara dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Lepaskan aku." Kata Sakura, mendorong pria itu lembut, entah kenapa Sakura ingin sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya.

Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu." Kata Sakura pelan. Meskipun sangat pelan Sakura yakin kata-kata itu sangat melukai pria ini dari raut wajah, tatapan serta warna mukanya yang memucat.

"Sakura Kau—" suara pria itu tercekat. "Sepertinya benar ini mimpi lagi." Pria itu tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sakura aku sangat merindukanmu, tak peduli aku hanya bisa melihatmu dalam mimpi—"

"Ini bukan mimpi." Sakura memotong ucapan pria itu. Dia mengernyit sedikit dan melanjutkan. "Kau boleh beranggapan sedang bermimpi, tapi aku tidak. Saya permisi." Kata Sakura akhirnya dan berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu."

Deg..

Jantung Sakura seakan mendapat sengatan listrik saat pria itu meraih tangan Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya, Sakura kembali memandang wajah –yang kembali diakuinya tampan- yang penuh ketidak mengertian itu.

"Kau berulang kali menyebut namaku, aku Sakura dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau?"

Saat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimanya tiba-tiba tubuh pria itu terhuyung, dia memengang kepalanya seakan menahan sakit, limbung dan terjatuh.

"Hey." Seru Sakura dan Ayame bersamaan, keduanya meraih tubuh itu mencoba menahannya tapi gagal tubuh pria itu jauh lebih berat dari kemampuan dua gadis itu menahannya, membuat ketiganya terjatuh.

"Ayame… bagaimana ini." Suara Sakura cemas, Ayame hanya menggeleng dengan kecemasan yang sama.

"Sakura, Ayame apa yang kalian—_Nani._. ketua Kakashi, apa yang terjadi?" Sasori, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Sakura dan begitu terkejut melihat pria yang dipanggilnya Ketua itu terjatuh.

_0oOo0_

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan salahku, sudah kuceritakan semuanya, Ayame juga melihatnya, dia pingsan sendiri." Sakura berkata putus asa.

Dia tengah duduk di kursi belakang mobil dinas Nii-channya dan memangku kepala Kakashi yang pingsan, sementara Ayame dan Nii-channya duduk didepan.

"Sakura bagaimana mungkin dia mengenalmu? Kau baru ke Konoha hari ini dan untuk pertamakalinya. Aku lebih yakin kalau kau memukulnya atau apa sehing—"

"SASORI IDIOT! Kalau membuat ANBU KACANGAN sepertimu pingsan saja aku tidak bisa apalagi membuat ketua divisimu pingsan." Teriak Sakura semakin marah.

"jangan menangilku seperti itu Sakura tidak sopan. Dan aku bukan ANBU KACANGAN."

"NII-CHAN MEMBUATKU MARAH."

"Dan kau membuatku dalam masalah. Ya ampun Sakura… ini hari pertamaku di kantor dan kau memingsankan ketua divisiku."

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERULANG KALI INI BUKAN SALAHKU!"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kau bisa membuatnya tuli Sakura."

"Sakura-sama benar tuan." Kata Ayame yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengangguk saat Sakura bercerita dan menuding '_Ayame juga melihatnya'._ "Sakura-sama tidak bersalah."

"Sudahlah Ayame jangan membelanya, jangan takut pada apapun ancamannya, dia memang jago karate, tapi masih tetap dibawahku, jadi kau tak perlu takut."

"AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU SASORI SEBELUM KAU MINTA MAAF PADAKU."

"Diamlah Sakura, kau dan Ayame tetap disini, akan kutentukan hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu setelah aku tahu apa resiko dari semua ini."

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung dengan lambang Konoha dipuncaknya dan lambang ANBU di pintunya. Sasori memanggil bantuan dan segera membawa Kakashi keruang kesehatan ANBU. Sementara Sakura tetap berada didalam mobil dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus dan Ayame yang terdiam terlalu takut untuk bicara membiarkan Sakura terus mengomel, meruntuk dan mencacimaki Nii-channya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasori semarah itu, Nii-channya adalah pribadi yang sangat lembut meskipun terkadang dingin, tapi dia selalu bisa mengontrol amarahnya hingga tidak terkeluarkan didepan Sakura. Tapi semarah apapun Nii-channya saat ini Sakura tidak bisa diam dan menerima kemarahan itu. Ini murni bukan salahnya. Dia tidak bersalah. Dia bersih, jadi kenapa Nii-channya harus marah kalau dia tidak bersalah, karna itulah wajarkah kalau Sakura juga marah atas ketidakpercayaan Nii-channya -yang sekali lagi untuk pertamakalinya-.

"Ini keterlaluan, aku tidak bersalah dan sekarang disuruh menunggu selama hampir dua jam." Sakura kembali meruntuk, hampir dua jam dia menunggu didalam mobil bersama Ayame.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Katanya seraya keluar dari pintu.

"Sakura-sama mau kemana." Ayame tampak terkejut dan ikut keluar.

"Pergi, aku bosan dan aku benci Nii-chanku." Kata Sakura, kepalanya berputar kekanan dan kiri menari arah yang tepat.

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama bisa tersesat nanti." Ayame berdiri disamping Sakura, memandang cemas nona majikannya ini.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kau tak perlu khawatir." Sakura melangkah kea rah kanannya.

"Tapi anda bisa membuat tuan khawatir." Ayame mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Aku tid—"

"Ayame benar, jangan bertindak bodoh." Sasori tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Hmp.." Sakura langsung membuang muka, mendengar nada lembutnya Sakura yakin Nii-channya telah benar-benar yakin dia tidak bersalah.

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku percaya padamu sejak awal."

"…" Sakura diam, dia telah bersumpah tidak akan bicara pada Nii-channya sebelum dia minta maaf. Hey, tungu bukankah tadi dia minta maaf? "Terlambat, aku sudah sakit hati." Kata Sakura, meski dengan marah dan ketus jelas sekali terdengar nada manja disana.

Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya."Blueberry ice cream selama sebulan untuk maafmu." Sasori menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai janji.

"Itu tidak cukup." Sakura masih membuang muka.

"Plus makan malam diluar setiap minggu selama tiga bulan." Dia mempertimbangkan.

"Rasa sakitku tidak dapat dibeli, Nii-chan sudah membuatku tersingung dengan tidak percaya padaku. Itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Sakura, itu sudah cukup menguras kantongku. Bagaimana kalau ditambah menemanimu belajar selama dua minggu,." Sakura menggeleng "Dan menjemput sekolah selama sebulan" dia masih menggeleng."Sakura.." Sasori kepayahan.

"Blueberry ice cream selama tiga bulan, strawberry ice cream tiga bulan berikutnya, makan malam di restoran belut bakar tiga hari sekali, menemani belajar sampai kau lulus, menjemputmu pulang sekolah sampai kau lulus dan ketaman setiap minggu pagi." Kali ini bukan suara Sasori melainkan suara dari seorang pria berambut perak yang menantang bumi yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Suara "Setuju" meluncur cepat dari mulut Sakura. Tapi tubuhnya langsung membeku ketika melihat dari siapa suara itu berasal.

_'Tampannya.'_ Batin Sakura saat matanya bertemu dengan dua bolamata yang berbeda warna itu. Silver pucat dan hitam kelam meski entah kenapa kedua bola mata itu tampak aneh meski tetap indah dimata Sakura.

"Maaf ketua, tapi itu—" suara Sasori hendak menyatakan keberatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalian bertengkar karna aku, jadi akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Tubuh Sakura seakan melumer, dia memang menyadari pria yang tadi memeluknya memang tampan meski dibalik topi, tapi tidak setampan ini.. kulit putih mulus tanpa jerawat tanpa cacat, -ups- sedikit cacat dimata kirinya tapi cacat itu malah membuatnya semakin mempesona, hidung runcing mancung, wajah tirus sempurna, bibir tipis menggoda, mata tajam setajam elang, alis hitam melengkung sempurna. Membuat tubuh Sakura melumer menyadari dia baru saja dipeluk pria setampan itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi, ketua divisi pertahanan. Sebelumnya saya secara pribadi ingin minta maaf karna telah bersikap tidak sopan padamu dan membuatmu marah dan bertengkar dengan Nii-chanmu." Dia membungkuk.

"Ti..tidak apa Hatake-sama, nama saya Sakura Akasuna"Sakura balas membungkuk "Tidak apa-apa asalkan semua yang tadi anda katakan terpenuhi." Sakura tersenyum licik.

"Panggil saja saya Kakashi, kau tak perlu khawatir Sakura itu kujadikan misi kedua Nii-chanmu setelah misi pengintaian tadi gagal olehku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Pria itu tersenyum, tapi senyum itu malah membuat sakura miris. Senyum yang tidak sampai kematanya.

"Baguslah. Nii-chan dengarkan itu.. kalau kau tak mau ku sebut ANBU KACANGAN jangan sampai kau menggagalkan misi ini." Sakura mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Sakura." Sasori mendesis.

"Tapi maaf nona Sakura, tidak ada ANBU kacangan yang berada dibawah pimpinanku. Aku pastikan itu." Kata Kakashi membuat rona merah dipipi Sakura menyembul .

"Tapi Hata- maksud saya Kakashi-sama kenapa anda tadi memelukku, lalu bagaimana anda bisa tahu ice cream blueberry dan strawberry, belut bakar,dan ketaman itu adalah kesukaanku."

"Sakura." Sasori memperingatkan.

"Oh, itu."

"Ketua, kita sudah membicarakannya didalam." Seru Sasori khawatir, dan ini membuat Sakura mengernyit curiga.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kakashi berkata pada Sasori, lalu dia berpaling ke Sakura dan berkata "Sakura kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal tadinya kupikir kau dia, dan yang kusebutkan tadi adalah semua favoritenya, termasuk memintaku menemaninya belajar dan menjemputnya pulang sekolah, tenyata kalian memiliki selera yang sama juga."

"Anda sangat merindukannya?" Tanya Sakura halus.

"Iya.. sangat.." Jawab Kakashi menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sepertinya itu membuat Kakashi-sama sakit, kalau Kakashi-sama begitu merindukannya kenapa Kakashi-sama tidak menemu- emp.." Tangan Sasori telah sukses membungkam bibir Sakura. "Lepaskan." Sakura menarik tangan itu.

"Kau benar Sakura, merindukannya membuatku merasa sakit, andai saja aku bisa menemuinya."

"Apa dia sudah meninggal." Kata Sakura ragu, dia kembali teringat ucapan Kakashi saat berkata _'kau hidup..'_

"Iya, benar Sakura, dia sudah meninggal."

"maaf." Kata Sakura membungkuk.

_0oOo0_

_Kami sama… permainan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepadaku.._

_Dia Sakura, aku yakin dia Sakura.. yah dia memang Sakura, tapi bukan Sakura yang mengenalku bukan Sakura yang memilikiku, kami-sama.. bisakah kau kurangi rasa sakit ini sedikit saja, aku merindukannya selama ini, dan sekarang dia kembali. Tapi tidak mengenalku. Dia Sakura bukan Sakura Haruno-ku._

_Kenapa kau begitu suka menyiksaku, bahkan setelah kau mengirimkan Sakura yang kedua kau masih belum mengizinkanku memilikkinya, kenapa? Lalu kau hadirkan Hinata dan akan menghadirkan Sasuke lagi? Dan perebutan kami lagi, oh tidak tentu saja. Sejak awal kau sudah memisahkanku darinya dari Sakura. Ada Hinata. Dan dia istriku. Jika kau hadirkan Sasuke. Maka sempurnalah rasa sakitku. Dan aku tidak peduli lagi bila kali ini aku yang mati._

Kakashi memandang wajah gadis itu dengan miris, ada kebahagiaan yang membuatnya melambung saat memandang mata emerald yang sangat dirindukannya, tapi kesadaran bahwa mata itu bukan miliknya membuatnya kembali terjatuh bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Lubang yang menganga di hatinya kembali berdarah.

Gadis berambut pink yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar replika dari gadis berambut pink miliknya yang telah lama pergi. Bukan hanya fisik yang begitu sama persis, tapi juga caranya tersenyum, caranya bicara, caranya bertingkah, seolah dia Sakura Haruno yang diturunkan kembali oleh tuhan.

"Iya, benar Sakura, dia sudah meninggal." Kata Kakashi, dan sekali lagi hatinya terasa nyeri untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak dia bertemu gadis ini.

"Maaf." Gadis itu membungkuk.

"Jangan." Kakashi meraih pundak gadis itu cepat."Tidak apa—"

"Sakura, aku antar kau pulang." Sasori memotong cepat, dia telah melihat perubahan di wajah atasannya yang membuatnya bersikap waspada.

"Baiklah Kakashi-sama, terimakasih telah memberi harga mahal untuk maafku." Gadis itu membungkuk, tersenyum lembut sebelum berbalik masuk kedalam mobil yang baru saja dia berikan pada Sasori sebagai mobil dinasnya. Sasori tersenyum sedikit sebelum ikut masuk bersama Ayame.

"Kau yakin orang baru itu tidak berbohong, dan dia bukan Sakura?" Suara seorang wanita mengalihkan pandangan Kakashi dari ekor mobil yang melaju meninggalkannya kearah seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah dibelakangnya.

"Kurenai."

"Aku melihatnya.. lebih tepat mengamatinya, dia Sakura aku yakin bahkan dari jauh aku bisa tahu, bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi juga caranya bicara, terse—"

"Aku tahu, sama persis, dan dia memang Sakura, tapi bukan Sakura Haruno." Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mobil itu pergi. "Dia lebih muda. Sakura meninggal di usia 19 tahun, sedangkan usianya masih sekitar 17 tahun, seperti yang dikatakan Sasori."

"Kakashi, maaf tapi… bagaimana perasaanmu.. maksudku—" Kurenai berusaha mencari kata yang lebih menyenangkan, sejenak dia melihat kabut yang selalu ada dimata Kakashi semakin jelas.

"Aku mencintainya, masih sangat mencintainya." Kakashi memandang Kurenai tajam, membuat mata semerah darah itu menyipit.

"Kakashi kau harus hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang terluka." Kurenai memandang mata yang tak pernah lepas dari kabut itu, meski belakangan dia merasa kata-katanya kosong.

Kakashi tak menjawab, bukankah dunia memang penuh luka? Dan bukankah mereka memang telah terluka? Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura, bahkan Sasuke yang saat ini masih belum bicara padanya. Mereka semua telah terluka, jadi apa salahnya bila terluka sekali lagi? Sama seperti Sakura yang datang sekali lagi. Yah sekali lagi, wajah yang sama, senyum yang sama, dan luka yang sama...

"_Aku tak ingin dia tahu_." Kakashi teringat kata-kata Sasori saat Kakashi baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya.

_"Dia berhak tahu." _Jawab Kakashi saat itu, dia merasa kecewa.

_"Dia tidak berhak tahu, itu masa lalu kalian, masa lalu Sakura bersamaku. aku membawanya kesini agar dia mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik, tapi kalau kehidupannya tidak jadi lebih baik, aku akan membawanya kembali bersamaku."_

"Maaf Sasori, bila masa lalu Sakura bersamamu, Maka masa depannyalah yang akan bersamaku, aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, tidak setelah aku kehilangannya, tidak untuk kali ini."

_0oOo0_

Tubikontinyu

_0oOo0_

Fiuh... hosh..hosh..hosh… *lap-lap keringet* akhirnya bisa juga bikin Fic walo baru satu chaps, ne ficku yang pertama dipublis, sebenernya gak pede juga mo mublis, takut ga layak publis.

Buat semua reader yang baca *ya eyalah namanya reader ya pembaca* hatur nuhun dah mau baca fic saiya, buat sempai-sempai sekalian mohon bantuannya *bungkuk-bungkuk sambil ngacungin mawar* saiya terima segala saran, kritik, flame, apapun, bahkan kalo banyak yang minta hapus pun bakal saiya hapus..*pesimis mode ON*

Saiya bakal update secepatnya...Um... paling gak setelah ada yang reviewlah...

ARIGATOU


	2. 2nd Sakura

Weh..weh..weh… gak nyangka ada yang bersedia rifyu *terbang kelangit ketujuh ma Kakashi..* dapet tanggapan positif pula dari para rider dan senpai-senpai semua..*potong tumpeng* ne updatenya tak publis *ngelemparin Fic…*

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SAMBUTAN YANG HANGAT INI...

Balas rifyu ah…

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : arigatou Hikari dah mau rifyu.. nasib mereka? Author juga masih bingung nasib mereka gimana *dikejar kawanan unta..* tunggu aja ide apa yang selanjutnya muncul dikepala yah.. "PIS" *mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf V*

Awan Hitam : YIHAY… gak nyangka kak awan mau baca pe rifyu pe ngasih tanggapan segetonya..*melayang-layang… * Arigatou kak.. fic Kakak juga bagus bagus kok, aku sering baca tapi cuma jadi silent riders *Di Chidori,.* terus rifyu yah kak terus kasih semangad *sendirinya gag pernah rifyu..*

dei hatake : wah… ko banyakan yang penasaran ma nasip Hinata ya? Makacih ya senpai dah bersedia rifyu

Azuka Kanahara : tengkyuh Azuka senpai.. susah banget mengakali typo neh.. ne udah di Update rifyu lagi ya…

LuthMelody : Arigatou Luth… eya nih Update… Ficnya Luth Juga keren2 banget lho…

aya-na rifa'i : Wah… senengnya tengkyuh tengkyuh aya-chan… author sendiri juga masih bingung tu Sakura yang sama pa bukan *di lempar going Marrynya Lufi* nih… di chap ne bakal ketauan siapa Sakura ini… tangkyuh ya… rifyu lagi ya..

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl : Makasih… *Blushing tinggkat tinggi* terus rifyu yah… buat semangat saiya nulis Fic.. ups..ngetik Fic maksutnya.

Masahiro 'Night' seiran: Arigatou senpai bersedia rifyu. sempet kepikiran gitu ceh… pi muncul alternative lain *jalan kale..alternatif..* iyah.. kesian Hinata-channya.. dia terlalu lembut wat di sakitin… mksh tas rifyunya ea? Disini Kakashi udah cinta mati ma Sakura, dia cuma sebatas sayang ma Hinata *Di Rasengan Naruto gara2 ngegituin Hinata*.

Kuroneko Hime-Un : Arigatou…senpai…

Haruchi Nigiyama : hehehe…arigatou…Kakashi-niichan nyebutin Nama Sasuke waktu Kurenai mencoba memperingatkan Kakashi-nichan…

BUAT SEMUANYA ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU..

_0oOo0_

Disclaimer : Mau ngamuk-ngamuk ampe Titanic utuh lagi juga Naruto tetep punya om Masashi

Warning : AU, aoutor baru.. jadi sorry bangget kalo gaje.. OOC, OC mungkin, typo N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… mohon bantuannya ya…

Kakashi = 28 tahun

Itachi, Kurenai, Iruka, Ibiki, Yamato, dan yang lain sesuai dengan yang di mangga kalau lebih tua dari Kakashi berarti mereka diatas 28 tahun, kalau lebih muda dibawah 28 tapi tidak kurang dari 25 (*maksa_ditendang..

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji dll yang seumuran = 21 tahun

Neji, Tenten, Lee= 22 tahun

Sasori = 24 tahun

Sakura Haruno = meninggal di usia 19 tahun, seharusnya berusia 21 tahun saat cerita dimulai.

Sakura Akatsuna= 17 tahun

Hanabi = 17 tahun

Author minta maaf sebelumnya karna mengubah usia seenaknya…Gomen…Gomen…

Happy Riding

**Chaps 2 : 2nd Sakura**

_0oOo0_

Sakura benar-benar heran. Sejak kejadian kemarin entah kenapa Nii-channya jadi lebih protek terhadapnya, memang sih sebelumnya Sasori selalu protek, tapi kali ini Sakura merasa terlalu berlebihan. Padahal yang memeluknya kemarin adalah Ketua Divisinya bukan orang jahat atau semacamnya. Sakura menggerutu sebal saat Nii-channya merangkul Sakura dari halaman parkir gedung Konoha's School hingga ruang Head Educationnya.

"Nii-chan.. aku bisa sendiri, kalaupun Nii-chan ingin mengantarku tak perlu merangkulku beginikan? aku malu, ini hari pertamaku disekolah." Gerutu Sakura.

Hampir sepanjang jalan siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka menoleh, sebagian besar memang karna tertarik wajah tampan Sasori atau wajah manis Sakura, tapi tak sedikit pula yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan mencela seakan berkata –jangan-pacaran-disekolah-kami-.

Konoha's School adalah sekolah terbesar, terluas, termegah, terlengkap dan terbaik di Konoha, memiliki pendidikan mulai dari playgroup hingga universitas. Berdiri diatas tanah seluas puluhan hektar yang terdiri dari empat bangunan, satu bangunan seukuran rumah biasa dengan taman kecil dan berbagai area permainan adalah "gedung A" yang digunakan untuk anak-anak dibawah usia 6 tahun belajar, kemudian sebuah gedung berlantai sepuluh "Gedung B" yang merupakan tempat bagi anak berusia 6-18 tahun atau dari Elementary School hingga Senior High School, lalu sebuah bangunan sedang dua lantai "gedung C" yang merupakan tempat bagi para sensei, dan management serta kepala pendidikan ada disana, dan terakhir "gedung D" gedung berlantai sepuluh yang sama identik dengan gedung B yang merupakan universitas dari Konoha's School.

"Nii-chan, lepaskan dong." Sakura berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Nii-chan.

Keduanya tengah berjalan kearah bangunan bertuliskan "C Building" yang berada diantara dua gedung tinggi megah. Mereka menaiki tangga keramik putih kemudian berbelok kekiri, kemudian berhenti di ujung koridor.

"Tunggu disini, Aku perlu bicara dengan kepala sekolahmu." Perintah Sasori menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang yang tergeletak bawah jendela besar. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dia duduk menopang dagu dan memandang taman luas didepannya.

Sasori mengetuk pintu sebelum kemudian masuk saat suara seorang wanita mempersilahkannya.

"Selamat Pagi." Dia membungkuk hormat pada seorang wanita berambut pirang berusia tiga puluhan, mata coklat madunya memangdang Sasori sedikit terkejut. "Saya Sasori Akatsuna, Aniiki dari Sakura Akatsuna, sekaligus satu-satunya wali dari adik saya."

"Oh, Selamat pagi tuan Akatsuna. Sakura Akatsuna, gadis pindahan yang direkomendasikan langsung oleh Anbu? Silahkan duduk, pasti ada yang penting hingga akhirnya anda sendiri datang menemui saya. Saya Tsunade, Head Education Konoha's School."

_'Oh, jadi beliau Tsunade? Benar-benar terlihat muda'_ batin Sasori, dia pernah mendengar reputasi seorang wanita ahli kedokteran terhandal di Konoha yang juga merupakan kepala pendidikan di sekolah Konoha.

"Benar sekali. Memang ada yang penting yang perlu saya sampaikan secara lansung. Apakah anda mengenal gadis ini?" Tanya Sasori sambil mengulurkan sebuah foto.

Tsunade mengambil foto itu, dan dalam sekejap mata dia langsung mengenalinya sebagai siswi terbaik kedua setelah Uchiha, siswi yang telah banyak membawa piala kemenangan untuk sekolahnya, meskipun sayang sekali usianya tak panjang. Dia tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, tidak mungkin saya melupakan gadis blirian seperti dia." Tsunade kembali mengangsurkan foto itu pada tamu didepannya, tapi pria itu tidak menerimanya justru berkata…

"Amati lebih baik lagi. Siapa dia."

"Apa maksud anda tuan Akatsuna?" Tsunade mangernyikan alisnya, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali murid kesayangannya itu. "Dia Haruno Sakura, dia siswi disini sebelum meninggal dua tahun yang lalu." Kini matanya memancarkan kerinduan, dan suaranya agak bergetar.

"Maaf tapi anda salah, Inilah masalah yang ingin saya bicarakan. Ini pertama kalinya saya membawa adik saya SAKURA AKATSUNA ke Konoha, dan kemarin seseorang menyangka dia adalah SAKURA HARUNO. Saya telah mendapat banyak informasi tentang Sakura Haruno, dan perlu saya tekankan disini adik saya bukan Sakura Haruno, dia lahir dan dibesarkan oleh orang tua yang sama dengan saya, dan yang kedua saya tidak ingin adik saya tahu tentang Sakura Haruno, meskipun dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat, tapi bukan saat ini."

"Apa maksud anda." Tsunade tak mengerti, dari sekian panjang kata-kata tamunya ini dia hanya bisa menangkap dua nama Sakura Haruno dan Sakura Akatsuna.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Sepertinya saya harus menjelaskan secara detail." Katanya sebelum kemudian mulai bicara tentang kemiripan adiknya dengan siapapun Sakura Haruno ini.

_0oOo0_

Sakura masih duduk menopang dagunya di sofa berlengan itu. Suasana disekolah mulai sepi karna bel pelajaran telah berbunyi. Udara pagi menerpa dan memainkan rambut pinknya. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas bosan.

Dug.. dug.. dug...

Suara bola yang memantul dilantai menarik perhatiannya, saat bosan bahkan suara bola pun bisa jadi menarik. Tapi tak ada siapapun di koridor itu selain dia.

Dug.. dug.. dug..

Suara itu semakin mendekat.

Sakura bangkit dan mencari, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sosok berambut pirang yang mencuat seperti kulit duren tengah memainkannya mendrible bola naik turun menyentuh lantai dan telapak tangannya. '_sepertinya mahasiswanya ya..' _batin Sakura mengenali dari pakaiannya bukan seragamnya, dia memandang pria itu yang mendekat..

Dug... dug... dug...

Kali ini suara bola yang mengelinding terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya. Mata biru itu terpaku menatap Sakura. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu menutup lagi, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Hey.." Sakura menyapanya heran. Tapi pria itu tak bergeming."Helow.. kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sakura.. "Hei.." Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya tapi detik berikutnya pria itu berteriak keras sekali..

"WAAAAAAAAA..." dan kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkannya.

'_kenapa sih orang-orang ini, aneh sekali...'_

"Sakura." Suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil, Sakura berbalik dan melihat Nii-chan berdiri di ambang pintu."Masuklah, kepala sekolahmu ingin bertemu."

_0oOo0_

"TEME! TEME!" Naruto berlari secepat dia bisa sambil meneriakkan panggilan pada sahabatnya sekeras pita suaranya mampu."Teme!" dia berbelok cepat masuk kelapangan basket, "TEME!" dia masih berlari menuju ruang ganti pakaian."TEME!" dia berteriak lagi, memanggil seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memakai kaos olahraga berwarna biru didepannya.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu memberi tatapan –kenapa-kau-selalu-berteriak-.

"Teme aku melihat Sakura."

"Hn?" kali ini memberi tatapan menghina pada Naruto."Tentu saja kau melihat sakura BAKA. Ini masih musim semi." Katanya sambil membungkuk mulai memakai sepatunya.

"Bukan bunga Sasuke.. tapi Sakura.. Sakura Haruno." Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengikat tali sepatu saat mendengar nama itu, sudah lama sekali nama itu tidak pernah menjadi topik pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"sebaiknya kau bangun sebelum mimpimu itu menggangu semua orang." Balas Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Teme kau yang BAKA." Detik berikutnya Naruto telah menarik tangan Sasuke yang baru memakai sepatu dikaki kirinya dan membawanya berlari menuju ruangan Head of Education.

_0oOo0_

"Sudak cukup sampai disini saja." Kata Sakura kesal pada Nii-channya yang masih saja bertekad mengantarnya hingga masuk kelas. '_kami-sama ada apa dengan Nii-chanku'_.

Sasori mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang. "Baiklah cantik, aku juga sudah terlambat kekantor, baik-baik dihari pertamamu ya. Nii-chan jemput sepulang sekolah." Katanya, kemudian mengecup kening Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah mengetuk pintu. '_semoga saja setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja'._ Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan berbelok kekiri, didepan kantor HOE (Head Of Eduation) Sasori melihat dua orang remaja pria yang tengah berdebat.

"Aku serius teme.. aku tidak melihat hantu... aku yakin itu dia." Kata yang berambut kuning blonde.

"kurasa kau harus memeriksakan otakmu dobe."

Sasori tersenyum kecil mendengar keduanya saling mengumpat._'Dasar remaja'._

_0oOo0_

"Sakura?" Sakura berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Saat itu bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Sakura melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, seorang gadis berwajah lembut rambut hitam keunguannya tergerai panjang, mata lavendernya memandang Sakura takjub membuat Sakura kembali mengernyit. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Sakura mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya."Apa kau benar-benar Sakura?" tanya gadis itu membuat Sakura mengernyit lebih dalam hingga kedua alisnya hampir menempel.

"Benar, ma—"

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, namaku Hanabi Hyuuga." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura menyambutnya.

"Sakura Akatsuna."

"Kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Benarkah? Apa sebegitu miripnya? Kemarin ada seorang pria yang memelukku gara-gara mengira aku kenalannya."

"Yah, mirip sekali. namanya juga sama dengan namamu."

"Masa?" Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau mirip sekali dengan Sakura Haruno senpai." Kata Hanabi, "dia seangkatan dengan Nii-san ku dulu."

"Dulu?"

"Yah dulu sebelum dia me—"

"Oi, Hanabi gantian dong, kami juga ingin berkenalan." Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat mendekati mereka.

"Iya benar." Yang lain ikut berdiri dari kursi mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura telah menjadi semacam matahari yang dikelilingi benda langit lainnya.

"Hufh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Hampir sebagian besar anak-anak satu kelas mengajaknya berkenalan, membuat kepalanya terasa berputar di kelilingi nama-nama yang seolah secara paksa dijejalkan kedalamnya. Dari sekian banyak nama itu Sakura hanya dapat mengingat beberapa yang tak begitu asing ditelinganya, meskipun ada satu yang asing tapi dapat diingatnya Hanabi Hyuuga. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan matanya. _'jangan berfikiran buruk Sakura' _dia mencoba mengingatkan dirinya_. 'ngomong-ngomong dimana kantinnya? Kata Kyoku ada di koridor utara, bukankah ini koridor utara? Jangan-jangan aku tersesat.. hufh.. menyebalkan sekali hari ini, Nii-chan bersikap aneh, beberapa orang juga memandangku dengan—'_

"OWCH..." karna sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri Sakura telah menabrak seseorang hingga membuat kakinya kembali mundur kebelakang. "Maaf" dia segera membungkuk.

"Sa...Sa-ku-ra." Suara itu terbata.

Sakura mendongak '_oh, tidak lagi.'_ Dan melihat sepasang mata biru indah memandangnya sama dengan tatapan yang didapatkannya dari Kakashi, pria berbola basket yang ditemuinya dikoridor tadi pagi, Tsunade-sama yang merupakan HOE Konoha's School, dan Hanabi Hyuuga. Mata itu membelalak terkejut, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

"Ka..kau.." dia menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya dan..

Gadis itu limbung dan Sakura mencoba menangkapnya, tapi karna tubuhnya lebih kecil dari gadis itu dia ikut terjatuh.

"Hey.." Sakura menepuk pipi gadis yang sekarang pingsan disampingnya. "hey kau kenapa?"

_'hah… Sakura Haruno.. siapapun kau, kau benar-benar menyusahkanku kali ini.'_

"Tolong!" teriak Sakura keras, teriakan yang membuatnya berakhir di ruang UKS siswa.

Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang memandang dua gadis yang pingsan karna melihatnya. Tadinya hanya si gadis berambut pirang yang pingsan karna bertabrakan dengannya, dan kemudian datang seorang gadis lain dengan rambut bercepol dua yang –kemungkinan teman sigadis pirang- ikut pingsan karna melihatnya yang diharuskan menjaga sigadis pirang oleh dokter sekolah.

"Kami-sama…" Sakura mengeluh pelan. Kali ini mau-tak-mau dia jadi bertanya siapa si Sakura Haruno ini, apa mungkin dia semirip itu dengannya hingga membuat seorang ketua divisi pertahan ANBU memeluknya dan pingsan, seorang lain lari terbirit-birit, HOE begitu gugup dan terbata-bata dan sekarang dua orang mahasiswi pingsan. Sakura yakin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura Haruno, nama yang baru didengarnya sekali dari sigadis Hyuuga.

"Sakura."

"Ya." Sakura berbalik kearah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, terlihat kepala wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang melonggok memandangnya.

"Aku ada rapat bersama Tsunade-sama, bisakah kau tetap disini sampai aku kembali? Setidaknya sampai mereka sadar."

"Baiklah dokter." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Ariga—"

"Dokter Shizune apa anda mengenal Sakura Haruno?" Potong Sakura cepat

"Sakura Haruno?"

"iya, mungkin seumuran dengan senpai-senpai ini." Sakura menunjuk dua gadis itu.

"Aduh maaf Sakura, tapi aku belum lama disini, kalau seumuran mereka itu berarti sekitar empat tahun yang lalu saat mereka disekolah."

"Oh, baiklah. Arigatou."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menunggu salah satu dari mereka sadar dan dia bisa menanyainya langsung.

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian saat Sakura hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas tempat tidur disamping gadis berambut pirang dia mendengar suara rintihan pelan dan tertahan. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah cantik yang menyernyit dengan tangan memijit kepalanya pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Sakura bangkit berdiri sambil ikut memijit kepalanya yang jadi terasa pusing.

"KA...KAU... SAK..KURA.."

"Jangan pingsan lagi. Aku mohon." Sakura berkata cepat sebelum gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Keheningan menyusul diruangan itu, membawa keduanya kedalam fikiran masing-masing. Ada gejolak yang begitu besar dihati Sakura yang memintanya segera menanyakan tentang keberadaan Sakura Haruno yang sekarang seolah menjadi bayang-bayang baginya. Tapi akal sehatnya melarang hal itu sekarang. Kalau melihatnya saja bisa membuat gadis ini pingsan bagaimana kalau dia bicara dan menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" suara parau menyeruak pelan.

Sakura kembali kedirinya, dia memandang mata biru laut yang tampak tidak begitu fokus. Tak tahu apa yang bisa dikatakannya, kalau benar dia mirip dengan Sakura Haruno, dan kalau benar Sakura Haruno sudah meninggal seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi-sama maka pantas saja gadis ini menganggap ini mimpi, sama seperti Kakashi-sama yang juga mengira bermimpi saat bertemu dengannya. Sakura meremas jari-jarinya sendiri berharap bisa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk memberi tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak bermimpi.

"Aku merindukannu." Sebuah pelukan menyadarkannya dari fikirannya. Tanpa dia sadari gadis itu telah turun dari tempat tidurnya, memeluk Sakura erat dan terisak dipundak Sakura yang lebih pendek dari pundaknya sendiri. "Aku... sang..ngat merindukanmu.." gadis itu terbata.

"sejak kau pergi, aku merasa sepi.. tak ada lagi jidat lebar yang bisa ku ledek, tak ada lagi pinky yang bisa kuteriakki dengan makian, dan balas meneriakiku, tak ada lagi yang memanggilku Babi dengan wajah memerah, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku iri karna kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu Sakura..." Sakura merasakan pundaknya basah, air mata telah mengalir deras dari mata biru laut itu. Tubuh itu bergetar dipelukannya. "Jangan pergi lagi, kau pasti melihat dari sana bagaimana aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana Sasuke semakin dingin tanpamu, dan Kakashi dan Hinata dan semua yang kau tinggalkan..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi.. kau lihat aku disini, memelukmu, mendengarmu menangis, dan memanggilmu Babi bila kau mau." Kata Sakura, dia merasa iba dan yakin hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa menenangkan hati gadis itu. Setidaknya sedikit meringankan kerinduannya.

"Ino." Sebuah suara lain menyeruak diantara mereka.

"Ten…ten." Ino menyahuti panggilan itu dengan terbata.

"Sa..Sakura…" gadis bercepol dua yang kini juga telah tersadar kembali membelalak memandang Sakura.

"Benar, tenten.. dia Sakura.. dia—"

"Senp- maksudku Ino, maaf bisakah kalian mendengarkanku sebentar? Ada yang harus ku… konfirmasikan disini." Kata Sakura mencoba setenang mungkin meskipun jantungnya jelas berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kau Sakura?" suara tenten penuh dengan keraguan.

"Maaf mengecewakan kalian tapi… aku bukan Sakura.. maksudku aku Sakura tapi bukan Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura kau bicara apa?" Ino tampak terkejut.

"Aku bukan Sakura yang kalian kenal, aku baru di Konoha dan jujur aku tidak mengenal kalian."

"Maksudmu kau melupakan kami?" suara itu lemah tapi terasa begitu menusuk Sakura, dia memandang kegadis yang bernama Ino.

"bukan, maksud ku—"

"Kau jahat Sakura. Kami disini selalu mengingatmu dan kau melupakan kami?"

"Bukan begi—Ino… Ino tunggu…"

Sebelum Sakura selesai bicara Ino telah berlari keluar ruangan dengan air mata yang kian merebak. Sakura hendak mengejar saat kemudian dia menyadari Ino telah menghilang entah di belokan mana. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengharap gadis ini. Tenten, atau siapapun dia.. kelihatannya lebih bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Ini semua membuatku gila, orang-orang memelukku, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan ada yang lari terbirit-birit melihatku." Teriak Sakura emosi.

"Ka..kalau be..begitu.. ka..katakanlah.. akankuu dengar..kan." Tenten masih terbata.

"OKE. Sebelumnya aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Sakura Akatsuna, bukan Sakura Haruno dan aku bukan Sakura Haruno. Aku baru dua hari tinggal di Konoha sebelum itu aku selalu ada di Suna, mungkin beberapa bulan di Ame. Aku tidak tahu siapa Sakura Haruno, dan kenapa semua orang mengira aku adalah dia, padahal dari informasi yang aku dengar bukankah dia sudah meninggal?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya."Benarkan dia sudah meninggal?"

"I..iya.. dia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa kalian semua mengira aku adalah dia? Apakah kalian tidak bisa berfikir rasional bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal tidak bisa hidup lagi? Benarkan.. Tenten?"

"I..iya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau pingsan melihatku? Temanmu tadi juga pingsan."

Tenten tak menjawab, tapi tangannya bergerak menarik sesuatu dari saku roknya, melihat itu membuat Sakura sedikit lega. Setidaknya gadis itu telah sadar dari kebekuannya. Tenten menarik sebuah dompet berwarna hijau muda dengan motif bunga-bunga putih indah, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan mengangsurkannya pada Sakura.

"I.. itu fo..foto kami." Katanya.

Sakura mengambil foto itu sambil bergumam "Bisakah kau jangan tergagap?" membuat rona merah muncul dipipi gadis bermata coklat itu.

"Dia ada diteng..ngah.." mati-matian Tenten berusaha agar tidak tergagap. "Gadis berambut pink, bermata hijau yang duduk diantara pria berambut hitam berwajah dingin dan pria berambut kuning yang nyengir lebar."

Sakura memperhatikan foto itu, ada sekitar lima belas anak difoto itu, semuanya berpakaian seragam Senior High School yang sama persis dengan yang sekarang dikenakan Sakura. Tapi matanya langsung tertuju ketengah, kearah seorang gadis berambut pink, yang tengah tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya merangkul pundak dua pria dikanan kirinya.

"Di..dia.." kali ini Sakuralah yang tergagap.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawab tenten, kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih tenang. "Kalian bukan hanya mirip. Tapi kalian Satu."

"Aku bukan dia."

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu, sedari tadi aku terus berfikir benarkah kau sudah meninggal atau mungkin tubuhmu tertukar dengan orang lain saat dimakamkan dan kau masih hidup. Hanya saja mungkin kau hilang ingatan atau sebagainya.."

"AKU BUKAN DIA, SEJAK KECIL AKU HIDUP BERSAMA NII-CHANKU, DAN AKU MEMANG BELUM MENINGGAL JADI TAK ADA TUBUH YANG TERTUKAR ATAU APAPUN." Teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah padam."DAN KALAU KALIAN SEUMURAN, ITU BERARTI USIANYA SAMA DENGANMU, SEDANGKAN USIAKU SAAT INI ADALAH TUJUH BELAS TAHUN. AKU MASIH MEMAKAI SERAGAM KAU LIHAT?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Maaf."

"Aku bukan dia." Nadanya melemah.

"Beri aku, tidak maksudku, kami waktu untuk bisa menerima ini."

"Lalu aku? Aku harus bisa terima begitu saja dianggap sebagai orang lain yang tidak pernah kukenal selama hidupku?"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kalian memang mirip sekali.."

"Ceritakan siapa Sakura aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi dia seolah menjadi bayang-bayang untukku sekarang, bantu aku menyakinkan semua orang bahwa aku bukan dia bukan Sakura Haruno. Dan maaf aku telah marah-marah padamu, aku malah menumpahkannya padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan siapapun kamu yang membuatku merasa kamu adalah sahabatku. Aku sangat merindukannya… dia.. dia sahabat yang sangat bisa diandalkan, dia.. sahabat yang mau mendengarkan.." Tenten mulai terisak.

Sakura maju perlahan, mendekati gadis yang kini menangis diatas tempat tidur itu."Kau boleh memelukku, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Dan aku akan menjadi sahabat yang mau mendengarkan kalau kau menginginkannya." Bisik Sakura lembut, dia memeluk Tenten dengan hangat, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dan meluapkan kerinduannya pada sosok Sakura, hingga Sakura terpaksa melepaskan pelukan itu saat Tenten mulai berbicara tentang perasaan-perasaan bersalahnya pada Sakura Haruno selama dia hidup. Dan bel tanda akhir jam sekolah membuat Sakura harus segera kembali kekelasnya.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor HPmu Sakura? Agar aku bisa menjelaskan padamu seperti apa Sakura bagi kami."

"Oh, tentu saja, tapi dari cara kalian merindukannya juga menangisinya aku yakin dia gadis yang baik." Sakura menyodorkan HPnya yang telah menampilkan nomornya sendiri dan membiarkan Tenten mencatatnya di Hpnya sendiri."Oh, iya.. bisakah kau juga memberi tahu pria berambut kuning yang tersenyum lebar difoto bahwa aku bukan Hantu? Dia lari terbirit-birit saat melihatku tadi sepertinya dia mengira aku hantu.." Kata Sakura menahan tawa.

"Naruto? Baiklah akan aku sampaikan." Tenten tersenyum.

Dan keduanya berpisah di ujung koridor, Sakura berbelok kekiri menuju kelasnya sementara Tenten berbelok kekanan menuju gedung Universitas. Kelas Sakura telah kosong saat dia masuk. Dia segera menata buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas dengan menenteng tasnya menuju kegerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil BMW hitam dengan lambang Anbu di pintunya telah menunggu Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja… tanpa dia sadari siapa yang tengah berada dibelakang kemudinya.

"Nii-chan hari ini menyebal… Kakashi-sama?" Sakura membelalak kaget. "Maaf aku kira ini mobil Nii-chan yang menjemputku, aduh.. aku pasti salah mobil."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah mobil ini memang mobil jemputanmu. Nii-chanmu sedang ada misi, jadi aku yang mengantikannya menjemputmu, kau tidak keberatankan?"

"Ti..tidak.." jawab Sakura gugup berada dibawah tatapan seorang pria tampan. Dan saat itu Sakura menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya tak mengerti. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Baiklah, kita ketoko Ice Cream sekarang." Sahut Kakashi sambil mulai mejalankan mobilnya.

"Kenapa diam? kau keberatan kalau aku yang menjemput?" Tanya Kakashi ramah. Sakura yang sedari tadi pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah revolver diatas dasbor mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, meskipun sejujurnya aku kecewa, aku pikir kalau Nii-chan menjemputku aku bisa lebih sering bertemu dengannya."

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa."

"Tidak. Tidak." Sakura mengggeleng pelan."Nii-chan memang selalu sibuk, tidak apa-apa kalau Kakashi-sama atau teman Nii-chan yang lain yang menjemputku, Sungguh." Sakura berkata meyakinkan, dia takut membuat Kakashi merasa tak enak.

"Nii-chanmu orang yang hebat, jadi pantas saja kalau dia sibuk karna diandalkan dalam banyak misi."

"Aku tahu, Nii-chan memang heb—." kata-kata Sakura di intrupsi oleh suara perutnya yang minta diisi.

"Kau belum makan siang? Kita makan siang dulu kalau begitu?"

"Ah,tidak usah aku takut Ayame sudah masak untukku, kalau Kakashi-sama makan dirumahku saja bagaimana?"

Sejenak suasana hening. Kakashi tidak menjawab.

"Kakashi-sama boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa? Wajahmu serius sekali?" Tanya Kakashi dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah waktu itu Kakashi-sama mengira aku adalah Sakura Haruno?" sukses membuat senyum lemah itu hilang sama sekali.

_0oOo0_

"ada apa? Wajahmu serius sekali?" Tanya Kakashi heran melihat perubahan air muka Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba, Kakashi mencoba sedikit tersenyum, hal yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sulit baginya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan cemas, dia membuka bibir, lalu menutupnya lagi, seakan ingin bicara tapi takut kata-katanya bisa membuatnya meledak. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apakah waktu itu Kakashi-sama mengira aku adalah Sakura Haruno?"

DEG…

Kakashi tak mengira Sakura akan menanyakan ini.

Sakura Haruno.. nama yang begitu dekat tapi juga begitu jauh, rasa pahit menghantam Kakashi sekarang. mendengar nama itu seakan memaksa mengingatnya pada luka yang menganga besar dihatinya yang terus dicoba dilupakannya. Dan kenyataan lain ikut menghantam Kakashi telak. Gadis ini telah mengetahui keberadaan Sakura Haruno, keberadaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahuinya. Bukan tidak boleh, tapi Nii-chan tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Kakashi bisa memaklumi keinginan anggota baru didivisinya itu, bagaimana pun juga dia hanya ingin melindungi adiknya, tidak ingin adiknya hidup dibawah bayang masa lalu orang lain, dan terpengaruh oleh itu. Sama seperti Kakashi yang juga takut bahwa hidupnya akan terpengaruh oleh gadis ini. Meskipun pada kenyataannya kedatangan gadis ini saja sudah membawa pengaruh bagi siapapun yang mengenal Sakura.

"Kau tahu nama itu?" Suara Kakashi begitu sangat dipaksakan.

"Bukan hanya anda yang mengira aku adalah dia."

_Tentu saja BAKA. Sakura bersekolah di Konoha's School, tempat yang sama dengan Sakura-ku, dan... Shit...Sasuke... _Kakashi meruntuk dalam hati.

"Benar aku mengira kau adalah dia. Kalian sangat mirip."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sakura cepat."Aku sudah melihatnya."

Kata-kata Sakura dengan sukses mengambil perhatian Kakashi dari jalan dan fikirannya. Kakashi segera menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi Kakashi dan berfikir apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

_Kami-sama…_runtuk sakura dalam hati.

"Maksudku melihat fotonya." Ralat Sakura cepat begitu melihat perubahan wajah Kakashi yang begitu cepat. "Tapi aku rasa dia lebih cantik dariku, dia manis sekali difoto itu, melihat fotonya saja aku seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatku... membuatku nyaman, seolah dia memberikan sentuhan yang lembut dihatiku." Katanya kemudian untuk mengurangi gugupnya akibat kesalahan tadi.

"Aku tahu." Kali ini Kakashi yang menjawab dengan cepat. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana rasanya berada disamping malaikatnya, kau bisa lupa pada dunia saat menatap mata emeraldnya. Dan dia takkan pernah lupa bagaimana aroma tubuh itu bisa menyihirnya.

"Aku pikir aku tidak sama dengannya, dia terlalu cantik untuk disamakan denganku."

"Kalian memang tidak sama, tapi tetap saja kalian seperti bukan dua orang yang berbeda." Kakashi memandang gadis itu, mata emeraldnya.. mata yang sanggup meruntuhkan dunianya. Kakashi tersenyum miris. "Dua tahun aku tidak melihatnya."

"Kakashi-sama, boleh aku tahu kenapa Sakura Haruno Meninggal?"

Deg…

Deg…

Luka itu berdenyut menyakitkan lagi...

Kenapa Sakura Haruno meninggal?

_Kenapa dia meninggal? Bukankah itu salahmu Kakashi?Itu salahmu. kau tak bisa menjaganya.. kau tak bisa melindunginya.._

_Yah.. itu salahmu Kakashi..._

_….._

_…_

_Dia meninggal karna kesalahanku.._

_Kebodohanku..._

_….._

_Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak egois..._

_Tidak begitu bodoh, dan belajar bagaimana berkorban untuk orang lain..._

_Padahal Sakura terus mengajarkan itu padaku.._

_Berkorban..._

"...anda baik-baik saja?" sebuah tepukan dipundak Kakashi mengembalikan fikirannya pada dunia.

Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan."Tidak, bukan ap—"

"Kakashi-sama menangis.." entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan, tapi tangan Sakura yang telah terulur kini menyentuh pipi Kakashi dan mengusap setetes air yang mengalir tanpa disadarinya. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku mengganggumu."

"Sakura…" suara lemah Kakashi hampir berbisik, dia menggenggam tangan sakura yang berada diwajahnya, Kakashi memandang wajah gadis itu yang tampak mulai merona, tersenyum tipis kemudian tatapannya terfokus pada permata emerald indah, yang sama seperti pemilik sebelumnya mampu menyihir Kakashi hingga dia merasakan suatu kenyamanan dan ketenangan seolah dunianya berada dalam mata itu. Kakashi mengecup tangan yang kini tengah digenggamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari warna emerald kehidupannya. Tangan yang lainnya mulai menyentuh wajah lembut didepannya, tangannya gemetar merasakan kulit terhalus seolah terbuat dari awan yang terajut dengan susu terbaik yang pernah ada.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajah itu dengan wajahnya, hingga dia bisa merasakan kening hangat menyentuh keningnya, dia bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya, dan detak jantungnya… ya… detak jantung yang kini berdetak. Tidak diam, tidak bisu seperti waktu itu. Jantung itu berdetak cepat, Kakashi bisa mendengarnya bagai alunan musik terindah digendang telinganya. Kemudian ujung hidungnya pun mulai bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Sakura. Dan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana hidung itu bekerja, mengambil udara agar paru-paru didalamnya tetap bergerak seirama dengan dada yang naik turun tidak membeku, dan tidak mengalirkan darah seperti waktu itu. Paru-paru itu masih utuh, itulah sebabnya hidung itu hangat. Kakashi memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura sekejap hanya sekejap. Hanya untuk sekedar tahu rasanya. Dan rasanya masih sama, lembut dan hangat. Dia mengecupnya lagi, lebih lama… manis.. lalu mengecupnya lagi.. lebih lama lagi.. Kakashi bisa merasakan tubuh itu mengejang saat dia sedikit menikmatinya lebih dalam, Kakashi melumat bibir bawah Sakura lembut, dan merasakan tangan sakura didalam genggaman tangan kirinya sedikit mengerat. Tangan kanan Kakashi yang semula hanya mengerakkan ibu jarinya dipipi Sakura kini mulai menarik rahangnya, memintanya lebih mendekat.

Kakashi merasakannya, bagaimana sentuhan-sentuhan itu seolah mengisi jiwanya yang telah kosong. Sedikit demi sedikit kehangatan itu memberi perasaan nyaman dihatinya, seakan ada air yang tetes demi tetes jatuh membasahi hatinya yang telah kering meski masih terus mengeluarkan darah dan nanah itu. Memberi rasa pahit diatas kehampaan. Pahit yang mulai berubah menjadi asam. Dan Kakashi menikmatinya… benar-benar menikmatinya.. dia terus mengecupi bibir itu, sesekali melumatnya lembut, lalu melepasnya dan kembali mengecupnya…

_Give me freedom, give me fire,_

_ give me reason, take me higher.._

Lagu theme song piala dunia 2010 dengan sukses membekukan Kakashi. Seakan terkena serangan sepuluh ribu volt dari Pikachu Kakashi terpental kembali kealam nyata. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan menarik tangannya dari wajah Sakura serta kembali keposisi duduknya sebagai pengemudi.

_See the champions, take the field now,_

_you define us, make us feel proud_

"Ni..Nii-chan.." suara Sakura terbata, dia menunjuk layar ponselnya. Kakashi mengangguk gugup. Meski dalam hati dia begitu bahagia, lama sekali dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya gugup didepan wanita. Karna hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya begitu.

"Moshi-moshi…" sahut Sakura lembut agak gugup.

_"Apa kau sudah dijemput?"_

"Iya sudah kok Nii-chan, tak perlu khawatir."

_"Maaf Nii-chan tidak bisa menjemputmu, Nii-chan ada misi penting ke Oto, dan mungkin baru pulang dua hari lagi."_

"Hah.. memang malang nasibku punya Aniiki yang jarang dirumah."

_"Iya, maaf.. Nii-chan janji—"_

"Jangan janji lagi, janji yang kemarin saja belum ditepati mau janji lagi." Sakura memotong kalimat Sasori.

_"Jangan ngambek donk Saku-chan.."_

_"_Aku gak ngambek, kayak anak kecil saja ngambek."

_"Ya sudah kalo begitu, Nii-chan takut lama-lama telepon sama Saku-chan yang lagi marah, takut tiba-tiba keluar tendangan dari ponsel."_

"NII-CHAN!" seru sakura marah. Kakashi bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini berubah merah."hati-hati." Lanjutnya kemudian.

_"Iya, bye honey.. baik-baik dirumah, segera telepon kalau ada apa-apa."_

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan mengkhawatirkanku karna hal yang tak mungkin kulakukan."

_"Tidak bukan begitu…."_

"Aku sudah besar sekarang jadi sebaiknya Nii-chan mulai mengkhawatirkan dengan siapa aku berkencan." Dia kembali memotong kalimat Aniikinya

_"Haha, baiklah adikku yang sudah besar, kalau begitu jangan sampai kau membawa cowok kerumah, atau cowok itu akan bernasib malang seumur hidupnya."_

"Dan akan terjadi perang saudara diantara kita SASORI JELEK."

_"Hehehe..maaf.. Jidat.." _

Sambungan telepon terputus.

_0oOo0_

Tubikontinyu

_0oOo0_

TALI JEMURAN…

TALI JEMURAN…

TALI JEMURAN…

BARANG KALI ADA YANG MAU NYEKEK NI AUTHOR…

Gomen ngegantung gini… sudah cukup baikkah kali ini? Atau masih perlu banyak REVISI? Mohon Refyunya.. senpai senpai sekalian mohon bantuannya…

Buat aya senpai udah kejawab tuh siapa Sakura sebenernya...puaskah anda? Gomen ya Hinatanya belum keluar… padahal disini dia masuk tokoh sentral.. Gomen.. Oh eyah… senpai-senpai sekalian itu tadi masuk M pa gak sih? Pa ratednya di M-kan ajah ya…?

Chaps satu dapat tanggapan positif, jadi takut chaps 2nya mengecewakan... mempertahankan memang lebih sulit dari pada meraih... Mau lanjut atau udahan ajah baca fic gagal gini...

Mohon Rifyunya yah…


	3. Flashback

Lhyn kembali! Ma'af kali ini apdetnya gak secepet kemarin…

Entah kata-kata apa lagi yang bisa saiya ucapkan untuk menunjukkan bahwa SAIYA BAHAGIA ADA YANG MAU MERIFYU FIC SAIYA..

Untuk itu author mo bales rifyunya dulu ya…:

Ucapan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian semua yang mau baca dan lebih besar lagi bagi kalian yang mau rifyu..*senyum-senyum gaje*

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : iya cepet! Abiz semangat gara2 ada yg mau rifyu, padahal saiya kira bkalan gada yg mau Rifyu. Pas liat ada yang rifyu langsung deh buat lanjutannya. Kan udah janji mo dilanjutin kalo ada yang rifyu minta dilanjut. Untuk pertanyaannya dijawab di chaps ini.. baca ya.. n' rifyu..

Tori-chan Nadeshiko : iyah saiya kerja keras, apa lagi kalo sampe dicambuk gitu ama Tori-chan –deathglare-

LuthMelody : Yah… hilang deh satu reader saiya.. haduh..haduh.. gimana ya? Pairingnya juga udah Kakasaku… untuk chaps2 selanjutnya gak usah baca langsung rifyu ajah gimana?*Digetok sama Luth* Arigatou atas segala pujiannya. Nanti saiya coba bikin Sasusaku deh..

Awan Hitam : Kakashi-koi emang selalu lembut… hangat… so…. Sweet….. Arigatou kak Awan atas pujiannya yang membuat saiya melayang-layang sampe gak bisa turunnya… *Tolong..Tolong… Turunin Saiya.* saiya mencoba untuk bisa apdet secepatnya…

dei hatake : iyah apdet. Chaps ini khusus dibuat untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran tentang masa lalu KakaSakuSasu.

aya-na rifa'i: iyah… saiya bakal lanjut selama dukungan lebih banyak dari pada …. *yg menjatuhkan semangat* jadi Saiya mohon dukungannya ya Ay…

Kuroneko Hime-un : iyah.. kayaknya saskey-koi *Manggil Kakashi pke koi, mangil Sasuke pake koi juga* bakal lama munculnya… maaf kalo mengecewakan, saiya mencoba belajar untuk maju "GANBATTE!" *menyemangati diri sendiri* mohon bantuannya ya senpai.. yang kurang disebelah mananya…

vieszcy : Maaf Vie-senpai *jadi ketahuan begonya deh* iya maafnya udah bukan ma'af lagi.. saiya sudah perbaiki, ni-channya juga saiya perbaiki… Arigatou atas masukannya.. kalo ada yang salah, kurang atau apapun mohon kritiknya lagi ya? Biar saiya bisa perbaiki.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

Disclaimer :just Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, autor baru.. jadi sorry Banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… segala Dukungan, Kritik, Saran, Flame, N' apapun Saiya terima dengan lapang dada.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

Chaps ini berisi tentang masa lalu KakaSakuSasu, jadi semuanya adalah FLASH BACK.

Happy Reading….

Chaps 3 : **-FLASH BACK-**

26 Juni 2005 –Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha-

"Kau kenapa? wajahmu terlihat cemas? Kau tidak senang kita masuk dalam Kesatuan Anbu?" suara lembut mengalun pelan dari seorang gadis yang duduk diatas sebuah ayunan. Kakinya bergerak-gerak ringan sekedar membuat ayunannya sedikit bergoyang.

"Aku senang, tentu saja aku senang, dengan begini aku punya jalanku sendiri." suara dingin menyeruak diantara suara angin malam yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering malam itu. Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura diatas ayunan lain yang identik dengan ayunan yang diduduki Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau selalu ingin masuk kedalam Anbu, dan sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi Anbu dan termuda, kau seharusnya senang, tapi bukannya melihat kebahagiaan aku malah melihat kecemasan diwajahmu."

"Kau mencintainya?" Akhirnya Sasuke melepas gejolak hatinya.

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Sasuke kau bicara apa? tentu saja tidak, kita baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya." Suara lembut gadis itu agak bergetar.

"Baguslah, karna kau milikku." Sasuke berdiri, menghampiri gadis disampingnya dan menghentikan gerakan pelan ayunan itu.

"Kau milikku." dia menunduk dan mulai mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

01 July 2005 –Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha-

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?"

"Sasuke sejak kapan kau disini?"Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke telah berdiri bersandar didepan pintu rumahnya. "tadi aku mencarimu di sekolah dan tidak menemukanmu jadi aku pulang sendiri, dan kebetulan Kakashi-san lewat jadi dia mengajakku pulang bersamanya."

"Benarkah hanya kebetulan? kau tidak akan tahu kalau ternyata dia sengaja menunggumu disana, menunggu kesempatan kau jauh dariku."

"Sasuke jangan berfikir buruk tentangnya, dia orang yang baik—"

"Jadi menurutmu aku orang jahat?"

Sakura tertetegun melihat sikap kekasihnya itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Kau cemburu.."

"Hn, cemburu? Yang benar saja."

"Aku mengenalmu Sasuke, sejak kecil kau ingat? Aku tahu apa arti dari setiap gerakanmu. Kau cemburu."

"Terserah apa katamu, kau selalu lebih tahu aku dari pada diriku sendiri, untuk itulah aku ingin terus memilikimu, karna hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu Sakura."

15 Desember 2005 –Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Kau bertengkar denganya lagi?" Kakashi menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Kakashi." Sakura memandang Pria berambut perak didepannya. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak wajar.

"Karna aku lagi?"

"Heh? Tidak, bukan itu.."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Sakura. Mungkin kita harus sedikit menjauh agar kau tidak bertengkar denganya lagi."

"Tidak jangan. Aku mohon jangan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya, tidak pernah. kau tahukan dia bukan tipe orang yang asik diajak bertengkar. Kebanyakan hanya aku yang ngomel sedangkan dia hanya menatapku atau menggumam 'Hn' saja dan dengan tatapan yang dingin tentunya."

"Dia takut kehilanganmu, dia mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintainya.. tapi alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal, masa dia menuduhmu mencintaiku, bukankah itu hal yang konyol?"

"Itu tidak konyol Sakura." Kakashi tampak cemas "aku memang mencintaimu, itu berarti kecurigaan Sasuke bukan hal yang tidak berdasar. Uchiha cerdas, kau tahu itu."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

18 Juni 2006 –Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha-

"Sasuke aku mencintainya." Suara Sakura penuh ketakutan, air matanya telah merebak sejak awal pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Sakura, aku tahu aku telah kehilanganmu setahun yang lalu, sejak kita bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali."

"Sasuke aku... Maaf..."

"Tapi kau milikku Sakura."

"Sasuke…"

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu kecuali dia sendiri yang datang dan memintamu dariku."

"Sasuke…"

"Aku menunggunya untuk mengambilmu dariku."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

20 Juni 2006 –Kakashi Hatake & Sasuke Uchiha-

"Aku ingin kau melepasnya?"

"Hn. Kau harus memaksaku."

"Aku tidak akan memansamu, karna itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Dia menyayangimu dan aku tak mau dia menangisimu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memepasnya."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

25 Juni 2006 –Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha-

"Sasuke kau…" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. "Arigatou" dia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Pergi,jangan sampai kau membuatnya menunggu lama."

"Arigatou Sasuke."

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku juga mencintaimu…"

"Tapi tak sebesar kau mencintainya." Kalimat Sasuke pedih..

"Sasuke.. kau akan menjadi sahabat dan kakak yang terbaik untukku.. aku menyayangimu Sasuke.." Sakura terisak, mengecup kening Sasuke lembut sebelum kemudian berlari menuju cinta barunya... "Sasuke..."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

26 Juni 2006 –Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini jam satu pag.." keterkejutan Kakashi dihentikan oleh pelukan gadis yang kini terisak didepannya..

"Aishiteru Kakashi.."

"Sakura, kau menangis.. kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke lagi?"

"Sudah... kukatakan aku... tidak pernah bertengkar dengannya... Aku.. aaku men..cintaimu Kakashi.."

"Sakura.."

"Aku ingin bersamamu.."

"Sasuke... dia bisa membunuhku..."Kata Kakashi dengan nada canda yang dipaksakan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu Sakura, aku juga mencintaimu.. kita bicara didalam." katanya merangkul Sakura dan membawanya kedalam aroma hangat flat kecilnya.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

26 July 2006–Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Ohayau Sakura, kenapa kau ada disini?" sapa Kakashi ketika melihat kekasihnya berdiri didepan pintu flatnya. Dengan wajah memerah.

"aku ingin kau menciumku."

"_Nani.. _Sakura, apa kau baru saja minum obat? mungkin obatmu salah."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kakashi, aku marah."

"apa yang membuatmu marah Sakura-ku.."Kakashi merangkul bahu Sakura dan menbawanya masuk.

"Hari ini tepat sebulan kita jadian, tapi kau tidak mengucapkan apapun, kau lupa?, kau tidak menjemputku, kau tidak memberiku hadiah, dan kenapa kau belum pernah menciumku padahal kita sudah sebulan pacaran?" Gerutu Sakura dalam rangkulan Hangat Kakashi.

"Oh, jadi itu." kata Kakashi ringan seolah Sakura hanya mempersalahkan tentang coklat yang kelupaan.

"jadi itu.. Jadi apa alasanmu Hatake?"

Kakashi mengernyit mendengar nama keluarganya disebut dengan penuh penekanan oleh gadis yang telah menjadi nafasnya itu.

"yang pertama aku tidak lupa Sakura.. aku sudah berusaha menelfonmu tapi Hpmu mati.."

"Benarkah?" Sakura merogoh tasnya.. "Kami-sama...batrenya habis.." Sakura nyengir.

"sejak semalam jam duabelas malam aku mencoba menghubungimu, aku tidak bisa menemuimu karna ini, kau lihat pekerjaanku?" Kakashi menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang berjejal di ruang kerjanya saat mereka melewati ruangan itu. "maaf.. tapi pekerjaanku menyakut jutaan nyawa dikonoha." Sakura hanya tersenyum bersalah.

"Dan yang terakhir aku sering menciummu masa kau lupa?"

"Bukan disini atau disini." Sakura menunjuk dahi dan pipinya."tapi aku mau kau menciumku disini." Sakura menunjuk bibirnya.

"kalau untuk hadiah, kau boleh minta apapun selain ciuman" Kakashi memperingatkan saat melihat bibir Sakura yang hendak terbuka mengucapkan kata itu."dan apapun yang menjurus kesex karna aku tak mau melakukannya sebelum kau masuk diuniversitas."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun."

"kau masih labil. Kalau hanya untuk sekedar pemuas nafsu aku rasa Sasuke sudah cukup memuaskanmu."

"Kakashi."

"Aku tahu dia sering menciummu."

"Aku.. kau marah?" wajah Sakura memerah tapi kali ini bukan karna marah.

"Kalau aku marah, Sasuke sudah mati sejak dulu."

"Kakashi..."

"Jadi kau mau hadiah apa? Dan apa hadiahku.?"

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

29 July 2006 (14.00 Waktu Konoha) –Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"KAKASHI!" Sakura berteriak membuka pintu ruangan ketua divisinya itu.

Kakashi hanya mengernyit melihat kedatangan Sakura yang seperti ini, tak pernah sebelumnya Sakura memanggil namanya saat di markas.

"Sakura, kita dimarkas.." Kakashi mengingatkan setengah geli.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku bahagia hari ini dan aku mau hadiahku?"

Kakashi memandang Sakura makin tak mengerti."Hadiah?"

Sakura berjalan ringan seakan melompat-lompat dari pintu menuju mejanya. Dia mengangsurkan sebuah amplop putih padanya dan berkata sumpringah "aku sudah masuk universitas?"

"_Nani?_kau belum wisuda SHS, dan bukannya ujian universitas konoha baru diadakan dua bulan lagi?"

"aku diterima tanpa tes, aku, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Jadi aku mau hadiahku."

"Selamat kalau bagitu, kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" Kakashi mengecup kening Sakura lembut, kini dia ikut lupa bahwa keduanya berada dimarkas Anbu dan hampir seluruh anggota Anbu yang ada dilantai itu mengamati mereka, sudah menjadi rahasia publik bahwa ketua divisi mereka berada dalam sebuah cinta segi tiga dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Kau pura-pura lupa? kau bilang akan menciumku kalau aku sudah diuniversitas."

"Kau baru diterima Sakura, tunggu sampai kau dapat kartu mahasiswa."

"Jadi maksudmu kau berbohong saat itu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, seorang laki-laki sejati tidak akan berbohong apa lagi mengingkari janjinya."

"Kalau begitu aku mau hadiahku."

"Sakura kau masih pakai seragam."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memuaskanmu."

"Kau tak perlu menjadi dewasa untuk memuaskanku, kau sudah sangat memuaskan bagiku."

"bukan itu maksudku, maksudku memuaska—" telunjuk Kakashi telah terangkat dan berada tepat didepan bibir Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkannya?" Kakashi menatap Sakura curiga

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ada yang bilang kalau dua orang berpacaran dan tidak saling berciuman berarti mereka tidak benar-benar saling cinta."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Ino?"

Sakura diam, lalu mengangguk pelan wajahnya telah memerah saat ini.

"Lihat mataku Sakura." Kakashi mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga kedua mata hijau itu memandang menembus matanya. Mengabaikan debaran jantungnya dan tubuhnya yang kini kembali sulit dikontrol seperti setiap kali gadis itu memandangnya, Kakashi mulai memberi pengertian pada Sakura."Aku mencintaimu." Katanya dan dia selalu merindukan reaksi tubuhnya yang seakan melayang seperti ini. Sakura seolah telah menjadi Candu paling menjanjikan bagi Kakashi."Itu tidak benar, Aku mencintaimu meski kau tak memberi apapun untukku, jadi jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

29 July 2006 (17.00 Waktu Konoha) –Sakura Haruno & Itachi Uchiha-

"Hanya makan malam?" Tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Kakashi hari itu.

"Apapun maumu Sakura, kau fikirkan dulu. Untuk sementara ini kita makan malam saja."

"Apapun mauku." Sakura mendengus kesal."Ino akan mengejekku lagi besok. Kau tahu, hampir setiap malam Ino dan Sai menghabiskan waktu bersama didalam kamar yang sama."

"Akanku habiskan seumur hidupku bersamamu setelah kau siap menjadi nyonya Hatake."

"Aku siap, sekarang pun—"

"Maaf aku ralat maksudku setelah kau lulus kuliah." Kakashi memotong ucapan Sakura dengan seringgai nakal menghiasi bibirnya ."Sepertinya kau bernafsu sekali untuk menghabisiku ya?"

Grrrrrddd Grrrddd….

Sebuah getaran ponsel dari dalam tas Sakura terpaksa membuatnya kembali menelan kata-katanya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawabnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar LCDnya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke…"

"Sakura, Aniiki memaksaku untuk menelfonmu, dia memaksaku untuk memaksamu makan malam bersama kami." Suara Sasuke terdengar gugup. Sangat bukan _Uchiha._

"Makan malam bersama kalian?"

"Kau bisakan? Nii-san telah membeli banyak _Unagi_. Aku akan menjemputmu kalau kau mau."

"Sasuke… maaf tapi…"

"Oh, kau sedang bersamanya?" Tanya Sasuke seolah tahu keberadaan Kakashi hanya dari suara Sakura.

"Iya, kami juga berniat makan malam.."

"Kau tega mengecewakanku Sakura?" Kali ini suara Itachi.

"Itachi-nii."

"kau jahat sekali.. padahal aku sudah susah payah tidak memperdulikan nama Uchihaku untuk kepasar berbelanja _unagi_ kesukaanmu, tapi kau malah mengecewakanku.." Suara Itachi kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"Gomen Itachi-nii."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia sekalian? Aku juga mengundang Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan semua teman-teman Sasuke tapi kau tahukan Sasuke tidak punya banyak teman jadi aku juga memanggil teman-temanku di Akatsuki. Bagaimana kau bisa mengajaknya sekalian? "

_"Are…"_

"Ajak dia sekalian yah? Kita rayakan masuknya kamu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru ke Universitas bersama-sama disini."

"Akan aku tanyakan.." Kata Sakura ragu, dia beralih ke Kakashi. "Kakashi, Itachi-nii meminta kita untuk makan malam di kediaman Uchiha.. katanya dia telah susah payah membeli _unagi_ untukku, kau mau datang kesana?"

"Aku penasaran, mana yang lebih berarti… aku atau _Unagi_ kesukaanmu.."

"Kakashi…"

"Baiklah kita kesana.. tidak baik menolak undangan seorang sahabat apalagi yang sudah seperti keluarga.. lagi pula sangat disayangkan kalau kita menyia-nyiakan _unagi_nya."

"Baguslah. Itachi-san. Kami akan segera kesana."

"Binggo.. Aku juga ingin melihat pacarmu itu, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana wajah saingan Sasuke"

_"Nani…"_

Telepon pun terputus.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

23 January 2007–Kakashi Hatake-

Sinar matahari menyentuh kelopak mata Kakashi dengan kejam, seolah tak peduli bahwa mata itu masih sangat ingin terpejam. Tidak seperti hari biasanya saat jam menunjukan pukul sembilan Kakashi telah berada di Markas Anbu, hari ini rasa kantuk masih sangat menguasainya. Meski begitu dia tersenyum puas.

Dia meraih kepala yang tengah tertidur didadanya, mengusap rambut pinknya pelan. Dan dia kembali gemetar merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket menempel ketat dengan tubuh Sakura tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menghalanginya. Dia kembali tersenyum menatap wajah damai Sakura.

"A_rigatou Sakura...Aishiteru."_

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

28 Maret 2007 –Sakura Haruno –

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura." Kakashi mengecup bibir Sakura lembut.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura-chan." Naruto berteriak ribut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jidat, semoga jidatmu tidak tambah lebar."

"Pig!"

"Oh, maaf... semoga panjang umur, dan langgeng dengan Kakashi-san."

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura.." Hinata menyalami Sakura

Secara bergilir Shikamaru, chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, dan yang lainnya menyalami Sakura dan mengucapkan doa untuk Sakura. Tapi ada satu orang yang Sakura tunggu, hampir sejak acara pesta kecil itu dimulai Sakura belum melihatnya. Sasuke. cowok dingin yang selalu mendapat potongan pertama kue ulang tahunnya sejak kecil -meskipun dia tidak yakin hal itu akan berlaku hari ini- belum datang.

"Sakura.." suara dingin menghentikan kehebohan diruang keluarga Sakura yang sekarang terasa sangat sempit. Seorang cowok tampan berdiri diambang pintu. Wajahnya dingin, tapi tak mengurangi ketampanannya."Selamat Ulang tahun Sakura." Ucapnya sedikit lembut meski tetap saja dingin. Sakura memeluknya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Aku berniat membunuhmu seusai acara kalau kau tidak datang."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sakura lembut, tak menghiraukan banyaknya pekik dari para gadis dan seorang pria berambut perak yang saat itu sengaja memalingkan wajahnya menghindari rasa sakit.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

26 Juni 2007 –Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Happy Aniversary Sakura." Kakashi mengucapkannya tepat disamping telinga Sakura setelah memasangkan sebuah Liontin berbetuk hati dengan ukuran "KS" ditengahnya.

"Happy Aniversary Kakashi-koi." Balas Sakura lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil dibibir Kakashi.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

03 Agustus 2007 –Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Kau marah?" Sakura cemas.

"Tidak."

"Tapi sikapmu mengatakan kau marah. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak bisakah kau mencoba menolaknya? Atau harus aku sendiri yang mengatakan itu padanya."

"Tidak Kakashi, Jangan aku mohon jangan sakiti Sasuke lagi."

"Kalau dia tidak bisa melepaskanmu kenapa dia membiarkanmu pergi dan datang padaku? Aku tidak bisa terus menerus diam melihat dia menciummu, Kau sudah membawaku terlalu dalam Sakura jangan tunggu sampai aku lepas kendali dan menghabisinya."

"Kakashi aku mohon, kita sudah cukup menyakitinya."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

23 January 2008 –Kakashi Hatake & Neji Hyuuga-

"Oji-sama ingin bertemu denganmu." Neji duduk diseberang meja kerja Kakashi.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Keadaannya semakin memburuk fungsi jantung dan hatinya semakin melemah. Aku bingung sekali, Hinata dan Hanabi terus menangis. Oji-sama adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang masih kami miliki."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hiashi-sama orang yang kuat." Kakashi menepuk pundak Neji pelan.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

23 January (15.00 WK) 2008 –Kakashi Hatake & Hiashi Hyuuga-

"Bisakah kau menjaga Putriku? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka tanpa perlindungan."

"Tentu saja Hiashi-sama." Jawab Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku Kakashi, kau harus lebih memahami kata-kataku."

"lalu apa maksud Hiashi-sama?" Kakashi mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Hinata sudah dewasa sekarang, tapi sepertinya usiaku tidak akan cukup panjang untuk melihat pernikahannya." Mata lavender Pria yang tengah terbaring diatas tampat tidur rumah sakit itu memandang seorang gadis yang tengah terisak disisinya."Aku ingin sekali melihatnya menikah. Bisakah kau menikahinya Kakashi?"

"Hiashi-sama.." suara Kakashi kehilangan kekuatannya...

"Otou-sama." Suara Hinata

"Oji-sama." Suara Neji

Ketiganya bersuara bersamaan. dari empat orang penjenguk yang ada hanya satu yang tetap diam terisak.

"Aku mohon Kakashi, Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata berada dibawah perlindungan terbaik sebelum aku meninggal."

"Hiashi-sama jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Kakashi maukah kau manikahi Putriku Hinata.."

"….." diam… tercekik… dikepalanya terlintas senyum Sakura yang selalu menggodanya.

"Oto-sama.." pekik Hinata saat melihat darah mengalir dari hidung ayahnya.

"Kakashi… Aku.. Mo..hon…"

"Hiashi-sama aku… baiklah." Jawab Kakashi, dia tak mampu berbuat banyak dihadapan pria yang telah lama menjadi kerabat dekat keluarga Hatake.

"Ka..Kashi-kun…" Suara Hinata begitu lemah.

"Baguslah Kakashi.." Hiashi tersenyum. "Kakashi Hatake bersediakah kau menerima Hinata Hyuuga untuk menjadi istrimu menjaga, merawat dan melindungi Hinata dalam suka maupun duka dalam susah maupun senang?" suara berat Hiashi seakan terdengar dari jauh dan mencekam bagi Kakashi.

"Saya bersedia." Bergetar hebat tubuh Kakashi saat itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga, bersediakah kau menerima Kakashi Kakashi Hatake sebagai suamimu dalah suka maupun duka kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Otou-sama…"

"Hinata Hyuuga.."

"Saya..ber..sedia.."

"Terimah Ka..sih Kakashi.. Neji.. jaga Hanabi dengan baik.."

"Otou-sama.."

"Oji-sama.."

"Hiashi-SAMA."

"OTOU-SAMA.." Teriakan Hanabi melengking panjang.

"Sakura."Suara parau Neji menyadarkan semuanya akan keberadaan Sakura yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan keranjang buah yang telah terjatuh dibawahnya.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

24 January 2008 (21.00 WK)–Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

Setelah semalaman menunggu akhirnya Kakashi melihat warna Pink rambut Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke dikejauhan, mereka berjalan kearahnya. Tentu saja. Karna dia berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke sudah cukup, kau mengantarku sampai disini saja." Terdengar suara Sakura lemah.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu sampai didepan pintu."

"aku sudah berada dirumah, aku mohon pulanglah." Keduanya berpandangan, kemudian dengan berat hati Sasuke manjawab.

"Baiklah."

Kakashi melihat dua mata onyx memandangnya tajam sesaat, dan kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berjalan sendiri kearahnya.

"Sakura aku ingin bicara." Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura yang seolah berusaha bersikap bahwa tidak ada dia disana.

"tidak perlu aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jawab Sakura tanpa memandang Kakashi.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Aku tahu, aku mendengar semuanya, aku mendengarmu menerimanya, dan itu artinya kau meninggalkanku kan?." Sakura menunduk.

"aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu."

"Tetap saja, kau dan Hinata telah menikah sekarang."

"Aku tidak ingin menikahinya, kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang ingin ku nikahi."

"Kau sudah menikah Kakashi." Kali ini Sakura memandangnya. Menatap menembus mata yang telah terluka karna penolakannya. "Tinggal menunggu kalian melakukannya secara resmi, tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita Kakashi. Sekarang pergilah jauhi aku biarkan aku menenangkah hatiku."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

31 January 2008 –Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Sakura aku ingin bicara."

"Maaf Ketua, aku harus segera pergi ada misi penting untukku."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

05 February 2008 -Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau tidak bisa kuajak bicara, tidak bisa menemuiku, tidak mengangkat teleponku dan tidak menjawab smsku apa itu bukan menghindari?"

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap realistis, kau akan bertunangan dengan Hinata dua hari lagi, dan aku tidak mau semua orang menganggap salah hubunan kita."

"Semua orang menganggap salah hubunganku dengan Hinata."

"Mereka akan terbiasa nantinya. Maaf Kakashi aku ada tugas."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

14 February 2008 –Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Menikahlah denganku Sakura."

"Kakashi jangan gila."

"Aku gila memikirkanmu, menikahlah denganku setelah aku menikah dengan Hinata, atau kita menikah sekarang."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Hinata Sahabatku aku tidak bisa melukainya Kakashi."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

16 February 2008 -Sasuke Uchiha & Kakashi Hatake-

"Berhenti mendekatinya." Sasuke mendesis.

"Apa urusanmu Uchiha?"

"Apa urusanku? Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura adalah urusanku. Dulu aku melepasnya agar kau bisa membahagiakannya, tapi sekarang kau malah melukainya. Takkan ku biarkan kau mendekatinya lagi."

"Masamu dengan Sakura telah lama berlalu Uchiha."

"dan telah dimulai lagi sejak masamu dengannya berakhir."

"Aku belum berakhir dengannya."

"Sadarlah Hatake, dia telah monolakmu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya terhadapku. Sakura tidak pernah menolakku."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

27 February 2008–Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Kau memperumit masalah Sakura." Kakashi berkata penuh penekanan dan tanpa kesabaran disetiap katanya. Kesabaranya telah habis beberapa bulan ini.

"Kau laki-laki, dan seorang laki-laki tidak akan mengingkari janjinya." Sakura masih terdengar biasa meskipun itu tampak sangat dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu minta aku untuk berjanji akan menikahimu."

"Aku tidak bisa Kakashi, kau sudah berjanji akan menikahi Hinata, Kalian sudah bertunangan dan dia sahabatku."

"Saat itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain, itu permintaan terakhir Hiashi-sama, dia ingin aku menikahi Hinata, agar dia yakin telah memberi perlindungan kepadanya sebelum dia meninggal, aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Aku tahu aku juga mendengarnya, kau memang harus menjaga Hinata."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon, minta aku untuk mengingkari janjiku dan aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku tidak bisa Kakashi, Hinata sahabatku, aku tidak mau melukainya. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Dan aku kekasihmu, apakah hubungan kita selama ini tidak ada artinya hingga kau dengan mudah melepasku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku tidak melepasmu kau yang pergi dariku, tepatnya harus pergi, aku mohon jangan bicarakan ini lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau merasa sakit? Apa kau fikir aku tidak sakit? Hampir setiap detik aku memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu."

"Kau akan menikah lima hari lagi, sudah tidak ada waktu sebaiknya kau konsentrasi pada itu."

"Minta aku menikahimu sekarang. Sakura aku mohon menikahlah denganku sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa Kakashi, kita akan melukai banyak orang.. juga paman Hiashi, dia bisa mengutuk kita dari sana."

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku."

"Kita telah sama-sama terluka tapi kau kuat, dan aku juga kuat. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang terluka, belum tentu mereka sekuat kita. Kehilangan cinta bukan akhir dari hidup..."

"Salah. Karna jika aku kehilanganmu, aku telah kehilangan nafasku, kehilangan hatiku, kehilangan detak jantungku, kehilangan jiwaku, kehilangan semangatku, kehilangan kepercayaanku, kehilangan—"

"Hentikan Kakashi.. hentikan.."

"Kau bukan hanya cinta bagiku Sakura, kau lebih dari cinta, kau bahkan lebih dari hidup. Mungkin kau tidak mencintaku seperti aku mencintaimu."

"aku mencintaimu."

"tidak sebesar cintaku. Oh, tentu saja.. ada Uchiha, dia juga selalu ada dihatimu bukan."

"Kakashi jangan bicara hal seperti itu, kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu miliki aku Sakura."

"Kakashi aku tidak—"

Kata-kata Sakura dihentikan oleh bibir Kakashi yang mendarat dibibirnya.

"Ka—" Sakura mencoba mendorong mundur laki-laki itu, tapi usahanya sangat sia-sia. Kakashi mulai melumat bibirnya. Kakashi menarik tubuh Sakura semakin dalam, seolah berusaha menyingkirkan fakta bahwa mereka dua tubuh yang berbeda. Waktu berlalu hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa Kakashi menarik mundur lidahnya dan membiarkan Sakura mengambil nafasnya.

"Plakk.."

Sebuah Tamparan Keras mendarat dipipi Kakashi, tapi rasa sakit bukan menyerang pipinya yang memerah, melainkan Hatinya, lubang dihatinya yang telah memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa seolah diiris sepanjang tepinya membuat sakit itu makin menggila.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit itu. "Maafkan aku Sakura."

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

29 febuary 2008 (10.00 WK)–Sakura Haruno & Kakashi Hatake-

"Ada apa Ketua." Seru Yamato panik beberapa saat setelah Kakashi mengumumkan panggilan darurat kepada beberapa staf divisinya untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat.

"Cepat masuk semuanya."

Dan mereka pun masuk dengan tergesa meski tetap teratur.

"Orochimaru telah menculik Hinata."

Pekik keterkejutan segera berhamburan dari semua mulut.

"Mereka menginginkanku." Kata Kakashi kemudian."Untuk itu dia menculik Hinata."

"Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan." Genma menyeletuk.

"Kita susun rencana." Kurenai sedikit lebih tenang.

"yah, dan apapun yang terjadi aku mohon jangan sampai Sakura tahu."

"Kenapa?" suara Sakura menyeruak dari pintu masuk."Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Sakura.." Kakashi terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura karna dia sama sekali tidak memanggil sakura untuk rapat ini. "karna aku tidak membutuhkanmu dalam misi ini." Jawab Kakashi tegas.

"Tidak. Bukan itu alasannya. Katakan Kaka… maaf Ketua, apa alasannya kenapa aku tak boleh tahu?"

"Mereka menculik Hinata karna dia adalah tunangannya, mereka pikir Hinata adalah orang yang berarti penting untuknya." Jawab Kurenai. Deathglare langsung diberikan Kakashi padanya.

"Aku akan tetap ikut."

"Sakura." Kakashi sedikit lebih Keras.

"Kalau benar begitu, kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku itu berarti mereka salah menculik. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan..."

"Kakashi benar Sakura, kalau mereka sampai mendapatkanmu aku yakin Kakashi tidak akan memeliki sisa ketenangan lagi." Kurenai kembali mencoba menengahi.

"Dia harus bersikap profesional senpai, dia tidak boleh mencampur adukkan masalah pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi."

"Sujujurnya Sakura, aku juga berpendapat bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak usah ikut." Yamato angkat bicara.

"Kalian semua kenapa? Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Hinata."

"Biar kami yang membawa Hinata kembali Sakura, kau tidak akan ikut." Kali ini suara dingin yang bicara dari balik bahu Sakura.

Sakura berbalik, dia menatap mata onyx itu sekejap sebelum kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang rapat darurat itu. Mata onyxnya memandang tidak suka kedalam dua bola mata yang berbeda warna.

_Lhyn Hatake lagi Bahagia_

29 febuary 2008 (15.25 WK)–Orochimaru & Kakashi Hatake-

"Bukg..."

Kakashi segera berbalik mendengar sebuah suara hantaman dari belakangnya. Dia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya melepas ikatan ditangan Hinata. Dan sebuah perkelahian mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya dari Hinata yang terisak kepada sosok berambut pink yang sedang beradu fisik dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar.

"Sakura." Kakashi membelalak terkejut, matanya teralih menuju sebuah revolver yang terjatuh tak jauh dari Juugo.

"Bawa Hinata pergi dari sini Kakashi, lindungi dia." Kata Sakura sebelum kemudian mulai menangkis beberapa serangan dari panglima perang Orochimaru ini.

"Arg…" suara rintihan Sakura telah menjadi cambuk bagi Kakashi, Kakashi bangkit setelah selesai melepas semua ikatan ditubuh Hinata. Amarahnya mencapai ubun-ubun malihat darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir dan lengan Sakura.

"KUSO!" Teriak Kakashi, dan kemudian mulai melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Juugo yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya. Keduanya kini dalam perkelahian tangan kosong..

"Bugk…" sebuah tendangan telah mendarat ditengkuk Juugo dan dengan sukses menjatuhkannya. Kakashi tersenyum, lalu beranjak ketempat Sakura yang tengah merintih..

"Sakura kau.."

"Kakashi.." jerit Hinata dan sebuah dorongan keras membuat Kakashi yang tidak siap jatuh tersungkur… dia tidak mengerti maksud Hinata mendorongnya hingga telinganya mendengar letusan senjata api, dan seorang pria berwajah ular tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"DORR..DORR…DORR.."

Dan semuanya begitu cepat, namun tak lebih cepat dari gerakan Sakura yang terlatih. Dengan kecepatan seorang ANBU Sakura menghalangi tiga peluru yang meluncur kearah Hinata dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkan peluru-peluru itu bersarang didada dan perutnya.

"SAKURA!" teriak Kakashi dan Hinata bersamaan. Kakashi bangkit dengan cepat meraih tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura.. bertahanlah.." Kakashi benar-benar tak mampu menahan air mata yang mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya.

"Kakashi.." suara lemah Sakura begitu menusuk.

"Ketua kami telah… SAKURA!.. apa yang terjadi?" Kurenai muncul dari balik pintu, pintu yang sama dengan tempat Orochimaru berdiri dan mengarahkan mulut senjata laras panjangnyanya.

"Panggil Ambulance cepat."

"Baik." Kurenai segera berlari cepat.

"Sakura jangan khawatir, ambulance akan segera datang." Kakashi bergetar memeluk Sakura yang terbaring lemah.

"Aku.. tidak khawatir Kakashi.. kau juga tak perlu khawatir.." tangan Sakura terulur menghapus titik air mata dipipi Kakashi.

"Bertahanlah Sakura, aku mohon…"

"Kakashi-koi.. berjanjilah.. kau akan menjaga Hinata, Berjanjilah Kakashi.. aku ingin kau berjanji untukku.. jaga Hinata, berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia bersamanya."

"Tidak.. Sakura.. tidak.. aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu.. jangan bicara seolah kau.." Kakashi tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya…

Gadis yang kini terbaring dipangkuannya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu…" Hinata membuka suara."Kakashi-san mencintaimu Sakura.."

"Aku tahu Hinata…" Tangan kiri Sakura meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Kakashi, meletakkan kedua tangan itu diatas lukanya, luka yang tertembus peluru di perutnya hingga darah yang keluar ikut membasahi tangan-tangan itu. "Berjanjilah Kakashi.."

"Sakura aku.." Kakashi masih belum mampu menyanggupi permintaan orang terkasihnya itu.

"Ak..u mo..hon.." Suara Sakura mulai terbata.

"Aku berjanji Sakura, aku berjanji..kau juga harus berjanji kau akan bertahan…"

Sakura tersenyum. "terima kasih.." dan kelopak mata itu menutup. Menghalangi cahaya menembus mata emerald itu, menutup bola mata emerald favorite Kakashi, menutup lembaran hidup seorang Sakura Haruno.

"SAKURA!"

_tubikontinyu_

_Lhyn Hatake _

KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~ AKU GAK PANDAI BIKIN ADEGAN BERANTEMNYA… ADA YANG JUAL RACUN TIKUS GA? SEBELUM DIRACUN READER AKU MAU MERACUN KAKASHI DAN KEMUDIAN BUNUH DIRI….

Bolehkan aku berharap firyu dari para senpai dan reader semua?


	4. Friends

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

PERTAMA DAN PALING UTAMA BALES RIFYU :

Tori-chan Nadeshiko : Gomen Tori-chan, udah bikin tori-chan jadi mellow.. tapi kalo harus bikin Kakashi menderita kayaknya sulit.. Lhyn Cinta setengah mati setengah idup setengah sadar setengah pingsan ama Kakashi-Koi… luph yu 4 epel lah buat Kakashi. Arigatuo dah rifyu..rifyu lagi?

aya-na rifa'I : iyah, saiya gag niat bikin Hina menderita kok, tapi kalo nanti Hina menderita jangan bunuh saiya ya.. saiya sendiri gag tau ceritanya mau lari kemana *Dikejar-kejar fredy ama Jason*. Arigatuo dah rifyu...rifyu lagi y?

Azuka Kanahara : iyah gomen udah bikin Azuka sedih. Thx dah rifyu. Gomen apdetnya kelamaan.

dei hatake : makasih tas pujiannya.. HAH… di Fav? BERRRAAATTTTT….. Saiya takut gak bisa nyeleseinnya.. takut mengecewakan.. Boleh deh di Fav, tapi kalo nanti kecewa… HAH… Saiya gag mau mengecewakan… *Jambak2 rambut gaje*

Awan Hitam: Wah k awan mau cerei ma Kakashi-koi? Saiya dukung, tar saiya gantiin posisinya sebagai istri Kakashi-koi deh.. tenang ajah… Haghaghag *disamber petir yang keluar dari mata k Awan* Arigatou K… saiya akan meditasi untuk menentukan akhirnya kakasaku ato kakahina. Arigatuo dah rifyu.. rifyu lagi ya K...

Vieszcy : Wah senengnya ada yang bilang saiya baik hati gini… ya akn saiya perhatikan. Maklum baru pertama bikin fic. Aduh.. jadi fav ya? Jangan kecewa lo nanti mengeewakan ya? Tapi saiya akan berusaha kok. Arogatou Vie.. seneng ada yang mau kasih koreksian…

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl :Arigatou dah rifyu,,, jangan sedih Sakura mati, kan ada lagi Sakuranya… Rifyu lagi?

Haruchi Nigiyama : Yap gitu.. masa lalunya bisa dibikin satu story ndiri tuh…Yap apdet!

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Hinatakan mau melindungi Kakashi-koi, Sakura gag rela kalo yg melindungi Kakashi tu Hinata… jangan salahin Hinata ya.. kesian.. Semuanya udah Takdir...*kesamber petir* yosh neh apdet.

chiu-chi Hatake : Gomen Chiu-chi untuk typonya.. maklum masih pre Junior.. belom jadi junior.. jadi masih kacou2an… Arigatou untuk suntikan semangatnya…

miss hakuba : jangan sebel ama Hina-chan… jadi merasa bersalah gara2 saiya Hina jadi banyak disebelin… haduhh Gomen2,, nanti di chaps 5 bakal muncul Hina-chan tu baek… Arigatou miss Hakuba, udah rela rifyu fic saiya.. saiya tunggu rifyunya lagi ya? *Ngarep. Ditendang*

ARIGATOU untuk semuanya.. untuk senpai-sensei-reader- sekalian.. saiya beruntung kalian mau rifyu fic saiya. Untuk silent rider *ngarep ada yg lain yg baca* arigatou udah mau baca..

ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU…. ARIGATOU….

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

GOMEN!GOMEN! apdetnya lama… saiya kehabisan ide.. udah nyari-nyari dikolong meja kolong tempat tidur ampe ketempat sampah depan rumah gag ketemu idenya… kewarung tetangga, ke mini market, ke super market, ke mall, ke butik, ke toko besi gag ada yang juga jual Ide… Haduh-haduh saiya bingung mau gimana lagi ni fic… ini chaps paling menguras energy diantara empat chaps yang telah saiya buat…

Maaf kalo hasilnya Gaje, N' bikin eneg yah… sumpah saiya udah kehabisan akal bulus.. bulus udah jadi binatang langka sekarang *dilempar ke Pluto gara2 banyak ngomong*

Ya sutralah… met baca ajah…

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Punya , Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto, Twilight punya Stephani Mayer *tulisannya gimana sih?* Cedric Diggory, Edward Cullen ama Kakashi Hatake Punya Lhyn. * Dikeroyok*.. OKEH okeh, ampun… itu punya MEREKA.

Warning : AU, aoutor baru.. jadi sorry bangget kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (baru satu), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… segala Dukungan, Kritik, Saran, Flame, N' apapun Saiya terima dengan lapang jidat ups..

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Chaps 4 : Friends…

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam, atau pagi? entahlah Sakura tak bisa memutuskan. Dia hanya bisa kembali memandang jam didindingnya yang terus bergerak menuju angka yang lebih besar sementara matanya masih belum mau tertutup.

Dalam fikiran Sakura masih begitu kuat ingatan akan kejadian yang dialaminya sepulang sekolah tadi. Entah bagaimana Kakashi yang merupakan ketua didivisi tempat Nii-channya berada sebagai anggotanya, menciumnya... Yah menciumnya.. bahkan berkali-kali. Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana sentuhan itu bisa membuat tubuhnya membeku, dan mata itu… dua mata yang berbeda warna namun seolah memancarkan satu kepedihan yang sama. Wajah pilu dan pandangan penuh kesakitan, tubuh yang bergetar, tangan yang gemetar… Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa pria itu tampak begitu menderita saat bibir mereka bersentuhan namun tetap memaksakannya bahkan seakan menikmatinya, membawa Sakura ikut serta dalam kenikmatan yang mencabik.

Seolah segala kesakitan itu ikut menjalari tubuh Sakura, Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam, tapi dia juga merasakan kesembuhan yang begitu cepat, seakan luka yang baru tertoreh itu langsung menutup kembali. Dan dia yang jantungnya seakan melompat setiap kali bibirnya tersentuh hanya bisa berusaha bertahan, dia berharap Kakashi juga merasakan bagaimana nyamannya saat luka itu terasa menutup. Nyaman, Menyejukkan. Karna dia tahu Kakashilah yang tengah terluka.

Dan sepanjang malam itu Sakura tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak nyaman namun menyenangkan saat mengingat sentuhan itu. Tanpa sadar dia kembali menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali menerawang tentang pria yang telah menciumnya. Mengingat tatapan mata berbeda warna yang begitu indah masuk kedalam jiwanya.

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

"AKU TELATTTTT!" teriak Sakura saat melihat jam didinding kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Dia melompat cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya, meraih handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil meruntuk pelan kebodohannya yang tak menyalakan alarm, dan juga kebodohannya tidur menjelang subuh karna memikirkan seorang pria yang baru dua hari dikenalnya.

Selesai mandi dia lansung menyambar seragamnya, memakainya asal-asalan, menyampirkan dasi dan mengikatnya sembarangan, memakai sepatu buru-buru dan berlari keluar kamarnya setelah menjawel tas slempangnya.

"AYAME! KAU JAHAT SEKALI TIDAK MEMBANGUN…Kakashi-sama." Teriakan Sakura berhenti saat melihat seorang dengan rambut perak tegak tengah duduk dikursi yang kemarin masih berpenghuni Nii-channya.

"Ohayou Sakura." Sapa pria itu dengan senyum manis yang mendebarkan jantung Sakura.

"Sejak kapan Kakashi-sama ada disini?" Sakura kembali menuruni tiga anak tangga terakhir.

"Sejak saat kau berteriak 'aku telat'." Jawabnya santai, kemudian mengangkat cangkir kopi didepannya.

"OMG… kami-sama benar aku sudah telat.." Sakura kembali berlari dan menyeret tangan Kakashi yang belum sempat meminum kopi ditangannya. "Anda datang untuk menjemputku kan? Ayo cepat, aku sudah telat." Sakura membawa Kakashi ikut berlari.

"Ayame aku berangkat." Teriak Sakura sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. _"Nani.."_ Sakura membelalak terkejut melihat sebuah mobil mewah mengkilat didepannya."Itu mobilmu?" dia menunjuk porche putih yang terparkir didepan rumahnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, kita sudah terlambat. Eh, maksudku aku yang terlambat." Sakura berkata cepat sekali bahkan sebelum Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas bosan. _'tidak berubah'_

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya dan jangan lupa untuk ngebut." Kata Sakura begitu Kakashi duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Ngebut itu berbahaya Sakura." Kakashi melempar sebuah kotak berwarna pink kepangkuan Sakura lalu mulai menstarter mobilnya.

"Kau kan Anbu, ngebut itu biasa, lalu apa ini?" Sakura mengangkat kotak itu dan memandang pria disampingnya dengan heran.

"Sarapanmu." Jawab Kakashi, mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalari wajahnya mendapat perhatian yang seperti itu dari pria tampan ini, pria yang semalaman mengganggu tidurnya dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak wajar, tubuhnya seakan melambung saat ini. Terakhir kali Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan bekal adalah saat ibunya masih hidup dan itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Arigatou Kakashi-sama." Sakura membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Tak perlu begitu. Sakura bisakah kau memangilku cukup Kakashi?" Kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan didepannya.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, dia memandang kearah Kakashi yang saat itu hanya terlihat siluet hidung mancungnya karna ada cahaya matahari yang masuk kekaca jendela disamping Kakashi.

"Bisakan, Sakura?." Kakashi ikut memandang kearahnya hingga kini kedua bola mata Sakura menatap lurus kearah mata Kakashi, namun baru beberapa detik kemudian saat pepohonan ditepi jalan menghalangi cahaya masuk, Sakura dapat melihat bola mata yang berbeda warna itu, dan Sakura kini bisa melihatnya, ada kabut yang menyelimuti dua warna indah itu, sesuatu yang tampak aneh sebelumnya.

"Sakura?"

"Ba..baiklah Kakashi." Sakura tergagap.

_'mata itu kenapa terlihat seakan menyimpan luka yang begitu dalam?'_. Sakura menunduk memandang kotak bergambar anak babi dipangkuannya.

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Sakura turun dari mobil setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kakashi yang berjanji akan berada ditempat yang sama saat pulang nanti. Sakura segera berlari melewati halaman panjang Konoha School's secepat dia bisa, berbelok kekiri menuju gadung B. gedung itu telah sepi menandakan bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"AAARRRGGGG…" Jerit Sakura Frustasi melihat anak tangga didepannya. Dia hampir lupa bahwa kelasnya ada dilantai tujuh."APA TIDAK ADA LIFT?" teriaknya.

Tak ada waktu lagi Sakura segera melompati anak tangganya dua-dua sekaligus, kalau memungkinkan tiga bahkan empat. Hari kedua disekolah dan dia terlambat. Benar-benar bukan contoh murid baru yang teladan. Bisa-bisa mereka menyesal menerimanya disekolah ini.

"Hosh….Hosh…Hosh…" dia tersengal, nafasnya tinggal satu-satu. Keringat mengalir deras dikeningnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat basah.

Tok..tok..tok… dia mengetuk pintu. Perasaan tak enak menyelimutinya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seorang pria dari dalam. Sakura membuka pintu perlahan, mengintip dari celah pintu, kemudian masuk. Berdiri didekat papan tulis seorang pria berseragam sensei tengah memainkan spidolnya, wajahnya terlihat ramah meski terdapat luka memanjang di hidungnya.

"Gomen sensei, saya terlambat." Sakura berkata sedikit takut dan lebih banyak malu. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan seluruh kelas tertuju padanya saat ini.

"Sepertinya anak baru itu tukang terlambat ya." Sakura mendengar bisik-bisik.

"Kau Sakura Akasuna?" Suara itu agak bergetar. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai ke arah senseinya yang ternyata sedang memandangnya juga.

"Iya sensei." Dia yakin dari suara senseinya itu bahwa sensei ini juga mengenal Sakura Haruno. Suara yang bergetar, yang juga seakan meyimpulkan adanya rasa rindu didalamnya. Sakura yakin kalau saat ini keduanya bukan sebagai sensei dan murid, pria itu pasti telah memberi reaksi lebih dari sekedar memandangnya tak percaya.

"Saya Iruka Umino." Dia memperkenalkan diri. "Aku mendengar bahwa kamu murid yang cerdas, bisakah kuminta kamu mengerjakan soal ini sebelum kuijinkan duduk?" Sakura sedikit salut mendengar nadanya tetap tenang meski sangat dipaksakan.

"Baik Iruka sensei." Jawab Sakura. Dia mengambil spidol yang ditawarkan senseinya, memandang mata hitam sekejap dan mulai membaca soal di white board. _'Oh, syukurlah soalnya mudah.' _Batinnya setelah membaca soal itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan soalnya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari tiga menit Sakura kembali menyerahkan spidol itu pada senseinya, dia tetap berdiri sampai Iruka sensei membenarkan jawabannya dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Hah.. Mengecewakan sekali... murid pindahan dari Suna bisa mengerjakan soal ini dalam waktu singkat sementara kalian murid-murid Konoha tidak bisa mengerjakannya padahal sudah diberi waktu sejak kemarin." Iruka menghela nafas."Akanku jelaskan sekali lagi materi pelajarannya dan setelah itu aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus bisa mengerjakan semua soal dariku."

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

"UWAAAAA ITUKAN SASUKE-SENPAI…"

"WAH…CAKEP…"

"KEREN…"

"TAMPANNYA… MAU DONG…"

Suara kegaduhan, jerit dan pekik memekakkan telinga datang dari koridor beberapa menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura tak tahu kalau ternyata ada ritual kegaduhan seperti itu juga dikonoha. Dulu saat masih disuna, hampir setiap hari dia mendengar pekik seperti itu dari gadis-gadis pengagum Gaara. Gaara, sahabat dari kecil yang juga mantan kekasih Sakura, pria tampan yang lebih memilih melindungi Suna dari pada tetap bersama Sakura.

"KYAAAA SASUKE SENPAI MASUK KESINI!" kali ini suara itu benar-benar membuat Sakura harus menutup telinganya saat teman-teman sekelasnya ikut berteriak.

"huh, mereka lebih parah dari pada yang diSuna." Gerutu Sakura, dia menutup buku dan menyerah dengan usahanya untuk membaca karna terganggu dengan pekik kegilaan ini.

"Ikut aku."

DEG.

Suara dingin terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Sakura, dan tangan dingin juga telah menyetuh tangganya. Sakura mendongak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan "dingin" adalah kesan pertamanya yang didapat saat memandang wajah didepannya. Sepasang mata onyx memandangnya tajam, wajah berbingkai rambut hitam kebiruan itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun saat ini. Kulit pucatnya seperti topeng, tapi topeng tampan yang dibuat dengan sangat hati-hati seakan memastikan setiap detailnya tercipta sempurna. Alis hitam melengkung rapi, mata onyx tajam, hidung mancung meruncing, bibir tipis tanpa senyum. Tampan dan Dingin.

"HEY.." Sakura menjerit terkejut saat tangan itu menarik membawanya berdiri, kemudian tanpa aba-aba seperti sebelumnya tangan itu mulai menariknya pergi._'Kami-sama… terjadi lagi.'_ Batin Sakura. Dia segera mengerti alasan pria _tampan dingin_ ini menariknya. "Hey, kalau kau pikir aku adalah Sakura kau.."

"Kau Sakura, tapi bukan Sakura haruno." Pria itu berhenti melangkah, berbalik dan memandang Sakura. "aku tahu itu." Sangat dingin.

_'dia tahu? Tapi kenapa tetap menarikku, siapa dia? Kenapa matanya… matanya juga menyiratkan kepedihan? Kenapa banyak sekali mata penuh kepedihan disini? Tepat seperti apa konoha ini?'_

"Kenapa kau tetap menarikku?"

"Hn."

"Hey, jawab aku pantat ayam..Ups maaf..." Sakura tersenyum bersalah. sebutan itu meluncur begitu saja saat Sakura melihat rambut-rambut yang mencuat dibelakang kepalanya tampak persis seperti pantat ayam.

"Diam dan ikut saja." Katanya sambil terus menggandeng atau lebih tepat menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelasnya di sertai pekik keheranan dari cewek-cewek yang berjejal dipintu.

"Kenapa Sasuke senpai membawa anak baru itu?" Sakura mendengar salah satu dari mereka berbicara

"Cewek itu pasti keganjenan sampai-sampai Sasuke senpai menariknya begitu." Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menjitak atau menendang mulut itu. Seenaknya saja mengatainya 'ganjen' padahal jelas-jelas pria ini yang menariknya.

"Iya, anak baru tapi sudah keganjenan. Lihat saja rambut pink mencoloknya itu, bikin sakit mata saja."

"Aku tidak akan rela kalau Sasuke sampai sampai digoda pinky aneh itu."

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar semua penuturan itu sepanjang jalan. Dia sadar tak ada gunanya menanggapi ocehan itu, meski tetap saja dia merinding mendapat semua tatapan pembunuh dari para gadis yang menghujamnya bergantian.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke membawanya berjalan sepanjang lorong.

"Ikut Saja." Suara itu tetap dingin. Sakura mencoba menjejeri jalan pria itu agar bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tapi tatap saja tidak ada ekspresi. Wajah itu tetap datar.

"Siapa namamu." Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja namanya Sasuke. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus berteriak Sasuke-senpai Sasuke-senpai.. jangan pura-pura tuli Sakura.

"Sasuke." Pria itu menjawab."Sasuke Uchiha."

Ingin sekali saat iu Sakura protes pada pria yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya, dan bersikap dingin seperti itu, ditambah lagi dia sepertinya sangat tidak mau member tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

"_Nani..._ini lift?" Sakura cengo memandang pintu besi didepannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi-pagi dia telah berlari menaiki tangga demi sampai dilantai tujuh agar tidak terlambat meskipun tetap saja dia terlambat. _Kami sama… betapa tidak beruntungnya aku.._

"Hn." Pria itu memandang Sakura aneh."Kau tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?" Sasuke menekan tombol didinding disamping pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku pikir ditempat ini tidak menggunakan lift makanya tadi pagi aku menaiki tangga sampai dikelasku."

"Aku tidak kampungan. Dan aku tidak bodoh."

"Siapa yang bilang kau kampungan dan bodoh."

"Bibir senpai memang tidak bilang, tapi mata senpai bilang begitu."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya. Kemudian membawanya masuk saat lift pintu terbuka, didalamnya ada dua cewek yang langsung memekik melihat Sasuke masuk kedalamnya dan langsung mencibir saat melihat tangan Sakura yang digandeng Sasuke. Sasuke menekan tombol dengan angka 10 tercetak didepannya, dia memandang Sakura sekejap dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti lalu kembali memandang lurus.

Bunyi 'ting' pelan memberi tahu mereka telah sampai dilantai yang dituju. Keduanya keluar saat pintu kembali terbuka.

Sasuke terus menarik Sakura menaiki tangga hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'AKSES ATAP' kemudian kembali menaiki tangga.

"Tidak tangga lagi."Gumam Sakura pasrah."Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?atap?"

"Sasuke hos..-senpai hos…, bisakah kita hos…beristirahat sebentar hos.. hos…" Sakura tersengal, nafasnya begitu berat berjalan menaiki tangga yang sepertinya tiada akhir bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh..?"

"Jangan panggil aku senpai. Kenapa kau sampai berkeringat begitu? Dari lantai sepuluh keatap cuma satu lantai."

"Kau berjalan cepat sekali. Aku sudah naik tangga tujuh lantai hari ini." jawab Sakura dan seketika itu juga Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dipergelangan Sakura. Sakura mengusap pergelangannya yang memerah dan berkeringat, kemudian duduk disebuah anak tangga. "Sebenarnya hos… untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Hn."

"Jawab aku."

"Hn. Aku sudah menjawab?"

"Hah? kapan?"

"Hn.. kenapa kau cerewet sekali."

"Tunggu.. jadi suara 'Hn' itu jawaban?"

Deathglare dari Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Ayo." Kali ini Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang telah terbuka. Dia melewati pintu itu dan langit konoha menyambutnya. Agak sedikit mendung dan Sakura bersyukur karna itu. Akan panas sekali disini kalau tidak mendung. Sakura berjalan dilantai tak berkeramik, dia memandang berkeliling, tempat itu begitu luas. Dan matanya menatap sosok Sasuke berdiri disalah satu sudut.

_'Apa itu?...Lapangan basket?'_

Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke. "Apa ini lapangan basket?" dia bertanya memandang sebuah arena yang dikelilingi jaring-jaring besi dengan dua ring di dua sisinya yang berlawanan.

"Kau pikir apa." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengernyit mendengar jawaban yang begitu dingin. Dia kembali mengikuti Sasuke yang telah berada didalam arena itu masuk melalui sebuah pintu kecil.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini."

"Tunggu saja disitu."

Sasuke membuka sebuah kotak besar yang sebelumnya telah tergeletak disitu dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola basket dari dalamnya kemudian mulai memainkannya. Sakura duduk dilantai karna tak ada sebuah kursipun ditempat itu. Dengan bersandar di jaring-jaring besi Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak sangat menikmati permainan bolanya. Mendrible pelan dan menshootnya masuk kedalam ringnya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang harus kutunggu." Sakura bertanya agak ragu.

"OI.. TEME.." baru saja Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah teriakan keras bergema memekakkan telinga. Sakura dan Sasuke berbalik kearah asal suara itu. Ada sekitar sembilan cowok dan cewek berjalan kearah mereka. Berada paling depan seorang cowok berambut durian yang sempat bertemu Sakura kemarin. Didalam rombongan itu juga ada Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang kemarin telah berkenalan dengannya dan juga Ino gadis berambut pirang, Sakura agak terkejut melihatnya mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka berakhir dengan kurang menyenagkan. Selebihnya adalah laki-laki semua dan Sakura tidak mengenal satupun dari mereka.

"Sa..Sakura…" cowok berambut duren tergagap memandang Sakura. Sakura balas memandang mata biru langit yang berkilau hangat, meski tak melihat kearah semuanya dia yakin semua mata saat ini sedang memandangnya takjub. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Naruto diam." Kata seorang berambut jabrig coklat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura Heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan." Kata Tenten. "Tapi sebelumnya kukenalkan semua teman-temanku."

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Kata pria yang berdiri tepat didepan sakura. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan Sakura membalasnya.

"Sakura Akasuna." Jawabnya dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya

"Aku Chouji Akimichi. Salam kenal." Kali ini seorang pria berbadan besar dengan snack kentang ditangannya. Dia membungkuk ramah. Sakura membalas membungkuk.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka. Kita sudah bertemu kemarin, dan aku ingin minta maaf atas sikap ku waktu itu."

"Aku mengerti. Tak perlu difikirkan." Sakura tersenyum memandang wajah sayunya.

"Saya Neji Hyuuga." Kata seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan dan bermata lavender mirip seseorang yang Sakura kenal.

"Hyuuga.. sama dengan Hyuuganya Hanabi?"

"Benar. Hanabi adalah sepupuku, kami satu keluarga." Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Shino Aburame." Kata pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata bulat hitam. Sakura mengernyit memandang penampilannya.

"Aku Sakura Akasuna." Jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Dengan semangat mudaku perkenalkan bunga Sakuraku. Aku Rock Lee."

_"Nani.."_ Sakura agak terkejut dengan penampilan seorang pria nyentrik dengan potongan rambut bob dan alis hitam tebal, matanya bulat lucu dia tersenyum lebar.

"Sa..salam kenal.." sekarang Sakura yang tergagap

"Shikamaru Nara." Kali ini seorang dengan rambut yang semuanya diikat keatas, membuatnya tampak seperti nanas dan suaranya terdengar sangat malas-malasan.

"Dan aku Kiba Inuzuka."

"Salam Kenal." Sakura membungkuk pada Pria bertaring yang terakhir memperkenalkan diri. "Lalu ada acara apa sampai senpai-senpai semua memangil saya kesini?"

"Jangan panggil kami senpai Sakura." Kata Tenten lagi. Sepertinya dialah yang menjadi juru bicara mereka kemudian dia duduk dilantai semen dibawah mereka."Kami ingin mengajakmu bergabung dalam Taka no Konoha."

"Taka no konoha? Apa itu?" Sakura ikut duduk setelah yang lainnya juga duduk membentuk lingkaran.-yang lainnya kecuali Sasuke-

"Itu semacam perkumpulan anak-anak yang memiliki minat yang sama.. Aduh, aku bingung menjelaskannya. Neji kamu saja yang menjelaskannya."

"Biar aku saja." Kata ino. Wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. "Taka no Konoha terbentuk secara sendirinya karna kedekatan kami. Kami telah bersahabat sejak di elementary school meski beberapa seperti Tenten dan Neji juga Sasuke dan em… Sakura." Suaranya berat menyebut nama terakhir. "Telah bersahabat sejak belum masuk sekolah. Ya.. pokoknya kami bersahabat sejak kecillah.. kau mengertikan maksudku?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kami semua disini memiliki satu ketertarikan yang sama. Kami suka memecahkan misteri."

"Memecahkan misteri? Maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa.. hanya sebuah keisengan belaka, kecuali untuk Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, karna mereka adalah bagian dari Anbu didivisi penyelidikan. Hanya sebuah perkumpulan yang sering mengadakan pengamatan untuk membantu Anbu dan misi Utama kami adalah mengincar Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Siapa dia?"

"Dia penjahat… oh bukan.. dia Ular yang sepantasnya dimusnahkan dari dunia ini."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mulai tak mengerti.

"Kalian terlalu bertele-tele." Suara Sasuke dari tengah lapangan, semua mata kini teralih padanya yang sedang memainkan bola tanpa memandang kearah teman-temannya. "Pada intinya Sakura, mereka ingin kau menjadi teman mereka."

"Berteman dengan kalian? Jadi begitu? Tentu saja aku mau jadi teman kalian."

"Teme kau hebat, aku pikir akan sulit membujuknya untuk bergabung." Teriak Naruto, matanya berkilat bahagia.

"Tenten bel akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi, sebaiknya kau antar dia kembali kekelasnya." Neji berkata memandang Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan mengantarnya kembali." Kata suara dingin Sasuke. Dia melempar bolanya kearah naruto. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari lepangan basket itu.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Terimakasih telah mengajak saya untuk bergabung dengan Taka No Konoha, Sampai jumpai." Katanya membungkuk kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

Mereka kembali berjalan melewati tangga. "Sasuke, kau mengenal Sakura sejak kalian kecil?" Sakura bertanya mengakhiri masa jaya kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, yang tentah mengapa iya yakin itu berarti YA, dia kembali mengikuti Sasuke memasuki lift yang pintunya kini terbuka.

Sakura memandang wajah itu sejenak. Sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak. Ekspresinya datar, datar yang dingin. "Kalau begitu kau sangat mengenalnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi setelah yakin pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak begitu mempengaruhi Sakura.

"…"

Diam. Suasana semakin beku diantara mereka. Ada satu hal tak wajar dalam pria ini yang seakan membuat Sakura ikut dalam kebekuannya.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, Sakura mendahului Sasuke keluar, kemudian berjalan meyusuri koridor yang masih ramai dengan murid-murid karna bel baru berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Sakura berbalik menghadapi Sasuke ketika mereka sampai didepan kelasnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke."

Sakura memandang wajah itu, namun tak ada tanggapan yang berarti. Sakura berbalik siap masuk kedalam kelasnya ketika tangan Sasuke meraihnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kau bukan dia."

"Eh?"

"Kau berbeda dengannya."

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa dikeluarkan Sakura untuk menjawab kata-kata Sasuke. dalam hatinya dia merasa… entahlah… ada rasa bahagia karna ada juga yang memandangnya berbeda dengan Sakura, tapi ada juga rasa kecewa. Tapi kenapa dia merasa kecewa?

"A.. aku memang bukan dia Sasuke."

"Ada sesuatu yang membedakan kalian."

"Be.. benarkah? Apa itu?"

Mata Onyx memandang mata emerld sekejap sebelum berbalik "Hn.. entahlah.. " kata Sasuke dan dia pergi.

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Kakashi memandang hampa sebuah pigura foto didepannya. Foto yang sama hampanya dengan pandangannya saat ini. Foto seorang pria dengan stelan jas, kemeja dan celana putih, desih hitam dan mawar putih tersemat didada kanannya, stelan jas yang Kakashi tahu itu pertama kali dikenakannya. Pria itu tersenyum, Kakashi pun tahu senyum itu senyum palsu, bersama seorang wanita bergaun putih indah yang tersenyum, entah senyum apa dia tak tahu. Dia hanya tahu segala hal tentang si pria. Karna pria itu adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang sekarang tengah duduk dikursinya dan memandang hampa foto pernikahannya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pigura itu, kemudian dengan hati-hati dia merebahkannya, membiarkan pandangannya tak mampu lagi memandang foto dibalik kacanya. Menghembuskan nafas berat dia kembali memandang setumpuk laporan hasil menyelidikan dan hasil misi para anggotanya yang baru saja diserahkan wakilnya untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut sebelum diserahkan ke Hokage.

Wakilnya. Orang nomor dua didivisinya setelah dia. Orang nomor dua yang dengan beraninya menegur bahkan mengancam orang nomor satu didivisinya. Kurenai, wanita bermata merah darah itu baru saja membanting pintu ruangannya.

_"Akan kusuruh Yamato untuk menjemput Sakura hari ini." Mata merah darah menghujam Kakashi._

_"Tidak perlu." Kakashi mencoba bersikap tenang meski dia telah tahu maksud Kurenai sebenarnya. "Aku yang akan menjemputnya selama Sasori tidak ada."_

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Kakashi, jangan main-main, bersikaplah realistis,."_

_"Kau tidak bisa mencegahku. Aku tidak main-main Kurenai dan inilah realitanya." Dia masih sebiasa mungkin dan mulai menghadapi setumpuk kertas yang baru saja diletakkan wanita berwajah garang didepannnya._

_"Sasori tidak akan membiarkanmu."Kurenai mencoba mencari-cari alasan_

_"Itu bukan ancaman untukku."_

_"Kakashi dengarlah. Selama ini aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Tapi kali ini kau salah, jangan dekati dia, jangan bermain dengan api yang justru akan membakar jiwamu sendiri Kakashi."Kurenai hampir berteriak. Kentara sekali dia tidak sabar menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya ini._

_"Aku tidak lagi punya jiwa Kurenai, jiwaku telah lama hilang. Berhentilah berpura-pura, aku selalu melihatnya Kurenai, tatapan prihatinmu saat menatap mataku. Seakan kau menatap pesakitan dengan harapan hidup hampir Nol."_

_"Jangan sakiti Hinata." Kurenai menyerah._

_"Aku telah menyakitinya selama ini. Berpura-pura bahagia dengan pernikahanku. Berpura-pura bisa melupakannya." Kakashi terdengar sangat tenang, seolah hanya mengatakan tentang menu makan malamnya._

_"Kau akan menyakiti Sakura."_

_"Biarkan dia yang memutuskan."_

_"Terserah padamu Kakashi. Tapi ku peringatkan, untuk hal ini aku tidak akan ada saat kau membutuhkanku, aku tidak akan perduli padamu bila kau terluka sekali lagi. Aku hanya akan ada bila kau mau melepaskan Sakura. Aku ada untuk mendukungmu saat itu Kakashi" Katanya dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah. Kakashi membalas tatapan kemarahan itu dengan tenang. Meski dia tahu wanita itu tak main-main. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Dia membiarkan Sahabatnya itu keluar dari ruangannya dengan membanting pintu keras-keras._

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan kertas kepintu yang kini menutup sempurna. Menyembunyikannya dari keberadaan orang-orang yang mungkin akan mencemoohnya bila tahu apa yang difikirkannya saat itu.

Semuanya telah terlambat bagi Kakashi, dia telah masuk dalam dunia yang terlarang baginya. Tapi siapa yang bisa mencegahnya. Kakashi hanyalah seorang pesakitan tanpa harapan. Semua dokter, professor, ahli anatomi tubuh, ahli pijat, ahli deteksi penyakit, atau apapun tak mampu lagi menyembuhkannya. Dia hanya pesakitan yang tinggal menunggu ajal, menunggu nyawa tanpa jiwa tercabut dari raganya.

Dan apa yang bisa memanggilnya kembali? Saat sang pesakitan menemukan obatnya.. apa yang bisa memanggilnya kembali untuk tidak mengambil dan meraih obat itu? Meski untuk mengambilnya Kakashi harus mati. Toh bila tidak mengambilnya dia tetap mati. Jadi sebutkan alasan apa yang bisa membuat kakashi kembali?

Kembali agar berhenti menyelami palung samudra untuk mengambil obat baginya? Kembali kedaratan yang baginya sama saja dengan kematian?

Tidak ada.

Memang tidak ada.

Yang bisa Kakashi lakukan sekarang hanyalah terus menyelam, berusaha untuk tidak kehabisan nafas, mengambil mutiara jiwanya, cangkang hidupnya.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya yang muncul adalah…

Bisakan dia bertahan?

Bisakan dia meraihnya?

_Tubikontinyu_

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Haduh... ingin sekali rasanya mengganti kata "Tubikontinyu" dengan kata "FIN"... tapi itu masih lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Hiks..hiks.. *nagis guling2 gaje* gag tau ne mau finnya gimana..

Empet gag bacanya... tolong batu saiya mencari ide donk senpai-sensei-reader... setelah ini ficnya pada mau dibawa kemana? *kepasar ajah dikiloin*

Rifyu yah?

Segala uneg2 senpai-sensei-reader sekalian yang mau dilemparkan-ditimpukkan-dibebankan-ditembakkan ke saiya... ato pujian-dukungan-tambahan ide-*ngarep* untuk saiya, saiya terima dengan sangat!

Lewat Rifyu tentunya...


	5. Memory

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

wEw…. Lhyn Hatake Adik Kakashi Hatake pacar Sasuke Uchiha yang saiya duakan karna selingkuh ama Gaara, n' lagi PDKT sama Sasori juga baru ajah nolak lamaran Shikamaru yang… Bletak-Blum-DUAR-Brugh- *Dihajar Masa.* Ke..kem..bali...* Gak bisa mgomong karna Babak belur*

Reader : Pergi loe sana. Sapa juga yang nyuruh loe balik kesini?

Lhyn : Ampun… Saiya suma mau apdet doang kok.. abis itu langsung pergi deh… janji. *mengaungkan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V'

Reader : Wokeh.. loe punya waktu 3, 65780087 detik untuk apdet.

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Baiklah… karna waktunya sangat singkat.. langsung saja saiya bales rifyu yah…

aya-na rifa'i : Thx banged wat Aya-chan yang udah mau klik rifyu… saiya apdet nih…

Haruchi Nigiyama : Arigatou Haruchi udah mau rifyu… Iyah Haruchi-chan… "Senpai".. saiya tahu kok, cuma ngetes ajah *dirajam* hehehe… gak kuat kalo harus ngaku bego… *di depak sampe ketengah laut Mati* Sasusaku ya saiya masih bingung mau menempatkan Sasuke-Koi dimana… sbg saingan lagi ato sbg Sahabat ajah.

Awan Hitam : UWA….. kenapa gag jadi cerei cih K? ya udah Lhyn jadi adeknya Kakashi ajah…iyakan Kakashi-nii…*bergelanyut manja dilengan Kakashi-nii* Hayoh ne K awan plin plan *di Mutilasi* kalo Hinata istri pertama, Sakura Istri kedua K awan jadi istri ketiga donk… katanya K awan yg nomor satu? *HAGHAGHAG… Ketawa menang* untung saiya jadi adeknya… iyakan Kakashi-nii… Gendong…*naik ke gendongan Kakashi* Arigatou K… udah rifyu.. udah ngingetin… iyah ni apdet cepet.. meski gag secepet waktu pertama.. makin kesini cari idenya makin susah…Rifyu lagi?

Tori-chan Nadeshiko : makasih Tori-chan mau rifyu… saiya gag marah kok.. seneng malah ada yang rifyu… jawaban kenapa semua orang mau nerima sakura? karna kan bukan Cuma fisik saja yang mirip, tapi sifat ama perilakunya juga sama kan? Ato lebih gampangnya Karna kalo gag gitu ceritanya gag bakal jalan…mohon ampuni saiya…*nagis guling-guling gaje*

Azuka Kanahara : Yosh… tapi jalan menuju kesitunya yang susah? Azuka tambah penasaran saiya tambah semangat bikin lanjutannya… Arigatou Azuka.. Rifyu egein?

miss hakuba : Iyah apdet… makasih dah rifyu… rifyu lagi ya?

sava kaladze : Syukur… pada ngerti maksud saiya… kalo Masalah Sasuke yg dingin itu mungkin jawabannya entar2an… Autor ama saskey lagi dilemma saskeynya mau depetin Saku lagi pa gag..Arigatou Sava… rfyu lagi ya?

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Arigatou Hikari udah mau rifyu n' muji2 saiya… *kepiting rebus mode ON* Haduh… kakasaku scene? Yah.. di chaps ini gada Scene Kakasaku… gimana donk? *jambak2 rambut sendiri*

dei hatake : Arigatou dei… Tenang ajah, dari jaman naruto lulus akademi ampe jaman naruto bertarung ama kyuubi Hinata bukan gadis pendendam kok..

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl : dosa apa saiya ampe bikin anak orang nangis… Arigatou Chrystha makasih dah Rifyu…

Ayano Hatake : thx dah Rifyu... Wah.. seneng deh punya silent reader..haghaghag*ketawa bego* dteng lagi ya? Rifyu lagi.. thx tas pujiannya...

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Disclaimer : gag banyak kata Naruto Cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, autor baru.. jadi sorry bangged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… segala Dukungan, Kritik, Saran, Flame, N' apapun Saiya terima dengan lapang dada.

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Chaps 5 : Memory

"Sakura kau lama sekali, aku pikir tidak akan datang." Tenten menyambut Sakura hangat saat pintu apartement itu terbuka, keduanya berpelukan sekilas.

"Maaf, aku harus meyakinkan Nii-chan kalau ini hanya untuk para gadis, free from the boys..." Kata Sakura, lalu mengikuti Tenten masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Sekarang setelah dua minggu Sakura berada dikonoha, dia mulai membiasakan diri dengan berbagai macam keterkejutan dari orang-orang yang mengenal Sakura Haruno. Dan Sakura beruntung dari sekian banyak itu belum ada atau mungkin tidak ada orang yang memberi reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak menyukai Sakura Haruno. Reaksi mereka hangat, dan kerinduan meliputi pandangan mereka untuk Sakura.

Dua minggu telah menjadi waktu yang sangat cukup bagi Sakura untuk menganggap semua Taka No Konoha sebagai Sahabat, terutama Ino dan Tenten dua gadis yang telah bersahabat dekat seperti saudara itu sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan Sakura dalam kelompok mereka. Mereka sering mengajak Sakura ikut dalam acara-acara para gadis seperti belanja, kesalon, ngegim, atau apapun termasuk seperti hari ini mereka meminta Sakura untuk ikut dalam pesta piama mereka berdua.

"oh, iyah.. hari ini ada Hinata juga lho.. kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannyakan?"

"Hinata?"

"Iya, dia anggota Taka no Konoha juga, dia sepupunya Neji, Nee-sannya Hanabi teman sekelasmu."

"Oh.." Sakura membayangkan Hinata adalah Hanabi dalam versi yang lebih dewasa, matanya tetap lavender dan rambutnya tetap hitam keunguan, atau mungkin sedikit kecoklatan seperti Neji.

"Ino, Hinata, Sakura benar-benar datang." Seru Tenten memberi tahu kedua temannya.

"Sakura, Kami menunggumu." Ino bangkit dari duduknya didepan sofa didepan televisi, Sakura tersenyum memandangnya. "Kupikir kau tidak bisa merayu Nii-chanmu yang tampan itu."

"Hehehe.. Nii-chan gak mungkin tahan dengan rengekanku." Kata Sakura bangga.

"Hei Hinata, ayo kesini, jangan didapur terus nanti lama-lama kau jadi upik abu disana." Tenten berseru memandang kesebuah arah.

Sakura mengikuti pandangan Tenten menuju kearah pintu dapur dimana berdiri seorang gadis dengan celemek hijau muda melilit dipinggangnya. Hinata yang memang tak jauh berbeda dari bayangannya, hanya saja meski matanya sama lavender dengan mata Hanabi dan Neji, mata itu jauh terlihat lebih lembut dari pada milik Neji yang memancarkan ketegasan ataupun Hanabi yang terkesan keras meski hangat. Gadis itu memandang Sakura, sekejap Sakura bisa melihat keterkejutan disana, tapi segera berganti dengan kelembutan lagi.

"Sa..salam ke.. kenal.. " gadis itu membungkuk.

"Wah, Hinata.. aku pikir kau hanya tergagap didepan Naruto." Ino menyeletuk, dan Sakura bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Hinata.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata, namaku Sakura Akatsuna." Sakura membungkuk.

"Hey, Hinata kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja." Tenten meraih pundak Hinata. Sepertinya ada sebuah perubahan diwajah Hinata yang tak diketahui Sakura.

Grep..

Hinata memeluk Sakura..

"Sa..Sakura... ak..aku merindukanmu.. maafkan aku.. se..semua itu salahku.." Hinata terisak dia memeluk sakura semakin erat.

"Hinata.. kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku, kau tidak bersalah apapun terhadapku." Sakura bimbang. Dia ingin sekali membalas pelukan gadis itu, tapi ucapan rasa bersalah gadis itu membuatnya merasa risih. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan gadis itu terisak sambil minta maaf.

"Ta.. tapi.. ak aku bersalah padanya..."

"Kau sahabatnyakan? Dia pasti memaafkanmu." Sakura memutuskan untuk membalas memeluknya, dia membelai lembut rambut dipunggung gadis itu, kembali menguatkan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan Sakura Haruno menumpahkan segala kerinduan mereka padanya.

"A..aku.."

"Sudahlah Hinata.. Sakura benar, Kau boleh menangis, tapi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Seru Tenten, ikut mengusap pundak Hinata.

"Kami juga menangis sepertimu kok, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menangis karna apapun yang sedang kau goreng sekarang pasti hampir gosong." Kata Ino.

"Kami-sama omeletku." Hinata agak terkejut, dia melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba dan berjalan cepat kearah dapur. "Ah.. gosong." Mendengar kata lemah Hinata, Ino dan Tenten tertawa, Sakura pun ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Kau sudah makan Sakura? Hinata sedang membuat omelet untuk kami, omelet buatannya enak lho.."

"Ino terlalu memujiku." Suara Hinata dari dapur.

"Benar kok, tapi jangan sekali-kali mengganggunya saat dia sedang memasak." Kata Tenten duduk disamping Ino disofa didepan tv yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film kartun romantis.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran, kemudian ikut duduk disamping Tenten.

"Hinata itu mudah sekali gugup, kalau dia gugup dia bisa salah melihat garam sebagai gula."

"Jangan membicarakanku." Suara lembut Hinata kembali terdengar lagi dari belakang.

Ketiganya tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kau sudah makan belum?"

"Sudah. Nii-chan tidak mengijinkanku keluar sebelum makan malam bersamanya."

"Sayang sekali, kau akan rugi besar tahu." Ino meraih remote di meja didepan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku baru bertemu dengan Hinata sekarang? Dia tidak kuliah di Konoha School's seperti kalian?" Sakura menjawil piring berisi kripik kentang dimeja.

"Kau belum tahu ya, Hinata itu satu-satunya anggota Taka no Konoha yang sudah menikah. Dulu dia sekolah dan kuliah di Konoha School juga kok."

"He'em, tapi setahun yang lalu dia berhenti kuliah, katanya ingin lebih fokus mengurus suami." Ino melanjutkan penjelasan Tenten sambil menuangkan saus sambal kepiring kripik kentang ditangan Sakura.

"Wow, keren.. menikah diusia muda."

"Kalian jangan membicarakanku terus." Hinata muncul dari dapur, tangannya tampak kerepotan membawa beberapa piring yang mengeluarkan aroma menggiurkan.

"Memang keren. Aku juga sempat mengajak Neji menikah muda, tapi dia malah tertawa mendengar kata-kataku." Tenten tampak mengenang dengan sedih.

"Neji-nii orang yang berprinsip. Dia bilang padaku tidak akan menikah sebelum benar-benar mapan." Hinata memandang Tenten penuh arti. "agar bisa menjamin kehidupan kalian kelak." Kali ini tatapan Hinata membuat wajah Tenten memerah. Hinata berlutut didekat meja kemudian meletakkan piring-piringnya dibantu Tenten dan Sakura.

"Kalau aku dan Sai masih ingin menikmati masa muda. Menikah itu terlalu sakral, setelah menikah kita tidak boleh lirik sini lirik sana lagi." Kata Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV.

" Kalau itu sih aku rasa Sai yang harus khawatir."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Tenten, aku mencintai Sai dan aku gadis yang setia, meskipun terkadang tidak bisa menahan godaan Sasuke."

"Dasar kau Pig." Seru Sakura."Memangnya kapan Sasuke menggodamu?"

"Wah... ada yang keberatan aku menyebutkan Sasuke nih.." Ino menggoda.

"Pig, jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak." Sakura berkilah.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu jidat, kamu saja yang merasa tertuduh. Tapi tadi siang aku lihat lho.. kalau kamu dan Sasuke pulang bareng iya kan?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Itu memang benar. Beberapa kali Sasuke telah mengantarnya pulang, dia akan datang tiba-tiba kekelas Sakura, lalu mengandengnya menuju halaman parkir. Dan entah kenapa setiap Sasuke melakukan itu tidak ada mobil Anbu jeputan Sakura didepan sekolahnya.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura masih sedikit terbawa fikirannya.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya heran yaitu kedekatan nii-channya dengan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa mengatakan hubungan keduanya dekat padahal keduanya tidak pernah terlihat mengobrol. Sasuke orang yang dingin dan nii-channya juga termasuk type pria dingin. Kedekatan yang Sakura lihat adalah kedekatan non verbal. Hanya tatapan mata dan gerak tubuh keduanya yang mengatakan itu. Sakura hanya menebak itu mungkin terjadi karna keduanya sama-sama Anbu meskipun berada di dua divisi yang berbeda.

"Hey.. kau melamun?" Tenten menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ciye… Sasuke nih?" Ino memandangnya ganjil, pandangan yang menurut Sakura sangat memuakkan, karna dia yakin kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Sudah, jangan mengodanya terus Ino, sebaiknya kita makan sebelum makanannya dingin." Hinata menengahi. Sakura hanya bisa memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

Semua kecuali Sakura mulai memakan makanan didepan mereka, sementara Sakura mulai menghabiskan kripik kentang ditangannya. Mereka makan dengan sedikit obrolan disela-selanya, kebanyakan mereka meledek Sakura sebagai gadis termuda diruangan itu.

_Give me freedom, give me fire,_

_give me reason, take me higher.._

ponsel Sakura berbunyi, mendengar nada panggilnya Sakura tahu itu dari nii-channya. Dengan santai dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menjawab.

"moshi-moshi nii-chan ada apa?" sapa Sakura. Pada saat itu ponsel Hinata juga berbunyi. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera mengambil jarak agar pembicaraan keduanya tidak saling terganggu.

"_Kau belum tidur?"_ Tanya Sasori.

"Belum Nii.. Sakura masih ngobrol sama temen-temen Sakura, Nii-chan menelfon cuma untuk tanyakan hal itu? Jahat sekali.. Nii-chan mengganggu tahu.."

"_Tidak, ada hal lain yang ingin Nii-chan sampaikan. Besok Nii-chan ada misi keluar Konoha sekitar seminggu, jadi besok pagi kau berangkat sekolah sama nii-chan ya."_

"huh.. dasar Nii-chan ini.. selalu saja sibuk. Aku meningalkan nii-chan semalam dan Nii-chan meninggalkanku seminggu? Benar-benar tidak adil." Gerutu Sakura. "Nii-chan berangkat misi jam berapa?"

"_Jam sepuluh. Maaf ya saku-chan."_

"Hah, menyebalkan sekali, kenapa tidak diberi tahu sejak sore sih? aku jadi menyesal tidak dirumah malam ini."

"_Hey, tadi siapa yang ngotot ingin ikut pesta piama? Aku juga baru tahu tadi Saku-chan.. ya sudah, jangan tidur kemalaman. Aku tidak mau melihat adikku telat besok."_

"Iya nii-chan.. bye..bye.. muach.." seru Sakura manja.

"_bye honey.."_

Tut..tut..

Sakura memandang layar ponselnya yang sekarang tanpa foto kontak nii-channya lagi, kemudian kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hah, payah sekali." Terdengar suara Ino mengeluh pelan.

"Maaf Ino, mungkin lain kali." Kali ini suara Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Hinata tidak bisa ikut menginap malam ini." Jawab Tenten.

"Hah, payah sekali.. masa ditinggal semalam saja tidak tahan?" omel Ino. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

"Bu..bukan begitu Ino." Hinata tergagap.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menginap?." Tanya Sakura yang sepertinya jadi ketinggalan sebuah pembicaraan karna telfon dari nii-channya. _Manyabalkan._

"Sirambut uban tukang telat itu baru saja menelfon Hinata dan memintanya untuk pulang."

"Rambut uban tukang telat?" Sakura looooding..

"Jangan memanggil dia seperti itu Ino, dia suamiku." Hinata tampak sedikit merengut.

"Oh.." Sakura ber 'oh' ria, sekarang dia mengerti apa yang tengah mereka perdebatkan.

"Maaf Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura.." Hinata memandang mereka satu-persatu. Dan saat itu.. saat mata lavender itu memandang mata emerald Sakura, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya melihat ada ketakutan didalam mata itu. "Aku harus segera pergi, dia sudah menungguku diluar." Hinata membungkuk didepan ketiga temannya. "Sakura senang bisa berteman denganmu." Hinata membungkuk lagi, kali ini hanya untuk Sakura.

"Sama-sama Hinata, aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu." Sakura balas membungkuk. Setelah itu dia melihat Hinata meraih tas dan mantelnya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang belum mengerti tatapan ketakutan Hinata, Tenten yang kembali sibuk dengan makanannya dan Ino yang masih mengomel 'uban, codet, katarak, hentai, tukang telat dan sebagainya' yang Sakura tahu itu ditujukan untuk suami Hinata.

"Um.. Ino, memangnya suami Hinata sudah sangat tua ya?"

"_Nani_.. Sakura, kau belum tahu siapa suami Hinata?" Ino tampak Sangat terkejut. Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Dia itu pria tertampan dikonoha setelah Sasuke, Oh.. tidak Sasuke lebih tampan, dia tidak cool, pria hentai, codet, harusnya tadi aku ambil saja Hp Hinata, jadi dia tid—"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Sasuke?" sela Tenten diantara cerewetnya suara Ino yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura malah memaki suami hinata dengan kejamnya.

"Benar, Bagaimana Sakura? Aku dengar dari Sai, Sasuke sudah membawamu kerumahnya ya?" Ino tiba-tiba nimbrung berhenti dengan acara "Mari memaki"nya.

"Bagaimana Sai bisa tahu?" Sakura agak terkejut mendengar pacar Ino tahu tentang kedatangannya kekediaman uchiha.

"Sai itukan orang kepercayaan Itachi-sama." Jawab Ino tampak bangga.

"Oh.." Sakura mengerti. Dua hari yang lalu Sasuke memang mengajaknya kekediaman Uchiha untuk berkenalan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi Nii-sannya.

Bukan hanya itu, Sebenarnya tujuan utama Sasuke waktu itu adalah mengajak Sakura kesebuah rumah kecil didekat rumah megah kediaman Uchiha. Sebuah rumah yang dulunya ditinggali Sakura Haruno. Meski penghuninya telah lama pergi tapi rumah itu masih tampak rapi, manis, tak adanya debu yang menandakan rumah itu masih terawat dengan baik. Foto-foto Sakura dan Sasuke kecil masih terpajang rapi dalam bingkainya yang mengkilap.

"Hey, bagaimana sambutan dari calon keluarga barumu?" Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura, membuatnya tersentak.

"I..Ino, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Jangan membuatku malu." Sakura kembali merasa wajahnya memanas. "Tapi mereka semua baik, maskipun awalnya sangat terkejut saat melihatku, bahkan Mikoto-sama sampai pingsan melihatku."

"Hah, kau parah sekali Sakura, calon mertua kau buat pingsan." Tenten mengoda.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Calon mertua, pacaran dengan Sasuke saja tidak."

"Lho, aku pikir kalian sudah pacaran?" Kali ini Ino yang dibuat terkejut.

"Pacaran apanya? Bicara saja kami jarang." Sakura beralasan.

"Sakura, kalo buat orang autis seperti Sasuke, hal seperti yang ditunjukan ke kamu itu sudah lebih dari sekedar untuk pacar." Kata Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke Autis?" Ino tampak gusar dia memandang Tenten ganas.

"Ups.. maksudku.. aduh.. Ino jangan memandangku seperti itu dong." Tenten ketakutan berada dibawah deathglare tingkat tinggi dari Ino. "Maksudku Autis itu karna Sasuke memang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.. Aduh Sakura kau jangan ikut-ikutan memandangku seperti itu juga, itu memang benarkan, Kalau tidak ada Sakura, Sasuke mana mungkin mau kenal dengan kita." Tenten gelagapan.

"Tapi benar juga. Dia memang Autis, Tenten benar Sakura yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu lebih—"

"Aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur." Seru Sakura sedikit berteriak untuk mencegah Ino bicara dan mengorek-orek hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke lebih lanjut, dia sendiri tidak merasa bahwa buhungannya dengan Sasuke akan berlanjut. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan ada perasaan khusus dihatinya dan dia juga berpendapat bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan khusus. Dia bangkit berdiri meraih tasnya dan beranjak kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. *Contoh yang baik sebelum bobo*

Ino dan Tenten menyerah. Hari memang sudah cukup malam. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti langkah Sakura, beranjak dari depan TV dan segera menyusul Sakura kekamar mandi, dan ketiganya beranjak ketempat tidur yang sama dikamar Tenten. Meski begitu tetap saja Sakura harus kembali menerima rentetan pertanyaan dari kedua sahabat barunya itu hingga tengah malam Sakura baru bisa tenang terlelap.

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Pagi datang dengan cepat, padahal rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura terlelap dan kemudian Tenten membangunkannya. Sakura mengerjap malas-malasan, mengeluh pelan dan menyingkirkan tangan Ino diperutnya.

"Jam berapa?" gumamnya parau.

"Tidak tahu, Aku juga masih ngantuk. Tapi kau harus sekolahkan?" Tenten kembali menarik selimutnya

"Kalian tidak kuliah?"

"Jam sepuluh, sana mandi aku tidak mau Nii-chan mu menyalahkan kami nanti." Tenten mendorong bahu Sakura malas-malasan.

"Ugh. Menyebalkan sekali, kau membangunkanku sementara kau sendiri tidak mau bangun." Sakura duduk, lalu matanya berputar mencari jam, dan itu didinding diatas pintu kaca menuju balkon yang tertutup tirai hijau muda. Jam enam pagi. Sakura bangkit melangkah hari-hati diatas tempat tidur agar tidak menginjak kaki Ino yang tertutup selimut. Dia melompat meraih handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan memakai seregam yang dia bawa didalam tasnya Sakura turun kebawah menuju kearah dapur apartement Tenten itu. Tenten hidup sendirian di Konoha sementara keluarganya tinggal di Ame, dia telah berkali-kali datang ketempat itu meski hanya sekedar bermain tanpa menginap jadi dia telah hapal setiap tata letak di apartement itu. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Tenten bisa bertahan tinggal sendirian di kota sebesar Konoha, Pasti sangat membosankan, dan kalau mati lampu pasti sangat menakutkan. Tapi hal itu sepertinya malah membuat Tenten tampak seperti gadis yang kuat.

Sakura mengambil roti dari kulkas dan beberapa selai coklat, lalu mengambil tomat, dan beberapa sayuran segar lainnya kemudian mulai membuat sandwich untuknya dan kedua temannya yang masih tertidur. Selesai membuat sandwich dia membuat tiga gelas susu coklat, dua hangat dan satu dingin untuknya sendiri dan meletakkan semuanya diatas meja makan. Lalu kembali naik keatas dan membangunkan teman-temannya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah membuka gorden yang menutupi pintu kaca balkon.

"Ugh." Rintih kedua temannya bersamaan membuat Sakura cekikikan.

"Bangun. aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian, ayo cepat sebelum Nii-chanku datang atau aku sarapan sendirian saja." Sakura berkaak pinggang melihat keduanya masih nekat menutup mata padahal sinar matahari telah menyentuk kelopak mata keduanya.

"Sendiri saja. Aku masih ngantuk Jidat." Ino menarik selimutnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut berbunga-bunga hijau itu.

"Ayo bangun. Aku tidak biasa sarapan sendirian." Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi kedua temannya.

"JIDAT!" Teriak Ino dan Tenten berbarengan.

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang begitu berat *lebay* akhirnya Sakura berhasil membawa kedua temannya turun ke meja makan. Sasori datang beberapa saat setelah dia menghabiskan susu coklat dinginnya. Rambut merah Sasori tampak sedikit basah saat Sakura membuka pintu. Setelah berterimakasih dan berpamitan dengan Tenten dan Ino Sakura pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

BMW hitam berlambang Anbu membawa Sakura dan Sasori ke Konohas School. Beberapa kali Sakura menguap diperjalanan, membuat Sasori mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa tidur tengah malam?' hingga mobil berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Jadi Nii-chan pergi seminggu untuk misi ini?"

"He'em" Jawabnya mengecup kening Sakura. "Akan kusampai salam hangat dan manismu untuk Gaara."

"Hah?" Sakura membelalak, tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Nii-channya hingga dia melihat senyum jahil dibibir pria berambut merah itu.

"NII-CHAN MISI KE SUNA?" Sakura berteriak kaget."JAHAT." dia merengek.

"Ada beberapa hal hubungan kerjasama dengan Suna yang harus Nii-chan wakili."

"Katakan aku sangat merindukannya, Minta dia untuk mengunjungiku kesini." Kata Sakura merajuk.

"Iyah, nanti kusampaikan."

"Nii-chan, Hati-hati." Sakura mengecup pipi Sasori lembut, sementara Sasori balas mengecup kening adik kesayangannya itu.

Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah gedung B. Udara cerah pagi itu, memasuki halaman sekolahnya Sakura berjalan santai, pohon yang berdiri sepanjang tepi jalan menuju gedung Konoha School sedikit bergoyang ditiup angin pagi yang ikut menggoyangkan rambut pink Sakura yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Hey Sakura." Seseorang berteriak memanggil Sakura, Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ohayou, Hanabi." Sakura tersenyum pada teman satu kelasnya itu.

Hanabi adalah satu dari dua orang gadis dikelasnya yang mau menyapa Sakura. Gadis-gadis lain lebih memilih memusuhi Sakura karna Sakura dianggap "Mengganggu dan merebut" Sasuke dari mereka. Kejadian saat Sasuke manirik tanggannya sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan "kesan pertama yang baik" Sakura didepan teman-teman gadisnya. Tapi dia tidak ada masalah dengan teman-teman prianya. Mereka tetap ramah padanya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari sensei Asuma?"

"He'em." Sakura mengangguk. Dia telah mendengar rumor tentang sensei Asuma yang terkenal galak kalau masalah tugas. Meski untuk hal-hal lainnya sensei itu tak kalah ramah dan murah senyum dengan sensei-sensei lainnya."Kalau kau?"

"Sebagian besar sudah. Tapi untuk yang nomor dua lima aku belum, belum ketemu jawabannya. Kau mau mengajariku?" Hanabi memandang Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya melangkah bersamaan menuju kelas mereka.

"Payah sekali aku tidak mendapatkan otak secerdas Neji-nii" Hanabi mengerutu sendiri.

Tak ada masalah berarti untuk dua minggu pertama disekolahnya. Sakura bisa menyesuaikan pelajarannya dengan cepat dengan bantuan matsuri, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang menjadi teman sebangkunya, juga dari beberapa orang teman termasuk Hanabi. Kecerdasan otak Sakura segera menyebar diantara para sensei meski itu membuat Sakura sedikit tak enak hati. Dia takut gadis-gadis yang tidak menyukainya semakin tidak menyukainya karna kelebihannya ini. Meski akhirnya dia menyerah dengan usahanya. Tetap saja gadis-gadis itu tidak menyukainya meski tak bisa juga dibilang membencinya. Toh keberadaan Matsuri dan Hanabi membuatnya tidak benar-benar merasa tidak disukai. Dan itu tidak menjadi masalah berarti baginya.

Ooo00Lhyn Hatake00ooO

Bel berdentang empat kali menandakan jam sekolah telah berakhir. Sakura menata kembali buku-buku dan peralatan menulisnya kedalam tas.

"Matsuki, aku pulang duluan ya?" Sakura berpamitan pada teman satu bangkunya.

Langit tampak mendung saat itu meskipun pagi tadi tampak cerah. Tapi siang ini awan hitam *K awan masuk lagi* datang bergumul diatas langit. Angin yang bertiup melalui jendela-jendela koridor juga terasa dingin menyentuh kulit. Dalam cuaca seperti itu Sakura lebih memilih turun dengan tangga dari pada dengan lift, sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuh dengan beraktifitas dan sepertinya banyak juga yang berfikiran seperti Sakura. Suara derak kaca terdengar merintih tertiup angin, Sakura menarik rapat jas sekolahnya, berharap bisa mempertahankan panas tubuhnya.

"Eh?" Sakura agak terkejut saat sebuah jaket hitam tebal menyampir dipundaknya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan dingin telah mengandengnya. Sakura menatap pria berwajah dingin yang tak menatapnya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju entah pada kekosongan apa didepannya sambil terus berjalan disamping Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis. Pria itu memang tak pernah banyak kata. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa nyaman yang diberikan padanya. Karna entah sebab apa Sakura merasa nyaman dengan sikap dingin Pria ini.

"Kau akan mengantarku?" Tanya Sakura, dia sedikit merasa kecewa dengan kehadiran Sasuke saat mengingat bahwa hari ini kemungkinan Kakashilah yang akan menjemputnya. Padahal biasanya Sasuke hanya muncul untuk mengantarnya saat jadwal menjemputnya berada di pundak Nii-channya.

"Hn." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi."Hari ini Ni-chan berangkat misi lho.. padahal biasanya kau hanya datang saat Nii-chan ada dirumah." Sakura tidak memandang pria disampingnya sedikitpun. Dia telah tahu betul bahwa bila dia memandangnya pun pria itu tidak akan balas memandangnya. Kekosongan didepan mata itu tampaknya terlalu menarik untuk ditinggal meski hanya sekejap untuk menatap Sakura.

"Kau kecewa?" suara itu sama datar. Sakura tidak pernah mendengar nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi atau ekspresi yang lebih kental dari nada datar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua alis Sakura saling mendekat.

"Dia tidak akan menjemputmu hari ini, misi yang sama dengan Sasori kurasa." Nadanya datar. Itu bukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura, membuatnya makin kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kali ini Sakura sedikit memandang wajah itu.

"Kakashi." Kali ini Sasuke memandangnya.

Set.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura tak perlu mendongak jauh untuk menatap mata onyx yang sekarang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari matanya karna dia berada satu anak tangga diatas Sasuke. Tak ada yang bisa dibacanya dari mata itu, hanya gelap dan dingin.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Jawab Sakura datar meski jelas sekali nama yang baru saja keluar membuat pipinya terasa panas.

"Jangan pernah berharap padanya Sakura atau kau akan terluka." Kata Sasuke memandang dan menusuk tajam emerald didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu." Jelas kata-kata itu telah memancing emosi Sakura. Sakura merasa dadanya juga panas sekarang. Tahu apa pria ini tentang Kakashi, tentang dirinya, dan tentang hubungan keduanya? Kenapa dia melarangnya berharap pada Kakashi. Memangnya siapa yang berharap pada Kakashi?.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya. Biarkan dia, atau orang lain yang mengatakannya." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar kembali menuruni tangga.

"Hah, bicara denganmu seperti bicara dengan ahli nujum."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Meski begitu dia kembali merendengi Sasuke berjalan disampingnya. Dengan jari-jari tangan Sasuke diantara jemari tanggannya keduanya menuruni tangga hingga dilantai empat karna Sakura telah mengeluh pegal dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan lift.

Angin tampak lebih brutal dibawah. Padahal mestinya diatas lebih kencang. Tapi banyaknya daun-daun yang beterbangan, ranting-ranting pohon yang berderak, serta debu jalanan yang membuat efek dramatis angin yang bergerak membuat semuanya tampak lebih buruk dibawah.

Kini Sasuke telah merangkul Sakura, bukan lagi sekedar mengandengnya. Membuat banyak tatapan iri beredar disekitar mereka. Tapi pengalaman mengenal Gaara yang juga banyak digandrungi banyak fans cewek selama lima belas tahun, juga sikap Sasuke yang seolah menganggap mereka tidak ada, membuat Sakura lebih mudah untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Pakai." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Sakura saat keduanya sampai didekat motor sport hitam Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang pakai, ini juga.." Sakura melepas jaket hitam Sasuke dari pundaknya.

Sasuke meletakkan helmnya diatas jok motornya, mengambil jaket dari tangan Sakura, tapi bukannya memakainya pria itu malah merentangkan jaket itu dibalakang Sakura, seakan menunggu tangan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam kedua lengan jaket itu. Sakura mendongak tapi segera menyesal karna yang dilihatnya tetap saja wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Pakai." Kata suara dingin itu.

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat tiba-tiba. Pria ini… entah kenapa pria ini selalu bisa memaksanya hanya sengan satu dua kata, dengan terpaksa Sakura memasukkan kedua tanggannya kedalam lengan jaket hitam Sasuke, Sasuke segera menariknya kedepan dan menaikkan resletingnya keatas hingga mencapai dagu Sakura, kemudian meraih helm dan memasangnya langsung dikepala Sakura.

"Tapi kau yang akan nyetirkan? Aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor, dan kalau kau nyetir motor dengan keadaan seperti itu kau bisa masuk angin." Kata Sakura memandang kaos biru dan celana jeans hitam Sasuke.

"Aku punya lemak dalam tubuhku yang bisa menghangatkanku saat kedinginan." Katanya dengan sedikit senyum kecil dibibirnya."Tak perlu Khawatir." Katanya kemudian naik kemotornya.

"Arigatou Sasuke." Sakura membungkuk kemudian naik dibelakang Sasuke, memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terhalang helm di pundak Sasuke. *Lhyn Mau…*

Sasuke menstater motornya, menarik kopling dan memasukkan giginya kemudian melaju pelan menembus angin dingin. Saat melewati pintu gerbang Konohas School, Rasa kecewa menghantam Sakura saat dia tidak menemukan mobil Anbu yang seharusnya ada menunggunya disana dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan didalamnya.

Rintik air hujan turun perlahan membasahi bumi mengantikan angin menghujam kulit mereka dengan suhu rendah kebanggaannya, namun tetap saja hujan itu mencurahkan anugrah besar dari sang kuasa.

Sasuke menepikan motornya didepan sebuah toko, bukannya dia takut menembus hujan, dia takut gadis dibelakangnya lebih kedinginan lagi. Maka dengan cepat dia membelokkan motornya kearah parkiran sebuah toko dan berteduh bersama Sakura dibawahnya.

"Wah, Sasuke.. kau pintar memilih tempat berteduh." Suara Sakura girang saat melihat bahwa ternyata tempatnya berteduh adalah toko ice cream yang biasa dikunjunginya bersama Kakashi atau Sasori setiap pulang sekolah.

Sasuke memandang heran gadis diepannya. Bukan apa-apa, saat udara dingin seakan membekukan kulitmu, kau tak mungkin melirik ie cream terenak sedunia sekalipun bukan? Itu terbukti karna toko itu terlihat sepi dari etalasenya. Sakura hanya tersenyum ringan, kemudian melangkah masuk diikuti Sasuke dibalakangnya.

"Sakura, Udara dingin sebaiknya jangan makan ice cream dulu." Kali ini suara itu bernada khawatir.

"Tidak apa Sasuke, aku sudah biasa."

Sakura menarik sebuah kursi, dan Sasuke manarik kursi lain yang berada satu meja ngan kursi Sakura, keduanya duduk.

"Silahkan, Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang datang dan menyodorkan daftar menu pada keduanya. Pelayan yang bernama Nami itu sudah cukup mengenal Sakura sebagai pelanggan lama yang kembali sering datang dua minggu terakhir dengan dua pria berbeda.

"Nami. aku pesan Blueberry choco caramel saja." Sakura menyebutkan pesanannya tanpa membuka buku menunya."Sasuke kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku tidak pesan. Kecuali ada kopi hitam tanpa gula."

"_Nani_… Sasuke mana ada yang seperti itu disini. Ini toko ice cream, semua yang ada disini hanya ice cream saja." Sakura memandang heran Sasuke, yang sekarang matanya tertuju pada sebuah titik disudut ruangan.

"Kami masih menyediakan Jus tomat, mungkin anda berkenan?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jus tomat?" Sakura Heran."Memangnya ada yang seperti itu disini?" dia memangdang wajah manis Nami yang masih seumuran dengannya.

"Ada Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama mau ganti pesanan?"

"Tidak terimakasih." Kata Sakura mengembalikan buku menu pada Nami dan bersiap meluncurkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Sasuke."Kau suka jus tomat?"

"Hn." Sasuke masih memandang kearah sudut yang sama.

"Lalu kenapa dia tahu kau suka jus tomat?"

"Dulu aku sering kesini."

"Oh." Sakura mengerti, merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang terus memandang ke sebuah titik dibelakangnya Sakura berbalik dan ikut memandang sebuah kursi disudut ruangan yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke. "Kau kesini dengan Sakura?"

"Dia sangat suka ice cream disini. Membuatku kesal bila harus mengantarnya." Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit lebih berat. Sakura memandangnya waspada, takut ada suatu reaksi berlebih yang akan muncul. "Lalu dia meminta agar mereka menyediakan jus tomat setiap kali aku datang. Ternyata mereka masih mengingatnya." Sasuke balas memandang Sakura sekarang.

Tentu saja mereka akan mengingatnya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dan seorang pria tampan bermata dingin? Memangnya ada berapa banyak pasangan seperti itu didunia ini? "Kalian biasa duduk dimeja itu?"

"Hn."

Kalimat singkat bernada final dari Sasuke memberi tahu Sakura bahwa itu adalah jawaban terakhir yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Hingga dia tak lagi melemparkan pertanyaan mengenai hal itu untuk Sasuke. Dia hanya merasa agak bodoh sekarang. Mereka pasti mengira Sakura adalah Sakura Haruno yang mungkin baru kembali dari luar negri atau apa hingga saat pertama kali Sakura datang, yang Sakura lihat adalah tatapan ramah seperti melihat teman lama yang kembali datang. Mereka mengenalnya sebagai Sakura Haruno, bukan sebagai Sakura Akatsuna.

Hujan reda beberapa saat sebelum Sakura menghabiskan ice creamnya, hingga saaticu cream itu habis mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekarang angin tak lagi bertiup. Tapi udara basah menggantikan peran angin sebagai pendingin di bumi mereka. Sakura kembali memakai Jaket dan Helm milik Sasuke, kemudian naik kebagian belakang motor besar itu.

Ooo00Tubikontinyu00ooO

AN : "…." *Kabur sebelum dibakar readers yang kecewa*

Gomen.. Gomen... * Balik Lagi-Rela dibakar* Ada ide.. tapi susah menuangkannya.. disini saiya Cuma pengen Sakura ketemu Hinata, tanpa memberi tahu Sakura bahwa Hinata itu udah nikah ama Kakashi.. belom saatnya.. mungkin next chaps ato the next two chaps... nah saiya butuh bantuan... saiya mau ngadain pesta untuk mereka... kira2 pesta yang cocok apa ya? Yang Ultah bulan juni cuman Itachi ama Kurenai.. apa mau ada acara laen?

PLISH….. RIFYU….


	6. Know

Saiya benar-benar terharu untuk semua dedikasi readers yang udah langganan rifyu dari awal, ato yang tadinya silent sekarang treak *baca: Rifyu*, ato yang masih tetep silent. ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU *meyuk2 diri sendiri gaje*. Saiya jadi semakin pede dalam mempublis fic saiya karna rifyu dari kalian… Arigatou… semangat saiya berkobar *background : api manyala2*

Bales Rifyu dulu ah…

sava kaladze : bener-bener sava-chan.. orang harus lepas dari masa lalu… thx dah rifyu.. Gaara disini masih cuma nongol nama ajah… orangnya sendiri masih sibuk berperan di Fic2 laen.. semoga sakura gag jadi duri ya… saiya masih bingung mau Kakahina-Sasusaku pa Kakasaku-SasuLhyn*tewas dibantai massa*.. rfyu lagi?

Zephyramfoter : karna yg penting apdet jadi saiya apdet wat bikin reader PUAS. Ho'oh Naru cuma numpang lewat ajah disini, kasian kalo jadwal dia yang udah padet untuk membintangi fic2 author lain ditambah lagi… gomen Zephy-senpai..n' Arigatou dah rifyu.

chiu-chi Hatake : Gomen… untuk sementara Kakashi agi liburan ama Lhyn *hujan kunai*.. tapi di chaps ini full Kakashi qoq.. jangan bantai saiya yah…Arigatou Chiu-chi-chan…

Tori-chan Nadeshiko : Saso ama saku? Hu'uh.. mrka bikin saiya iri.. abis kakak saiya gag kaya Saso, Kakak saiya lebih mirip Kakashi, kakak saiya kan Kakashi *tewas seketika*. Kakashi emang phedopil. Sukanya ama anak kecil. Nanti ada saatnya Sasu bahagia qoq. Arigatou Tori-chan…*bungkuk2*

Ayano Hatake : Iyah… seneng juga saiya bisa bikin readers suka sama fic saiya. Arigatou Ayano-senpai, Rifyu lagi ya?

Awan Hitam : Kyaaaaaaa~~~~~~ K awan.. arigatou udh muji2 gitu.. *bales menyuk K awan* jadi K awan maunya kakahina apa kakasaku nih? Kalo sakukakahina trus sakukenya saiya bungkus wat dibawa pulang saiya mrinding *lirik2 FG Sasu yang ngasih deathglare* iyah.. Hinata patuh banget, kalo saiya disuruh pulang pas lagi ngumpul2 gitu gag bakal mau deh *dideathlgare ama Sasuke, Sasuke kan suami saiya* *tewas mengenaskan dibantai sasu FG* Arigatou K.. sering2 mampir y?

dei hatake :Dei-Chaaaaan~~~~~~~~ *meyuk2 ama nyubitin pi2* Qta sama… gag panas gag ujan gag pagi, siang, sore, malem, tengah mlem sekalipun es krim, es buah, es apa ajah kudu wajib n' musti ada. Scene yg itu ya? Saiya musti bolak2 dunia khayal ama dunia nyata.. gag kuat ngebayanginnya lama2.. apa lagi ngebayangin motornya tu Yamaha TZR 50 wrna item kesukaan saiya Kyaaaaaa~~~~~~~*tepar lanjut tewas* Rifyu lagi ya?

Azuka Kanahara : Azuka senpai arigatou udah balik lagi.. n' gomen, pestanya bukan untuk Itachi, saiya coba ke itachi tapi gag dapet, jadi saiya coba ke kure, n' ternyata dapet. Tapi tu tuk next chap. Arigatou, moga ini gag bikin Azuka senpai sebel sama saiya *pudung diatas atep* balik lagi ya?

akasuna no hataruno teng tong :Arigatou Aka-senpai… iyah, Negara Hi kan juga berpartisipasi ikut piala dunia *ngaco*, sebenernya saiya yang lagi demam piala dunia, padahal belom juga mulei, dateng lagi ya?

aya-na rifa'i : Aya-chan… sebelumnya gomen dulu ya.. saiya udah nyoba ultah Ita tapi gag dapet jadinya saiya ganti ultah kure, eh.. malah dapet. Tapi acaranya next chaps.. pengen tau reaksinya saku? Baca ajah chaps ini… n' Rifyu lagi ya?

The1st : aduh manggilnya susah.. The1st (the first ato the one) Arigatou udah ikut nyumbang suara di fic Saiya *ngalungin bunga sbg upn selamat datang* gag papa saiya gag keberatan kalo ada silent reader, tapi saiya amat sangat berterimakasih sekali banget buat yang udah rifyu n' tetep rifyu.. Kyaaaa~~~~~~~~ *meyuk the1st* ada lagi yg rela ngasihin Sasu buat saiya… pingin tahu tentang perasaannya Hinata? Baca ajah chaps ini. *bergaya bintang iklan* Arigatou sasunya.. arigatou udah rifyu.. Rifyu lagi ya?

Arigatou untuk All reader… LUPH YU ALL….

Chaps ini langsung saiya buat begitu selesai apdet chaps sebelumnya karna menurut saiya chaps itu sangat gagal *pudung dibawah cemara* tapi saiya sangat bersyukur Readers tetep setia membaca n' merifyu fic saiya… *lap-lap aer mata* Chaps ini saiya Dedikasikan untuk Kalian semua…*tewas karna lebay*… HAPPY RIDING ajalah…

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, tapi tadi saiya baca berita katanya mau dihibahkan untuk Lhyn Hatake *ditembak sniper gara2 ngebarin berita palsu*

Warning : AU, autor baru.. jadi sorry 2anged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… segala Dukungan, Kritik, Saran, Flame, N' apapun Saiya terima dengan lapang dada.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

Chaps 6 : Know.

Kakashi memarkirkan Porsche 911 putihnya masuk dihalaman rumahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa di tusuk-tusuk jarum, perubahan cuaca yang begitu drastis dari Suna ke Konoha membuat paru-parunya sedikit sulit mengambil nafas. Setelah pintu garasi terbuka secara otomatis Kakashi memasukkan mobilnya kedalam untuk menemani dua mobil lain, Saab 9-3 hitam milik istrinya dan BMW hitam milik Anbu yang ada padanya. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya, meraih tas kerjanya di kursi samping lalu turun dan nampan berisi handuk hangat menyambutnya.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Kata Kakashi lemah. Dia mengambil handuk hangat itu dan mengusapkannya kewajah.

Pertemuan sepanjang hari dengan Kankuro ketua Anbu Suna benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Ditambah lagi jarak yang ditempuhnya menggunakan mobil tanpa supir dari Konoha ke Suna dan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Tapi justru perasaan lelah seperti inilah yang membuatnya puas. Setidaknya dia telah membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia telah berusaha dan dia memang akan terus berusaha untuk Konoha, seperti semua orang yang namanya telah terukir di batu pahlawan Konoha.

"Sudah aku buatkan air hangat untuk Kakashi-sama mandi." Hinata melepas jas yang dipakai Kakashi.

"Kau belum tidur?" Kakashi menanyai Istrinya. Ini telah lewat tengah malam dan Hinata masih sempat membuatkan air hangat untuknya mandi.

"Sudah, tapi aku menyalakan alarm, agar bisa membuatkan air panas untuk Kakashi-sama."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat." Kakashi mengusap rambut Hinata. "Aku tak mau kau sakit." Lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

Kakashi terbangun pukul sembilan keesokan harinya. Rasa lelah telah lenyap dari tubuhnya dan digantikan rasa lapar saat mencium wangi bawang dalam soup miso dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka matanya lebih lebar dan menemukan Hinata berdiri disana dengan nampan penuh makanan ditangannya.

"Aku bisa gemuk kalau baru bangun sudah ada makanan di depanku." Kakashi mengusap wajahnya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak akan gemuk dengan segala macam kegiatan yang kau lakukan setiap harinya Kakashi-sama." Hinata duduk disamping tempat tidur disisi suaminya. Dia mengusap rambut perak Kakashi yang berdiri berantakan. "Makanlah, Mau siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" Hinata meletakkan nampan itu diatas paha Kakashi.

"Hem.. tidak perlu, air dingin akan membuatku lebih segar hari ini." Kata Kakashi dan memulai sarapan paginya.

"Kakashi-sama.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Suara Hinata yang selama Kakashi makan terkurung dalam bibirnya kini keluar saat segelas kopi telah lenyap dari cangkirnya menandakan sarapan pagi Kakashi telah selesai.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Kakashi memandang wajah putih halus istrinya yang sekarang dipenuhi rona merah.

"Bi.. Bisakah… bisakah…" Hinata terdengar ragu.

"Bisa apa?" Kakashi mulai agak curiga.

"Maaf Kakashi-sama… bisakah kita kedokter?" wajah Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau sakit?" Respon Kakashi terlalu cepat.

"Bu..bukan." Hinata mulai tergagap lagi."Tapi.. kedokter kandungan."

Kali ini butuh waktu lama untuk Kakashi berfikir, kemudian bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong dia menatap wajah istrinya yang merona merah. Tubuhnya terasa gemetar sekarang "Ka.. kau hamil?" tatapan Kakashi langsung menuju perut Hinata, darahnya seakan menyusut seketika.

"Aku..ingin…" suara Hinata tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

Butuh waktu lagi untuk Kakashi mencerna kata-kata ini. Dia ingin.. kalau ingin berarti…. berarti dia tidak hamil… _Kami-sama.. syukurlah… _hey.. kenapa dia malah bersyukur? Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu.. tapi dia merasa lega Hinata tidak hamil. Bodoh? atau Jahat?.

"Kau ingin ikut program ini-itu agar bisa hamil?" Kakashi mengebor dalam mata lavender Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Hinata, kau tidak berfikir salah satu diantara kita mandulkan?"

"Tidak…" Hinata menjawab cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hinata.. tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu, kita melakukannya dan kita bisa mencapai organsme, jadi kalau kita belum mendapatkan seorang anak mungkin karna memang belum saatnya. Lagi pula, kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu." Kata Kakashi, dia mencoba membohongi Hinata dan juga dirinya sendiri. _Egoiskah aku? Munafikkan aku mengatakan itu sementara hatiku sama sekali tidah menginginkannya? Kami sama.. maafkan aku.. Hinata.. maaf.._

"Kakashi.. kau tidak mau kita punya anak?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu." Kakashi terkejut bukan main saat mendengar ucapan Hinata yang seolah dia tahu isi hatinya, kini dialah yang salah tingkah. "Maafkan aku.. aku hanya merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kita yang belum mendapatkan anak. Tapi kalau kau mungkin merasa kesepian saat aku bertugas mungkin kau bisa mengajak Hanabi tinggal disini, Neji sekalian juga tak apa.. atau kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak." Kakashi mencoba menutupi kesalahannya.

"Bu.. bukan itu…" Hinata mulai terisak. "Aku sama sekali tidak kekurangan teman Kakashi, aku tidak kesepian." Air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Hi..Hinata.." Kakashi mulai gelagapan lagi.

"Aku hanya… tidak mau kehilanganmu Kakashi-sama… Aku… aku mencintaimu.. tapi kau tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku…"

"Hinata bukan begitu.." Kakashi mulai kembali merasa bersalah. Bukan keinginannya untuk membuat Hinata menderita. Dia mencobanya. Sungguh dia mencoba membuka hatinya pada Hinata. Dua tahun tinggal serumah, sekamar, satu tempat tidur, dia telah mengenal Hinata luar dalam. Dan tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Itu tak pernah bisa menyentuh hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap bersamaku…" Hinata berkata dalam bisikan disela tangisnya.

"Hinata-chan.. aku…" Kakashi ragu. Apakah dia juga ingin tetap bersamanya?

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Kakashi-sama." Lirih Hinata.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Kalau kalimat itu sudah keluar dari bibir Hinata, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan Hinata menangis. Kakashi belum bisa menemukan cara lain untuk menghentikan tangis Hinata selain meninggalkannya sendiri dikamarnya. Dia pernah mencoba menenangkannya, tapi yang ada malah tangis Hinata semakin meledak. Jadi cara terbaik yang harus dilakukan saat Hinata menangis adalah membiarkannya sendirian didalam kamar. Itu yang dikatakan Neji padanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan kedokter. Kau atur saja waktunya Hinata-chan aku akan ada saat kau mau." Kata Kakashi sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan…

Benarkah?

Tidak juga, tergantung dari siapa yang menunggu dan apa yang ditunggu. Kalau Shikamaru yang harus menunggu dan Naruto yang ditunggu mungkin dia akan bilang sangat.. sangat.. sangat membosankan. Tapi bagi Kakashi, menunggu kali ini adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya sedikit berpacu, menunggu gadis yang sedikit demi sedikit mengobati lukanya. Luka yang sejujurnya takkan pernah bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter terhebat manapun. Tapi gadis itu.. hanya dengan kedatangannya saja mampu menimbulkan harapan dalam ruang hampa yang sebelumnya kosong.

Untuk gadis seperti itu, jangankan menunggu beberapa menit, kalau harus menunggu seharian, sebulan, setahun, atau bahkan seumur hidup hingga usia hampir mengambilnya pun dia rela. Yah. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang membosankan bagi Kakashi yang menunggu Sakura.

Dan tak lama kemudian, -begitu yang Kakashi rasakan- gadis berambut pink dikuncir kuda berjalan riang kearah mobilnya. Gadis tercantik dimata Kakashi, melangkah ringan membawa emeraldnya dengan senandung kecil dibibirnya.

'Clek'

Pintu mobil terbuka dan tak ada lagi kaca yang menghalangi pandangannya dari gadis itu. Kakashi memberi senyum terbaiknya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih tak terkontrol lagi. Dan dia senang. Dia tahu perasaan apa yang menyelimutinya saat ini. Dia telah sangat berpengalaman dengan perasaan ini, bahkan merasakannya jauh lebih dalam dari yang bisa orang kira terhadapnya.

"Ohayou Sakura." Sapanya mendahului gadis itu.

"Ohayou Kakashi, kau tampak bahagia hari ini." Sakura duduk disampingnya dan meletakkan tas slempangnya dipangkuan.

"Aku memang bahagia Sakura. Mau langsung ke toko Ice cream?"

"Wah, sepertinya aku telah membuat seseorang jadi penggila ice cream sama seperti aku ya..." Gadis itu tersenyum. Kakashi membalasnya tersenyum seakan mengiyakan kalimat itu meski sebenarnya yang membuat Kakashi gila bukan ice creamnya melaikan gadis yang akan duduk didepannya ditoko itu.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

Sakura tak pernah melepas senyumnya hari itu. Sejak pagi suasana hatinya sedang baik. Ditambah lagi, dia menemukan mobil Anbu yang terparkir didepan sekolahnya saat pulang sekolah. Dia seolah tahu siapa yang menunggunya didalam mobil itu, bibir Sakura makin tertarik keatas bahkan senandung kecil tercipta darinya. Tak sabar bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah dengan berani membayangi tidurnya.

Sekarang dia duduk didepannya, didepan Kakashi dan yang paling membuatnya seakan melayang adalah pria itu mengenggam tangannya. Mambuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, jantung yang sesungguhnya merindukan reaksi ini. Empat hari Sakura hanya melihat pria ini dalam mimpinya. Yah dia memimpikannya. Memimpikan Kakashi datang padanya.

Debaran jantungnya membuat Sakura tidak yakin sekarang. Dia tidak yakin mana yang lebih menyenangkan jika yang menjemputnya Sasori atau Kakashi. Pada kenyataannya keduanya sama-sama membuat Sakura nyaman. Tapi jantung Sakura tidak berdetak seperti ini saat bersama Sasori, atau bahkan bersama Sasuke yang seringkali datang tiba-tiba. Dia memang merasa nyaman didekat kedua pria itu, merasa ada perlindungan khusus yang menyelimutinya, merasa nyaman dan hangat didekat Sasori, dan merasa Nyaman dan tenang didekat Sasuke. Tapi didekat pria ini… sangat berbeda. Kakashi membuatnya seakan dialah pusat dari dunia.

"Sekolahmu baik Sakura?" suara khas Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, dia menarik sendok yang sedari tadi menempel dibibirnya.

"He'em. Meskipun ada sedikit masalah dari gadis-gadis."

"Hahaha.." Kakashi tertawa renyah. Dia memandang Sakura dengan mata berbinar seolah menemukan harta karun. "Persaingan itu biasa, kau cantik dan itu pasti membuat mereka iri padamu." Katanya sukses membuat sakura blushing.

Sakura segera menyendok Ice creamnya lagi dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa panas diwajahnya. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi aku sudah biasa. Sejak dulu memang tak banyak teman gadis yang bisa kudapat." Sakura kembali menyendok ice cream dan memasukkan kemulutnya, pipinya masih terasa panas.

"Sakura." Kakashi memanggil nama itu lembut, dan mengenggam tangan digenggamannya lebih erat.

"Yah." Sakura mendongak memandang wajah Kakashi, dan itu membuat usahanya mendinginkan wajah dengan ice cream gagal total karna sekarang pipinya terasa jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan dirimu, kehidupanmu saat di Suna?" Kali ini Sakura menatap matanya. Mata berbeda warna yang rasanya sekarang terasa lebih tidak hampa dari sebelumnya, ada sedikit sinar lemah didalamnya. Entah apa yang mendorong Kakashi menanyakan itu padanya. Sakura hanya bisa mencoba membaca hati pria itu melalui matanya.

"Dimulai dari mana?" Tanya Sakura, mengiyakan pertanyaan itu setelah merasa gagal menapaki mata itu lebih dalam.

"Tanggal berapa kau lahir?" Suara itu terdengar ragu.

"Dua puluh delapan Maret." Jawab Sakura mantap. Jawaban yang membuat mata didepannya membulat lebar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ti.. tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ceritakan selanjutnya kau tidak keberatan?" Kakashi tersenyum tipis memandang Sakura.

"Sejak kecil aku hidup bersama Nii-chan dan Kaa-san." Sakura mulai bercerita "Karna Tou-san sangat sibuk bekerja sebagai ketua Anbu di Suna. Aku sekolah di Suna, em…" dia sedikit merasa malu "Selalu mendapat juara dua setelah Gaara, umm.. apa lagi ya… oh, Orang tuaku meninggal saat usiaku tujuh tahun karna kecelakaan, lalu aku dan Nii-chan tinggal bersama nenekku yang bekerja sebagai dokter dirumah sakit Anbu, dan nenek meninggal empat tahun kemudian, jadi sejak saat itu aku hidup berdua bersama Nii-chanku." Dia berhenti, memasukkan sesuap ice cream lagi kedalam mulutnya."Sejak saat itu Nii-chan diangkat sebagai Anbu, meski sangat sibuk Nii-chan selalu memperhatikanku, dia menjadi Otousan dan Okaasan juga menjadi Nii-chan yang terbaik bagiku." Sakura kembali berhenti. Dia mengambil ice creamnya lagi. "Itu cukup?"

"Kau lebih banyak bercerita tentang Sasori." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Maaf, maksud—"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, itu bagus. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagimu."

"He'em." Sakura mengangguk mantap."Nii-Chan itu hidupku, aku bertahan karna ada dia disisiku. Kalaku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku kalau dia ti—" sebuah jari telunjuk berdiri tepat didepan hidung Sakura. Dia mengernyit.

"Jangan katakan itu." Kata Kakashi, wajahnya berubah sedikit.

"Maaf." Kata sakura cepat.

"Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu minta maaf, aku hanya tidak mau kau mengatakannya saja." Dia kembali tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan…" Kakashi tampak ragu. "kisah asmaramu?"

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Kakashi memandangnya dan Sakura balas memandang mata itu, mata yang menyerangnya penuh selidik.

"Pernah." Dia mengangguk, lalu membungkuk sebelum bicara. "Gaara. dia sahabatku." Katanya seakan berkata pada meja yang dipandangnya."Dan jadi kekasihku saat pertema masuk senior high school. Tapi setelah ayahnya meninggal dia ditunjuk sebagai Kazekage dan itu membuat kami tak lagi sering bertemu, aku kehilangan waktunya dan akhirnya aku kehilangannya. Dan sekarang…" dia menghentikan kata-katanya…

"Dan sekarang?" Kakashi mengenggam tanggannya lebih erat lagi.

'_dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu'_.

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa." Sakura menghindar. Dia sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri yang meledak-ledak hingga dia melewatkan sebuah ekspresi terluka di wajah Kakashi.

Keheningan menyusul, Sakura masih tenggelam dalam perasaannya, dalam debar jantungnya. Hatinya baru saja mengakui kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Kakashi, pria yang belum lama -sama sekali belum lama- dikenalnya. Kakashi mengubah posisi tangannya dari mengenggam tangan Sakura menjadi menautkan jari-jari mereka. Sakura memperhatikan gerakkan itu dengan gugup.

Suara denting gelas yang beradu dengan sendok Sakura menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hingga suara Guntur menemani denting-denting itu menandakan hujan akan kembali membasahi bumi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kakashi kembali memulainya. "sebentar lagi hujan, kau harus segera pulang."

Sakura hanya mengangguk gugup.

Kakashi segera memanggil seorang pelayan dan membayar pesanan mereka. Sakura bangun pelan dari duduknya, tanpa memandang Kakashi, keberaniannya masih belum muncul, dia masih merasa malu atas pengakuan hatinya sendiri. Kakashi memakaikan jaketnya di bahu Sakura lalu merangkulnya. Membawanya berjalan menuju BMW hitam yang terparkir dihalaman toko ice cream itu. Kakashi memang lebih menyukai mobil ini dari pada porsche miliknya sendiri. Mobil putih itu memiliki terlalu banyak kenangannya bersama Sakura, mobil yang sayang untuk diterlantarkan atau dijual dan menghantam hatinya bila digunakan. Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Sakura. Sakura segera masuk kedalamnya karna hujan tampaknya tinggal menungu hitungan detik. Kakashi masuk dan duduk dibelakang kemudi, kemudian mulai menjalankannya. Rintik hujan mulai turun saat mereka berhenti dilampu merah pertama.

"Kakashi.." Kali ini Sakura yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka, hujan telah turun membentuk tiarai air dijendela, Sakura masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Nada suara yang tenang dan Sakura merasa mata itu sedang memandangnya sekarang, meski begitu dia tetap memandang lurus.

"Apa kau mencintainya? Mancintai Sakura Haruno." Sakura bertanya khawatir dia memandang Kakashi untuk mengetahui dampak dari pertanyaannya ini. Tapi reaksi Kakashi membuatnya harus menghilangkan rasa itu dan menggantinya dengan rasa heran. Tidak seperti biasanya saat Sakura bertanya tentang Sakura Haruno maka Kakashi akan bereaksi seperti mendapat petir. Sakura sendiri telah bertekad tidak akan bertanya tentang dia lagi pada Kakashi, dia tak ingin melihat tatapan terluka itu lagi. Tapi kali ini membuatnya harus bertanya, dia ingin tahu perasaan orang yang kini mencuri hatinya. Dia ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Dan reaksinya kali ini adalah tersenyum… yah Kakashi tersenyum memandang Sakura, senyum ringan yang membuat wajah itu semakin tampan.

"Kata mencintai saja tidak cukup untuknya." Jawab Kakashi, dan dia tersenyum makin lebar.

"Kakashi." Sakura kembali memanggilnya ragu.

"yah."

"Apakah kau akan seperti ini bila aku tidak mirip dengan Sakura? Akan menjemputku pulang sekolah, mentraktirku ice cream setiap hari."

"…"

Hening… hanya suara kaca terketuk air yang semakin keras.

"…"

"Aku… telah berjanji untuk menjemputmu dan mentraktirmu setiap pulang sekolahdan beberapa janji-janji lain yang ternyata agak sulit meskipun itu terlihat sepele aku akan berusaha menepatinya." Jawab Kakashi sedikit dipaksakan.

Sekejap Sakura merasa hatinya tercabik. Rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhnya. Kesadaran akan sesuatu menghantam fikirannya. "Jika kau tak berjanji, atau jika aku berbeda dengan Sakura apakah kau memberikan janji itu? Kalau saat itu kau tidak pingsan dan Nii-chan tidak membuatku marah apakah semuanya akan seperti ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi mantap."Semuanya tidak akan seperti ini jika hari itu aku tidak memelukmu. Tapi hari itu aku memelukmu lalu kesadaranku hilang. Dan sekarang semuanya seperti ini. Itu takdir Sakura."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum. "Yah. Benar. Itu takdir. Mungkin memang telah takdirku untuk menjadi Sakura yang kedua, dan apa salahnya menjadi Sakura yang kedua? Entah pertama atau kedua atau ketiga atau keberapa sekalipun aku tetaplah Sakura. Aku beruntung Menjadi Sakura semua orang menyayangi Sakura." Kata Sakura bersemangat. Dan senyum lebar mengembang dibibirnya, Kakashi ikut tersenyum lega.

Keduanya sampai dirumah Sakura dalam hujan. Kakashi memencet klaksonnya berkali-kali untuk memanggil Ayame membukakan pintu gerbang. Tapi terlalu lama Ayame tidak kemuar dan membukanya.

"Mungkin dia tertidur. Atau suara hujan membuatnya tidak mendengar suara klaksonnya." Kata Sakura.

"Menurutmu gerbangnya dikunci atau tidak?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ayame tidak akan mengunci gerbang pada jam-jam seperti ini." Jawabnya.

"Dimana biasanya kau meletakkan payung?" Kakashi memandang Sakura sekilas.

"He? Kenapa?"Sakura merasakan gelagat tak enak. "Disudut ruang tamu, Kakashi mungkin sebaiknya aku turun disini saja. Ariga—" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Buat apa dia melanjutkannya kalau yang diajak bicara telah pergi? Kakashi telah keluar dari mobilnya menembus hujan tanpa payung atau apapun yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Bahkan jaketpun tidak karna jaket Kakashi tengah memeluk tubuh Sakura saat ini.

Sakura hanya menatap terpana Kakashi yang sedang membuka gerbangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya telah terlihat basah, rambut peraknya sedikit jatuh kebawah. Setelah gerbang terbuka Kakashi segera masuk, berjalan cepat menuju teras dan langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sakura memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi. Setelah beberapa lama pintu belum juga terbuka.

"Langsung masuk saja." Geram Sakura dan seperti bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura Kakashi langsung membuka pintu rumah itu kemudian sosok berkemeja biru muda itu menghilang masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok itu kembali muncul dari balik pintu dengan payung ditangannya. Dengan langkahnya yang panjang-panjang Kakashi mendekati pintu mobil dimana Sakura berada dan membukanya.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa menerobos hujan hanya untuk mengambil payung untukku?" Protes Sakura begitu pintu terbuka. Dia mengeraskan suaranya agar tidak kalah dari suara hujan.

"Hanya tak ingin kau basah kehujanan." Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

Sakura turun dari mobil itu, berjalan disamping Kakashi yang sebelah tangan membawa payung dan memayunginya sementara tangan lain merangkulnya erat. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat menembus hujan.

"Cepat masuk, kuambilkan handuk." Sakura melangkah masuk mendahului Kakashi. Dia berlari cepat menuju kamar Sasori yang lebih dekat dari pada kamarnya dilantai atas. Matanya langsung mencari lemari pakaian., itu pertama kalinya dia masuk kedalam kamar baru Nii-channya. Yang ternyata dekorasi serta tata letaknya dibuat hampir sama dengan kamar sebelumnya di Suna. Sakura bergerak cepat menuju lemari itu membukanya dan matanya menyusuri isinya. Berhenti pada setumpuk kain putih dan mengambil salah satunya, lalu kembali berlari ketempat Kakashi tanpa menutup pintu lemari dan pintu kamar itu lagi.

"Kenapa masih berdiri?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Kakashi yang masih berdiri diruang tamunya.

"Aku tak mau membuat sofamu basah." Jawab kakashi ringan.

"Hah. Kenapa kau masih memikirkan sofa kalau tubuhmu sendiri saja basah kuyup seperti itu." Sakura mendengus kesal. Entah dengan sadar atau tidak Sakura kini telah berjingkat merentang handuk dikepala Kakashi dan mulai mengacak rambut perak itu agar kering dari air hujan. "Kau bisa sakit tahu. Aku tidak mau disalahkan Nii-chan gara-gara membuat ketua divisinya demam dan flu." Sakura masih dengan gerakan tangan mengusap rambut Kakashi dengan handuk itu. Sesekali mengumpulan semua rambut perak kakashi dalam dekapan handuk dan tanggannya lalu menariknya keatas agar semua airnya terserap kedalam handuk itu.

"Sakura.." Suara Kakashi begitu dekat dengan telinga Sakura, bahkan Sakura seakan bisa merasakan nafas hangat di kulit wajahnya. Dia menurunkan pandangannya dengan gugup dari rambut perak yang sekarang telah kembali berdiri ke sepasang mata berbeda warna yang sepertinya telah memandanginya sejak lama.

"Maaf." Sakura buru-buru menarik tangannya dari handuk dikepala Kakashi dan mundur selangkah begitu sadar jarak wajahnya dengan wajak Kakashi yang tertarik oleh gerakannya tak lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter. Oh, entahlah seberapa besar jarak itu, yang jelas sangat dekat. Dan itu membuat jatung Sakura berdetak tak kalah cepat dari pelari marathon yang baru saja menyentuh garis finis. Wajahnya jadi terasa begitu panas. Dia yakin saat ini pipinya tak bisa dibedakan dengan kepiting rebus bila diletakkan dipiring yang sama.

"Tidak apa." Balas Kakashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan.

"Akan kubuatkan teh dan kusiapkan air panas untukmu mandi, mungkin kau bisa memakai salah satu pakaian Nii-chan." Sakura berkata gugup dan ragu. Dia memandang ukuran tubuh Kakashi yang jauh lebih besar dari Nii-channya. Dia ragu ada pakaian Nii-channya yang muat untuk Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa langsung pulang sa—"

"Tidak akan ku ijinkan kau pulang sebelum kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan baju kering." Kata Sakura memotong Kakashi. Jelas sekali dia khawatir dan diam-diam Kakashi merasa senang dengan kekhawatiran gadis itu. Sakura segera menarik tangan Kakashi masuk keruang tengah rumahnya, lalu berbelok kekiri dan masuk kesebuah kamar yang pintunya telah terbuka. Kakashi hanya mengikuti saja kemauan gadis itu.

"Itu lemari pakaian Nii-chan pilih saja mana yang pas untukmu, akan ku nyalakan memanas airnya." Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi ditengah pintu sementara dirinya bergegas kekamar mandi Nii-channya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur memiliki kakak seorang pria. Dia menyalakan pemanas airnya dan segera kembali menemui Kakashi. Alisnya mengernyit melihat posisi Kakashi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan saat dia meninggalkannya untuk mengambil handuk. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan karna posisinya yang bersandar pada daun pintu dengan tangan terlipat didada dan handuk putih tersampir dipundaknya, tubuhnya yang basah dan air yang menetes-netes kelantai membuatnya tampak sangat mempesona.*author tepar*

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu?" Tanya Sakura, nadanya sedikit tinggi antara terpesona dan kesal kenapa orang itu terlihat sangat tenang dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup sementara Sakura merasa sangat Khawatir dengan kondisi itu.

"Sasori bisa menghajarku kalau dia tahu aku masuk kekamarnya dan mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya tanpa seijin darinya." Katanya tenang,

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia menghajarmu." Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi lagi dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. "Lagi pula kau ketuanya, masa tidak bisa melawan anak buahmu sendiri?" Sakura mendorong Kakashi masuk sementara dirinya tetap diluar."Cepat mandi" Katanya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

Kakashi tiba dirumahnya sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sakura untuk minum teh, lalu mengobrol sebentar lalu memaksanya tinggal untuk makan malam bersamanya dan Ayame. Kakashi benar-benar terbius oleh gadis itu, dia benar-benar tak menyangka saat Sakura memanggil Ayame yang sebenarnya hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga dirumah itu untuk makan bersamanya. Makan dalam satu meja, menggunakan piring gelas dan sendok yang sama, makan makanan dan minuman yang sama, bahkan membawanya kedalam obrolan akrab yang membuat Kakashi berdecak kagum atas perhatian Sakura yang sama sekali tidak memandang status Ayame dan semua itu membuatnya merasa bangga. Yah. Dia bangga dia mencinta gadis seperti itu. Dan terakhir Kakashi menemaninya belajar hingga akhirnya Kakashi memaksa gadis itu pergi kekamarnya, kedunia mimpinya.

Kakashi turun dari mobilnya yang telah terparkir rapi didalam garasinya dan keluar menemui Hinata yang telah menunggunya didepan mobil.

"Kakashi-sama.. kemana pakaianmu?" Hinata mengernyit memandang suaminya.

Kakashi benar-benar lupa bahwa dirinya saat ini hanya mengenakan handuk kimono milik Sasori. Dia dan Sakura tak menemukan pakaian milik Sasori yang muat untuknya. Jadi dari pada harus hanya mengenakan celana olah raga Sasori yang lumayan muat dan bertelanjang dada, dia memilih mengenakan handuk kimono putih itu.

"Milik Sasori. Tadi aku kehujanan jadi kupinjam ini." Jawab Kakashi tanpa berbohong meski tidak mengungkap yang sebenarnya.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Kakashi saat mereka melewati meja makan yang masih penuh berisi makanan. Hinata menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menungguku kan?" Kakashi khawatir.

"Aku memang menunggu Kakashi-sama." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kakashi kecuali meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menelfon Hinata agar tak perlu menunggunya untuk makan malam. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata saat Kakashi tak ada misi keluar kota maka istrinya itu akan menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Maaf Hinata seharusnya aku menghubungimu." Dia memandang Hinata yang balas memandangnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Kutemani kau makan. Aku sudah makan malam dirumah Sasori tadi, maaf ya?." Kakashi tidak berbohong, tapi juga tidak jujur.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sambut Hanabi begitu Sakura tiba didepan kelasnya. Sepertinya gadis itu telah menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Hanabi menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke arah toilet yang pasti saat itu kosong karna jam sekolah bahkan belum dimulai. Dia memandang wajah Hanabi yang menunjukkan ekspresi marah? takut? atau khawatir? Sakura tak bisa menebaknya. Tapi sepertinya marah. "Hanabi kenapa kesini? Kita bisa bicara dikelas sajakan?" Sakura sedikit cemas.

"Aku yakin kau tak mau ada orang lain yang tahu ini." Kata Hanabi lancar.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia memandang Hanabi antara marah, tak mengerti, curiga dan heran melihat Hanabi yang memandang kekoridor dikanan-kirinya seolah untuk memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua disana padahal tak perlu dipastikan juga koridor itu pasti sepi.

"Siapa yang bersamamu di Planet ice kemarin?" Hanabi memandang Sakura tajam. Planet Ice adalah toko Ie Cream langganan Sakura.

"Ada apa? Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura mulai khawatir melihat raut wajah Hanabi, mata levendernya menyipit curiga.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?"

Deg.

Jantung Sakura telah disengat listrik tiba-tiba. Hanabi mengenal Kakashi. Dan pandangan itu.. Sakura sekarang mengerti kenapa Hanabi menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Hanabi mengenal Kakashi. Dan mungkin saja Hanabi menyukai Kakashi. Sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang membenci Sakura karna Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke yang mereka sukai. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak mau kehilangan seorang teman hanya karna masalah ini. Hanabi adalah satu dari dua gadis yang mau menganggapnya teman. Hanya dua dan sekarang dia bisa kehilangan salah satunya. Sakura mulai cemas.

"Hanabi.. maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Kakashi. Aku tidak—"

"Menyukai Kakashi? Sakura apa yang kau fikirkan? Kakashi itu kakak iparku. Suami Hinata-neesan. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya?"

Tak ada kata…

Kecemasan hilang...

Perih datang...

Sakura membisu. Tubuhnya terasa mengeras. Membatu. Dadanya terasa terhantam. Hatinya terasa tercabik. Dia merasa Hancur. Merasa bodoh, atau dibodohi? Merasa tertipu. _Kakashi itu kakak iparku_. Lutut Sakura gemetar.

"Ka..kau bercanda?" Sakura benar-benar memaksakan suaranya.

"Untuk apa? Aku melihatmu bersamanya kemarin, kalian terlihat... mesra... Sakura, aku tahu kau gadis baik-baik. Jauhi Kakashi, jangan sampai kau membuat Nee-sanku menangis karna kalau itu terjadi aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai gadis baik-baik lagi." Hanabi menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam ruang sepi itu. Seakan tahu bahwa itulah yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya telah hilang. Ada rasa mencekam dihatinya. Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih berat dari biasanya, dia terhuyung dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Air mata telah jatuh menimpa pipinya yang kini pucat. Lututnya kembali gemetar dan dia terperosok jatuh kelantai. Isak tangisnya bisu.

Tangannya mencrengkam dada, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi semakin dia berusaha maka semakin terasa pula rasa itu. Sakura telah dibohongi. Dia telah ditipu. Dia telah dibawa dalam cinta yang tak semestinya. Dan dia.. Kenapa Kakashi melakukan ini padanya? Kakashi.. Hinata... yah Hinata...

Sakura bangkit, tubuhnya gemetar dalam isakkan tanpa suara. Dia ingin berteriak. Ada sesuatu dalam tenggorokannya yang ingin meledak keluar. Dia melangkah ragu, selangkah lagi lebih cepat.. selangkah lagi.. dan sekarang dia berlari.. dia ingin berlari.. dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin berteriak. Dia ingin rasa sakit itu hilang. Dia berlari menaiki tangga. Dia tidak butuh lift. Lift hanya akan membuat perasaannya semakin tercekam. Dia butuh tangga dan dia berlari menaikinya. Terus menaikinya, membuka sebuah pintu tanpa membaca "akses atap" yang ada didepannya dan kembali menaikinya..

Brugh..

Dia menabrak sesuatu. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia tak peduli apapun. Dia hanya ingin terus berlari saat ini.

"Sakura." Suara dingin memanggilnya, tanggannya ditarik tangan lain dan tubuhnya diputar. "Ada apa?" sekarang tangan itu menyentuh dagunya, mendongakkan wajahnya hingga dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menghentikan larinya.

"Sa... Sasuke..."

Ooo002nd SakuraLhyn Hatake00ooO

WOAAAA.~~~~~~ Sinetron bangGed gag ce?… padahal saiya gag suka sinetron. Sumpah. Saiya lebih suka Anime. Itu lho yg tiba2 ada Sasuke disaat Sakura Broken Heart Liver itu… Aduh… saiya gag mau mengkoment fic saiya sendiri ah… menilai diri sendiri dari sudut pandang sendiri itukan gag baik.. yang baik itu kan menilai diri sendiri dari sudut pandang orang lain.. jadi saiya mohon Readers mau menilai Fic saiya lewat Rifyu…*ngomong panjang2 ujung2nya minta Rifyu*

Saiya ingin sekali bikin Fic yang gag ada Typonya… tapi susahnya minta ampun… udah dibaca n' dikoreksi lagi n' lagi masih ada juga… jadi maaf kalo masih banyak Typo.

Pliss Rifyu yah…


	7. Say Good Bye

GOMEN… GOMEN… apdetnya lama. Ini gara2 Aniiki-ku ngasih video Naruto terbaru... jadi saiya nonton tu video terus2an.. apalagi yang Kakashinya wafat...*udah agak lama cuman baru dapet donlodnya* Ahk... Gag Rela...Ampe Banjir lebay kamarku. *padahal tau nantinya bakal idup lagi*...

ADUH! SUMPAH SAIYA GAG TAU KENAPA SAIYA JADI MENISTAKAN KAKASHI-KU SAYANG….*pudung ama nasib fic sendiri* saiyakan niatnya mau bikin Kakasaku yang romantis… yang Kakashi-nii-nya jadi soo sweeettt… koq jadinya kaya gini?

Ya sutralah.. saiya bales Rifyu dulu :

Gag Akan Pernah Bosan Saiya Ucapkan

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU

Untuk Anda Semua

Ayano Hatake : Arigatou Ayano… kata2 "Nice ff. I love it so much" bikin aku terbang deh… iyah… Sasuke diam2 menghanyutkan… Makasih udah baca plus rifyu fic saiya.. Arigatou.. rifyu lagi ya?

chiu-chi Hatake : iyah maaf, memberi scene kayak gitu di fic ini. Hu'uh, saiya sampe bingung waktu Kakashi-nii ngambek gara2 di fic ini saiya jadikan dia seperti itu..*ngaco* Arigatou Chiu-chi-chan.. thx dah rifyu.. n'sering2 mampir y?

miss hakuba : UAS! Gara2 kamu Hakuba-chan *boleh gag panggil gini?* gag rifyu kemaren.. Sasuke? Ada noh di bagian akhir…*dikemplang* gomen2.. abis banyak yang rifyu juga katanya kaka qoq gag keluar, pdahal waktu itu Kakashi-nii gi ngambek gag mau main di fic saiya lagi *ngaconya berlanjut* Arigatou Hakuba-chan.. rifyu lagi yah..

Zephyramfoter : Kasihan saiya juga dong… hiks..hiks.. Makasih Zephy-senpai-chan-san-kun *bingung mau panggil apa* mo Rifyu… arigatou…

sava kaladze : Arogatou Sava-chan, gag ada rifyu dodol buat saiya… semua rifyu ituh berharga.. oh, tidak tak terharga malah *lebay* saiya setujuh ama sava-chan.. Sakura sadarlah.. meski Kakashi begitu tampan, jangan ampe tergoda suami orang…

Awan Hitam : JANGAN! Jangan bunuh Kakashi… orang tampan harus dilestarikan… sayang kalo punah.. kak awan gag tau sih.. waktu kak awan belanja, Kakashi-nii marah2 ama saiya gara2 di fic ini saiya nistakan.*ngaco masih berlanjut* Yah kak.. kalu kakahina mustinya sasusaku donk.. susah kalo dibikin sakugaara… apa lagi sakusaso.. bener ya.. apapun endingnya kaka musti suka. Arigatou udah sering mampir.. jangan ampe bosen mampir meski gag pernah tak suguhin camilan *haghaghag…*

Tori-chan Nadeshiko : wah.. tori-chan maunya kakahina-sasusaku ya? Arigatou udah mampir lagi.. sering2 lah mampir ya.. Gomen juga kalo chaps ini malah mengecewakan. Arigatou Tori-chan..

The1st : arigatou The1st udah mau rifyu lagi… jadi The1st maunya apa? Kakasaku ato kakahina? Saiya usahain sesuai dengan kemauan Rifyuwer semua… yak! APDET.

aya-na rifa'i : Aya-chan…*bales meyuk.. tapi gag slow motion.. kelamaan, udah gag sabar* Arigatou… Aya-chan udah muji saiya.. mudah2an gag bikin saiya jadi sombong… terimakasih udah rifyu.. sebenernya di chaps itu saiya sebel ama hanabi, menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sakura *dipentung*, tapi syukur banyak yang suka… Arigatou Aya-chan..

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl : Arigatou Chrystha… iyah… pasti sakit.. cinta baru numbuh udah dipangkas..*emang rumput?* thx dah rifyu.. balik lagi ya?

dei hatake : kyah… disini ada eskrim lagi lho.. saiya ampe ngeces bayangin eskrimnya.. jadi dei-chan maunya Kakasaku? Saiya usahakan ya? Tapi kalo nanti hasilnya gag sesuai jangan kecewa ya? Arigatou dei-chan…

Kurosaki Kuchiki : jujur waktu bikin chaps kemaren saiya emang ikut sedih, tapi gag sampe nangis, baru di chaps ini saiya nangis. Arigatou kurosaki.. Rifyu lagi ya?

Kurosaki Kuchiki : Maaf ya udah bikin kurosaki Nangis... Arigatou udah Rifyu... Balik lagi ya?

hyuneko : Arigatou Hyuneko.. udah mau baca Fic saiya ampe Rifyu juga... Saiya juga suka banget ama Kakashi... Thx.. balik lagi y?

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

Disclaimer : papah Masashi Kishimoto.*dikemplang karna ngaku2*

Warning : AU, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… segala Dukungan, Kritik, Saran, Flame, N' apapun Saiya terima seIkhlas2nya...

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

"Sa... Sasuke..." Sakura sangat terkejut melihat pria didepannya itu. Dia berniat memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak mau pria itu mengetahuinya menangis meski itu mustakhil dan lagi pria itu memegang dagunya kuat. Mata onyx memandangnya tajam dan mata emeraldnya memandang kabur mata onyx itu, terhalang air mata yang menderas dipelupuk matanya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan tangan yang telah berada didagu gadis itu.

Greb..

Sakura menghambur dalam pelukan pria itu dan suara tangisnya pecah, tak lagi bisu. Dia menyandarkan wajahnya dipelukan pria itu dan terisak keras. Sasuke tak bergerak, dia sedikit shock dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, baru beberapa detik kemudian dia balas memeluknya, bahkan merengkuhnya lebih dalam. Dan rasa itu datang padanya, Sasuke merasakan hatinya memerih melihat gadis itu menangis dan merasa tercekam merasakan tubuh itu gemetar.

Isak tangis Sakura menggema dilorong tangga itu. Sekian lama. Tidak. Sangat lama. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menahan agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Sasuke tak ingin lagi menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkannya pada gadis itu. Toh dia yakin Sakura tidak akan menjawabnya sebelum tangisnya sedikit mereda.

Perasaannya sedikit tenang saat isak Sakura sedikit mereda dan Sasuke merasakan pelukan Sakura melonggar. Dia menunduk memandang mata yang telah bengkak dibawahnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura masih terisak membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" dia mengulang pertanyaan itu.

"Aku… dia… dia membodohiku… Aku mencintainya dan… dan dia menipuku.." Ucap Sakura sesegukan. Isaknya kembali mengeras.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kakashi padamu." Sasuke sedikit mengeram. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Dia sudah menikah… aku mencintai pria… yang telah menjadi… milik wanita lain…." Isaknya semakin mengeras. "kenapa dia tega melakukan… itu padaku? Dia membuatku… menjadi seperti gadis nakal… perebut suami orang… atau… atau jangan-jangan dia memang… dia menganggapku sebagai gadis nakal?" Sakura bicara sepatah-patah dalam segukannya.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ha… Hanabi… rasanya sakit sekali Sasuke… kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padanya? Aku mencintainya dan dia menipuku…"

"Kau mau aku menghiburmu atau aku hanya diam mendengarkan isakkanmu?"

"Aku.. mau.. dihibur." Sakura masih terisak. "Disini sakit sekali Sasuke…" dia mencengkram erat dadanya. Tempat dimana jantungnya berada."Sangat sakit.."

"aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke."Sakura, percayalah dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Tidak bermaksud menyakitiku?" terdengar nada marah. "Dia membohongiku, dia membiarkanku jatuh cinta padanya… kalau saja dia memberi tahuku sejak awal aku mungkin tidak akan berani jatuh cinta padanya." Suara Sakura sedikit keras. Dia melepas pelukannya yang terlalu lama dari Sasuke lalu menatap mata onyx itu tajam meski masih agak kabur.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghindarinya." Sasuke duduk disalah satu anak tangga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sekarang dia sedikit berteriak.

"Kau tidak bisa dengan mudah lepas darinya?" Sasuke sarkatis dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Sakura merasa sedikit ketakutan menjalari hatinya.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Jadi aku tak mau repot menjelaskannya padamu."

"Oh,.. kau pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dulu. Yah, kau bilang agar aku tidak banyak berharap padanya. Jadi ini maksudmu waktu itu?" Sakura mulai merasa marah pada pria didepannnya. Berkata begitu dingin tanpa nada yang lebih menenangkan.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Apa maksudmu yah begitulah? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Tadi kau bilang mau menghiburku, tapi malah membuatku marah." Sakura berkacak pinggang didepan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menghiburmu. Kau tidak lagi menangis sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut. Sasuke benar. Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir sekarang. Meski rasa sakit masih dirasakannya. Tapi air mata itu telah berhenti mengalir.

"Tapi kuberi tahu satu hal, aku yakin Kakashi tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai gadis nakal, dia hanya tak mau kehilanganmu. Dia mencintaimu Sakura." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat terpanjangnya Sasuke bangkit, memasukkan kedua tanggannya kedalam saku depan jeansnya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjelaskannya? Kau juga tahukan?" Sakura bertanya memandang mata onyx itu

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" dia berbalik memandang punggung yang mulai menjauhinya.

"Karna aku tak mau."dia mulai menuruni tangga meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba memahami jawaban Sasuke, kenapa dia tak mau? Apa hanya karna alasan tak mau lalu pria itu tega membiarkannya tengelam dalam rasa sakit? Dia terus berfikir, memikirkan kenapa pria itu tak mau menjelaskan alas an apa yang membuat Kakashi melakukan ini padanya. Padahal dia yakin Sasuke tahu tentang hal ini, tapi hingga Sasuke menghilang dibelokan tangga dia belum juga mengerti.

"Hey, tunggu. Apa maksudmu?" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau diam. Suara paraumu jelek sekali." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"He?" Sakura makin tak mengerti.

"kuantar kau ke toilet lalu kekelasmu."

"Kenapa ketoilet?" dia benar benar bingung sekarang.

"aku tidak mau disangka telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu hanya karna matamu yang bengkak."

Setelah membasuh wajahnya ditoilet Sakura minta diantar Sasuke untuk ke UKS. Dia tak mungkin datang kekelas yang lima belas menit lagi akan berakhirkan? Jadi dia menghabiskan lima belas menit itu di UKS bersama Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam disebuah kursi. Saat bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama berakhir berbunyi Sakura segera kembali kekelasnya masih bersama Sasuke yang mengantarnya.

Dia masuk kedalam kelas begitu sensei Asuma keluar dari kelasnya. Beberapa atau mungkin semua murid cewek berdengung tak mengenakan telinga saat dia masuk. Sebagian mata memandang kearah Sasuke yang meninggalkan pintu kelasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan dengung itu Sakura duduk dimejanya bersama Matsuri.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya gadis manis berambut hitam itu dengan nada khawatir. "matamu bengkak. Kau habis menangis?"

Sakura mengagguk. "Aku tidak sengaja terkunci ditoilet dan baru sepuluh menit yang lalu ada orang yang datang menolongku." Jawab Sakura berbohong. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia menangis. Atau berkilah bahwa dia tidak menangis.

"Sasuke-senpai yang menolongmu?" Tanya Matsuri, Sakura melihat ekor mata gadis itu yang memandang ketempat dimata Sasuke menghilang.

Sakura mengagguk. "Matsuri, boleh aku meminjam catatanmu yang tadi?" Tanya Sakura cepat sebelum gadis itu bertanya semakin dalam.

"Oh, tentu saja Sakura, ambilah." Matsuri mengangsurkan sebuah buku bersampul biru pada Sakura.

"Arigatou." Jawab Sakura sedikit tersenyum, senyum hambar tanpa keceriaan seperti biasanya.

Detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat baginya. Setiap detik menjadi sebuah penderitaan bagi Sakura saat ini, hatinya kembali tercekam tanpa Sasuke. Perih dan sakit. Sepanjang pelajaran dia terus mengcengkram dadanya. Terus berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit meski itu mustakhil. Setiap detik yang terlewati membuatnya semakin merasa sakit, Beberapa kali dia meneteskan air mata diam-diam agar tak banyak yang tahu tentang tangisnya. Agar cukup Matsuri saja yang melihatnya menjadi lemah.

Mata onyx gadis itu memandang prihatin pada Sakura meski dia sama sekali tak berani menanyakan apapun tentang penyabab jatuhnya air mata itu. Hanya melalui genggaman di tangannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sekali menguatkan Sakura apapun yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

"Sakura, sudah hampir sore." Bisik matsuri lembut mengingatkan Sakura yang terus menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. "aku antar kau pulang ya? Kalau kau butuh teman aku bisa menginap dirumahmu hari ini." Gadis itu mengusap rambut pink Sakura lembut.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang telah memerah hampir disemua bagiannya, mata, bibir, hidung, pipi, semuanya. Bahkan telinganya memerah karna terlalu banyak menangis.

"Baiklah. Mungkin bukan aku yang kau butuhkan. Akan ku panggilkan seseorang yang mungkin lebih kau butuhkan. Sakura, tunggulah disini." Katanya pada Sakura yang hanya memandangnya kosong dari balik air mata yang terus mengalir. Kemudian genggaman tangannya terlepas.

Sakura kembali menunduk menyilangkan kedua tangannya dimeja dan meletakkan dahinya disana. Bayangan rambut perak terus melintasi pikirannya. Senyum pria itu, perhatian, sentuhan, kelembutan, semua yang ada dalam sosok Kakashi terus melintasi pikirannya yang mencoba berpaling namun selalu gagal. Rasa sakitnya kian menjadi mengingat kemungkinan pria itu tengah menunggunya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak akan datang padanya lagi. Dia tidak mau menemui pria itu lagi. Telah cukup sakit yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Telah cukup air matanya. Dia tak mau menangis lagi. Dia ingin menghentikan aliran air matanya. Dia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"Kenapa masih disini?" suara dingin tertangkap telinganya. Dia menenggadah lalu menunduk lagi.

"Dia menunggumu kan?" suara itu lagi.

"Pergi. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Suara Sakura sangat parau.

"Dan menangis lagi? Kupikir kau gadis yang kuat. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan mirip dengannya, Sakura tidak akan menangis hanya karna masalah seperti ini." Suara dingin terdengar mengejek

"Aku memang bukan dia." Dia terdengar ketus.

"Aku tidak bilang kau dia. Kubilang kalian tidak mirip." Sasuke duduk dikursi disamping Sakura.

"Aku…" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Pergilah. Bicaralah dengannya." Suara tenang Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali merasa marah.

"Untuk apa? aku tidak mau bicara dengannya. Lagi pula ini kelasku. Kenapa kau mengusirku?" Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dua jam yang—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Sakura cepat

"Sakura, kau hanya menghindari masalah. Kau hanya perlu bicara dengannya." Entah bagaimana suara dingin itu terdengar hangat di telinga Sakura kali ini.

"Aku bukan mau menghindari masalah. Dan aku tidak mau bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu." Sakura berdiri dan memandang pria yang duduk disampingnya. "Kau berisik. Antar aku pulang."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatainya berisik. Dia menghela nafas sebelum bicara "Itu sama saja menghindarinya. Menghindari pria brengsek yang kau cintai." Sasuke bangkit.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya di toilet beberapa kali sebelum kemudian turun keparkiran tempat biasanya pria Uchiha itu meletakkan motornya. Sedangkan sang pemilik hanya berjalan tenang dalam diam dibelakangnya. Ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura tak mengerti saat ini. Meski hatinya terasa sakit, tapi dia merasa tenang didekat Sasuke. Dan ingatannya kembali pada pagi hari saat dia menabrak Sasuke ditangga menuju atap. Saat itu perasaannya juga menjadi lebih tenang setelah bertemu dengan pria dingin ini. Dan rasa tenang itu seakan hilang saat Sasuke tak ada didekatnya. Lalu kembali muncul saat ini. Tenang. Sakit memang, tapi tidak mencekam. Tidak membuatnya merasa lemah.

Sakura menerima helm yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. "Kau bawa dua?" tanyanya melihat Sasuke juga mengenakan helm hitam yang biasa dipakainya saat mereka pulang bersama.

"Aku berangkat bersama Dobe tadi pagi." Jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan memakai helm berwarna orange lembut dengan motif potongan-potongan jeruk segar. Sasuke melepas jaket biru yang dikenakannya dan kembali memakaikannya pada Sakura yang memang sudah menduga hal ini. Dia hanya merentangkan kedua tangannya memakai jaket itu. Tak ada gunanya memprotes apapun yang dilakukan pria dingin itu. Pria autis yang hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak akan peduli dengan protes dan kecaman separah apapun yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Kau yakin?" suara tanya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura menengadah memandang wajah dengan alis berkerut didepannya."Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin akan mengecewakannya." Sasuke merapikan pundak jaket yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Apa peduliku? Dia juga telah membuatku kecewa. Kalau benar berboncengan denganmu bisa membuatnya kecewa, aku rela bila kau menciumku didepannya." Kata Sakura tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum ringan, senyum yang baru pertama kalinya dilihat Sakura. Senyum yang membuat Sakura terpana melihatnya. Dia mengusap helm yang dipakai Sakura. Mungkin kalau tidak ada helm itu dia sudah mengacak rambutnya."Wanita memang makhluk yang mengerikan. Rela merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk membalas sakit hatinya1" Kata Sasuke, lalu naik kemotornya di ikuti Sakura yang naik dibelakangnya.

Motor sport hitam itupun melaju menembus angin, meninggalkan pelataran parkir Konoha University. Banyak tatapan iri melihat keduanya melintas dihadapan mata gadis-gadis pemuja pria berambut ayam itu. Saat melewati gerbang Konohas School tangan Sakura meremas perut Sasuke tanpa kendali saat dia melihat mobil hitam milik Anbu yang masih terparkir disana. Hatinya seakan berteriak minta dikeluarkan saat itu juga. Dia memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh lagi.

'_tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau menangis. Aku tidak mau dia menertawakanku karna begitu mudah dibuat lemah. Aku bukan gadis lemah.'_ Batin Sakura.

'_Oh, Sakura… kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Percuma kau menyemangati dirimu seperti itu, toh air matamu telah jatuh entah seberapa banyaknya hari ini. Jatuh hanya untuk menangisi rasa sakit karna pria itu.'_

"Sakura." Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke. Ada apa?" Jawab Sakura sedikit mengeraskan volumenya.

"Kurasa kau harus tahu siapa yang ada dibelakang kita."

Sakura mengeryit. Kemudian menengok kebelakang sedikit dan dia melihat BMW hitam tak jauh dari mereka dengan seorang pria berambur perak berada dibalik kaca depannya. Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke lebih erat saat hatinya terasa dicengkram. Membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Sasuke untuk menahan air matanya jatuh lagi.

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

Entah mimpi buruk apa yang tengah di alami Kakashi saat ini. Hatinya carut-cemarut memandang seorang gadis yang ujung rambut pinknya tertiup angin memeluk erat seorang pria yang selama dua tahun ini selalu mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

Jantungnya berteriak-teriak tak tertahankan, Saraf-sarafnya terasa tercabut paksa, darahnya berdesir panas disetiap sel yang dilewatnya. Tangannya terkepal erat memegang stir kemudi mobilnya yang basah karna keringatnya.

Kakashi menatap tajam dua sosok didepannya. Gadis berambut pink turun dari tempatnya memeluk punggung pria didepannya. Keduanya saling berbicara, dan kesabarannya habis saat pria berambut ayam itu… mencium keningnya. Tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tidak membunuh pria itu meski tak ada juga alasan baginya membunuh pria itu. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya. Melepas seat beltnya meraih gagang pintu mobilnya dan…

…

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dia membeku diposisinya. Kesadarannya kembali.

"ARGHH…" dengan gusar dia memukul udara didepannya. "KUSOO!"

Pip..…Pip..

Sepertinya sipemanggil tak mau kompromi. Kakashi merogoh saku celananya, dari suaranya Kakashi yakin sipenelfon itu salah satu anggota Anbu divisinya. Dia memandang LCD ponsel yang menampilkan foto wanita berambut hitam bermata semerah darah.

"Ada apa kurenai?" Suara Kakashi ketus.

"BAKA!" Teriak seorang wanita dari dalam ponselnya. Kakashi terpaksa menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel itu untuk menghindari alat pendengarannya rusak. "KEMANA SAJA KAU? CEPAT KEMBALI, HOKAGE MEMINTA LAPORAN YANG SEHARUSNYA KAU PERIKSA TADI PAGI. CEPAT KEMBALI ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUAT HIDUPMU MENDERITA SELAMANYA!" kalimat panjang itu terdengar hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ya. Aku akan segera kembali." Jawabnya dan menutup ponselnya dengan geram.

Pandangannya kembali kejalan didepan rumah Sakura yang sekarang telah sepi. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar. Melangkah tak sabar kearah rumah itu. Dia ingin menanyakannya. Menyanyakan alasan gadis itu melakukan hal ini padanya. Pulang terlambat dan bersama pria lain. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa gadis itu mengacuhkannya.

Rasa sakit bukanlah hal asing bagi Kakashi. Dia tak keberatan saat rasa sakit itu menghampirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sakura atas rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis muda menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura." Tampaknya nada suara Kakashi membuat gadis itu takut, dilihat dari reaksi wajah dan senyum yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Baik, silahkan duduk, saya panggilkan Sakura-samanya." Ayame mempersilahkan Kakashi dengan sopan. Kakashi hanya mengangguk kaku. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mengontrol tubuhnya hingga bisa mengeluarkan reaksi seperti itu. Kakashi duduk di sofa. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

"Kakashi-sama." Bukan suara yang diharapkannya. Kakashi mendongak dan memandang wajah yang juga bukan wajah yang diharapkannya. "Maaf tapi sepertinya Sakura-sama sudah ketiduran." Kata wanita muda itu masih dengan wajah ramahnya. Kakashi mengangguk. Dan saat itulah dia melihat sekelebat warna merah muda dibalik pintu dibelakang Ayame.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tiba dirumah dengan selamat." Kata Kakashi tanpa senyum sedikitpun membuat alis ayame mengerut. "Saya permisi."

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

Kegalauan membuat hari-hari pria berambut perak itu lebih buruk dari hari saat terjadi hujan badai dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar siap memangsa korban. Perasaan rindu lenggelayutinya, membuat otaknya terus tertuju pada rambut pink dan mata emeraldnya. Empat hari bagai berada dalam perang yang mencekam tanpa senyum gadis itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi gadis itu seakan menolak bertemu dengannya, menolak berbicara dengannya, menolak segala kontak dengannya seolah ingin membuangnya begitu saja. Penolakan yang membuatnya merasa disisihkan. Pagi hari saat dia datang kerumahnya, Sakura telah berangkat sekolah entah dengan siapa. Dia datang lebih pagi maka Sakura berangkat semakin pagi. Dia memutuskan untuk datang pagi buta maka gadis itu akan menolaknya dan Memilih menunggu kedatangan pria lain. Membuat rasa sakit lain menyusup menemani ribuan rasa sakit yang telah bersarang dihatinya, rasa sakit yang sejenak dilupakannya karna gadis itu, dan sekarang kembali diingatnya karna gadis itu pula.

Lalu di siang harinya, setiap kali dia datang kesekolah itu yang didapatnya bukan lagi gadis yang akan duduk disampingnya dalam senyum, dia hanya akan melihat gadis itu berada dibelakang pria lain dengan tangannya memeluk erat pria itu. Membuat darahnya mendidih hingga melampaui ubun-ubunnya.

Dan saat dia datang padanya, gadis itu hanya akan mengatakan penolakan-penolakan halusnya dalam wajah yang sangat mengganggu Kakashi dan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Kekecewaan?

Apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu kecewa? Dia kah? Kecewa padanyakah hingga Sakura menolak menemuinya. Menolak kedatangannya?. Hal apa yang telah dilakukan Kakashi hingga membuat Sakura kecewa padanya. Mungkinkah secara tidak sengaja Kakashi telah membuat gadis itu kecewa? Atau hal yang memang telah disengaja olehnya?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi… itu mungkin saja…

"Arghhh.." Kakashi mengacak rambutnya tak sabar.

Sekarang dia tidak yakin akan datang menjemput gadis ice cream itu atau tidak. Dia tidak yakin kali ini dia akan mampu mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak menembak mati pria berambut ayam itu. Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi, Kakashi tak mau hal ini terus berlarut-larut, dia ingin tahu alasan Sakura menghindarinya beberapa hari ini dan lagi kesempatannya menemui gadis itu tinggal hari ini. Misi sasori telah berakhir. Tinggal menunggu dia datang membawa laporan besok lagi. Itu berarti kalau tidak hari ini maka dia harus menunggu sampai Sasori kembali mendapatkan misi keluar Konoha lagi dan itu entah kapan akan terjadi.

Maka tanpa banyak pikir lagi Kakashi membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah kunci dan berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya. Melewati Kurenai yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memprotes meski bibirnya terkunci rapat.

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

Sakura menunggu. Berdiri bersandar disisi tembok di sebuah koridor. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Dia menundukan wajahnya. Menanti. Dan tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menunggu.

Sebuah bel berbunyi dari sebuah speker kecil diatas Sakura. Tak lama kemudian pintu didepannya terbuka memunculkan keramaian yang terjadi dibalik ruangan itu. Sakura hanya mendongak. Mencari-cari, lalu matanya menemukan wajah gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas senyum itu meskipun matanya tetap mencari.

"Menunggu Sasuke, Sakura?" Ino mencubit pipinya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Tampaknya kau masih belum lebih baik dari kemarin. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sai sudah menungguku." Ino menepuk punggung Sakura

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Lalu kembali mencari. Pencariannya berheti saat menemukan Pria berpantat ayam dibelakang kepalanya yang berjalan santai disamping Pria berambut blonde menuju kearahnya. Wajah keduanya sangat kontras. Yang satu berkulit kecoklatan dengan ekspresi hangat dan senyum lebar mengembang sedangkan yang satu berkulit pucat dengan ekspresi dingin tanpa senyum apapun.

"Oi, Sakura. Kenapa kau kesini hanya untuk menjemput Sasuke? Membuatku iri saja." Teriaknya sedikit keras dengan cengiran khasnya. "Bagaimana Kabarmu? Lebih baik kan? Harusnya lebih baik, bukannya kemarin Sasuke dirumahmu sampai malam?"

"Diam Dobe. Berisik." Sasuke meliriknya tajam.

"Aku menanyainya Teme. Kenapa kau yang menjawab." Naruto tampak kesal. Kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku baik Naruto. Persis seperti katamu tadi." Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan hiraukan dia Sakura." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul Sakura begitu mereka berada dalam jarak dekat.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme." Naruto berteriak semakin kencang.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, memandangnya sejenak. "Sampai jumpa Naruto." Sakura mengangguk lembut kemudian terbawa oleh tangan Sasuke yang memintanya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang membalas senyuman Sakura dengan cengiran lebar.

Sakura memang sengaja menunggu Sasuke. Karna sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang bisa menghilangkan rasa mencekam dihatinya meskipun tidak menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah helm untuk Sakura. Sementara dia memakai helmnya sendiri. Kali ini ada dua helm bukan karna pagi hari tadi dia berangkat bersama naruto. Tapi karna pagi tadi pun mereka berangkat bersama. Bahkan Sasuke tak perlu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura karna Sakura telah membawa jaketnya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan Sakura?" Suara Sasuke menyaingi deru angin yang terbelah oleh kecepatan motornya.

"Eh?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindarinya." Tambahnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab. Dia sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Sakura lebih memilih kembali tenggelam dalam fikirannya dari pada memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke berhenti karna lampu merah. Ini adalah saat yang paling dibenci Sakura. Mobil Anbu itu selalu dibelakangnya dan dia yakin pria berambut perak itu pasti tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan menghujam. Membuat hatinya merintih sakit dan rasa bersalah ikut datang bersama kesakitannya itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa bersalah. Tapi mengacuhkan keberadaan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa sesak meski itu bukan salahnya.

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar dari balik helm.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang suka menyiksa diri sendiri Sasuke." Dan kali ini Sakura menjawab.

"Yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah menyiksa diri sendiri. Kau hanya perlu bicara dengannya, katakan kalau memang kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan dia akan berhenti membuntutimu." Sasuke kembali menjalankan motornya saat lampu berubah hijau.

Sakura kembali tak menjawabnya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab akhir-akhir ini.

"Itu membuatmu tampak seperti buronan yang kemana-mana diikuti mobil Anbu." Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih berwarna kali ini, Ada sedikit kesal dan ada sedikit canda, tidak datar seperti biasanya.

"Dan itu membuatmu menjadi lebih cerewet Sasuke." Timpal Sakura dengan canda yang lebih terasa.

Sepertinya ucapan Sakura berusan membuat Sasuke lebih kedirinya lagi. Diam. Dingin. Tapi semua itu membuat Sakura nyaman. Diam bersama orang lain membuatnya merasa tercekam, tapi diam bersama Sasuke itu lain. Pria itu memang selalu lebih banyak diam. Sangat irit bicara. Seolah kosa katanya tak lebih dari seribu kata.

"Ice creamnya masih ada kan?" Tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura turun dari motornya ketika keduanya telah sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya dalam sehari." Katanya dalam senyum tulus. Selama empat hari ini Sakura tak pernah makan ice cream di Planet Ice lagi. Dia membeli ice cream pack sebagai penggantinya dan kemarin Sasuke membawakan dua ember besar ice cream tiga rasa. (itu lho.. ice cream yang berukuran 5 liter)

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggilnya lembut.

Sakura hanya memandangnya terkejut. Dia tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara seperti ini dari Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Bicaralah dengannya." Katanya lagi.

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Entah telah berapa kali Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya. "Akan ku coba." Sakura memberi jawaban yang berbeda kali ini karna biasanya dia akan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sakura tahu dia harus bicara dengannya. Bukan karna dia tak ingin diikuti mobil Anbu dan tampak seperti buronan. Tapi karna dia ingin segera lepas dari perasaannya. Sasuke benar, ini membuatnya terasa tersiksa. Semakin lama semakin menyiksa.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambai pelan saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya, lalu terdiam sesaat. Kemudian berbalik menuju rumahnya, sekilas matanya tertuju pada BMW hitam yang terparkir tak jauh darinya. Dia berhenti sejenak.

Mungkin ini waktunya.

Dan Sakura kembali berbalik memandang BMW hitam itu. Dia yakin apapun yang tengah dilakukan sipengemudi saat itu, kini terkejut melihatnya yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Tangannya mengcengkram tali tas slempangnya erat. Dari jaraknya sekarang dia bisa melihat mata pria didalamnya memandang dan mengawasi langkahnya. Tangan Sakura terulur dengan gemetar meraih gagang pintu dan…

'_clek' _

Pintu terbuka.

Sakura menariknya nafas berat lalu membukanya lebih lebar. Matanya langsung memandang bola mata berbeda warna yang juga memandangnya tajam, membuat rasa sakit itu menghapirinya lebih tajam dan lebih mencekam. Rasanya dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berlari meninggalkan rambut perak yang membeku. Tapi alih-alih dia berlari -karna menurutnya itu sangat tidak mungkin- dia masuk kedalamnya dan duduk disamping pria yang masih menatapnya tajam sementara dirinya telah mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan sepi didepannya.

"Ohayou Sakura?" Sapa Kakashi dengan nada cerianya.

Sakura diam tak membalas. Air matanya kembali menitik. Hatinya terasa perih lebih dari sebelumnya. Lebih dari segala perih yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Kakashi tampak panik, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata itu. Tapi dengan halus Sakura menolaknya.

"Biarkan aku menangis Kakashi. Aku ingin menangis." Katanya, meski menangis dia tidak terisak. Tangisnya diam. Sama saat pertama kali dia mengetahui status pria itu. Dia menunduk, tapi dari sudut matanya Sakura melihat tangan Kakashi yang terkepal erat.

"Kau marah Kakashi? Kau kecewa?" Sakura bertanya halus.

"Tidak Sakura. Aku tidak marah. Tidak ada alasan untukku marah apalagi kecewa." Suara Kakashi tenang.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah kukatakan aku marah meski tidak ada alasan untukku marah? Aku kecewa meski aku tidak tahu pantas atau tidak aku kecewa?"

"Aku membuatmu marah Sakura? Aku membuatmu kecewa?" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Sakura memandang mata yang sejak dia datang terus memandangnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Kakashi yang terkepal. Memaksa tangan itu terbuka dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Aku mencintaimu Kakashi, dan aku kecewa karna itu." Kentara sekali kata-katanya membuat Kakashi shock karna tangannya yang telah melembut digenggaman Sakura kini mengeras lagi. "Aku kecewa pada diriku yang jatuh cinta pada pria yang telah beristri. Pada pria yang terlarang untukku. Aku juga kecewa padamu yang sama sekali tidak mencegah perasaaanku. Dan aku marah karna semua itu." Sakura mengucapkan segalanya tanpa menghiraukan reaksi kata-katanya pada Kakashi. "Aku merasa dibodohi, atau aku memang bodoh, atau kau menganggapku bodoh, Bodoh.. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar. Perasaanku salah Kakashi, mencintaimu membuatku tampak seperti gadis penggoda, gadis—"

"Sakura—"

"Diam Kakashi. Biarkan aku bicara, karna itulah tujuanku menemuimu saat ini, aku ingin bicara." Sakura memotong ucapan Kakashi yang juga memotong ucapannya."Aku merasa Sakit... Hatiku sakit... harga diriku sakit... Aku merasa ren- Biarkan-aku-bicara." Dia mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir dengan penekanan lebih saat Kakashi tampak ingin membuka bibirnya. "Aku merasa rendah. Aku berusaha meyakinkah perasaanku bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu agar aku tidak merasa hina. Tapi percuma. Aku mencintaimu Kakashi dan kau mengecewakanku. Seharusnya kau bisa mencegah perasaanku. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya. Aku.. Aku…" Sakura terisak. Dia tidak lagi mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air mata turun dalam isakan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanggannya dan terisak. "Aku Bodoh." …. "Aku Sakit, sangat sakit."

Dan kedua manusia dalam mobil itu diam. Hanya suara isakan yang terdengar. Hatinya yang telah patah kini patah lagi. Dan lagi…

"Maaf... Sakura." Suara Kakashi terdengar setelah sekian lama.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Sakura langsung. "Tidak mungkin aku tidak memaafkan pria yang kucintai."

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Kau seperti cahaya yang tiba-tiba datang dalam kegelapanku yang kupikir akan abadi. Maafkan aku. Kau tidak bodoh. Akulah yang bodoh. Kau sama sekali bukan gadis penggoda. Kau gadis baik-baik. Gadis terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Akulah yang bersalah berharap ada kesempatan untuk kita, aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura."

"TIDAK ADA KESEMPATAN UNTUK KITA!" Sakura berteriak."Kau pria brengsek. Kau sudah menikah dan kau masih bisa mengatakan cinta padaku?"

"Aku memang brengsek Sakura." Suara Kakashi bergetar hebat. "Aku melukai istriku. Aku menyakitinya setiap hari. Pernikahan kami palsu. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa mencintainya. Dan dia tahu itu dan dia bertahan, membuatku semakin tampak busuk. Aku pria paling kejam Sakura. Membiarkan Hinata terbelenggu olehku. Membiarkan dia jatuh cinta pada pria yang takkan pernah bisa membalas cintanya."

"Itu tidak akan merubah APAPUN." Sakura memandang Kakashi, kedua pasang mata bertemu dalam satu kesakitan yang sama. "Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain." Sakura memandang mata berbeda warna yang tampak kosong tanpa cahaya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kau tidak merusak apapun Sakura, akulah yang merusak—" Suara Kakashi terpotong. Bibir Sakura telah menyentuh bibir itu.

Sakura menciumnya. Menyentuh lembut bibir dingin itu, merasakan bibir itu membeku. Mengecupnya pelan namun dalam. Air mata Sakura menetes dipipi Kakashi yang membeku dalam posisinya. Keduanya memejamkan mata. bukan untuk menikmatinya. Tapi untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh mereka. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menatap mata yang masih tertutup didepan matanya. Dia mengecup bibir itu lagi sekilas. Lalu mundur. Dan duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Jangan temui Aku lagi." Katanya dan matanya memejam erat kembali menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya dan berusaha menahan air matanya, dia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Akan kukatakan pada Nii-chan bahwa aku telah memaafkannya. Agar dia tak perlu lagi memenuhi janjinya waktu itu. Dan kau tak perlu lagi datang padaku." Sakura membuka matanya dan tanpa memandang wajah itu lagi Sakura membuka pintu disampingnya. "Dan aku juga memaafkanmu." Dan dia keluar.

Telah selesai. Semuanya berakhir disini. Petualangan kecil Sakura dalam dunia yang ternyata terlarang baginya. Dunia yang seharusnya tidak pernah dimasukinya. Dunia yang membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Dunia yang mengajarkannya rasa itu.

****tubikontinyu****

1 : kata-kata yang dikutip dari buku Harry Potter and the goblet of fire *mirip2 lah*

GOMEN…. Janji saiya bikin party belom… ternyata bikin adegan party itu soesah-nya minta ampun…jadi saiya skip dulu disini…

Gomen kalo masih jauh dari sempurna..

Saiya mohon Rifyu untuk segala kritik, saran, bantuan, flame, n'segala apa yang ingin rider *baca: pembaca, bukan pembalap* sampaikan pada saiya…

RIFYU PLIS..


	8. the wife

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

KYA~~~~~~

Alasan saiya telat apdet :

1. Saiya terserang demam…. Demam Bola….

2. Flasdisknya ke format! Padahal datanya Cuma di flasdisk yg ini..

3. Saiya gag pede… coz.. setelah bikin lagi hasilnya jelek banget! Sumpah dah!1

Readers : Kagak Tanya!

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

Bales Rifyu :

chiu-chi Hatake : Arigatou Chui-chi-chan… moga2 chaps ini gag bikin nangis lagi yah… Thx to Rifyu.. Rifyu lagi…

Ayano Hatake : Sebelumnya Arigatou Ayano, tapi Ayano jangan samakan Fic saiya dengan Karya2 besar seperti itu… saiya juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya gemeteran baca Fic n' saiya masih minder banget… But, Thx… Ayano bikin aku semangat!

Zephyramfoter : Arigetou Zephyr-kun udah ngingetin..…Iyah Zephyr-Kun, Nilai bahasa Indosesia saiya emang bikin cengo! Untung lulus UAS. Yg bikin nilai BI saiya mencukupi karna nilai mengarangnya yang paling tinggi! Ke..ke..ke.. *Ketewa setan!* Biarkan saja meraka dalam masalah! Saiya memang suka bikin masalah wat org lain.. thx to Rifyu..

aya-na rifa'i: Thx aya-chan mau balik lagi… Iyah yg tu… yg akhirnya malah ngabur dri Cormanya.. untung Sakura gag ngabur dari Sasuke… Makacih aya-chan… seneng deh… YOsh Apdet.

dei hatake : Arigatou dei-chan…Haduh2… Qoq Banyak yg nangis ya? Jadi merasa bersalah… yosh ne apdet tapi gag cepet.. Gomen…

Tori-chan Nadeshiko : Yosh Tori-chan… Happily ever after? Saiya masih bingung mau gimana? Malah niatnya bakal ada Chara yang wafat *Spoiler* baru niat ce… masih bingung mau akhir yg gimana… Thx yah… udah setia dri awal.. ampe tengah2 moga ampe Akhir *Harus ampe Akhir, kalo gag saiya bantai*-*dibantai duluan ama Tori-chan*

Azuka Kanahara : Arigatou Azuka, maap juga udah bikin Azuka nangis… saiya gag niat sumpah *nunduk2 minta ampun* banyak yg suka scene itu… Syukurlah…

Awan Hitam : Aduh K Awan… saiya gag suka kalo Kakashi poligami, apa lagi yang dipoligamiin dua chara cewe fav saiya, gag rela saiya… Arigatou K Awan… Saiya akan berusaha bikin mereka semua bahagia.

sava kaladze : Iyah, kacian tuh Sakura patah hati… saiya juga tau rasanya… kata2 yg manis Sava-chan.. Arigatou..

The1st : Ketampanan petaka? Untung saiya gag tampan… Hu'um.. sakura kan cwe baek2… Kakasaku? Bungkus apa makan sini? *ditimpuk. Emang nasi goreng?* Arigatou The1st..

hyuneko : Gomen hyuneko… Kaka emang OOC buangget… Terlalu OOC, bahkan Icha2nya belom pernah keluar di Fic ini.. Arigatou udah ngingetin saiya tuk Icha2nya… saiya akan tetap berjuang selama masih ada yang mau Rifyu.. makanya terus Rifyuh.. *UUR. Ujung2nya Rifyu*

miss hakuba : Arigatou saiya bingung… ada yg minta Kakasaku, ada yg minta sasusaku, saiya gag mau negewain siapapun.. Sakuranya dibelah jadi dua apayah? *Ditendang sakura* atou slah satu dari Kakashi ama Sasuke milih saiya saja..*dichidori Kaka-Sasu*

Wellll…

ARIGATOU SEMUANYA…. Saiya gag nyangka bisa bikin fic mencapai chaps 8 ini, N' smuanya berkat Xan semua… LUPH YU ALLL.. Muach… Muachh…. Muach… Muachh…. *terjadi diare masal*

AN : dichaps ini saiya mengambil dari sisi Hinata juga.

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

Disclaimer : Saiya lagi nabung buat beli Kakashi ama Om Masashi *Om Masashi : Kagak dijual*

Warning : AU, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya…so… segala Dukungan, Kritik, Saran, saiya terima seIkhlas2nya... Flame… dibungkus pake kado berpita warna biru… *digeplak* Saiya terima juga… Ikhlas…

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

Berakhirkah?

Inikah Akhirnya?

Sakit… jauh lebih sakit dari yang diperkirakannya. Rasa sakit yang takkan pernah membuatnya terbiasa meski telah berulang kali mengalaminya. Padahal dari awal dia tahu ini akan berakhir menyakitkan. Dia tahu tak ada kesempatan baginya. Dia telah menikah. Dia telah memberikan sumpah seumur hidupnya didepan pendeta untuk Hinata. Dia tahu tidak ada kesempatan baginya bersama Sakura, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah siap dengan sakitnya?

Inikah ganjaran bagi orang yang berusaha mengingkari janji suci itu? Balasan untuk orang yang berusaha melalui jalan yang tak seharusnya dia lalui? Hukuman untuknya yang mencoba meraih harapan yang bukan haknya?. Harapan memang bukan hak Kakashi. Kebahagia bukan jalan hidupnya.

Rasa yang melebihi rasa sakit, kepedihan yang melebihi penderitaan. Semuanya menyayatnya tajam melampaui kemampuannya merasa, hingga yang tersisa hanya kehampaan. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada sesuatu apapun. Bahkan kata tidak ada itu sendiri tidak ada. Tidak hitam, atau putih, tidak juga abu-abu. Hidupnya kehilangan semangat. Hatinya kehilangan rasa. Mata berbeda warna yang kehilangan cahaya. Membuatnya seolah dia hanya sekumpulan tulang yang dibalut daging dan kulit serta darah yang mengalir yang mampu berjalan. Kehidupan terlalu keras untuk hatinya yang telah mendebu, maka dia tidak hidup. Dia memilih mati meski tidak mati. Hanya tubuh yang menjalankan tugas manusia hidup.

Tubuh tanpa Jiwa.

Tak lebih dari boneka yang bergerak tanpa keinginan.

Apalagi alasannya untuk hidup?

Melindungi Hinata seperti janjinya?

Dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari kehampaan yang mengelilinginya saat ini.

Membunuh Orochimaru yang telah membunuh Sakura?

Itu hanya akan membuatnya iri. Orochimaru tidak pantas mendapatkan kematian yang begitu diinginkan olehnya. Oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan, matanya menangkap cahaya keemasan dari balik jendela didepannya. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Mengusap wajah dan menemukan sesuatu yang basah menempel dikeningnya. Dia meraih benda itu dan membuka matanya. Sebuah handuk kecil putih ditanggannya.

"Kau bangun Kakashi-sama?" suara lembut menyentuh gendang telinganya. Kakashi memalingkan wajah kekiri, kearah suara itu berasal. Seorang gadis berwajah pucat dengan mata lavender dan rambut indigonya tergerai panjang hingga ke pinggul memandangnya.

Sebuah senyum lembut mencapai indra penglihatannya. Lalu tangan yang tak kalah lembut meraih handuk putih dari tanggannya. Setelah meraih handuk, tangan itu menyentuh keningnya, memberi rasa dingin disana. "Suhunya masih panas." Kata suara lembut itu.

"Apa yang terjadi." Tanya suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Dia bangkit, dan sosok itu membantunya bersandar dikepala tempat tidur.

"Apa maksud mu? Kakashi-sama, anda tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin?." Kerutan muncul di keningnya yang tak tertutup poni. poni yang biasanya ada saat itu terjepit keatas.

Kepala Kakashi bergerak kekiri dan kekanan pelan. Dia mengeleng. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Kakashi-sama, kau pulang menjelang pagi dan tubuhmu panas sekali. Aku sangat khawatir." Suara lembut itu kini bergetar seakan menahan tangis.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan. Menatap sinar matahari yang tadi masih berwarna emas sekarang memerah kehitaman ditelan malam dari jendela kacanya. Sejenak dia ingin mengatakan agar tak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi kemudian keinginan itu langsung lenyap entah kemana. Dia kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi hari kemarin, membuatnya mengerti kehampaan apa yang sekarang mengelilinginya.

"Kakashi-sama, bisakah anda meminum obat ini? Aku memanggil Tsunade-sama untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu tadi, dan dia memintaku untuk memberikan obat ini begitu Kakashi-sama bangun." Suara lembut itu terdengar khawatir, dia mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara benturan benda-benda kecil dengan keramik pelan. Lalu sebuah tangan telah bersiap didepan bibirnya. Kakashi memandang benda berwarna biru kehitaman yang terapit diujung ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Hinata. Dia mengambilnya, dan mencari-cari yang lain. Beberapa benda kecil yang tergeletak manis diatas sebuah pisin keramik kecil diatas meja. Dia mengambil semuanya kedalam genggaman tanggannya, lalu memasukkan semuanya kedalam mulutnya secara bersamaan, kini tangannya terulur meraih sebuah gelas yang berada ditangan lain Hinata, mengambilnya dan meminum air didalamnya dan semua obat-obatan itu terhanyut mulus kedalam tenggorokannya.

**Lhyn Hatake**

"Sakura, kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan makan ice cream seperti itu." Ayame kembali mengatakan kalimat itu untuk yang kelima kalinya hari ini, dia memandang cemas nona muda berambut pink itu dengan khawatir.

"Biarkan saja Ayame." Kata Sakura dia memandang sejenak wanita berambut coklat yang di kuncir kuda itu.

Sejak sepulang sekolah Sakura terus berada didepan Tv dengan gelas ice cream di tangannya. Ice cream pemberian Sasuke kini tinggal setengah saja. Sebenarnya sudah lebih dari sepuluh pack ice cream ukuran Big-ekstra-jumbo yang dihabiskannya sejak pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi lima hari yang lalu. Ugh, mengingat nama itu membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit yang semakin sakit, dan juga semakin… rindu. Sakura merindukannya. Tapi dia tidak mau merindukannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya merindukan pria yang terlarang untuk dirindukannya. Sakura menghabiskan sisa ice cream di gelasnya dengan menenggaknya langsung tanpa disendok.

"Ayame tolong buatkan satu lagi." Katanya meletakkan gelasnya bersama tujuh belas gelas lain diatas meja.

"Tidak Sakura, saya tidak mau disalahkan oleh Sasori-sama, dan yang paling penting saya tidak mau anda sakit." Katanya sambil mulai mengangkat gelas-gelas itu.

"Percayalah Ayame, ice cream tidak akan membuatku sakit. Seluruh zat yang ada padanya sudah sangat dikenal oleh tubuhku. Justru kalau tidak ada ice cream aku bisa sa—"

'_tin..tin..tin…'_

Suara klakson sebuah mobil terdengar dai depan rumah mereka.

"Aku buat sendiri saja." Sakura bangkit sambil memberi kode dengan tanganya agar Ayame pergi meninggalkannya untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu.

Sakura membuka kulkas dan meraih sisa ice cream yang duduk anggun dalam freezernya, meletakkannya dimeja dapur dan meraih sebuah piring karna semua gelas tampaknya telah habis dia pakai. Menyendok ice cream dengan sendok ice creamnya. Strawberry, blueberry, vanilla, lalu strawberry lagi dan seretusnya hingga dipiringnya terdapat satu gunung berwarna-warni. Sakura mengambil topping coklat disamping kotak roti dan menuangnya memutari gunung pelangi itu, terakhir, dia memberi taburan choco chips diatasnya. Lalu kembali duduk di sofa didepan Tv lagi.

"Demi kami-sama Sakura… apa yang kau lakukan?" suara seorang pria cukup mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan memandang pria berambut merah yang telah berkacak pinggang.

"Nii-chan…" Dia berteriak, secepat kilat meletakkan piring ice creamnya di meja dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Nii-channya. "Miss you.. Kenapa baru pulang? Katanya seminggu? Ini telat empat hari dari seminggu.. membuatku kangen saja." rengeknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Saku-chan. Iyah maaf… pulang dari suna aku langsung dikirim ke Kiri, tidak sempat bertemu denganmu saat aku pulang.." Sasori membalas pelukan ringan adiknya dengan erat. "Tapi tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau makan ice cream sebanyak itu." Dia menunjuk gelas-gelas kotor diatas meja yang belum sempat dibereskan oleh Ayame.

"Mana oleh-olehnya… eh bagaimana kabar Gaara-kun, Nii-chan menyampaikan salam dan pesanku padanya?" Sakura mencoba menganti topik.

"Gaara sangat sibuk Saku-chan, aku hanya sempat bertemu Kankuro dan Temari saja. Jadi kutitipkan pesanmu pada mereka." Katanya sambil mengusap rambut dipunggung Sakura

"Ah, payah sekali… jauh-jauh kesuna tapi tidak bertemu Gaara." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Sasori kembali duduk dikursinya, meraih piring ice creamnya dan kembali memasukkan sesendok penuh kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku kesuna untuk misi Sakura" Sasori duduk disamping Sakura. "Bukan untuk mengganggu Kazekage. Oke. Sudah cukup, sekarang katakan apa alasanmu memakan semua ice cream ini?" Sasori membelokkan tangan Sakura yang menuju mulutnya berganti arah ke mulutnya sendiri, membuat Sakura memberengut. "Yang kuingat terakhir kau makan ice cream sebanyak ini saat kau dan Gaara…" Sasori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Deathglare dari Sakura yang membungkam bibirnya. "Baiklah. Sekarang katakan alasanmu? Jangan katakan ada seorang pria yang telah mematahkan hatimu."

Gerakan tangan Sakura berhenti. Sendok yang sedari tadi bolak-balik dari bibir ke piring sekarang membeku ditengah udara.

"Kami-sama.. katakan itu tidak benar Sakura." Suara Sasori mengancam.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Rasa sakit, perih dan rindu yang telah dengan susah payah ditawar dengan ice cream sebanyak itu kini datang lagi. Setitik air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Nii-chan…" Sakura berhambur kepelukan Sasori. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengobati lukanya. Mengobatinya secara permanen. Tidak seperti ice cream yang hanya sementara. Atau Sasuke yang hanya mengobati saat berada didekatnya. Mungkin dia, Sasori, Nii-channya bisa melakukan itu untuknya.

Tapi, dia masih belum bisa membicarakannya. Meskipun ini sudah hari kelima dia masih belum bisa membicarakannya dengan siapapun. Dia ingin menyimpannya sendiri, tidak.. menyimpannya hanya bersama Sasuke, karna dia telah terlanjur tahu, dia tak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang tahu tentang perasaan terlarangnya pada Kakashi. Apa lagi Sasori, Nii-channya pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Sakura semakin mempererat pelukanya. Dia hanya ingin dipeluk dan menangis, ingin ditenangkan.

**Lhyn Hatake**

Sakura melirik jam di dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tiga puluh malam. Lalu kembali memandang sosok dirinya dicermin, dia memandangnya sekali lagi dari atas kebawah. Rambut pinknya dibiarkan tergerai, polesan bedak tipis tersebar merata diseluruh wajahnya, dan lipglosh cery terpoleh manis dibibirnya, sebuah liontin sewarna matanya berbentuk sebuah lingkaran yang ditengahnya terdapat bola kecil (baca : lambang Haruno *padahal bukan Sakura Haruno*) menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Kemudian sebuah dress pink muda berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan membalut tubuh indahnya hingga sepuluh senti diatas lutut, sebuah obi pink tua melingkari pinggulnya. Semakin kebawah, sebuah highheels merahnya tampak manis di kaki putihnya. Dia telah berdandan selama sejam lebih membiarkan Sasuke menunggunya selama itu. Hari ini seorang teman Sasuke di Anbu mengundang Sasuke datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya dan Sakura berhasil memaksa Sasuke untuk datang.

Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup pantas untuk mendampingi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan berjalan anggun menuju ruang tamunya. Disana seorang pria berambut hitam -yang ekor ayamnya masih tetap ada-, duduk memandangnya dengan mata sedikit membelalak membuatnya merasa sedikit bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Yah. Dia merasa cantik.

Sasuke bangkit, dan kini giliran Sakura yang terkejut dengan penampilan pasangannya. Sebuah kemeja biru muda dengan rompi biru gelap dan jeans hitam tampak sangat mempesona ditubuh Sasuke, membuatnya tampak santai meski tetap formil.

"Kau cantik Sakura." Kalimat pendek itu cukup mampu membuat Sakura blushing.

"Arigatou Sasuke, kau juga tampan, meskipun tentu saja kau selalu tampan." Ucap Sakura malu-malu. Meski begitu tampaknya kalimat itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Sasuke yang tetap berwajah pucat dan dingin.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu telah meluncur hampir sepuluh kali hari ini untuk Sakura.

Datang kepesta itu memang keinginan Sakura. Sakura menemukan sebuah undangan di jaket Sasuke. Setelah membacanya Sakura tahu itu pesta ulang tahun yang cukup mewah dari nama club di sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang disewa sebagai tempatnya. Sayang sekali saat itu Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang autis seperti Sasuke mana mungkin peduli dengan acara yang seperti itu hingga Sakura harus memaksanya untuk datang berdua. Meski Sasuke telah memperingatkannya bahwa mungkin disana dia akan bertemu dengan Kakashi. Tapi kemungkinannya kecilkan? Pesta besar pasti mengundang banyak orang, bisa ratusan kan? Jadi kemungkinannya sangat kecil dia bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Yang jelas dia tidak ingin melewatkan pesta.

Sasuke mengandengnya keluar, disana telah menunggu sebuah Ferrari F430 biru menunggu mereka. Sakura sedikit terkejut Sasuke tidak membawa motornya malam ini, sebelumnya mereka selalu bepergian dengan motor hitam itu. Kenapa sekarang dia memakai mobil?. Meski ingin bertanya perihal motor favoritenya dia memilih diam mengingat pria itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

**Lhyn Hatake**

"Kakashi-sama, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Hinata, dia keluar dari kamar mandi, tangannya masih sibuk merapikan tali-tali yang membentuk simpul dibagian belakang gaun ungu mudanya sementara matanya memandang jam didinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, lalu mencari sosok itu, dan menemukannya berdiri bersandar didaun pintu dengan tatapan yang masih kosong seperti beberapa hari ini. Hinata memandang wajah letih suaminya yang akan lebih tampan kalau tidak ada kabut yang menutupinya.

"Kakashi-sama…" Hinata menyentuh pipi pria itu. Pria itu tampak terkejut membuat Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya tengah melamun lagi. Melamun atau terbawa kedalam dunia milik Sakura. Dunia yang takkan pernah tersenyuth olehnya.

"Hinata, yah aku sudah siap." Pria itu mengaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memandangnya.

Hinata memandang mata yang menurutnya tak lagi memiliki warna itu. Lalu menurunkan tangannya dari pipi kearah leher dan meraih dasi yang tak rapi disana, merapikan dasi silver metalik yang miring, lalu turun menyusuri dada bidang suaminya. Melepas kacing jasnya yang terpasang salah. Merapikan pundaknya, dan memasang kacingnya pada lubang-lubang yang benar, kemudian membungkuk dan berjongkok didepan tubuh menjulang itu, melepas tali sepatu yang tak terikat sempurna dan kembali mengikatnya dengan lebih baik.

Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada suaminya itu. Sejak pulang dalam keadaan panas tinggi Kakashi menjadi seorang yang… entahlah… Hinata tak tahu harus memberi sebutan apa pada suaminya. Dia mengenal Kakashi sejak kecil. Kedua orang tuanya sangat dekat dengan orang tua Kakashi. Dia tahu pria seperti apa yang menjadi suaminya itu. Dan itu sama sekali bukan Kakashi. Memang, sejak hidup dengan Kakashi, Kakashi tak tampak lagi seperti Kakashi yang dikenalnya dulu. Tapi Kakashi yang ini… Kakashi yang beberapa hari ini… seakan semakin jauh dari sosok Kakashi yang sebenarnya.

"Kau yakin kita akan datang?" tanyanya begitu dia kembali berdiri dan menatap mata kosong itu.

Kakashi mengangguk, seulas senyum kecil terbentuk dibibirnya, senyum yang sama sekali tak tampak sebagai senyum dimata Hinata, hanya sebagai gerakan bibir yang melengkung keatas.

Hinata membalas senyum itu lembut dan tulus, senyum yang selalu dia berikan pada pria terkasihnya itu. Dia tetap tersenyum meski dia tahu senyumnya takkan parnah mampu menembus mata itu.

**Lhyn Hatake**

Sebuah Club disebuah hotel berbintang lima.

Sakura mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang mengandengnya menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang bercahaya keemasan. Dia memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih tetap dingin membuat Sakura menyesal. -kenapa mesti repot-repot memadangnya kalau yang didapat masih tetap wajah dingin yang sama-.

Sebuah pintu ganda menyambut mereka diujung lorong, tak ada penjaga seperti dipintu sebelumnya. Pintunya akan terlihat sangat biasa kalau grendelnya tidak semewah itu, barisan batu-batu permata cantik berkilau dari ujung ke ujung, membuat Sakura heran apa tidak ada yang pernah tertarik untuk mencurinya?. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang tidak menggandeng Sakura menyetuh grendel pintu itu dan membukanya.

Suara musik yang keras segera menyentuh alat mendengaran Sakura. Penerangan di balik pintu itu tidak lebih baik dari pada dilorong yang remang-remang. Semuanya gelap sekaligus menyilaukan dengan lighting efek dan laser yang bergerak-gerak tanpa henti, bahkan ada beberapa obor yang tampak terpasang didinding-dindingnya. Sakura yang belum pernah masuk ke Club sebelumnya memandang takjub. Dia berada dilantai dua dari Club itu, dan kepala-kepala manusia dibawahnya seperti pasir diatas kertas yang digoyang-goyang.

"Sasuke.. jadi seperti ini pestanya?" Tanya Sakura, dia mengeraskan suaranya agar Sasuke mendengarnya.

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak, lalu memintanya mendekatkan telinga. Dia mengikuti perintah itu.

"Kau menyesal." Katanya dengan nada dan –Sakura yakin- volume yang sangat biasa hingga kalau Sakura tidak mendekatkan telinganya dia pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Menyesal? Yang benar saja.. ini mengasikkan." Teriak Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya semangatnya kembali muncul sejak hari itu. "Dimana yang berulang tahun?" dia sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke mencari-cari, kemudian tangannya menunjuk kearah sebuah lounge area didekat bar diujung ruangan itu. Sakura memandang arah yang ditunjuk dan saat itu sebuah tangan melambai kearah mereka.

Sasuke mengandeng Sakura ketempat itu, menuruni tangga, melewati lautan manusia yang bergerak2 sesuai irama dari sang DJ. sesekali ada suara yang menyapa Sasuke dan menyatakan kekagumannya pada gadis yang dibawa Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya namun Sakura membalas mereka dengan sedikit senyum. Dan author bersyukur *lho?* karna penerangannya remang-remang mendekati gelap. Kalau saja penerangannya sedikit terang hingga cukup untuk membuat rambut Sakura menunjukkan warnanya bisa dipastikan akan terjadi kehebohan besar dipesta itu yang membuat sebagian penikmatnya tergagap bahkan bisa sampai jatuh pingsan *kalo gitukan repot ceritanya*.

"Sasuke? Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang. Padahal biasanya kau tidak datang saat ada pesta seperti ini." Seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang yang duduk disebuah sofa berlengan nyaman menyapanya sedikit keras. "Mengejutkan sekali kau datang bersama wani.. Sakura?" Matanya membelalak sedikit terkejut, dan saat itu sebuah sinar berkelebat melewati wajah wanita itu, membuat Sakura melihat warna merah cantik mata itu.

Tempat itu cukup luas. Ada empat kursi berlengan yang memutari sebuah meja. Satu kursi yang diduduki Kurenai sekarang yang paling besar, tampak cukup untuk diduduki empat orang sekaligus. Sementara tiga lainnya hanya cukup untuk dua orang saja.

"Salam kenal Yuuhi-Sama, Selamat Ulang tahun, Semoga Kami-sama senantiasa menjagamu." Sakura membungkuk untuk mengucapkannya.

"Beruntung sekali kau mau datang Sakura.. pangil saja aku Kurenai kau boleh menambahkan senpai kalau menurutmu aku sudah cukup tua." Dia tersenyum manis menampilkan taring yang mempermanis senyumnya. "Sasuke. kau belum mengucapkan selamat untukku." Kurenai memandangnya.

"Selamat." Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hah, aku rasa kau butuh sesuatu yang menghangatkanmu agar sikapmu tidak terus-terusan dingin seperti itu." Kurenai membalas jabatan tangan itu."Duduklah." dia menunjuk sebuah sofa didepannya. Dia duduk disofa yang tadi ditunjuk oleh jemari lentik wanita itu dengan Sasuke disampingnya masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Senpai sendirian?" Tanya Sakura heran, melihat yang punya pesta tidak ikut berpesta tetapi hanya duduk dipojokan dan sendirian.

"Asuma sedang mengambilkanku minum dan baru beberapa detik sebelum kalian datang Sasori, Anko, Genma dan yang lainnya pergi."

"Sa.. Sasori?" Tanya Sakura heran mendengar nama yang sama dengan nama Nii-channya.

"Tentu saja Nii-chanmu, siapa lagi." Jawab Kurenai ringan. "dia juga kuundang. Ini pesta untuk para Anbu, agar mereka tidak jadi gila karna misi."

Sakura hanya meng'oh'kan saja. _'jadi ini yang disebut urusan penting itu'_ batin Sakura mengingat ucapan Sasori saat meminta ijin padanya sebelum Sasuke datang. Dan kemudian dia teringat nama lain yang disebutkan wanita itu. "Maaf Kurenai-senpai, tadi anda juga menyebut Asuma, apa itu juga Asuma sarutobi sensei?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku Sakura." Seorang pria dengan brewok tebal diwajahnya datang membawa dua gelas minuman berwarna biru. Dia duduk dan merengkuh pinggang Kurenai mesra.

"Sensei." Sakura memandang malu guru kimianya itu. "Jadi dia pacarmu?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Bodoh." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, lalu kembali memandang pasangan yang ada didepannya saat mendengar pasangan itu tertawa pelan.

"Dia istriku Sakura." Kata Asuma sensei dan kali ini Sakura yang bersyukur suasana ditempat itu cukup gelap untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pasti merona merah karna rasa panas menjalari pipinya.

**Lhyn Hatake**

Hinata turun dari mobil setelah Kakashi membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemudian mengalungkan tangannya dilengan Kakashi lagi, lalu masuk kedalam hotel berbintang lima itu. Hinata menunjukkan undangan milik suaminya pada seorang petugas yang berdiri disamping pintu yang kemudian memanggil seorang room boy yang bertugas mengantarkan mereka. Keduanya mengikuti pria berseragam putih-putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan rompi merahnya, menyusuri lorong berkarpet merah dengan dinding-dinding yang tak pernah sepi dari lukisan-lukisan indah.

"Silahkan." Room boy itu mempersilakan mereka melewatinya begitu tiba disebuah belokan. Hinata melihat diujung lorong berdiri dua orang pria bertuxedo hitam-hitam didepan sebuah pintu kaca yang seolah memendarkan cahaya keemasan dari dalamnya.

Hinata melangkah membarengi Kakashi. Dua pria itu tampak begitu tegap dan terkesan sangar, membuat Hinata mengenangkan ikatannya dilengan Kakashi.

"Selamat malam tuan-nyonya, anda boleh menitipkan senjata anda dan kado untuk Kurenai-sama disini." Kata seorang pria yang berdiri didekat Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sama, kau membawa senjata?" Tanya Hinata.

Kakashi mengangguk. Lalu tangannya merogoh sesuatu di pinggangnya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah revolver dalam sarungnya terulur ditangan Kakashi. Pria itu segera mengansurkan sebuah wadah kaca kecil. Hinata ikut membuka tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kado kecil yang kemudian dia serahkan pada pria lain yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Nama anda?" Tanya pria yang berada didekat Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Lalu pria itu menulis nama Kakashi di kotak digital yang terdapat diatasnya.

"Maaf." Kata pria itu saat menunjukkan sebuah alat pemindai kornea mata.

Kakashi mengangguk dan membiarkan pria itu mendekatkan benda itu hingga tepat berada didepan mata kanan Kakashi.

"Terimakasih telah menaati prosedur dari kami. Semoga anda nyaman dan menikmati malam ini." Kata orang yang berada dekat dengan Kakashi, lalu secara otomatis pintu kaca itu terbuka.

**Lhyn Hatake**

"Sakura." Sebuah suara yang sangat akrab dengan telinganya memanggil. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Nii-chan?" Sakura membelalak memandang dua orang pria dan seorang wanita yang baru saja datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kenapa membawanya ketempat ini?" Sasori bergerak tiba-tiba dan menarik kerah Sasuke marah.

"Nii-chan hentikan." Sakura yang terkejut langsung berdiri mencoba melepaskan tangan Nii-channya dari Sasuke. "Akukan sudah ijin akan pergi dengan Sasuke ketempat ulang tahun temannya, dan Nii-chan sudah mengijinkanku." Sakura sedikit berteriak khawatir, dia memadang dua pria dan dua wanita yang sekarang duduk didepannya dengan pandangan meminta tolong. Tapi mereka malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Membuat Sakura semakin sebal saja.

"Benar Sakura, tapi aku kira bukan kesini. Aku belum memberimu ijin untuk datang ketempat seperti ini." Sasori melepas tangannya lalu memandang Sakura. Kedua tangannya berada dipundak Sakura sekarang. "Cepat pulang." Sasori memerintah.

"Tidak mau, acaranyakan baru mulai? Belum juga tiup lilin. Nii-chan norak, jangan membuatku malu." Sakura terdengar sebal.

"Ini bukan pesta anak remaja." Kata Nii-channya."Sasuke. aku tidak mau tahu kau harus membawanya pulang." Sasori mengeram mengancam kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Sakura cepat. Lalu duduk dengan kasar disamping Sasuke lagi yang wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun selama pertengkaran kakak beradik ini, bahkan saat kerah kemejanya ditarik kasar oleh Sasori.

"Biarkan saja Sasori. Kurasa dia sudah cukup umur." Kurenai menengahi.

"Tidak ada kata cukup umur untukku dimata Nii-chan Kurenai-senpai." Sakura merengut. Kurenai hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Jadi kau Sakura yang sempat membuat heboh di Anbu saat kau datang?" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang duduk disamping Kurenai.

"Membuat heboh?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kalau kalian membahas yang seperti itu tentang adikku." Sasori memandang tajam pada wanita itu. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hah, kau terlalu posesif Sasori." Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Sementara Sasori duduk di kursi disamping Sakura bersama seorang temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sakura, kau belum mengenal mereka bukan?" Kurenai meminum sedikit minumannya dan memandang Sakura yang mengangguk. "Dia Genma." Kurenai menunjuk laki-laki yang duduk disamping Nii-channya, rambutnya tampak rapi dan jatuh lurus sampai keleher. "Dia sering satu misi bersama Sasori, dan itu Anko. Kau harus tahu kalau di Anbu banyak yang bertaruh dia akan menjadi Kakak Iparmu."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam padanya." Sasori mendesis.

"Jangan percaya pada ucapan ratu gosip itu Sakura." Anko ikut bicara.

Sakura memandang wanita itu. Cantik, manis, penampilan sederhananya membuat dia tampak istimewa. Tapi dalam bayangannya seorang yang akan mendampingi Nii-channya dalah seorang wanita yang lembut, dan wanita itu tidak tampak lembut sedikit pun. Tapi siapapun pilihan Nii-channya Sakura yakin dia akan sangat terpaksa untuk bisa menerimanya, karna Sakura tidak akan pernah rela berbagi Nii-channya dengan orang lain.

"Wow, Lihat siapa yang datang." Kurenai berdiri mendadak. Membuat semua orang ikut kaget dan memandang kearah pandangan Kurenai.

Seorang pria berambut perak mengenakan stelan jas hitam rapi bersama seorang wanita yang rambut indigonya tergerai panjang ke pinggang berjalan kearah mereka. Hinata tampak agak tersembunyi dibalik punggung Kakashi.

"Ohayou Semua." Terdengar suara khas Kakashi.

"Kau terlambat Kakashi." Kurenai melihat jam ditangannya."Kebiasaan sekali."

**Lhyn Hatake**

Hinata sedikit gugup melihat ada banyak orang yang duduk bersama Kurenai saat itu. Dia mempererat pegangan tangannya dilengan Kakashi. Hinata melangkah gugup disamping Kakashi yang memandang ke Kurenai dengan sedikit senyum hampa. Tapi, kemudian dia merasakan tubuh suaminya menegang dan berhenti berjalan, membuatnya sekarang berjajar bukan lagi dibelakang suaminya. Hinata memandang wajah tanpa ekspresi Kakashi, menatap heran matanya yang terpaku pada satu arah. Hinata mengikuti arah tersebut dan matanya mendapat seorang gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai Sakura juga tengah memandang kearah Kakashi.

Ada rasa menyesakkan yang masuk kedalam hatinya melihat keduanya saling bertatapan. Dan lagi keduanya seolah tidak memperdulikan keadaan disekitar mereka. Seakan keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Hinata malu, dia merasa disisihkan. Dia benci melihat Kakashi memandang wanita lain dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang menyiratkan ada kerinduan disana. Dan… ada cinta… sementara dirinya tak pernah sekejap pun mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu… dia merasa Sakit…

"Sakura." Suara lembutnya seakan ingin menyadarkan dua orang itu.

Reflex Sakura terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Hinata?"

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal?" terdengar nada terkejut. "Hah, padahal aku mengharapkan Hinata pingsan." Kurenai sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Iyah, kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya dirumah Tenten." Jawab Sakura. "Dan sempat ngobrol sedikit waktu itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan datang." Hinata berusaha tak menghiraukan rasa cemburu yang tiba-tiba menyusup masuk dihatinya. "Sasuke-kun juga?" dia kembali terkejut, melihat sosok lain yang biasanya tidak ada dalam pesta itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Kata ketiga yang dikeluarkannya sejak tiba ditempat itu setelah 'selamat' dan 'bodoh' tadi.

"Kami-sama, aku sampai lupa.. Kurenai-senpai selamat ulang tahun ya?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Kurenai, Kurenai bangkit dan keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Senang sekali kau bisa datang Hinata, padahal kukira kalian tidak akan datang karna Kakashi masih sakit."

"Dia sudah baikan, panasnya sudah turun tadi pagi." Kata Hinata, dia memandang wajah suaminya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sakit? Kupikir hanya alasan agar kau tidak masuk saja, agar punya waktu untuk membaca buku hentai itu, kudengar edisi terbarunya baru terbit." Anko terdengar sebal.

Hinata dan Kakashi duduk di kursi yang terletak diantara Asuma dan Sasuke. Hinata masih memeluk lengan Kakashi, pipinya terasa panas melihat beberapa orang memandangnya. Dia bergerak sedikit kebelakang Kakashi, agar bisa sedikit bersembunyi dari tatapan-tatapan yang membuatnya memanas karna malu.

"Hahaha…" Kurenai tertawa keras.

Hinata memandang takut wanita yang tertawa tanpa alasan itu. "Kau tahu Kakashi, katanya kalau dia bertemu denganmu kau mau dibakar karna selama kau tidak masuk mereka bertiga yang mengantikan misi-misimu." Kata Kurenai masih tertawa dan menunjuk Anko dengan puas.

"Huh." Kakashi mendengus.

"Gomenasai Anko-sama, Genma-sama dan um…" Hinata baru sadar dia tak mengenal satu lelaki yang duduk disamping Genma, tapi rambut merah, bentuk wajah, mata, hidung dan alisnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura yang juga duduk disampingnya, dan dia memperkirakan orang itu adalah…

"Sasori Akasuna." Suara Kakashi terdengar malas. "Anggota baru divisiku, kau tak perlu minta maaf Hinata, mereka mengerjakan misiku bertiga, padahal selama ini aku mengerjakan misiku sendirian." Kakashi menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

"Anda Aniiki dari Sakura?" Hinata tetap bertanya meskipun dia tahu itu hal yang sangat tak perlu ditanyakan.

Kedua bersaudara itu mengangguk bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum, mereka makin tampak sangat mirip sekarang.

**Lhyn Hatake**

Sakura Cemburu.

Dia sangat takut melihat tangan Hinata yang memeluk tangan Kakashi. Tapi dia juga tak pernah bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memandang ke tangan itu. Sangat tampan dan sangat cantik. Elegant dan lembut. Sangat dewasa. Pasangan yang sempurna.

"Sasuke ayo kita turun." Ajak Sakura tiba-tiba.

Dia hanya pengganggu di sana. Itu bukan pesta untuknya. Itu untuk mereka para Anbu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Tentu saja. Mereka berteman baik. mereka bekerja bersama. Menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka bersama. menjalankan misi bersama. bahkan menerjang kematian bersama. tentu saja mereka sangat dekat.

Hinata, meskipun dia juga bukan Anbu tapi dia Istri Kakashi. Tentu saja semua oang telah mengenalnya. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya pendatang baru, bahkan tamu yang tidak diundang. Dia datang karna dalam undangan tertulis _"just come with your couple"_.

Dan dia tak tahan. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bisa terjebak seperti ini. Terjebak dalam suatu pembicaraan yang riskan bersama para anbu yang diantaranya ada Sasori dan Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan hampir tak terdengar, lalu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Sakura.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kurenai cepat. Matanya beralih dari Anko yang tengan bicara kearah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang Kurenai, kau ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja." Anko menyelamatkan keduanya dari tugas menjawab.

"Aku memang masih muda Anko, tidak seperti kau yang sudah tua."

"Oh, apa maksudmu?" Anko sepertinya tidak terima dengan perkataan Kurenai. *sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka sebelum author menulis tentang peperangan dua wanita ini*

"Sasuke, pastikan Sakura tiba dirumah tempat jam satu." Kata Sasori dingin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Nii-chan payah sekali." Sakura memandang sebal Nii-channya.

"Lalu Sakura, aku tak mau mendengar alasan kau terlambat sekolah besok, apalagi kalau sampai bolos. dan bisakah kalian tak perlu bergandengan tangan seperti itu?." Sasori memberi pandangan membakar kearah tangan mereka yang tertaut erat.

"Ayo Sasuke, tak usah perdulikan pria merah ini." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan pergi dari tempat itu, melewatkan dua pandangan terluka kearah mereka. Sasori bukan salah satunya. Mereka adalah Kakashi dan istrinya Hinata. Hinata tahu alasan Kakashi memandang mereka seperti itu. Sedangkan alasannya adalah itu, karna alasan Kakashi.

_2nd SakuraLhyn Hatake_

GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN…

Inilah maksud saiya gag pede karna Chaps ini jelek Banget… Gomen mengecewakan Reader2 semua…

Saiya akui Chaps ini emang buruk banget…

Gag ada feelnya sama sekali…

maaf juga kalo suasana pestanya parah banget. saiya belom pernah liat Club, ato tempat semacam itu secara langsung. cuma dari tipi ama baca2 buku... Gomen.. Gomen... GOMEN...

Tapi saiya mohon tetep Rifyu yah… walo sekedar tuk bilang "iyah jelek" PLish…


	9. New Moon

Saiya kam bek… kam bek egen… *lambei2 tangan* ayo yang mau apdetan angkat kakiiiii…*ditimpuk batu kali rame-rame*

WOKEH…langsung saja saiya mengudara untuk menjawab Rifyu2 berharga dari para readers yang udah bikin saiya PEDE kembali :

chiu-chi Hatake : Yahaha… Thx.. iyah ni apdet…

Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl : Gapapa Chrys.. skul namber wan.. thx dah nyempetin rifyu.. pdhl lagi sibuk..

Misa UchiHatake: Haloo jg.. Selamat datang di FFN… oh eyah.. jgn panggil senpai ama Lhyn yah.. Lhyn juga anak baru kok… panggil aja Lhyn ato Lhyn-chan.. Arigatou Misa-chan udah mau Rifyu…

Ayano Hatake : Arigatou Ayano selalu memberi Lhyn semangat. N' bikin Lhyn PEDE wat ngapdetnya… Arigatou Gozaimazu..

Riichan LuvHiru : hai juga Riichan, iyah.. saiya kadang suka pesimis, takut banyak kesalahan, takut mengecewakan, pokoknya parno macem2 yg bikin niat apdet jadi ketunda… Arigatou Riichan.. iyah Votenya saiya usahakan, kakasaku ato sasusaku saiya usahakan semua deh *ditendang Sakura*

Kurosaki Kuchiki : Wah…. Kurosaki… Arogatou udah baca fic saiya.. padahal fic ini bikin sakit hati.. Arigatou..

Zephyramfoter : 80 buat Zephyr-kun, saiya punya beberapa akhir cerita… cumin masih bingung mau yg mana.. abis saiya takut ngecewain reader, kalo kakasaku yang minta sasusaku kecewa.. gitu juga sebaliknya… *malah curcol*

Azuka Kanahara : Wah.. Azuka makasih.. saiya seneg banget dibilang tiap chaps itu meningkat… Aigatou.. Arigatou…

sava kaladze : Iyah Sava.. Saran Sava saiya dengarkan.. tapi Sasuke selalu dukung Sakura lho… dari awal yg selalu nemenin Sakura kalo gada Sasori kan Sasuke.. Tapi saiya coba wat bikin Sasuke lebih hangat lagi. Arigatou..

aya-na rifa'i : Wah.. kalo sasuke ama kakashi kebagian scenenya pendek2 yg panjang siapa donk.. Sakura yah? Sasuke suka ama sakura? Baca ajah chaps ini yah?*sok misty*

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Kakasaku? Iyah.. saiya usahakan yah Hikari… Saskeynya buat saiya sajah.. buat saiya.. buat saiya.. *ditimpuk rame2 ama Sasuke FG* Arigatou Hikari..

Awan Hitam :Iyah K awan chayang.. Sasohina? Wah.. Lhyn gag kepikiran ama Sasohina.. boleh juga dicoba tuh…Ih.. K awan.. tengkyuh.. *cubit2 pipi k Awan*. Iyah k Awan gag usah pucing.. k Awan baca ama Rifyu ajah.. nanti cepet tua lho kalu banyak pikiran..*ditendang k Awan -:-Ngata2in cepet tua lagi!*

Anggun Nara : iyah lanjut! Arigatou Anggun.. tetep kasih saiya semangad yah?

Hatake Nheny : ispirasi? Muncul sendiri saat lagi baca2 Fic Senpai2 di Fanfic.. Arigatou.. iyah apdet!

YOSH! ARIGATOU MATUR TENGKYUH SEMUANYA…. Udah ngasih Saiya semangat sedemikian rupa… Tengkyuh-tengkyuh..

-2nd Sakura-

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto *nangis gaje*

Warning : AU, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya… segala Dukungan, Kritik, Saran, Flame, N' apapun Saiya terima seIkhlas2nya...

-2nd Sakura-

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura telah berada digedung sekolahnya, berjalan menapaki tangga menuju atap. Masih sangat pagi hingga lorong tangga itu terlihat jauh lebih gelap dari biasanya meskipun lampu-lampunya menyala. Nii-channya juga sampai kebingungan saat Sakura meminta diantar kesekolah padahal hari masih gelap. Dan lagi, Nii-channya juga baru pulang dari pesta Kurenai kelihatan sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Sakura sampai terkikik geli melihat wajah kebingungan Nii-chanya.

Sakura masih menapaki tangga itu, suara langkah kakinya bergema dilorong tempatnya berada. Menjadi satu-satunya suara yang didengar oleh telinganya. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membawanya kesini. Keatap sekolah dipagi-pagi buta. Dia hanya teringat ucapan seseorang tentang udara segar yang bisa menjernihkan fikiran. Dan kebetulan sekali dia terbangun.. ralat.. dia tidak tertidur semalaman ini, dan dia ingin menjernihkan fikirannya.

Semalam Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah mengantarnya, Menyisakan kehampaan yang selalu datang saat pria itu pergi. Dan lagi kini sebuah perasaan baru ikut datang dihatinya yang tinggal sedikit karna sebagian telah rusak. Cemburu. Yah. Sakura tahu rasa itu. Dia cemburu melihat wanita lain berada didekat Kakashi, mengandengnya, memeluknya. Bahkan berlindung padanya. Dia sangat cemburu. Meski dia tahu kenyataannya wanita itu lebih berhak dari pada dirinya. Wanita itu Hinata. Istrinya.

Sakura membuka pintu terakhir dan angin dingin langsung menerpanya, menggoyangkan rambutnya kebelakang. Dia merapatkan blazernya dan melangkah pelan menembus angin. Sedikit lebih terang diatas sini. Semburat merah telah muncul di ufuk timur. Sementara bintang masih berkelip diatasnya.

"Hufh.." Sakura meniup telapak tangannya yang saling terkatup didepan bibirnya. Uap hangat muncul seiring nafasnya.

Dia berjalan ketengah dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sebuah lapangan basket tampak bisu. Kemudian dia duduk saat menemukan tempat yang pas meskipun pada dasarnya semua tempat diatap itu sama saja. Melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkannya sedikit jauh dibelakannya. Lalu berbaring dan tas itu pas sekali berada dibawah kepalanya sebagai bantal dan melipat kedua tangannya didada lalu memejamkan mata.

Hatinya panas dan udaranya dingin. Pas sekali dikulitnya. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kakashi semalam ternyata hanya menimbulkan luka baru. Meski dia tidak menyesalinya, dia tidak menyesal hadir dipesta itu meski dia menyesal bertemu dengan pria yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Meski dia sangat merindukan pria itu tapi dia berani bersumpah didepan makam kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu pria itu. Lagi pula pertemuan itu memang tidak berguna sama sekali. Rasa rindunya sama sekali tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

'_Jangan fikirkan Sakura'_ batinya.

Tapi itu benar. Rindunya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Dia masih merindukan wajah itu, senyum itu, tatapan mata itu, sentuhan itu, aroma tu—

'_Hentikan Sakura. Jangan fikirkan dia.'_

Tapi terlalu sulit. Berhenti memikirkannya seakan berhenti bernafas. Rasanya sesak dan semakin melemahkan. Kenapa pria itu bisa masuk begitu dalam didirinya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat? Dia bahkan masih memikirkan Gaara sebulan yang lalu. Tapi sekarang? Dia merindukan Gaara, tapi rindu itu tidak menjadi kebutuhan, sangat berbeda dengan merindukan pria ini.. sungguh menjadi kebutuhan…

'_Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti!'_

"Kakashi, mantra apa yang kau lacarkan padaku." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Yah mantra apa? Mantra apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit lepas dari pria ini? Atau ramuan cinta yang telah tersimpan seberapa lama hingga efeknya begitu kuat? Atau.. tidak ada apapun. Kalau Kakashi memantrainya, atau memberinya ramuan cinta dia yakin efeknya akan semakin melemah dan hilang. Tapi ini… semakin kuat… semakin tak terkendali…

'_Cukup Sakura. Demi kami sama, kau semakin mirip dengan gadis-gadis penggoda yang tidak peduli pria itu telah beristri.. berhenti memikirkannya Sakura.'_

Tapi..

'_Cukup.'_

Tidak akan bisa…

"BERHENTI!" Sakura berteriak bangun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak?"

"UWAAA…" Sakura menjerit dan bergerak menjauh dari asal suara tadi. Dia memandang terkejut sebuah sosok gelap yang duduk disampingnya, membelakangi cahaya keemasan yang kini semakin mendominasi langit. "Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawab sosok itu singkat. Terlalu singkat.

"Kau mengejutkanku. Aku tidak mendengarmu datang. Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" Sakura kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

"Saat kau bicara tentang mantra." Jawabnya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat ditengah udara dingin ini. Dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang pasti merona merah. Sasuke mendengar perkataan konyolnya tentang Kakashi? Itu memalukan sekali. Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia malah mendengar kata-kata memalukan seperti itu? Kenapa dia selalu ada saat… saat… dia membutuhkan ketenangan…

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Hn. Tidak boleh?" katanya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Oh.." sekarang Sakura bingung. Kalau Nii-channya bisa dia paksa untuk menerima jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, dia tidak yakin Sasuke juga bisa dipaksa untuk menerima hal yang sama. "Itu.. aku… Kau sendiri yang bilang udara segar bisa menyegarkan otakku yang kacau."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. dia telah berdiri didepan Sakura. Wajahnya menunduk memandang Sakura, seolah dia pasien rumah sakit dengan penyakit kronis yang patut dikasihani.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Sakura kembali memerah. Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab, tapi sebuah tangan terulur kedepan wajah Sakura tiba-tiba. "Eh?" dia terkejut.

"Kau akan melewatkan scene terpentingnya." Suara itu sedikit melembut.

"Scene apa?" Tanya Sakura belum mengerti. Sasuke hanya menggerak-gerakkan jemari tangannya mengajak sebagai jawaban.

Sakura menyerah. Dia tak mau bertanya banyak lagi karna itu akan percuma, memaksa Sasuke bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Dia meraih tangan itu yang membantunya bangkit berdiri, menariknya berjalan melawan arah angin, ke sisi sebelah timur gedung itu. Melihat langit merah keemasan yang berarak sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang dimaksud scene terbaik oleh Sasuke. Sunrise? Yah. Matahari terbit memang pemandangan yang menakjubkan bagi siapa saja. Keelokan langit dan bumi yang berbaur dalam cahaya surya. Hanya sang kuasa yang memilikinya.

"Sasuke apa yang— AAH… " Sakura sedikit menjerit. belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Sasuke telah melompat naik keatas tembok pembatas setinggi satu meter itu. "Sasuke itu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau turun." Seru Sakura cemas.

"Ayo naik." Bukannya turun Sasuke malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura untuk ikut naik. "Tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkanmu jatuh. Ini aman. Ada Security Netnya dibawah sana." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

Sakura mendekatinya, berdiri disamping pagar dan memandang kebawah. Tak jauh dari mereka memang ada jaring-jaring besi yang terpasang, seakan menjadi sisi tambahan bagi gedung ini. "Kau yakin ini aman?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau aku turun dan mencoba seberapa kuat jaring-jaring itu?" Sasuke menunjuk jaring-jaring dibawahnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak perlu."Jawab sakura cepat. Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan membalas ajakan Sasuke dan ikut naik ketembok pembatas itu.

"Sasuke!" Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke manarik tangannya dari genggamannya. Sakura memandang marah pria yang kini memandang kearah matahari. Tapi.. tidak. Dia tidak memandang matahari itu, matanya terpejam.

Sakura mengamatinya. Wajah pucat yang kini berwarna kemerahan. Rambut hitamnya pun terlihat kemerahan. Sebentuk hidung mancung dan bibir tanpa senyum tergambar jelas. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa hatinya bergetar. Sosok itu begitu tenang dan menenangkan meski tanpa senyum. Dingin tapi menghangatkan. Sosok yang sulit tersentuh, terlalu kuat dalam membuat jarak. Tapi juga begitu dekat.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan ikut menutup matanya. Hingga cahaya jingga itu hanya mampu menembus kelopak matanya. Sakura merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya, setiap hempasan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya membawa perasaan dingin untuk hatinya. Dan cahaya baru dari matahari menghangatkannya.

"Sakura." Suara dingin menyentuh pendengaran Sakura. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke yang ternyata tidak membuka matanya, bahkan posisinya masih sama persis dengan sebelumnya.

"Yah, ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura kembali mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Jadilah Kekasihku?" ucap suara itu datar. Beberapa saat Sakura terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Ha?" Sakura terkejut. "AAAA…" Tubuh Sakura oleng karna begitu terkejutnya, hingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan diatas pijakan yang lebarnya tak lebih dari dua puluh senti meter itu. Sakura tak mengerti, meski dengan nada dingin dan tenang tapi entah kenapa itu bisa mengejutkannya sebegitu rupa.

"Hati-hati." Sasuke manangkap kedua pundak Sakura dan membantunya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

-2nd Sakura-

"Ka..kau bilang apa tadi?" Sakura tergagap. Sasuke bisa melihat warna yang lebih merah dipipinya dari pada warna merah di bagian kulit lainnya yang terkena cahaya matahari.

"Jadilah Kekasihku. Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku." Jawab Sasuke lancar.

Yah. Dia ingin gadis itu terus disisinya. Meski dia tahu dia tidak mencintai gadis itu, cintanya hanya milik Sakura Haruno. Meskipun gadis ini juga Sakura, repilika yang begitu sempurna bahkan sampai kedalam kepribadian dan pola pikirnya. Tapi tetap saja. Gadis itu hanya Sakura. Bukan Sakura haruno yang memilikinya.

"Sasuke.." Suara gadis itu tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Sakura, dan aku yakin kau juga membutuhkanku." Sasuke memandang mata emerald didepannya. Mata itu.. mata yang sama, mata yang mampu menyentuh hatinya. "Kita bisa mencoba untuk saling mencintai." Kata Sasuke, mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu dia takkan pernah bisa lagi mencintai gadis lain. Hanya Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasuke." Jawab sakura, gadis itu memandang onyxnya lekat-lekat. Sasuke memang bisa melihat ketidakmengertian diwajah itu. Sasuke begitu mengenali wajah itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melewatkan ekspresi sekecil apapun dari wajah itu. "Mencoba saling mencintai, bukankah itu artinya kau tidak mencintaiku saat ini?" Nadanya lembut. Tidak ada sedikitpun kemarahan atau kekesalan disana. Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Obat untuk hati yang luka karna cinta adalah cinta yang lain." Kata Sasuke, membuat dirinya sendiri jijik dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya dari emerald ke matahari yang mulai telah muncul sempurna. "Aku mencintainya, Sejak kecil aku mengenalnya, menyukainya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa masuk kedalam hatiku. Kulakukan apapapun untuknya." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak terbiasa bicara sepanjang itu. Dan rasanya lebih melelahkan dari pada berlari mengelilingi lapangan. "Tapi aku kehilangannya, dan itu membuatku—" Sasuke tidak lagi bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa dia lemah.

"Banyak yang kehilangan dia Sas—"

"Aku tidak sama dengan mereka." Kata Sasuke sedikit keras, membuat Sakura mengernyit. Terlihat sekali gadis itu terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikannya. "Aku bukan Kakashi, Bukan Ino, Bukan Naruto, bukan mereka yang merasa kehilangan Sakura hanya karna Sakura meninggal. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka." Sasuke terengah-engah. Dia hampir tak pernah bicara dengan nada sekeras itu dan kalimat sepanjang itu sebelumnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu Sas-suke? Bukankah Sa-kura Haruno sudah meninggal?" Sakura terbata. Matanya mebelalak liar menatap onyxnya.

"Dia memang meninggal. Tapi bukan berarti dia pergi dari hati mereka. Mereka tak mengerti itu. Yang mereka lihat hanya fisik, hanya materi yang terlihat mata." Sasuke tak dapat menahan kebencian dalam suaranya. "Tapi Sakura meninggalkanku. Aku kehilangannya jauh sebelum dia meninggal." Sasuke benci ini. Dia benci saat dia tak bisa menghindari rasa sakit dihatinya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Sasuke." Sakura berkata lembut, namun terdengar nada takut disana. Sasuke memandangnya. Berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tak perlu takut. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil karna gadis itu membuka bibirnya lagi. "aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi kalimat terakhirmu aku tidak mengerti." Sakura meraih tangannya. Menggenggam jemarinya yang terkepal. "Maaf, aku memang—"

"Dia meninggalkan hatiku dan pergi padanya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari kehilangan cintanya Sakura, bahkan kematiannya. Kalau saja dia meninggal dalam keadaan mencintaiku, Aku tidak akan terluka." Akhirnya dia mengukapkan kata itu. Kata yang selama ini terus dihindarinya. "Tapi dia meninggal saat dia masih mengikatkan hatinya pada Hatake bodoh itu." Katanya tanpa bisa menghindari nada benci di suaranya. "Dan kau, kau menjadi seperti semacam obat bagiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya tapi, kau membuatku merasa nyaman didekatmu, seperti ada air dingin yang menyelimuti hatiku saat kau ada bersamaku. Untuk itulah aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku." Kata Sasuke susah payah. Dia tak mau menghentikan kalimatnya di tempat yang tidak tepat hanya karna tak bisa mengatur nafas.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke sedikit tersentak, saat Sakura mendorongkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mengeti. Aku mengerti maksudmu meskipun aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu." Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya didadanya.

Jantung Sasuke menjadi berdetak lebih cepat. Kehangatan tubuh itu, tangan itu terasa sangat pas melingkar dipinggangnya. Rambut pink bergerak pelan tertiup angin dibawah dagunya, menyebarkan aroma cery yang persis sama. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan bergarak menyentuh rambut pink itu. Membawanya lebih dalam dipelukannya.

"Akanku coba, dan kubiarkan kau mencobanya Sasuke. Kita akan belajar saling mencintai. Karna sepertinya aku juga membutuhkanmu." Kata Sakura pelan.

Mendengar ucapan gadis itu Sasuke merengkuhnya semakin dalam. Dia akan mencobanya. Setidaknya Sakuralah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu menyentuh hatinya meski tidak memasukinya. Karna Sasuke terlalu kuat menjaga bagian dalam hati itu, bagian yang hanya mampu dimasuki dan hanya milik Sakura Haruno.

Dia akan mencobanya. Mencobanya perlahan untuk gadis ini.

-2nd Sakura-

"….Shi-sama." Kakashi bisa mendengar suara lembut itu ditelinganya. Dan sebuah sentuhan halus mengelitik pipinya. "Kakashi-sama bangunlah. Sudah pagi." Kakashi mengenali suaranya sebagai suara dari istrinya.

"Emh… Hinata?" Dia mengeliat dan memanggil nama istrinya dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur. "Aku ketiduran rupanya." Membuka mata dan memandang Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya dalam dress hijaunya, sementara rambutnya di ikat dan digulung keatas menyisakan poni dan sedikit rambut di bagian telinganya. Dia tampak manis.

"Iyah, sebaiknya Kakashi-sama bangun kalau mau berangkat kekantor hari ini, atau pindah kekamar kalau Kakashi-sama masih ingin beristirahat." Kata Hinata, dan tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak merapikan berkas-berkas diatas mejanya dengan lincah.

Perlukah dijelaskan keadaannya bahwa semalam sepulang dari pesta Kurenai Kakashi memilih masuk kekamar kerjanya dan membuka pekerjaan yang menumpuk yang ditinggalnya selama lima hari ini dari pada masuk kekamar tidurnya dan tidur dengan perasaan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.. atau bahkan membunuh seseorang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama yang tak pernah terdengar baik di telinganya. Kakashi tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu ditakdirkan bersaing dengan pria itu. Tunggu. Bersaing? Tidak. Dia tidak lagi ingin berharap. Gadis itu telah menolaknya. Bahkan mungkin saja gadis itu membencinya. Yah. Pasti begitu. Gadis itu membencinya. Sangat membencinya hingga berada dekat dengannya dalam sekejap saja membuatnya tak tahan dan pergi bersama Uchiha itu.

Dan Kakashi akan berhenti mengharapkannya. Meskipun rasanya benar-benar menyiksa untuk sekedar merelakan Sakura pada pria lain terutama Sasuke. Kakashi tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan tak rela itu ada. Bukankah seharusnya dia tak perlu merasa tak rela karna dia bahkan tak pernah memiliki gadis itu. Tapi sekarang apapun perasannya tidaklah penting. Apapun yang bisa membuat Sakura bahagia itulah yang penting.

"Kakashi-sama.." Hinata kembali menyentuh pipi Kakashi.

Dia memandang mata istrinya yang memandangnya dengan mata terluka. Argh… lagi-lagi.. dia menyakitinya. Kakashi tak pernah tahu, bagaimana Hinata Seolah tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya hingga dia akan memandangnya dengan tatapan itu setiap kali Kakashi memikirkan Sakura. Ataukah semua itu terlalu kentara hingga siapa saja bisa tahu bahwa yang difikirkannya saat itu adalah Sakura?

Dan kalau sudah begini, Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Minta maaf?. Maaf hanya diucapkan oleh orang yang menyesal, dan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, sementara dia.. Kakashi tidak meyesal, dan dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa tidak melakukannya lagi?

"Aku akan kemarkas, pekerjaanku yang terbengkalai sudah terlalu menumpuk."

-2nd Sakura-

Benarkah begini?

Sakura memandang mata onyx didepannya dengan mendongak. Sementara pria itu membungkuk untuk membalasnya. Sakura tidak yakin yang dilakukannya itu benar. Tapi memberi pria ini kesempatan bukanlah hal yang buruk dan yang terpenting adalah memberi dirinya sendiri kesempatan. Dia tidak mau terus memerus memikirkan Kakashi. Dan memang hanya Sasuke yang bisa memberinya rasa nyaman tanpa Kakashi.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau turun. Sudah hampir jam tujuh. Jangan sampai terlambat dihari pertama ujian." Kata Sasuke masih dingin.

"Hufh…" Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Padahal dia sudah jadi kekasihnya, tapi kenapa sikapnya masih saja dingin seperti itu. "Baiklah." jawab Sakura singkat. Setidaknya biar Sasuke juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya bila kalimat panjangnya hanya dijawab dengan satu kata. Dia melompat turun dari pagar tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian berjalan kearah tas sekolahnya tergeletak. Meraihnya dan sedikit membersihkannya.

"Sakura." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Entah bagaimana pria itu bisa berada didekatnya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara debam yang seharusnya ada saat dia melompat turun atau suara langkah kakinya mendekat. Tapi detik berikutnya segala pertanyaan itu hilang saat Sakura merasakan bibir dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Mengecupnya sekilas, dan dia yakin jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak hingga tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. "Arigatou." Bisik Sasuke lembut ditelinganya, kini pipi Sakura benar-benar panas. Sangat panas.

"eh.. em.." Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa gugup begitu?" Sasuke tersenyum bahkan sedikit mngeluarkan suara tawa kecilnya membuat Sakura makin memanas karna malu."Sudahlah, cepat pergi." Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke." Suara Sakura ragu. Dia mendongak memandang mata yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "ada satu pertanyaan yang masih membuatku bingung."

"Hn. Apa?" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Sakura ke pipinya dan mengusap pipi itu pelan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku tidak mendengarmu datang. Dan waktu itu, waktu kau menemukanku di lorong tangga yang menuju atap, saat aku memangis dulu apa kau juga baru dari sini? Apa setiap pagi kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura, dia kembali mengingat saat dimana dia memeluk Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Saat hatinya baru tergores luka.

"Tidak. Aku kesini hanya saat aku merindukannya." Jawab Sasuke terkesan hati-hati. mata onyxnya memandang emerald tajam.

Sakura hanya meng'oh'kan jawaban Sasuke, dia terlalu tidak tahu tentang reaksi apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan mendengar jawaban itu. Dan juga masih agak shock dengan efek ciuman kecil dari Sasuke.

-2nd Sakura-

Ujian hari pertama Sakura berjalan lancar. Lancar dalam artian tidak ada satu pun soal yang tidak bisa dia jawab. Soal terakhir tentang uraian perjanjian antara lima negara yang ditanda tangani oleh lima kage dalam pelajaran sejarah bisa dia jawab dengan mudah. Dia bahkan sempat terkikik geli saat membaca pertanyaan 'siapa nama lengkap kage termuda sepanjang sejarah, berapa usianya saat diangkat dan apa yang membuatnya diangkat menjadi kage diusia semuda itu?'.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar berpacaran sekarang?" terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup Sakura kenal. Sakura menutup pintu lokernya dan berbalik.

"Ino."

"Hai Sakura.. jadi, apakah benar yang kudengar bahwa kau dan Sasuke berciuman diatap pagi tadi?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang terkuncir kuda langsung tanpa menghiraukan ada berapa banyak siswa-siswi lain yang berada ditempat itu sekarang.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura blushing. Dia segera menarik gadis pirang itu sebelum ada bahan gossip gratis yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sakura membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah kelas yang telah kosong, baru kemudian bicara "Darimana kau tahu? Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padamukan?" Sakura memandang tajam gadis itu.

Ino hanya bergerak santai dan duduk diatas sebuah meja."Naruto melihat kalian, jadi ya.. aku rasa seluruh penghuni gedung D sudah tahu tentang itu. Sasuke sangat popular, jadi tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dari publik." Kata Ino santai dan bersemangat. Semakin bersemangat setiap kali wajah Sakura bertambah merah.

"Ini gila. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Yang harus kau lakukan?" Ino tersenyum jahil. "Kau tinggal berjalan dengan manis disampingnya. Oh, tunggu.." Ino meraih ponsel di sakunya dan memperhatikan ponsel yang ada digenggamannya itu. Sepertinya ada pesan.

-2nd Sakura-

"Ebisu lakukan lebih cepat!" teriak Kakashi pada salah satu anak buahnya. Pria berkacamata yang bernama ebisu itu tampak semakin serius menghadapi laptopnya.

"Bagaimana Kurenai, kau mendapatkannya?"Kakashi segera menanyai wakilnya begitu wanita itu masuk ke ruang kontrol utama mereka.

"yah, dapat. Tapi sayang sekali ini milik shikamaru. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana cara anak itu menulis laporannya?" Kurenai menyerahkan sebuah map merah pada Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu cepat hubungi anak itu!." Kata Kakashi emosinya mulai memuncak.

Dia baru saja meneliti ulang laporan sebuah kasus yang ternyata berhubungan dengan kasus lain yang juga berhubungan dengan kasus lainnya lagi hingga akhirnya berhubungan dengan kasus membobolan gudang narkotika olehnya beberapa tahun yang lalu yang menyebabkan pemiliknya begitu mendendam padanya dan melakukan sebuah penculikan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Sakura Haruno.

"Ketua. Aku menemukannya." Kata seorang pria berambut coklat pada Kakashi.

"Tunjukkan padaku Hayate." Perintah Kakashi.

Jari-jemari hayate dengan lincah menekan tuts-tuts pada keyboard laptopnya dan kemudian menekan enter dengan sedikit lebih keras dari pada penekanan sebelumnya dan sebuah gambar muncul di layar besar didepan Kakashi.

"Jadi begitu yah?" sebuah senyum muncul dibibir Kakashi. Sebuah titik terang akan keberadaan pria ular itu membuatnya merasa tak sabar. Tak sabar ingin segera menangkapnya hidup-hidup dan menghukumnya seumur hidup. "Kurenai, kau sudah memanggil Shikamaru?" tinggal satu lagi. Laporan milik Shikamaru ini. Laporan yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh pembuatnya saja.

"Yah. Dia dan Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju kemarkas. Sedangkan Neji mungkin beberapa det—"

"Ada apa Kurenai-senpai?" Seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang yang dikuncir kuda.

"Neji. Ini soal hasil penyelidikanmu tentang kasus pembunuhan yang kau tangani tiga bulan yang lalu." Kata kurenai yang kemudian duduk disebuah kursi didekatnya.

"Bukankah kasus itu sudah selesai?" Kening pria itu berkerut.

"Untuk kasus itu secara tunggal memang sudah. Tapi secara keterkaitannya dengan kasus lain belum, dan beruntung sekali semua itu tampaknya menguntungkan kita." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan seringgai di wajahnya.

"Aku tak mengerti." Neji sedikit bergidik melihat seringai itu.

"Kita tunggu Sasuke dan Shikamaru agar anak itu bisa membacakan hasil laporannya untuk kita?" Kata kurenai santai. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk map merah yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Kenapa tidak kita baca sendiri saja?" Neji meraih map itu dan membukanya. Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Kurenai yang tertawa ngakak melihat ekspresi Neji dan Kakashi yang tersenyum-senyum membodohkan padanya. "LAPORAN MACAM APA INI?" Teriak Neji Frustasi memandang laporan yang hanya berisi sebuah susunan angka -2608981- dan sebuah kalimat 'Shiro-hutang Istri mati-selesai-'

-2nd Sakura-

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura penasaran saat memandang mata biru laut itu.

"Sakura kau suka petualangan?" Tanya Ino cepat, dia telah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku kemejanya lagi.

"Heh?" Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti maksud perkataan Ino. "Tentu saja suka." Jawabnya asal.

"Bagus. Ayo ikut." Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ino ada apa?" Tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Tenten menunggu kita dibawah. Dia baru saja mendapat telepon dari neji bahwa Anbu akan melakukan penyerbuan terhadap sebuah gudang yang dicurigai sebagai markas Orochimaru di Ame."

"Anbu? Orohimaru? Bukankah dia itu penjahat kelas Triple S yang sangat berbahaya? Lalu untuk apa Tenten menunggu kita?" Sakura masih juga belum mengerti.

"Sakura.. kita akan mengikuti Anbu menuju Ame."

"APA!" Teriak Sakura histeris."Ino, kau.. kau tidak seriuskan?"

Ino memandangnya aneh sambil terus membawanya berlari.."Tentu saja aku serius. Orochimaru adalah pria yang terus kami buru selama dua tahun ini. Ini kesempatan bagus Sakura."

"Tapi itu… Ino… Argh.. kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?" Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri, dia menarik nafas mencoba lebih tenang sebelum bicara lagi. "Ino, ini berbahayakan? Lagi pula bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal seperti itu? Bukankah itu rahasia Anbu? Kita bisa dipenjara kalau sampai ketahuan mencuri rahasia Anbu?" Tanya Sakura sambil masuk ke kursi penumpang di bagian belakang sebuah mobil setelah Ino membukakan pintunya.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat mobil Tenten terparkir, dan Ino ikut masuk dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hey Sakura?"sapa Tenten pada Sakura yang tampaknya belum sadar bahwa dia telah duduk dimobilnya.

"Tenten?" Sakura agak terkejut melihat Tenten duduk didepannya dibelakang kursi kemudi dan Shino yang duduk diam disampingnya, setelah berhasil memalingkah tatapannya dari gadis berambut pirang yang membuatnya shock tadi."Shino?"

"Yah, Sakura. Kau ikut dalam operasi kali ini hem?" Tanya Shino tanpa memandangnya, matanya terus tertuju pada netbooknya dan jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di keyboard.

"Operasi?" Sakura makin tak mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan oleh mereka. Sementara Tenten mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jelaskan padanya Ino." Kata Tenten. Sementara Sakura tengah membeku saat dia menyadari bahwa mobil yang ditumpanginya adalah Bentley Supersports.

"Sudah kujelaskan tadi. Dia malah bertanya tentang kenapa kita tidak dipenjara, tentu saja karna kita punya jaringan yang kuat didalam Anbu, Sasuke, Shikamaru adalah Anbu didivisi penyelidikan dan Neji didivisi Pertahanan. Otousan Naruto itu Hokage, dan tousanku dan Tenten juga ketua Anbu didivisinya. Pokoknya semua anggota Taka no Konoha itu punya hubungan yang kuat dengan Anbu." Ino berkata sebal sambil mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. "Sakura sebaiknya kau pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Ino menyadarkan Sakura.

"Begini rencananya." Shino mulai menjelaskan. Dia mengangsurkan netbooknya agar Ino dan Sakura bisa melihat apa yang ada di LED nya. "Seperti biasa kita akan menunggu, disini ada beberapa titik yang mungkin bisa digunakan Orochimaru kabur. Kita akan mengamati penyerangan Anbu dari titik ini, karna dari sinikah hampir sebagian besar titik itu terlihat, dan kemudian bila ternyata Orochimaru berhasil kabur maka kita mulai dari sini…" Sakura mendengarkan segala penjelasan dari pria berkacamata gelap didepannya. Segala tetek bengeknya dijelaskan dengan sempurna hingga Sakura bisa mengetahui apa tujuan sebenarnya dari mereka. Sakura hanya mengiyakan dan menerima setiap penjelasan dengan mudah.

"Jadi kita hanya mengamati?." Tanya Sakura setelah mendengar penjelasan detail itu.

"Tentu saja Sakura, bagaimanapun juga itu tetap tugas Anbu, kita hanya membantu. Menutup celah yang kadang sering dibuat oleh Anbu. Itu tugas kita. Ino, kita akan masuk keperbatasan. Siapkan segala surat-suratnya." Kata Tenten tenang.

"APA?" Sakura membelalak terkejut. Bukankah jarak antara Konoha dan Ame hampir sama jauhnya dengan Konoha ke Suna? Kalau Konoha-Suna saja membutuhkan waktu sepuluh jam paling cepat delapan jam kenapa ini baru dua jam sudah sampai? "Surat-surat? Aku tidak membawa apapun.." Sakura berkata cemas.

"Kau pikir kami tidak menyiapkannya?" Tanya Ino senang. "Hah.. Sakura kau harus terbiasa dengan ini. Tak perlu khawatir oke?" Ino menepuk pundaknya halus."Eh.. ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padamu?" pertanyaan Ino langsung membuat pipi Sakura terasa panas.

"Biasa saja… dan dia tidak menyatakan cinta padaku.. dia hanya…" tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas difikiran Sakura. Dia memadang mata biru safir itu sejenak. Sakura Haruno…"Ino, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura ragu..

"Asalkan pertanyaan itu tidak membunuhku." Jawab Ino dengan nada penasaran. Dia sedikit tak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura bahwa Sasuke _'tidak menyatakan cinta'_ padanya.

"Ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Sakura dulu? Sasuke bilang kalau dia mencintainya. Aku pikir Kakashilah kekasih Sakura sebelum dia meninggal. Dan.. maaf.. aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah Istri Kakashi." Sakura menyuarakan keingintahuannya dengan sangat ragu dan sedikit terbesit rasa takut.

"Oh.. itu.." respon Ino.

"Iyah. Itu.. aku mohon.. ceritakan padaku.." Sakura sediki memelas.

"Sakura dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak kec–"

"Aku tahu yang itu.. eritakan yang lainnya." Potong sakura tidak sabar. Dan berhasil mendapat deathglare dari ino dengan sukses.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali Sakura.. mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.. dan mulai berpacaran saat kelas dua junior high school. Bisa di bilang mereka itu satu. Tak terpisahkan. Tidak akan ada Sasuke kalau tidak ada Sakura. Keduanya selalu bersama, dan sangat dekat.. sampai kemudian Kakashi hadir dikehidupan mereka." Suara Ino berhenti sampai disini. Dia memandang Sakura yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Sakura jatuh cinta pada Kakashi. Aku masih ingat saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan perasaan yang jauh berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Perasaan yang lebih mendesak untuk memiliki. Bukan hanya sekedar bersama seperti yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke. Kakashi dan Sasuke pun saling bersaing. Tapi.. entah apa yang terjadi Sasuke melepas Sakura." Kali ini Ino melempar pandangannya pada pepohonan dibelakang Sakura. "Mungkin karna dia sangat mencintai Sakura, hingga dia rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Itu pemikiranku." Ino kembali memandang mata emerald Sakura.

"Jadi sebelum berpacaran dengan Kakashi Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura mulai mengerti kenapa dia merasakan adanya aura gelap diantara tatapan keduanya saat dipesta Kurenai waktu itu.

"tapi.. sebulan belakangan sebelum Sakura meninggal keadaannya berubah menjadi aneh." Kata Ino, Wajahnya tampak mengenang dan cemas.

"Aneh?" suara sakura pelan.

"Sakura sering datang dan menangis padaku tanpa menceritakan apa masalahnya, padahal biasanya Sakura sangat terbuka padaku. Kadang-kadang aku juga melihat Hinata menangis didepan Sakura, saat aku datang Hinata akan pergi dan Sakura yang kemudian menangis didepanku, beberapa kali hingga tiba-tiba aku mendengar bahwa Hinata telah bertunangan dengan Kakashi." Ino memandang tajam mata Sakura. "Lalu aku jadi sering melihat Sakura yang berteriak-teriak didepan Kakashi, memarahi Kakashi. Sakura seperti sangat terpaksa membenci Kakashi. Menolak bertemu dengannya meskipun Kakashi telah menunggunya selama berjam-jam ditengah hujan. Tak ada yang mau menceritakan tentang masalah sebenarnya padaku, entah Sakura, Hinata atau Kakashi. Aku berfikir bahwa saat itu Sakura telah menjadi gila atau apa.. Oh, Kakashi juga sempat melamarnya berkali-kali.. dan selalu saja ditolaknya. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan situasinya saat itu." Kata Ino dia menghela nafas berat.

"Dan akhirnya Kakashi menikah dengan Hinata? Kenapa Hinata mau menikah dengan Kakashi padahal dia tahu bahwa Kakashi mencintai Sakura, lalu kenapa juga Kakashi malah menikahi Hinata padahal dia mencinai Sakura. Dan Sakura.. kenapa dia menolak lamaran Kakashi padahal dia mencintai Kakashi?" Sakura menghujani Ino dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan Ino sendiri tidak tau apa jawabannya. Maka dia hanya menggeleng pelan. "hah.. Sakura pasti sangat terluka melihat kekasihnya menikah dengan sahabatnya."

"Sakura tidak melihatnya." Kata ino, wajahnya tertunduk, suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

"Eh? oh, tentu saja.. pasti sangat menyakitkan kalau dia datang kepernikahan itu.."

"Dia meninggal tiga hari sebelum mereka menikah." Potong Ino kali ini suaranya telah bergetar.

"Apa? Ja–jangan-jangan Sakura… dia…"

"Sakura tidak selemah itu SAKURA… dia gadis yang kuat. Dia meninggal dalam misi." Kata Ino dalam isakan kecil

"…" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.. dia merasa menyesal sempat berfikir bahwa Sakura lemah. Dan juga merasa tidak enak telah membuat Ino mengingat kembali hal yang mungkin tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

"Dia tertembak. Orochimaru menembaknya tepat di jantung, hati dan ginjal kirinya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa tertembak kecuali Hinata dan Kakashi, dan keduanya memilih untuk diam sampai persidangan Orochimaru dibukan dan keduanya dipanggil sebagai saksi." Kata Ino geram.

"Ta..tapi.. sampai sekarang…" Sakura tergagap.

"Kami tahu Sakura.. untuk itulah kami ingin segera menangkap pria ular itu.. kami ingin tahu apa alasan gadis selincah Sakura bisa tertembak." Kata Ino dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kita sudak sampai." Kata Tenten. Suaranya juga terdengar parau. "Yang disebelah sana itu adalah gedung targetnya."

Tubikontinyu

KALI INI SAYA PeDe! TERIMAKASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN READERS SEMUA…..

Sava… gimana Sasuke udah lebih hangat belom? Ato saiya bakar ajah sasukenya biar panas

sekalian?*Dichidori Sasuke, ditendang ampe Pluto ama sasu FG*

Oh iyah.. Bagi yang pengen tau kenapa chaps ini saiya kasih judul New Moon.. coz.. saiya ngerasa kalo posisi Sasuke udah kaya Jacob ajah di New Moon *di santet stephanie mayer*

Terus dukung saiya yah.. caranya ketik KAKASHIspasiPUNYAspasiLHYN…kirim ke nomornya Om Masashi… *dibakar rame2*

Langsung Rifyu ajah yah…

Rifyu… rifyu… rifyu… ^-^


	10. Find

Kyaa~~~~~ *Lari kebakaran jenggot* kenapa makin lama padetnya makin lelet? GOMEN… GOMEN… GOMEN… bagi readers yang kecewa. Saiya makin kehabisan Ide.. udah mentok. Tapi saiya terus menyemangati diri saya dengan berfikir "FIC yang sangat jelek tapi komplit masih jauh lebih baik dari pada FIC bagus tapi Authornya gag mampu nyelesein" jadi saiya bertekad akan menyelesaikan Fic ini seberapapun mentoknya. GANBATTE LHYN *Treak2 gaje*

Haduh.. kenapa malah curcol?

Langsung saja bales rifyunya Readers yang paling Baik2 luph U ol :

Ayano Hatake : Arigatou Ayano… ih senengnya dibilang gag bikin bosen…

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Iyah.. iyah.. saiya ngerti kok, selera org kan beda2. Saiya juga Sakura Haters tingkat Akut, abis gara2 dia Sasuke jadi mutusin saiya. *Dibatai Sasusaku FC* Arigatou Hikari…

miss hakuba : Cheers… To SASUSAKU… selamat membaca… chaps yg leler apdet ini.. Gomen udah bikin gag sabar… Arigatou..

ZephyrAmfoter : Iyah, kan Zephyr nebaknya saiya gag puny aide untuk ending… iyah seru.. ada adegan Action terpanjang saiya*muji fic sendiri-dibakar* Arigatou…

Riichan LuvHiru : Arigatou Riichan.. Iyah.. menurut saiya juga Hinata gag terlalu pantes ama Kakashi *Dicemplungin ke Sumur-emang siapa yang nikahin mereka di fic ini!*

akasuna no hataruno teng tong : Kikikik… Senengnya... biar repot tapi masih bela2in Rifyu… jadi terharu saiya… Hiks..Hiks.. *Lebay*.. Arigatou Teng-chan.. Tong-Chan..

chiu-chi Hatake : Arigatou.. iyah bakal saiya teruskan…

sava kaladze : Kyaa~~~ seneng udah nyenengin Readers… Arigatou Sava…

dei hatake : Iyah gapapa.. yg penting balik lagi dei-channya… saiya lagi coba nyari-nyari jalan *Orang buta kali?* buat menuju kesitu… Arigatou dei-chan..

hyuneko : Iyah hyuneko.. Sasuke udah mulei sedikit hangat ama Sakura.. Kacian Sakuranya kalo sasukenya dingin terus.. Gomen… Gomen… Udah ngecewain… Gomen…

Anggun Nara : yap Semangat! Arigatou Angguuuun…. Arigatou…

Azuka Kanahara: Iyah gag papa Azuka... Iyah... Jacob Keren banget.. bikin geregetan... IYA Azuka... kalo diganti ino harus dari awal dunk.. susah... Arigatou Azuka...

Aya-na Rifa'i : Arigatou Aya-chan... Haha... gomen munculnya Kaka cuman dikit.. di chaps ini kaka lumayan banyak kok... Arigatou...

Sumpah Saiya gag bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi selain ngucapin Arigatou ama gomen.. dua kalimat itulah yang terus saiya ucapkan untuk para Readers…

Gomen kalo mengecewakan, Arigatou udah bersedia membaca, merifyu… sampe susah2 memberi semangat bagi saiya.. itu sangat berarti buat Saiya..

Happy Reading…

—Lhyn Hatake—

Disclaimer : Gada Om Masashi gada Naruto.

Warning : AU, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya… dan saiya mengharapkan…Dukungan, Kritik dan Saran... kalo untuk Flame… saiya terima meskipun saiya gag minta… Ikhlas…

—Lhyn Hatake—

Gedung itu sama sekali tak tampak seperti sebuah markas kriminal, tidak terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Gedung bercat putih gading berlantai tiga itu justru tampak sangat wajar sebagai sebuah bangunan pabrik kecil yang terletak ditengah-tengah kawasan industri dengan gedung-gedung tingginya. Bahkan adanya kedai-kedai kecil dan orang-orang makan didalamnya membuatnya semakin tampak membaur dengan lingkungan disekelilingnya.

"Kalian yakin ini markas mafia kelas triple S?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin. Ketiganya hanya memberi padangan maklum pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura hanyalah orang baru dalam dunia itu.

Sakura diajak oleh Ino untuk lebih mempertajam indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Meski awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat adanya gerak-gerik aneh digedung dan disekitar gedung itu, tapi hal yang kemudian ditunjukkan Ino membuatnya membelalak tak percaya. Dan lagi hampir disetiap sudut kini telah terdapat Anbu yang menyamar.

"lima belas detik sebelum penyerangan di mulai." Kata shino. Pandangannya bolak-balik dari netbooknya dan gedung itu.

—Lhyn Hatake—

Kakashi berjalan dengan tenang menapaki tangga itu meskipun jantungnya berdetak tak sabar. Tidak lama lagi dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan pria ular licik yang telah diburunya selama dua tahun ini.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata padanya. Usia wanita itu tidak lebih tua dari Hinata, namun sayang sekali wanita semuda itu telah bekerja sebagai kaki tangan Orochimaru dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dipenjara setelah ini.

Kakashi masuk bersama Yamato. Dan tentu saja keduanya dalam penampilan yang jauh berbeda dengan penampilan asli mereka. Bodoh sekali kalau mereka datang dengan penampilan asli mereka yang pasti akan membuat mereka terbunuh bahkan sebelum menyentuh gerbang bangunan ini.

Wanita itu membukakan pintu sambil mengedip genit kearahnya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan berjalan masuk. Tangannya telah menyusup masuk kedalam jasnya dan menyentuh gagang revolvernya ringan.

Kakashi dan Yamato masuk kesebuah ruangan lain. Sebuah ruang kerja dengan sebuah meja dan kursi bersandaran tinggi yang membelakangi mereka. Ruangan itu tampak sangat nyaman dengan AC, televisi dan satu set sofa elegant. Tangan Kakashi lebih erat mengenggam revolvernya saat kursi itu bergerak memutar pelan dan…

Kabuto.

"Selamat siang Yuugi-sama dan Yuyasan-sama." Sapa pria berambut perak yang lebih gelap dari milik Kakashi. Kabuto bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk rendah dihadapan Kakashi dan Yamato. Keduanya membalas membungkuk dengan terpaksa. Cih. Membungkuk hormat untuk bajingan seperti dia?. Seumur hidup Kakashi tidak akan rela.

"Dimana Orochimaru?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara yang jauh dari suaranya, tak sabar.

"Oh, sabarlah sedikit Yuugi-sama, kita ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar. Silahkan duduk." Kabuto menunjuk dua kursi kosong didepannya ."Karin, cepat ambilkan Sake terbaik untuk kedua tamu kita ini?" Katanya memerintah wanita berambut merah yang sedari tadi menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan lapar. Gadis itu membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Kami ingin bicara langsung dengan Orochimaru atau kerjasama ini kita batalkan saja." Kata Yamato sedikit mengertak. Dan tampaknya gertakan itu cukup ampuh meskipun Kabuto membalasnya dengan senyum.

'_Huh.. masuk dalam jebakan. Bodoh.'_ Batin Kakashi

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalian benar-benar berkuasa rupanya. Padahal ini tempatku, tapi yah.. mafia sekelas kalian memang tidak bisa diremehkan." Kabuto tersenyum masam."Orochimaru-sama ada dibalik pintu itu." Kabuto menunjuk sebuah pintu tak jauh dari mereka.

Kakashi dan Yamato saling berpandangan. Kemudian Kakashi bangkit, sementara Yamato tetap ditempatnya.

"Maaf tuan, saya harus memberi tahu—" Kabuto hendak berdiri, namun tangan Yamato mencegahnya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Saya akan langsung pergi kalau dia menolakku." Kata Kakashi dengan senyum licik dan aura gelap disekitarnya khas mafia kelas tinggi.

Kabuto hanya menengguk ludah tak berani membantah. Dan Kakashi kembali melangkah menuju pintu itu. Dia membukanya perlahan dan sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah nyaman dari ruang sebelumnya. Salah satu dinding didepannya terbuat dari kaca seluruhnya, menampilkan pemandangan jalanan dibawahnya dengan gedung lain yang lebih tinggi, dan seseorang yang telah duduk dikursi bersandaran tinggi itu langsung menatapnya terkejut.

"WOW.. WOW.. WOW.. Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan bertemu denganmu KAKASHI HATAKE." Katanya saat pintu baru saja tertutup, membuat Kakashi langsung terkejut penyamarannya yang sempurna langsung diketahui dalam sekejap mata.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Senyum licik dan senyum penuh kebencian.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan langsung mengenaliku." Kakashi melepas wig rambut coklat yang menjadi identitas palsunya.

"Hahaha…" pria didepan Kakashi tertawa tanpa kegembiraan. "Aku merasa terhormat bahwa kau telah bersusah payah memakai wig bodoh dan kontak lens, bahkan sampai repot-repot menutup bekas lukamu Kakashi. Aku terlalu mengenalmu, Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku harus lihai terhadap Anbu-Anbu sepertimu."

"Cih. Itu sama sekali tidak akan menolongmu sekarang." Geram Kakashi, memandang waspada pada sosok didepannya, dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedikitpun.

"Kau yakin? Karna aku pikir kau tidak serius untuk menangkapku. Bahkan setelah aku membunuh wanita itu baru kali ini kau datang lagi padaku." Katanya melipat tangan didadanya dengan nyaman.

Dan kemudian suara letusan tembakan, debam dan ledakan diluar tempatnya berada memberi tahunya bahwa Yamato dan semua anak buahnya telah bergerak.

"Kau tahu…" Suara dingin itu membuatnya kembali terfokus pada sosok didepannya. "Aku merasa sangat beruntung waktu itu. Meskipun ternyata aku salah menculik, tapi aku tidak salah membunuh." Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan emosi yang hampir meledak. "Gadis Pink Itu… hidupmu pasti menjadi seperti dineraka kan Kakashi?" Wajah ular itu memberikan senyum terliciknya.

"Diam Kau.." Kakashi mencabut revolvernya.

'Dorr…'

Sebuah peluru ditembakkan bahkan sebelum Kakashi sempat mengacungkan senjatanya. Dia melompat menghindar..

'Pyarr…'

Suara kaca pecah. Orochimaru telah kabur dengan menjejakkan kakinya kemeja dan membuatnya terdorong mundur dalam kursinya, terjun kebawah.

Kakashi bangkit dengan cepat dan melompat kelangsung dari lantai dua kelantai satu. Tapi detik berikutnya dia merasa bodoh karna ternyata Orochimaru bukan jatuh kebawah namun menembakkan tali berpengait dan naik keatas.

"SHIT!" Dia mengumpat keras. Menendang kursi yang sebelumnya duduki pria ular itu.

'DORR… SYUUUUT… JLEB… KREK'

Terdengar tembakan tepat disamping Kakashi.

"Hay, kau butuh bantuan?" kata seorang gadis bercepol dua. Dia telah menembakkan sebuah tali berpengait keatas. Dan mengulurkan pistol pegangannya pada Kakashi.

"Hah. Kalian lagi." Kakashi mendengus kesal, namun dia segera mengambil pistol dari pegangan gadis itu, menarik pelatuknya dan naik dengan cepat keatas. Dia melompat mendarat diatap bagunan itu begitu sampai diujung tali. Dan sebuah suara baling-baling helli copter membawa pandangannya pada benda itu.

"Cih. Bagaimana mereka bisa melewatkan keberadan helli itu?" Kakashi mengumpat pada anak buahnya mesti tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mendengarnya.

'Dorr.'

Kakashi menembakkan pelurunya tepat kebagian mesih utamanya. Membuat mesin helli yang telah sedikit meninggalkan tanah itu mati, dan kembali turun, baling-balingnya melambat. Sebagai ketua divisi pertahanan Anbu Kakashi adalah penembak terbaik, penerbang terbaik, penguasaan terhadap mesin terbaik dan beberapa predikat terbaik lainnya.

'Dorr..dor..dor..dor..dor..'

Rentetan tembakkan diarahkan padanya dari sosok didalam helli itu. Kakashi hanya mampu menghindar, terus bergerak untuk menghindarinya dan sesekali dia menembak kearah tangki bahan bakar helli itu. Seolah tahu apa yang ditembaki Kakashi sosok pria berambut hitam panjang itu turun mlompat dari tempatnya duduk, dan berlari menjauh.

'DUUARRR!'

Helli itu meledak. Menerbangkan serpihan bahan-bahan penyusunnya keudara bersama api merah dan asap hitam pekat.

'Dorr..dor..dor..dor..dor..dor..dor..'

Rentetan tembakan kembali diarahkan padanya. Kakashi kembali melompat cepat guna menghindari peluru yang bergerak melampaui kecepatan angin.

'Dor.'

Dia juga menembakkan pelurunya. Namun sayang peluru itu hanya mengenai tembok dibalakang pria berwajah ular itu. Suara tembakan keduanya saling beradu, menemani suara-suara pertempuran lain dibawah mereka.

'Srashh…'

Sebuah peluru mengenai lengan kirinya, dan rasa perih serta hangat darah langsung menyergap kulitnya. Namun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada lengan kirinya dia terus beradu tembak dengan sosok yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup itu. Kebencian yang melampaui batas wajar.

'Craksh..'

Darah segar muncrat dari betis pria bermata ular itu. Membuatnya jatuh berlutut dan..

"Prak.. Prak.. Prak.." Kakashi menembak pistol dari tangan pucat itu, hingga benda itu terbang dan terlempar jatuh dari atap tempat mereka berada.

"Skak matt" Ucap Kakashi penuh kemenangan, revolvelnya telah menempel di kening ular itu.

"Jangan terlalu ya—"

"Prak…" Kakashi menendang sebuah pistol lain yang baru saja akan dikeluarkan Orochimaru dari saku belakangnya. Keduanya terdiam sekian lama.

'_Sakura aku mendapatkannya.'_ Batin Kakashi.

"HAHAHA…" Pria itu tertawa mengarikan. "Kenapa kau belum juga membunuhku Kakashi? Bukankah kau ingin sekali membunuhku?"

Kakashi memandang pria itu benci, dan mendengus meremehkan. "Aku tahu kau pintar Iblis. Aku tahu kau telah mengetahui bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berniat membunuhmu. Aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti mati." Ujar Kakashi, tak kalah dingin dengan pria didepannya.

—Lhyn Hatake—

Sakura menutup telinganya memblokir suara-suara letusan dan ledakan ketelinganya. Namun itu tak berpengaruh banyak. Dia memang merasa takut, bukan takut terhadap suara-suara itu, namun takut bila membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang berada didalam pertempuran itu. Tapi rasa takutnya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa bencinya pada tiga orang yang meninggalkannya di mobil itu.

Dia benci tidak diizinkan membantu dalam pertempuran itu, padahal dia telah berulangkali mengatakan bahwa dia telah mendapatkan sabuk hitam sejak di junior high school. Tapi dengan mudah Ino berkata bahwa sabuk hitam saja tidak cukup.

Dan sekarang didepan mobilnya telah terparkir puluhan mobil Anbu Konoha dan Anbu Ame, membuatnya semakin ingin memecahkan kaca mobil yang mengurungnya dari keadaan diluar.

"_Tenang saja Sakura, mobil ini dibuat dengan bahan anti misil. Kau aman didalamnya."_ Sakura mengingat jengkel perkataan Tenten itu. Dirinya aman sementara orang-orang yang disayanginya tidak aman sama sekali tidak akan membuatnya tenang.

"Nii-chan… Ino… Tenten… Shino…" Sakura menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu, dan sebuah nama yang sosoknya baru dia lihat saat pertempuran telah dimulai. Sosok berambut ayam yang tengah beradu tembak dengan orang berambut hijau lemon berbadan besar. "Sasuke… apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Sakura bergumam khawatir.

Dia memandang gedung yang kini telah berasap di berbagai bagian. Juga puluhan Anbu yang berjaga dibalik pintu mobil yang mereka gunakan sebagai tameng. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari suara tembakan telah mereda.

"Apakah sudah selesai? Apakah Orochimaru tertangkap? Siapa yang berhasil menangkapnya?" dia berbicara pada diri sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Apakah kalian semua selamat?"

Sakura memandang penuh harap kearah gedung itu. Sekarang hiruk-pikuk telah terjadi, tampak beberapa orang merangkul teman mereka yang terluka dan membawanya kemobil pengobatan. Saling merangkul, saling menguatkan. Air mata Sakura menetes melihat pemandangan itu. Betapa mereka semua telah berjuang bersama-sama menembus maut.

"TENTEN?" pekiknya saat melihat gadis bercepol dua itu tengah berjalan kearah mobil tempatnya disekap, gadis itu tampak berantakan. Cepolnya tidak serapi sebelumnya, bahkan satu cepol telah hampir terbuka, melepaskan rambut coklat ikal yang menggantung hingga pundak. Pipinya sedikit tergores dan darah mengalir pelan dari sana.

'Clek'

Pintu mobil terbuka, Sakura segera keluar dan memeluk gadis itu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. "Bagaimana yang lain?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau bisa menemui mereka sekarang. Ino dan Shino ada Ambulance yang itu." Tenten menunjuk sebuah mobil yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dan dari sana seorang gadis melambai dengan tangan kirinya. Sakura segera berlari kearah gadis itu.

"Ino!" teriaknya dan langsung memeluk gadis itu, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan dan Sakura segera melepaskannya."Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir melihat tangan kanan Ino yang terbalu perban.

"Tidak apa-apa jidat, apa kau menangis karna mencemaskanku Jidat?" Ino menepuk jidatnya.

Sakura baru menyadari air matanya belum berhenti sejak dia mulai menangis. "Tentu saja Pig. Pig, apa kau juga melihat Nii-chanku atau Sasuke?" Suara Sakura masih menyiratkan kecemasan. Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja Jidat. Ini bukan perang. Ini hanya hal kecil bagi mereka."

"Hal kecil? Tembakan dan ledakan dan segala macamnya kau bilang—"

"Mereka sudah biasa menghadapi ini. Inilah yang ku maksud sabuk hitam saja tidak cukup. Selain kuat fisik kau juga harus kuat mental dan tentu saja strategi." Kata Ino menyentil jidat Sakura diakhir kalimatnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa tugas seorang Anbu begitu berat. Dan mungkin saja setiap Hari Nii-channya dan seluruh teman-temannya menghadapi bahaya seperti ini bahkan yang lebih bersar lagi. "Itu dia Nii-chanmu." Ino menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tengah berjalan membawa sebuah kotak yang tampak seperti kotak obat. "Tunggu." Ino mencegah Sakura berlari kearah Nii-channya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat."Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja, kalau kau kesana sekarang itu bisa membuatmu tidak diijinkan lagi berteman dengan kami."Ino memandang tajam mata Sakura."Kau bisa menyambutnya dengan hangat saat dirumah." Senyum Ino menenagkan.

Sakura terdiam. Ino benar, kalau Nii-channya tahu dia ada disini bisa-bisa dia memutuskan segala hal yang bisa membuat Sakura berhubungan dengan Taka no Konoha lagi. Tangan Sakura merileks dan Ino melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau harus bersembunyi sebanyak mungkin orang selama disini Sakura, dan aku akan menunjukkan seorang lagi bila kau berjanji akan menemuinya diam-diam untuk saat ini." Kata Ino dengan seringgai licik.

"Apa maksudmu Pig?"

"Berjanji saja." Seringgai itu makin lebar.

"Iyah-iyah aku berjanji." Sakura berjanji dengan sebal.

"Itu, Sasuke…" Ino menunjuk sebuah arah. Dan disana tampak seorang pria berambut ayam yang tengah terpincang. "Sepertinya dia—" Ino tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karna Sakura telah berlari menemui pria itu.

Sakura berlari memutari bagian belakang mobil-mobil yang berjejer menuju tempat yang dituju oleh Sasuke yang berjalan dengan terpincang. Begitu jarak pria itu cukup dalam jangkauan tangannya Sakura menarik lengan pria itu mengajaknya kearah sisi bagian belakang mobil dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sasuke, Kakimu kenapa?" Sakura terisak dalam pelukkan pria itu.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengaduh dan hampir berteriak marah karna telah menariknya sembarangan langsung terdiam mendapati gadis berambut pink itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Sakura?" Sasuke membelai rambut pink itu lembut.

"Aku bersama Ino." Sakura mendongak memandang mata onxy itu. "Kakimu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. tak perlu khawatir. Ini tidak akan membuatku cacat seumur hidup." Katanya dingin. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Lain kali Ino harus meminta izinku sebelum membawamu kedalam operasinya lagi." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Sakura memprotes. Bagaimana tidak? Sepertinya akan ada satu orang lagi yang akan membuatnya menjadi seperti porselen yang mudah sekali pecah hanya dengan sedikit benturan saja.

"Karna aku kekasihmu." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura, membuat Sakura merasakan panas disekitar pipinya dan detik berikutnya dia merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya.

—Lhyn Hatake—

Selesai.

Satu-satunya tujuan hidup Kakashi telah dia selesaikan. Orochimaru telah tertangkap. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus merasa apa… bahagiakah karna apa yang menjadi tujuannya telah tercapai atau bersedihkah karna kini tidak ada lagi tujuannya untuk hidup?

Pada kenyataannya terapai atau tidak tercapai tujuannya dia tetap tidak merasa apapun. Kosong. Hampa. Sedikit kebahagiaan yang tadi sempat menggoda hatinya kini telah lenyap. Seperti setetes air yang dijatuhkan diatas wajah panas. Langsung menguap lenyap begitu saja.

Kakashi langsung masuk kekamar kerjanya begitu dia tiba dirumah. Disitulah dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dirumah, duduk diantara meja dan kursi, dikelilingi rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, memandang laptop yang tergeletak manis disana, terkadang dia tiduran dilantai sambil membaca sesuatu, atau duduk didekat jendela dan memikirkan sesuatu… sesuatu atau seseorang? Sepertinya seseorang lebih tepat.

Kakashi duduk dikursinya, lalu bersandar dengan nyaman disana. Matanya yang kosong memandang jauh, memandang sebuah sosok yang tak terlihat mata orang lain, sosok berambut pink yang tersenyum manis, bibir tipis yang mengumamkan namanya dengan begitu lembut, berdesir halus dihatinya.

"Kakashi…" Suara lembut memanggilnya pelan. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis pink dalam imajinasinya pada sseorang wanita yang tengah berjalah kearahnya. Wanita itu memakai gaun tidur merah yang sangat kontras sekali dengan warna rambut dan matanya, meski begitu tetap saja gaun itu terlihat cantik ditubuh indahnya.

"Hinata.. kau belum tidur?" Kakshi memandang jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu malam lebih.

"Aku menunggumu." Kata Hinata lirih. Kakashi hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia memandang prihatin pada tubuh kecil didepannya.

Wanita yang telah menaruh harapan yang begitu besar padanya, dan meskipun telah berulang kali Kakashi hanya memberinya kekosongan, wanita itu tak pernah berhenti mengharapnya. tapi berapa kali pun dia mencoba, berapa kali pun dia berusaha hatinya sama sekali tak mau berpaling. Dia mencoba untuk mencintai Hinata. Bagaimanapun Hinata berhak bahagia. Berhak mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi tak pernah bisa. Hingga yang bisa diberikannya hanya kekosongan.

Kakashi bangkit, meraih tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, mengecup bibir lembut yang balas mengecupnya. "Kita kekamar." Bisik Kakashi pada istrinya, yang kemudian menyambutnya dengan senyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

—Lhyn Hatake—

Musim ujian telah selesai. Hari-hari ini adalah hari-hari terakhir sebelum liburan panjang musim panas. Tidak ada pelajaran, tidak ada kegiatan sekolah apapun. Yang ada hanya keributan siswa-siswi disetiap kelas, di sepanjang lorong, di koridor-korodor, di tangga-tangga, bergosip tentang berita hangat, membicarakan gadis-gadis dikalangan cowok dan cowok-cowok dikalangan gadis, membicarakan rencana liburan mereka, atau hanya tertidur seperti Sakura.

"Sakura… Sakura… kamu kok tidur sih? Jadi dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkanku bicara ya?" Hanabi mengoyang-goyang bahu Sakura.

"Hem.. iyah.. aku mendengarkan kok, kamu bilang kalau liburan nanti akan ke Pantuko *Pantai Utara Konoha* kan?" Sakura menjawab malas sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya diatara kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Iyah, tapi takut nggak jadi juga, habis Neji-nii sibuk sih." Kata Hanabi lagi. "Sakura, kamu kenapa sih? Semalam tidur jam berapa sih? Tumben-tumbenan ngantuk di kelas?"

"Jam duaaAAAAmmm.." Kata Sakura berlanjut menguap lebar.

"Hah? Ngapain tidur jam segitu?" Hanabi tampak penasaran.

"Baca fanfic, bagus deh.. ada yang berjudul 2nd Sakura, ceritanya mirip kisah hidupku." *Lho?*

Ralat… Ralat…

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dia belum mendapatkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa dia tidak tidur karna memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Kakashi dan Hinata di rumah sakit kemarin. Saat itu dia dan Sasuke tengah mengantar Mikoto baa-san memerikasakan kesehatannya yang menurun, dan mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja disana.

Satu hal yang terus terngiang difikiran Sakura. Kakashi dan Hinata baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang praktek dokter kandungan. Apakah Hinata hamil? Tidak. Hinata tidak hamil, mereka kedokter kandungan untuk mengikuti program kehamilan, jadi bisa kapan saja Hinata hamil sekarang.

Tapi apa peduli Sakura? Apa urusannya dalam rumah tangga mereka. Dia hanya orang luar. Tapi.. meskipun begitu, wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat orang yang dicintainya melakukan program kehamilan dengan wanita lain?

"Sakura.. hah, kau tidur lagi?"

"Eh.. tidak Hanabi.. tapi aku memang ngantuk sekali." Sakura mengeliat sambil menguap lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, liburan kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hanabi yang duduk dikursi didepannya. Kursi itu dia balikkan menjadi menghadap ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau keSuna.. rasanya itu bukan liburan tapi pulang. Sepertinya aku akan di Konoha saja."Jawab Sakura tidak fokus. Fikirannya melayang ketempat lain.

"Hey, kalau kau Matsuri?" Hanabi menarik paksa sebuah buku yang tengah dibaca gadis manis disamping Sakura.

"Aku akan ke Suna, ingin melihat-lihat Universitas disana." Jawab gadis itu mengambil kembali bukunya dari Hanabi.

"Ya ampun Matsuri… kita masih kelas sebelas, lagi pula apa kau tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan ke Universitas konoha? Kau pasti bisa diterima tanpa Tes. Kau dan Sakura, kalian kan pintar. Malang sekali nasib ku yang harus menempuh tes mengerikan itu sendirian." Kata Hanabi merengut.

"Kau bicara apa Hanabi?" Matsuri memandang Hanabi lembut. "Kau cukup pintar, aku yakin kau bisa melanjutkan ke Universitas Konoha, kau ini murid Konoha's School."

"Benar juga sih." Hanabi mengangguk-angguk paham."Lalu kenapa kau mau pindah keSuna?"

"Aku ingin mendalami tentang pertanian, sedangkan pertanian di konoha sudah subur, pasti tidak menantang. Berbeda dengan suna yang berpasir, pasti sangat menantang kalau bisa bertani ditanah pasir." Jawab gadis itu penuh semangat.

"Hoammm…" Sakura menguap lagi. "Di suna banyak dibangun rumah kaca, itu rumah kaca dalam arti sesungguhnya. Pertanian di sana dilakukan didalamnya." Kata Sakura malas.

"Oh Kami-sama… bagaimana aku bisa lupa punya sahabat yang berasal dari suna?" Pekik Matsuri memandang Sakura seolah dia itu oase di tengah gurun.

"Hoammmmm…" Sakura menguap lebih panjang, matanya benar-benar terasa berat sekarang. "Aku ketoilet dulu, mau cuci muka. Kalau masih ngantuk juga aku akan tidur di UKS." Kata Sakura bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sakura aku ikut, aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu tentang Suna." Matsuri ikut bangkit dari kursinya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara hanabi hanya memandang heran kekedua sahabatnya itu dan beralih ke segerombolah murid putrid yang tampaknya sedang membicarakan Sasuke.

—Lhyn Hatake—

Kakashi tak tahu kegilaan apa yang tengah mengendalikan fikirannya. Tapi apa yang dirasakannya benar-benar telah membuncah, hingga otaknya tak dapat ia kendalikan lagi. Siapapun pasti akan terkejut kalau mengetahui salah satu ketua divisi Anbu nekat pergi kesekolah hanya untuk menemui seorang gadis.

Yah.

Itulah yang dilakukannya. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menekan angka enam. Sakura adalah murid Senior, dan seingatnya kelas-kelas murid senior ada dilantai enam sampai sepuluh, jadi dia tak mau repot-repot mencari gadis itu dilantai yang berisi murid-murid Elementrary atau Junior.

Lift bergerak naik keatas perlahan, berhenti di beberapa lantai memasukkan atau mengeluarkan siswa-siswi Konoha's School.

'Ting'

Bunyi bel didengar Kakashi untuk ke enam kalinya intu lift terbuka perlahan, dan koridor dipenuhi anak-anak berseragam Senior High School tertampang jelas didepannya. Dia berjalan santai, tak mau dicurigai sebagai orang aneh atau apapun yang mencurigakan yang membuatnya akan kesulitan menemui gadis itu, meskipun sepertinya kehadirannya tetap saja menjadi suatu pusat perhatian, apalagi bagi para gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Dia mengamati setiap kelas, kemampuannya sebagai ketua Anbu tak perlu diragukan dalam hal pengamatan. Kakashi memutari setiap koridor dengan perasaan berdebar. Jantungnya seolah tak sabar menantikan kecepatan yang akan di laluinya saat mata itu menangkap sosok berambut Pink. Tapi lima belas menit Kakashi mengitari lantai itu dia tak menemukan sosok itu. Sakura pastilah bukan sosok yang sulit dicari mengingat tak banyak gadis berambut pink seperti Sakura. Tak banyak atau bahkan tak ada.

Kakashi hendak kembali ke lift, tapi matanya menangkap tertarik pada segerombolan remaja yang tengah bercanda dan tertawa seru. Dia menepuk bahu salah satu dari mereka dan bertanya.

"Apa kau mengenal Sakura? Gadis berambut Pink pindahan dari Suna?"

Dia tampak berfikir "Iyah aku menganalnya, kenapa?" Tanya remaja cowok itu.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana kelasnya?" Jawab Kakashi, sekali lagi dia tak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Oh, dia anak kelas sebelas.. aku tidak tahu sebelas apa, kau cari saja disana." Katanya.

"Baiklah. Arigatou." Kata Kakashi dan bergegas masuk lift yang saat itu kebetulan tengah terbuka.

Kelas sebelas ada dilantai tujuh dan sebagian besar dilantai delapan, tapi dia tak mau buru-buru langsung kelantai delapan, dia tak mau teledor lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan bahwa Sakura kelas sebelas. Dan sekarang dia mengingat bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup berprestasi dan biasanya murid-murid berprestasi akan di masukkan kedalam kelas A atau B. dan kelas sebelas A dan B ada di lantai tujuh.

Lantai itu adalah lantai yang sangat dikenal Kakashi, dulu dia adalah penghuni kelas A dan dia hapal betul dimana-mana letak kelas A mulai dari elementary, junior hingga senior, dia masih sangat hapal dimana letak-letaknya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan keramaian yang sama seperti dikoridor sebelumnya kembali tertangkap indra Kakashi. Dia melangkah keluar dan, entah apa yang menggerakkannya tangannya meraih bahu seorang gadis seumuran Sakura. Mata onyx langsung memandang Kakashi.

"Maaf, apa kau mengenal Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi.

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya sedikit. Dan matanya tampak sedikit membalalak, menunjukkan ekspresi kagum. "Yah.. maaf?" Gadis itu bertanya pelan tampak belum bisa menangkap pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Apa kau mengenal Sakura Akasuna?"

"Oh, Sakura. Yah aku mengenalnya, dia satu kelas denganku, siapa anda dan kenapa mencarinya?" gadis itu bertanya seolah menunjukan ekspresi protektif pada Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum sedikit, dan senyum itu membuat si gadis merona. "Aku Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi membungkuk sedikit. "Aku ada perlu dengannya, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana dia?" dia meminta halus.

"Kakashi Hatake? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?" Gadis itu tampak mengingat-ingat. "Bu.. bukan-kah anda yang berhasil menangkap Orochimaru? Beritanya ditayangkan dimana-mana.. anda hebat seka— Maaf" Gadis itu buru-buru membungkuk, wajahnya telah sangat merah. "Dia ada di UKS, aku baru saja dari sanabersama dengannya."

"Di UKS? Dia sakit?" Nada Kakashi terlampau cemas, dan itu membuat sigadis mengernyit.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengantuk, sepertinya kurang tidur." Jawab gadis itu tampak masih malu.

"Baiklah, Arigaotu… siapa namamu?" Kakashi jadi merasa bodoh tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu sejak awal.

"Matsuri." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah Matsuri, Arigatou." Dengan sedikit senyum Kakashi kembali melangkah menuju ujung koridor utara. Tempat dimana UKS lantai itu berada.

Kakashi membuka sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan lambang PMK *palang merah konoha* di pintunya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Ada tiga tempat tidur yang disekat dengan tirai putih yang mengantung rendah serta sebuah meja dan kursi dan lemari, dan setumpuk kursi plastik berwarna merah. Ditempat tidur paling timur sebuah kaki tertutup selimut memberi tahu Kakashi bahwa disitulah satu-satunya manusia selain dia berada, tak ada siapapun lagi diruangan itu. Kakashi melangkah pelan, pandangannya terpaku pada setiap inchi tubuh yang semakin terlihat dibalik selimut itu.

Tubuh itu tertutup selimut hingga ke pinggang, satu tangannya berada di perut dan satunya terkulai lemas disamping. Wajah tampak tenang dan damai. Manis, sangat manis. Rambut pinknya terurai di atas bantal. Matanya terpejam. Dia berdiri disamping tempat tidur Sakura. Kakashi memandang sosok itu lekat-lekat. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Perasaan rindunya meluap tak terkendali. Kakashi membungkuk rendah. Mengecup kening Sakura yang poninya tersingkap kesamping. "Aku merindukanm Sakura." Bisiknya pelan.

—Lhyn Hatake—

Chaps terpendek saiya… Gomen.. gomen…

Plis Rifyu… tapi sebelumnya boleh gag saiya Tanya….

1. kenapa fic dengan rated M –yang bikin mrinding– disebut Lemon?

2. Fujoshi itu apa sih? Kalo yaoi itu saiya tahu.. apa fujoshi itu sbutan untuk penggemar aliran *^_^* itu?

Hehehe… saiya emang belum terlalu paham ama beberapa istilah2 seperti itu… kalo tidak keberatan tolong kasih tau saiya istilah yang sering muncul yang mungkin saiya gag tau maksudnya tapi saiya lupa jadi gag Tanya…

Gomen Ngerepotin…

Rifyu PLISSSS…


	11. Meeting

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

Uhhh… senengnya liat sasuke kecil dalam gendongan mamih mertua *Mikoto-sama : Gag sudi saiya punya menantu kaya kamu* - *Naruto chaps 500*

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

ZephyrAmfoter : Gomen Zephyr-kun… litning spid apdetnya lagi rusak… jadi lelet gini. Arigatou Zephyr-kun… Rifyu mu udah cukup bikin aku semangat!

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : yg dilakukan Kakahina dikamar? Xixixixi… mungkin mau 'itu'… Xixixixi *ketawa mesum* kakashi Cuma mau ketemu kok, tapi baca ajah deh…*di injek Hikari-chan* Arigatou Hikari-chan…

Ayano Hatake : yg bener? Bikin deg2n? padahal saiya sempet takut adegannya gag masuk akal lho… Arigatou Ayano,udah bikin takut saiya ilang… udah setia rifyu juga.. Yah. Selama tulisan *padahal kan diketik* saiya diterima readers FFN, saiya akan terus menulis *atou ngetik?*

Tori-chan Nadeshiko : Arigatou tentang jawabannya tori-chan.. Yosh, ini lebih cepet dari chaps kemaren. Arigatou..

Riichan LuvHiru : Arigatou Rii-chan… iyah.. tak kita potong tumpeng buat Anbu ya? … boleh ajah, karna sejujurnya saiya juga ngerep itu…

miss hakuba : Hinata Hamil? Um… gimana ya? Arigatou Miss hakuba.. syukur chaps ini lebih cepet dari kemaren apdetnya…

Mhaya Hatake : Myaha~~!~~!… WELCOME… Wah senengnya ada lagi yang bersedia merifyu Fic saiya… Arigatou… rencana ending chaps 13/15 masih bingung… pairing ending juga masih bingung…Arigatou Rifyu lagi yah…*Puppy eyes no jutsu*

sava kaladze : Kya~~~ Saiya juga suka.. pokoknya setiap adengan itu saiya suka… Arigatou sava… wah.. ada lagi yang minta Hinata hamil… gimana ya? Yaps Apdet. Pasti.

Awan Hitam : KK.. Kecekek…*berontak lepas dari Gemplokan K awan* Padahal kemaren Lhyn nunggu2 lho… *muka kecewa* tapi gag papa… yg penting K awan balik lagi… *meluk2* Lhyn juga mesem2 ngebayangin apa yang bakal mereka lakuin dikamar *Hentai mode ON* Arigatou atas jawabannya… jangan lupa rifyu lagi ya? Tar Lhyn kasih Cerebrofit no Jutsu deh.. *di lempar sendal*

Violet7orange : Kya~~~~ SEMANGAT BARU! WELCOME Violet… Arigatou dah bersedia rifyu fic saiya… iyah… gag teu kenapa saiya yg FANS BERAT *satu milyar ton* Kakashi malah menistakan dia… Gaara.. masih rencana mau keluar… Arigatou… Rifyuh lagi yah? *Puppy eyes no jutsu*

Hyuneko : Kya~~~ jangan gitu ama Kakashi *peluk2 kakashi* jangan dibikin mati… apa lagi tragis… biarlah dia saiya enakin dikit di chaps kemaren.. kan di chaps2 sebelumnya saiya bikin menderita… Arigatou Hyuneko…

nina luv tenzou : WELCOME Wah senengnya saiya ada tiga new reviewer di Fic Saiya chaps kemarin…Arigatou Nina… iyah cepet nih apdetnya… Rifyu lagi ya? *Puppy eyes no jutsu-lagi-*

Azuka Kanahara : Arigatou Azuka.. arigatou atas jawabannya..arigatou tetep kasih saiya semangat..

Kurosaki Kuchiki : Gomen Kurosaki.. emang ngegantung.. udah gitu tu chaps paling pendek diantara chaps2 di Fic ini… saiya lagi mentok. Arigatou Kurosaki.. Iyah lanjut.

NoNameNoFace: WELCOME NoName… Wah.. ternyata gag cuman Tiga.. tapi Empat Riviewer Baru...Saiya agak bingung baca Rifyu kamu… Tapi saiya tetep berterimakasih Noname udah mau rifyu… Rifyu lagi yah?

akasuna no hataruno teng tong : Yah.. gag papa qo kalo mau lewat PM… Arigatou Teng-chan… baca langsung biar tau reaksinya y?, FB saiya : De' Ranuphatma –Linknya ada di Profil saiya qo-.

ARIGATOU untuk semuanya…buat yang udah rifyu, buat yang belum sempet rifyu.. Arigatou…

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

Disclaimer : Om Masashi yang baek hati banget sampe2 mau ngasih Kakashi buat saiya *Kapan?*

Warning : AU, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya… dan saiya mengharapkan…Dukungan, Kritik dan Saran... kalo untuk Flame… saiya terima meskipun saiya gag minta… Ikhlas…

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

"Hanabi-chan kau dimana, aku sudah menunggumu didepan gerbang?" Tanya Hinata pada seseorang yang ada di sebrang saluran telfonnya.

"_Aku masih dikelas Nee-san, tunggu sebentar aku mau membereskan buku-bukuku dulu."_ Suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyahut.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang? Inikan masih jam sekolah Hanabi-chan." Kata Hinata lembut pada adiknya.

"_Iyah, sudah tidak ada sensei yang mengajar kok, Gomen Nee-san merepotkan. Neji-nii pasti sangat sibuk kalau aku minta dijemput sekarang."_ Kata Hanabi. _"hah… dimana Sakura meletakkan novel itu…"_ Gadis itu tampak menjerit frustasi.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hanabi-chan?" Tanya Hinata, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Ini, aku mencari novel milik temanku. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia meletakkannya, anak itu sekarang sedang di UKS, Padahal aku ingin sekali membacanya."_

"Bukan itu tapi—"

"_Gomen, Nee-san.. aku cari novelnya dulu.. jaa."_

Tut..tuut.. tut… Saluran telepon terputus.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan hubungan yang tiba-tiba terputus. Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Tapi kemudian jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi saat matanya memandang Porsche putih yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki halaman Konohas School, melewati saab hitamnya yang terparkir diluar gerbang.

Entah perasaan apa yang menghampirinya saat itu. Dia merasa bahwa dia akan merasa sakit bila mengikuti mobil itu. Dia takut sesuatu hal akan membuatnya lemah. Tapi… dia memutar kunci mobilnya, menstaternya dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu pelan. Setengah berharap penumpang didalam Porsche itu bukan orang yang dikiranya. Karna dia tidak bisa berharap salah melihat mobil. Dia terlalu mengenal mobil itu, hapal diluar kepala plat nomornya.

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

'_Nyamannya… ternyata aku begitu mengantuk, sampai-sampai tidurku terasa begitu menyenangkan.'_

Sakura terlelap dalam kenyaman, tubuhnya terasa hangat, hatinya nyaman. Membuatnya ingin terus tertidur, memejamkan mata dan pergi dari dunia nyata. Tapi bagaimana pun juga bila rasa ngantuk telah hilang, seseorang harus membuka mata dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sakura membuka matanya sedikit. Langit-langit ruangan itu tampak lebih terang dari sebelumnya, lalu menutup matanya lagi. Dan, tiba-tiba dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. _'Sasuke ya?'_. Dia menutup matanya lagi, mengeliat pelan sebelum mulai kembali menyadari bahwa tangan yang menggenggam tangannya bukan tangan Sasuke. Tangan yang lebih besar, lebih keras, dan lebih hangat.

Sakura membuka matanya lebih lebar, lalu memiringkan wajahnya kekiri, ketempat seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya berada. Dan… rambut perak, dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna tengah memandangnya. Sakura mengerjap pelan. _'Ini mimpi ya?'_.

"KAMI-SAMA." Jerit Sakura terkejut. Dia bangkit dan duduk mendadak di tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang sosok Kakashi dengan tak percaya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya dalam genggaman pria itu. "Oh, tidak. Aku pasti sudah gila." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi bertanya khawatir melihat gelagat Sakura.

Sakura tampak kebingungan. "Kakashi?" dia memanggil pelan, Kakashi hanya tersenyum lembut. Sakura mengira dia bermimpi, tapi kemudian dia menyadari sosok itu terlalu nyata. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kakashi. Hangat. Dia mencubitnya pelan. Ini nyata, Sakura membelalak tak percaya, lalu buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Sakura, memandang Kakashi marah. Nadanya sama sekali bukan nada seorang wanita menolak seorang pria, tapi lebih seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Menemuimu." Jawab Kakashi singkat. Bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ada urusan apa menemuiku? Aku kan pernah bilang agar kau tidak menemuiku lagi." Sakura tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Meskipun jantungnya kini berdetak lebih kencang. Jaraknya dan Kakashi tak lebih dari setengah meter sekarang. Sakura meremas-remas selimutnya gugup.

"Jadi harus ada urusan bila aku ingin menemuimu?" Kakashi memandang Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya mampu memandang gugup selimut kusut ditangannya. "Lalu, apa kau fikir aku akan berhenti menemuimu hanya karna kau mengatakannya saat emosi mempengaruhimu?"

"Aku memikirkan apa yang akan ku ucapkan. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengamu lagi, aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan yang tidak semestinya." Kata Sakura, dia sempat membalas pandangan mata yang terus memandangnya, dan sekejap itu rasa sakit langsung menyergap hatinya, sorot mata itu memilukan, maka buru-buru kembali memandang selimut kusut itu lagi, tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

"Apakah berteman denganku adalah hubungan yang tidak semestinya, Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya halus.

'_Berteman? Berteman? Kami-sama… apa dia pikir aku bisa berteman dengannya dengan segala perasaan ini? Disampingnya, menemaninya, duduk bersamanya sebagai teman, bicara sebagai teman. Dengan perasaan yang terlalu sulit untuk ditahan dan hanya sebagai teman?'_ Batin Sakura sakit, dan dia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku ingin melupakanmu." Kata Sakura, kali ini memandang mata Kakashi, seolah ingin menunjukan bahwa dia serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa. Kalau pun bisa aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Kakashi balas memandang mata emerald itu tajam. Seolah dia ingin menunjukkan hal yang sama.

"Kita tidak bisa jadi teman Kakashi. Terlalu banyak perasaan dalam hubungan yang akan kita jalani. Jadi lebih baik agar jangan ada hubungan apapun diantara kita." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut.

"Aku terbiasa menjalani hubungan palsu. Dan kukira kau juga seperti itu." Kata Kakashi dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" kelembutan Sakura lenyap. Dia memandang tajam mata berbeda warna itu.

"Kau juga menjalani hubungan palsu dengan Sasuke." Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menghujam.

"Itu tidak sama." Sakura tak tahan dengan pandangan itu, terlalu… menghujam, menyakitkan. Maka dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali keselimut kusut.

"Itu sama saja. Kau tidak mencintainya, tapi kau menjalani hubungan palsu itu." Suara Kakashi terdengar hampa.

"Aku berusaha mencintainya." Sakura meremas selimutnya lebih kuat.

"Jadi kau fikir aku tidak berusaha mencintainya? Apa kau yakin kau bisa?" senyum meragukan yang tak dilihat Sakura muncul di bibir Kakashi.

"Aku berusaha." Sakura sedikit keras.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah, aku datang bukan untuk berdebat dan menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tak mau walau hanya untuk sekedar berteman denganku. Tapi setidaknya Sakura… ijinkan aku untuk menemuimu saat aku tak bisa lagi menahan rinduku." Kakashi mengenggam tangan Sakura lagi, suaranya bergetar berat. Dan kemudian membawa tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

Sakura mematung. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, air matanya mengalir lembut. Dan tanpa sadar dia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kakashi, dan semakin terisak disana, lukanya terbuka semakin lebar. Rasa sakit dan perih menyayatnya dalam.

"Sakura… Kau…" Kakashi begitu gugup saat menyadari sesuatu yang basah di dadanya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata Sakura yang memerah. "Sakura…"

"Biarkan seperti ini Kakashi…" Sakura kembali kedalam pelukan pria itu. "Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku Kakashi?" Sakura terisak, Kakashi merengkuh gadis itu semakin dalam.

Pelukan itu…

Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya, hangat dan menenangkan. Nyaman, aman, dan segala perasaan lain yang membuatnya melambung saat dalam pelukan seorang Kakashi. Aroma mint maskulin yang membuatnya ingin terus bersandar didada bidang itu. Tidak ada lagi, tidak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa memberinya perasaan seperti itu selain Kakashi.

"Maafkan Aku Sakura." Bisik Kakashi lembut.

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, Air matanya turun dengan deras. Hatinya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ternyata benar. Segala kecurigaannya benar. Tentang mata Kakashi yang berbeda, tidak hampa. Tentang Kakashi yang lebih hangat, tentang Kakashi yang jatuh semaikin dalam, tentang pandangan Kakashi pada gadis itu dimalam pesta Kurenai dan tentang malam itu, malam dimana Kakashi bukan lagi mengigaukan Sakura Haruno, tapi mengigaukan Sakura yang lain. Dan Sakura itu adalah Sakura yang sekarang berada dalam pelukan suaminya. Semuanya benar. Sekarang Hinata tahu apa alasan kenapa semua itu terjadi.

Hinata menutup pintu itu pelan, dan meninggalkan ruang UKS itu dengan perasaan hancur. Waktu untuknya telah habis. Dia tidak lagi diijinkan mencoba, semua harapannya sia-sia, semua usahanya mendapatkan cinta itu percuma. Dan sekarang dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta yang selama ini diperjuangkanya.

Hati itu terlalu kuat menolaknya, dan sekarang malah dimiliki gadis lain. Gadis yang baru datang dalam kehidupan mereka dan gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang selama dua tahun ini sangat di inginkannya.

Hinata berlari dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran dalam dirinya. Berlari lemah dan gemetar. Tenaganya telah terserap habis oleh segala kesakitan didadanya, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringkih. Hinata berlari sambil terus menabrak siapa pun dan apapun yang ada didepannya. Berlari dalam isakan yang semakin keras meninggalkan suaminya dalam pelukan gadis lain. Meninggalkan ketegaran dan kemampuannya untuk berharap. Meninggalkan asanya.

"Hinata-chan…" Seseorang memanggilnya.

Tapi Hinata tak perduli. Pikirannya terlalu dikuasai rasa sakit hingga tak mampu memikirkan hal lain.

"Hinata-chan." Sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang lemah. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Hinata mendongak dan memandang mata biru cerah yang memandangnya prihatin. Rambut pirangnya mencuat keras diatas kepalanya.

"Na.. Naruto-K kun.." Hinata terbata, rasa gugup menambah perasaannya yang sudah sangat tidak enak.

"Kenapa Kau menangis?" Naruto mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata lembut.

"A-Aku.. A-ku.." sakit.. sangat sakit… dan tangis Hinata semakin meledak.

"Hi-Hinata.. maaf a-aku tidak bermaksud—" Naruto yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa akhirnya hanya mampu membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis. Aku mohon Jangan menangis." Bisiknya pelan sambil merengkuh gadis itu semakin dalam. *Oh… so Sweet*

Mendengar kata-kata itu Hinata semakin tak dapat menahan air matanya. Dan dia menangis semakin keras. Lalu perasaan nyaman yang menyusup tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa semakin sakit dan air matanya semakin deras lagi. Tapi… kemudian dia menyadari satu hal, setiap dia meneteskan air mata, maka rasanya dia semakin kuat. Dan dia melepaskan air matanya, dia tak lagi berusaha menahannya.

"Kau boleh menangis Hinata… menangis lah, tapi… jangan disini… semua orang memperhatikan kita." Kata Naruto sedikit gugup.

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

Hinata kembali menghirup aroma kopinya sebelum kemudian meminumnya sedikit lagi. Kopi itu adalah gelas ke tujuh setelah Teh, Orange Juice, Chocochino, Banana split dan beberapa minuman lainnya yang dia harapkan bisa sedikit menenangkannya sejak tiba di café itu bersama Naruto.

Setelah mengantar Hanabi yang tampak sangat terkejut melihat kondisi Hinata, Naruto membawa Hinata kesebuah café di kawasan pinggiran konoha. Hari telah gelap sekarang, namun sejak kedatangan mereka di tempat itu Hinata belum juga mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Dan Naruto pun hanya banyak diam, karna setiap dia bertanya Hinata akan menangis semakin kencang.

Tiga cangkir Mochachino telah Naruto pesan, meskipun tidak seperti Hinata yang memesan minuman lagi karna minumannya sudah habis, Naruto kembali memesan karna cangkir sebelumnya telah dingin meski masih setengah penuh.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melirik diam-diam kearah pria didepannya itu. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan Naruto, menemaninya menangis dengan tanpa banyak bicara, padahal sejujurnya Hinata suka sekali dengan cara pria itu bicara. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Hinata juga harus menyukai cara pria itu diam. Diam hanya demi agar Hinata tidak menangis semakin kencang. Mau-tidak-mau Hinata memerah memikirkan itu.

Hinata masih memandangi wajah Naruto, sementara pria itu tampak asik mengamati sesuatu diluar jendela disamping mereka. Hatinya sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Meski tetap saja masih sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat dan mengetahui penghianatan suami yang di cintai dengan matanya sendiri?

Wanita sekuat apapun pasti akan merasa hancur. Dan lagi, Hinata bukanlah wanita yang kuat. Dia lemah, dan kelemahannya itu lah yang telah membawanya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kalau saja dia kuat, setidaknya mampu terlihat kuat, Otou-samanya tidak akan meminta permintaan itu. Dan kalau saja dia bisa lebih kuat, Sakura mungkin tidak akan meninggal, dan dia tidak akan mengganti nama Hyuuga menjadi Hatake. Dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kalau Saja.

Tapi dia lemah… terlalu lemah hingga membuat orang yang paling di inginkannya jatuh cinta padanya saja dia tidak mampu. Air mata Hinata kembali menitik, dia buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat gerakan pria itu hendak memandangnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun." Kata -atau lebih tepatnya bisik- Hinata. Dia bisa merasakan pria itu tengah memandangnya.

"Maaf? Kenapa kau minta maaf Hinata-chan?" Suara Naruto sedikit mengejutkan Hinata. Suara itu dalam dan tenang. Hinata tidak suka suara itu, dia lebih suka suara Naruto yang biasa, suara yang cempreng dan penuh keceriaan, membuatnya merasa hangat hanya dengan mendengarnya.

"Aku me-merepotkanmu."Hinata masih hanya mampu berbisik. Dia mengusap air mata dipipinya.

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa, membuat Hinata mendongak memandang wajah kecoklatan itu. "Tidak ada yang merepotkan dan direpotkan Hinata, kita teman dan aku menemanimu, lagi pula aku bukan shikamaru." Katanya dengan nada miliknya dan cengiran khasnya yang entah bagaimana caranya telah membuat pipi Hinata memanas.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata mengangguk sebagai ganti membungkuk.

"Kau sudah lebih baik Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto menatap mata lavender itu tajam.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi aku belum mau pulang." Katanya susah payah menahan air mata agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Aku belum bilang mau mengantarmu pulang Hinata-chan, kau harus ikut denganku kerumah Teme, kau harus membantuku memberi alasan agar dia tidak membunuhku." Kata Naruto, dia tidak sadar telah membuat mata Hinata membelalak terkejut. Dia memanggil seorang waiter untuk membayar semua billnya.

"Me..mem..bunuh mu.."

"Iyah, kau tahukan kalau si Teme itu lebih suka langsung bertindak dari pada memaki terlebih dulu, kalau ada Hinata-chan setidaknya itu membuat dia berfikir untuk menunda perbuatannya dan itu memberiku waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Syukur kalau setelah dijelaskan dia tidak jadi membunuhku." Naruto bangkit kemudian memakai jaketnya yang di dekapkan pada sandaran kursinya.

"Ta.. tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hinata masih belum mengerti, kenapa Sasuke ingin membunuh Naruto, bukankah itu tidakan kriminal kelas berat?

"Harusnya siang tadi aku melawannya berduel basket di atap, tapi karna aku melihatmu menangis jadi aku malah mengejarmu. Hah.. padahal kakinya masih pincang tapi tetap keras kepala." Jelas Naruto. Dan Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Masalahnya tidak separah yang dia bayangkan. Tidak separah masalah yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

"_Sakura?"_

"Eh, iyah ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura menjawab panggilan Sasuke dari ponselnya, kemudian menutup sebuah buku yang gagal mengalihkan perhatiannya. Padahal biasanya buku itu selalu menarik untuk dibaca.

"_Apa ada yang kau fikirkaan?"_ Tanya suara dingin itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawab Sakura berbohong. Fikirannya dipenuhi oleh sebuah sosok saat ini.

"_kau lebih pendiam hari ini."_ Tanya sasuke, nadanya mengintrogasi, membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke?" kata Sakura lemah. Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkan orang lain bahwa dia baik-baik.. saja sementara dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja.

Kakashi baru saja menemuinya siang tadi, dia melihat Kakashi tidak lama, tapi tidak tahu apakah pria itu melihatnya lama atau tidak. Dia tengah tertidur saat itu. Tak banyak yang terjadi diantara mereka, hanya sedikit pertengkaran kecil, beberapa pelukan, dan sebuah ciuman di kening. Hanya Kening. Karna seperti yang Kakashi bilang, dia ingin menjadi teman. Dan selebihnya hanya diam.

Diam.

Saling menikmati perasaan masing-masing. Dan tak dapat di pungkiri Sakura menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap detik bersama pria berambut perak itu. Menikmati segala kenyamanan yang melembutkan hatinya, menikmati setiap debaran jantungnya, perasaannya meringan. Dia merasa begitu aman, begitu terlindungi, merasa begitu berarti, pandangan mata yang selalu bisa membiusnya, membuatnya merasa seakan dialah pusat dunia. Seakan tidak ada hari kedepan tanpa senyumnya.

Dan semua perasaan itulah yang tengah menghatui fikirannya saat ini. Membuatnya kembali merasa rendah. Merasa begitu jahat. Begitu kejam. Dia menikmati setiap detik bersama seorang pria yang telah beristri. Memeluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh itu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan wanita yang memiliki pria itu. Begitu hinanya perasaan Sakura, dan lebih hina lagi saat Sakura tak mampu menolaknya.

"_Sakura!"_ terdengar sentak kaget dari ponsel Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghela nafas. _'Kakashi lagi'_. "Maaf Sasuke, aku.. aku rasa aku—" Sakura berhenti bicara, tampaknya dari sebrang Sasuke seperti tidak sedang mendengarkannya karna samar-samar dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang agak jauh.

"_Usir saja mereka."_ Gerutu Sasuke pada seseorang.

"_Teme kau tega sekali mau mengusirku, aku datang untuk minta maaf."_ Terdengar suara lain yang Sakura kenal. Cempreng dan Ceria. Naruto.

"_WOY TEME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? YA AMPUN HINATA-CHAN…"_

"_HINATA! KENAPA ADA DIA DIBELAKANGMU DOBE? KENAPA KAU MENGHINDAR BAKA!"_

Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari mereka, Sakura sedikit shock mendengar Sasuke berteriak seperti itu, membuatnya penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa wajah dingin itu saat berteriak, dan hal apa yang bisa membuatnya berteriak seperti itu. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"_Sakura, nanti kutelfon lagi. Hinata pingsan."_ Seru telah kembali kenadanya sendiri. Dingin dan kaku.

"_WOY TEME CEPAT BAN—"_

'_tut..tut..tut..'_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Sakura membeku. Hinata pingsan. Hinata. Hinata istri Kakashi. Hinata wanita yang telah di hianatinya. Istri yang telah disakiti karna dia mencintai suaminya. Hinata. Rasa bersalah menghantam Sakura telak.

Air mata menetes dipipi Sakura tanpa bisa lagi dia tahan. Padahal sejak kemarin dia terus berusaha menahan air mata itu agar tidak terjatuh. tapi rasanya sekarang terlalu sulit karna setelah sebutir menetes maka puluhan butir lainnya akan meluncur mulus jatuh kepipi putih Sakura.

'_tok..tok..tok..'_

"Saku-chan? boleh aku masuk" terdengar suara Nii-channya lembut dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu. Dia jadi gugup, sama sekali tidak mengira Nii-channya akan datang saat dia menangis. Padahal biasanya Nii-channya akan datang setelah jam Sembilan malam untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan ini baru setengah delapan.

Oh, tidak. Dia tidak mau dipergoki tengah menangis dikamarnya. Pasti akan sulit berkelit untuk tidak memberi jawaban yang memuaskan. Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan melipat tangannya diatas meja belajarnya dan meletakkan kepalanya disana, pura-pura tertidur.

'clek'

Sakura bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Kemudian suara langkah mendekat.

"Sakura… kau sudah tertidur?" Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap pundaknya lembut. Dia tidak menjawab. "Hah, dasar kau ini." kali ini dia merasakan tangan hangat itu mengusap rambutnya pelan. Lalu mengambil ponsel yang masih ada digenggemannya.

Kemudian pelan-pelan tangan besar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membaringkannya di sebuah lengan, dan sebuah lengan lain menyusup di bagian belakang lututnya. Sakura sengaja membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terkulai lemas saat kedua tangan besar itu mengangkat tubuhnya, membaringkannya diatas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan nyaman.

"Good night honey." Sebuah belaian lembut dikepala Sakura membiusnya, dan sebuah kecupan yang tak kalah lembut dikeningnya membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak membalas curahan kasih sayang Nii-channya itu.

"Emmmhh.." Sakura pura-pura menggeliat. "Nii-chan.." suaranya parau tanpa di buat-buat. "good night bee.." balasnya.

"Bee?" Tanya Sasori. Memandang wajah ngantuk Sakura.

"Yang bergitu menyukai madu kan lebah, hingga rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungi madu miliknya." Kata Sakura masih dengan suara parau.

"Kau benar. Tidurlah, sepertinya kau begitu kecapean hingga jam segini sudah tertidur." Sasori menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang Sakura yakin bisa membuat satu kompi wanita berteriak-teriak melihatnya.

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

"Sakura, Sasuke-sama sudah menjemput anda." Ayame memberi tahu tentang kedatangan Sasuke saat dia membuka pintu.

"Bawa saja dia masuk Ayame." Seru Sakura dari meja makan, Sakura mengolesi selai coklatnya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Suasana hatimu sedang buruk ya?" Tanya Sasori yang duduk disamping Sakura. Sakura hanya meliriknya sedikit. Nii-channya terlalu tahu tentang Sakura untuk dibohongi. Banyak-banyak coklat saat suasana hati sedang buruk memang kebiasaan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke datang diekori dengan Ayame yang langsung beranjak kedapur, membuatkan kopi hitam untuk Sasuke tanpa diminta, sepertinya dia telah menghapal kesukaan pria bertampang dingin itu.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang ada disisi lain Sakura, lalu duduk bersandar tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada tuan rumah. Bagi Sakura itu bukanlah suatu masalah, dia mengenal kedua orang yang mengapitnya itu, terlalu dingin untuk sekedar saling menyapa -apalagi sejak kejadian di ulang tahun kurenai waktu itu-. Sedangkan untuk Sasori dan Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya lebih suka untuk saling tidak peduli maka hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Kau sudah sarapan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, sambil mengigit potongan pertama rotinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Matanya yang memandang ketengah meja kini beralih ke Sakura, alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Kau kurang tidur ya?" katanya memijat pelan bagian bawah mata Sakura yang memang sedikit menghitam.

"Ehem…" Sasori berdehem. "Kupikir itu karna dia terlalu banyak tidur. Tidak biasanya dia tidur jam delapan kurang." Katanya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Kemudian Ayame datang dan meletakkan secangkir kopi didepan Sasuke, Sasuke menggumamkan "Terimakasih" pelan, lalu ayame pun duduk didepan Sakura.

"Iya, semalam setelah kau menutup telfonmu aku langsung tertidur Sasuke." Sakura meminum susu coklat dinginnya. "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menutup telfonnya tiba-tiba?" Sakura kembali mengigit rotinya.

"Ada sedikit kecelakaan." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sama sekali tidak memuaskan Sakura malah membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Kecelakaan? Apa yang terjadi? Kecelakaan apa yang membuat Hinata pingsan?" Sakura tak dapat menahan nada khawatirnya mengingat ucapan Sasuke semalam yang mengatakan Hinata pingsan.

"Aku melempar bola basket kearah Dobe, tapi dia menghindar dan bolanya menghantam Hinata." Kata Sasuke sedikit terdengar nada bersalah di suaranya.

"Kau ini, lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Sakura memberi sedikit pandangan menyalahkan pada pria ayam itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya." Sasuke kembali meminum kopinya.

"Sakura. Aku berangkat." Sasori bangkit dari kursinya, mengecup pipi Sakura dan mengacak rambutnya pelan."Ayame, aku sudah mentrasnfer uang untuk belanja minggu ini." Katanya pada Ayame, Ayame hanya menganguk pelan."Sasuke. jaga Sakuraku baik-baik." Katanya kembali mengecup pipi Sakura. "Lain kali kalau aku dirumah jangan biarkan dia datang menjemputmu." Katanya dalam bisikan pada Sakura. Kemudian meraih tas yang tergeletak di sofa didepan televisi dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke karna sepertinya dia mendapat deathglare dari pria itu. Dan memang benar Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam seolah berkata "Memangnya kenapa?". Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Maksudnya supaya kalau dia dirumah dia yang mengantarku kesekolah. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa Sasuke." Katanya menjelaskan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham."kau beruntung dia tidak menyuruh seseorang untuk menguntiti kita." Lanjut Sakura kemudian.

Dia jadi teringat saat dulu dia berkencan dengan Gaara dan tiga orang menguntit kencan mereka, dua orang suruhan kakak perempuan Gaara dan seorang suruhan Nii-channya, hingga akhirnya mereka mengbekuk ketiga penguntit itu dan mengikat mereka dibawah tiang listrik. Sakura tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan itu." Sasori yang baru dua langkah dari Sakura kembali berbalik. Dan menyeringgai nakal.

"Nii-chan… mungkin seharusnya Nii-chan mulai mencari pengganti Temari-san agar tidak menggangu hubunganku dengan Sasuke." Seru Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Temari." Sasori menyanggah.

"Aku tidak bilang pacaran.." Sakura mengejek. "Tapi kalau Nii-chan ingin mencari pacar, dia harus wanita yang bisa mengerti kalau Nii-chan itu sibuk." Sakura menggigit rotinya lagi. "Mungkin Ayame cocok." Serunya saat tatapannya menangkap sosok wanita sederhana didepannya. Membuat gadis itu memerah seketika, tapi tak berani bicara.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh Sakura." Sasori sedikit berteriak dari arah ruang tamu.

Sakura kembali melayangkan fikirannya. Mungkin kalau Nii-channya menikah dengan Ayame keduanya akan jadi pasangan yang cocok. Ayame gadis lembut persis seperti bayangannya tentang istri seorang Sasori. Ayame cukup cantik, meskipun penampilannya sangat sederhana, terlalu sering memakai rok dan terlalu biasa. Tapi sedikit rombakan bisa membuat Ayame tampil sangat memukau. rambut merah dan rambut coklat mungkin bisa melahirkan spesies baru yang langka. Rumah mereka akan di penuhi teriakan anak-anak nantinya, tidak akan terasa sepi meskipun Sasori tengah menjalankan misi. Sakura tertawa membayangkan ini.

"Sakura?" seru dua orang lain yang ada dimeja makan itu. Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Ayame bergantian. Keduanya memberinya pandangan ganjil yang menggelikan. Mungkin mereka mulai mengkhawatirkan kejiwaan gadis berambut pink itu. Dan Sakura tertawa lebih keras. Tapi tawanya segera berhenti ketika menyadari entah kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa. Dan kemudian tertawa lagi, menikmati rasanya tertawa yang hampir dia lupakan.

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku ditengah taman kediaman Hyuuga. Mengingat setiap kenangan masa kecilnya dirumah itu. Saat otou-samanya masih ada, masih hidup, selalu ada untuk melindungi amak-anaknya, mengajari dan mendidik dengan tegas, menyayangi dengan kaku tapi hangat.

Garis wajah penuh ketegasan yang selalu menimbulkan rasa segan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Hinata merindukannya. Nasehat-nasehatnya, segala pendidikan tentang kehidupan yang tak pernah Hinata dapatkan dari sekolah didapatkannya dari pria itu.

"Otou-sama.." desah Hinata, dan setitik air mata jatuh dari mata lavendernya.

Segalanya berawal dari sana. Dari kecenderungan pria itu untuk melindunginya, atau dari kecenderungan Hinata yang membutuhkan perlindungan pria itu. Yah sepertinya yang kedua lebih tepat. Kalau saja dia sedikit lebih kuat, dia masih bisa tinggal bersama Hanabi dan Neji di rumah ini. Kalau saja dia sedikit lebih kuat. Dia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini.

"Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik, dan mata lavender yang identik dengan miliknya memandangnya. Berjalan penuh ketegasan kearahnya."Neji-nii."

"Apa yang membuatmu duduk ditempat ini lagi?" Tanya suara itu dalam dan tenang.

"Aku hanya merindukan Otou-sama." Jawabnya lirih.

"Hanabi menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku Hinata?" tanyanya lembut dan duduk didepan Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa Neji-nii, Hanya masalah kec—"

"Kakashi?" Neji memotong kalimat Hinata. Kedua pasang mata lavender bertemu. Hinata mengangguk pelan menyadari tak ada gunanya berbohong pada pria yang telah mengenalnya lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang hubungan kami." Katanya begitu lirih, namun telinga Neji yang begitu sensitive terhadap suara Hinata dapat mendengarnya seakan Hinata berbicara dengan nada biasa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya pendek.

"Aku berfikir bahwa mungkin selama ini hubungan kami… sia-sia." Lambat dan lirih. Hinata tak lagi mampu membalas pandangan mata lavender didepannya.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia Hinata, jangan berfikir macam-macam." Neji tampak mencoba menenangkan meskipun sepertinya dia tahu usahanya sangat percuma.

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku Neji-nii, Aku lelah…" Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Neji memandang Hinata dengan perasaan sedikit was-was. Keduanya terdiam sekian lama. Sama-sama terlalu takut untuk bicara.

"Kau tampak pucat, apa kau kurang sehat?" Tanya Neji. Hinata hanya menggeleng, meskipun sebenarnya dia memang merasa pening dan sedikit mual, dia menduga itu efek kepalanya terhantam bola basket semalam. Dan kemudian fikirannya kembali terfokus pada apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan Kakashi pada Sakura." Katanya sedikit lebih tegas dari setiap kata yang di uapkannya sebelumnya.

Hening….

Neji memandang Hinata tak percaya, jantungnya berpacu cepat. "Jangan bercanda Hinata, Sakura sudah meninggal, kau tak berniat membunuhnya kan?" pekik Neji, terlalu lepas kontrol.

Hinata menunduk. Membuat jantung Neji berdetak semakin cepat. "Maksudku Sakura yang lain. Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui tentang kedatangannya kan?"benar-benar tidak lebih dari suara hembusan angin.

"Kakashi bukan barang yang kau pinjam Hinata." Neji sedikit rileks dan mencoba menjernihkan fikiran adiknya itu."Kau istrinya, dia milikmu."

"Hatinya tidak Neji-nii, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku fikir mungkin aku bisa memulai kehidupanku yang baru, yang lebih baik bersama orang yang mencintaiku." Hinata terisak. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku akan kekamarku." Katanya pedih dan dia bangkit. Tapi baru saja dia berdiri kepalanya terasa berputar begitu cepat. Pandangannya memutih dan….

Hinata pingsan.

—2nd Sakura © Lhyn Hatake—

—TuBiKonTiNyu—

Yah… beginilah Chaps ke 11 saiya…

Ada pertanyaan? Klik tombol Rifyu…

Ada Yang SUKA? Klik tombol rifyu…

Ada yang gag Suka? Klik tombol rifyu…

Ada yang AAA….*Hujan golok*


	12. Surprise

KYAAAAA~~~~~~

GOMEN~~~ GOMEN~~~GOMENASAI~~~~

Maapkan saiya… betapa telatnya saiya apdet…

Saiya mau beralasan : Nii-chanku pulang dari kota tempatnya kuliah minggu lalu *padahal setau saiya lagi musim ujian* pulang bukannya bawa oleh2 *biasanya bawa CD film terbaru* eh ini malah bawa naskah skripsi yang banyaknya naujubileh… parahnya saiya yang skripsinya masih lima-enam tahun lagi disuruh ngetikkin *dipikir rental kali ya?* saiya gag bisa menghindar a.k.a dipaksa, setiap kali ketauan nyalain laptop langsung disuruh bantuin ngetik.

Yah itu alasan saiya. Chaps ini dibuat dalam waktu yang sangat terbatas plus belum saiya edit mengingat waktunya yang udah sangat telat. Jadi Mohon MaaP banget kalo Banget.. banget mengecewakannya.

~~~~~~ 2nd Sakura~~~~

Bales rifyu :

sava kaladze : maaf sava jadi nunggu keterlaluan lamanya… Gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Maya : WELCOME MAYA…. Arigatou pujiannya maya… Gomen telat apdetnya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Lovely luna: WELCOM JUGA LUNA….Arigatou Luna…Gomen apdetnya telat *bungkuk-bungkuk* konflik Hina-kakanya chaps depan ya?

ZephyrAmfoter : Arigatou Zephyr-kun… maap telat apdet *bungkuk-bungkuk* Mana? Mana? Mana yg salah? Plis kasih tau saiya… biar saiya teu dimana letak kesalahan saiya… banyak kali lagi Arigatou Zephir-kun…

Mamehatsuki : WELCOME juga Mame… arigatou…pi jgn panggil senpai ya? Panggil aja Lhyn atou Lhyn-chan… penasaran? Langsung baca ajah ya?Gomen telat apdet *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Hikari Uchiha Hatake :Arigatou Hikari.. hehehe.. hinata kan emang sosok yang begitu soft… bukan penyakitan.. hehehe… jadi ketawa ndiri… Ayame itu ayame ichiraku.. gimana.. kira2 pantes gag ama Sasori, tou sasori ama Anko ajah biar Kurenai menang taruhan?*chaps 8* Gomen apdetnye telat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

miss hakuba : Arigatou miss hakuba.. rifyunya berguna kok, iyah hinata emang cengeng disini, tapi dia kuat lho… buktinya mau bersabar ampe dua tahun gitu.. Gomen apdetnye telat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

I hate kakashi : Kyaa~~~ ko hate Kakashi ce?*Protes-dibakar* Hinata hamil? Um.. gmn ya? Arigatou I h*te Kakashi *hiks* Sakura buang kelaut ajah ya? Sasukenya buat Saiya *di mutilasi saku FC*

Mhaya Hatake :Iyah.. Iyah ..Iyah.. apdet… tapi Gomen…*bungkuk* gomen…*bungkuk* gomen…*bungkuk* telat… chaps terakhir mungkin 13/15.. tapi ini juga udah mulai masuk babak akhir kok. Arigatou dah rifyu… n' skrg dah pke akun.. Arigatou..

Safira Love SasuNaru : Hemm… gitu yah? Gimana kalo Sasuke buat Saiya ajah?*tewas tertusuk kusanagi* Saiya ucapkan Welcome di fic ini.. Arigatou udah rifyu safira-san… gomen telat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Riichan LuvHiru : Votenya saiya terima Rii-chan… iyah salahkan KAMI-sama yg menciptakan Masashi Kishimoto yang menciptakan Kakashi yang begitu gag nguatin. Syukur kalo Rii-chan suka.. Kakashi gag nyentuh hinata? Jahat banget kalo gitu.. coba banyangkan udah nikah 2 tahun n' gag pernah 'itu'?... Arigatou Riichan… gomen telat apdet *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ayano Hatake/soeyoung : waktu rifyu masih pake nama ayano, Arigatou soeyoung… aduh… saiya gag suka kata2 jangan buat aku kecewa… UWAAA…. Saiya jadi benar2 takut mengecewakan… Hem.. sasoaya? Saiya pikirin ya.. gmn cranya menyatukan mereka. Arigatou dah rifyu, gomen telat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

dei hatake : Kya~~~ hinata sedih kok seneng? Arigatou dei-chan… syukur deh kalo dei-chan suka chaps kmrn.. muga2 chaps ini gag bikin dei-chan mual ya? Gomen telat apdet*bungkuk-bungkuk*

nina luv tenzou : Kya~~ skrg nina pake akun.. senengnya… Aduh Nina… jgn panggil senpai.. masih jauh buat saiya mendapat gelar itu *Bruagh* Ide awal ce lagi baca2 fic kakasaku, trus nongol deh ide ini, bikin ajah.. bagus gag bagus readers yg nilai, ketik sampai dimana idenya ada ajah dulu, nanti kalo ada yg rifyu pasti dapet ide kok, *gomen jadi menggurui-ini cara Lhyn, kalo mentok baca2 rifyu dari reader-* Arigatou dah rifyu…

hyuneko : Neji… yap saiya beri sedikit kisah hidup neji di chaps ini atas request dari Hyuneko. Aduh gomen… behind de scenenya udah saiya copy, *yg ada spedy di kamar Nii-chan q* tapi belom sempet dibaca, sebel deh kalo nii-chan pulang jadi gag bebas pake internet*lho kok malah curcol* Arigatou dah rifyu terus… gomen telat padetnya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kurosaki Kuchiki : Haduh.. gmn ya? Hamil pa gag y? Arigatou Kurosaki-kun dah balik lagi, Gomen apdetnya telat buangget… map kalo mengecewakan… Arigatou banyak kali lagi dah rifyu..

Azuka Kanahara : Cerai? Hem… Arigatou dah rifyu Azuka, Gomen telat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Hatake Lerina : GOMEN Lerina-san… maap… apdetnya telat banget.. maap… Arigatou dah rifyu… Welcome ya di 2nd sakura…

The1st : hehehe.. jadi ketewa baca hinata keracunan… hehehe… um.. ngomongin 'itu'nya kakahina… saiya piker kecian banget kalo dua tahun nikah tapi gag pernah di 'itu'in… paling gag sebulan sekali atou seminggu sekali… Kyaa~~~ udah ah jgn ngomongin itu jadi nosebleed deh saiya… Kakasaku pake udang? Tunggu dalam 10 tahun akan matang *plak-kelamaan* Arigatou The1st, gomen telat apdet *bungkuk-bungkuk*…

Asuka Hitsugaya : Kyaaa~~~ saiya bingung…. But.. Arigatou dah rifyu…

Silver queen : Jangan panggil senpai plish… saiya ngerasa belum pantes jadi senpai… GOMEN udah bikin silver-san jadi kering… Gomen telatnya apdet saiya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

ie'chan : Welcome… ie'chan Arigatou, Naruhina emg cocok, tapi saiya masih bingung gmn caranya nyatuin mereka… Arigatou dah rifyuh..

MichiMazu : Welcome Michi-san, Arigatou dah rifyu.. jgn panggl senpai.. panggil Lhyn atou Lhyn-chan. Rifyunya berguna kok.. Arigatou yah…

Gieyoungkyu : Ganbatte.. Arigatou n Welcome yah… Lhyn juga Hatake LOVERS BIG BIG LOVERS… tapi gag tau kenapa malah menistakan Kakashi-koi dicini.. *belai2 rambut silvernya* Arigatou dah rifyuh…

Hatake lover : Welcom di fic saiya… Arigatou dah rifyu… maap apdetnya telat *bantai tuh nii-chanku* Gomen ya…

harunoo : Salam kenal juga harunoo, Arigatou dah suka ama fic saiya… Gomen telat apdet *Bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sweet Rain : Welcome Rain-san…Arigatou… bersyukur saiya, banyak yang suka finya… Gomen telat apdet *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Secret Admirer : Arigatou Secret… Gomen apdetnya lama ampe bikin kering… gomen2… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

GOMEN *bungkuk-bungkuk-akhirnya encok gara2 kebanyakan bungkuk-bungkuk*

Yag begitulah, saiya jadi benar-benar merasa gag enak udah telat sebegitu telatnya kali ini…

~~~~~~ 2nd Sakura~~~~

Well, chaps ini mungkin lebih pendek dari pada chaps2 biasanya karna waktu yang sangat mendesak buat saiya, saiya sangat takut membuat readers kecewa, ini belum di revisi, jadi maap kalo banyak yg masih salah, n' typo, n' segala macem…

~~~~~~ 2nd Sakura~~~~

Disclaimer : Om Masashi yang baek hati banget sampe2 mau ngasih Kakashi buat saiya *Kapan?*

Warning : AU, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya… dan saiya mengharapkan…Dukungan, Kritik dan Saran... kalo untuk Flame… saiya terima meskipun saiya gag minta… Ikhlas…

~~~~~~ 2nd Sakura~~~~

Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan, kepalanya sudah tidak terasa pening lagi, dan mualnya pun sudah hilang. Hinata bangkit, perlahan duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya dan memandang keseluruh bagian kamar yang sekarang begitu jarang dikunjunginya itu. Kamarnya ketika masih tinggal dirumah ini bersama Otou-samanya, Bersama Hanabi, dan juga Neji. Kamarnya saat namanya masih Hinata Hyuuga.

Ruangan itu masih tampak sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat dia datang berkunjung atau menginap. Masih sama seperti saat dia meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu. Hinata memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan, itu artinya sudah dua jam lebih dia dirumah itu, dia menyingkap selimut yang menutupinya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kedapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia tidak terbiasa berteriak memanggil pelayan keluarga.

"Hinata." Hinata mendengar suara familier yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Hinata berbalik dan mendapati sosok sepupunya yang berlari kecil kearahnya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Neji-nii? Kenapa masih disini? tidak berangkat ke kampus atau markas?" dia bertanya halus, sambil mencoba lepas dari pelukan kakak sepupunya yang membuatnya jadi sesak nafas.

"Sudah kukatakan kan? Tidak ada yang sia-sia." Kata pria berkuncir kuda itu dan melepaskan pelukannya memandang mata lavender didepannya. "Selamat Hinata… kau hamil…" katanya memeluk pipi Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku memanggil Shizune untuk memeriksamu dan…."

Kata-kata selanjutnya tak mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata, seolah bibir tipis Neji hanya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan rasa. Hamil. Dia Hamil. Hatinya mencelos. Hamil…tubuhnya kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Lututnya gemetar hebat, tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya dan..

"Hinata.."

Hinata tidak pingsan. Meski seluruh tubuhnya tak mampu dia gerakkan dia masih bisa mendengan pekik khawatir Neji dan juga tangan besarnya yang menangkap tubuh Hinata agar tidak terjatuh limbung kelantai yang keras dan membawanya dalam gendongan.

Hinata tak mengerti. Dia sangat menginginkan kehamilan ini. Dia sangat menginginkannya. Bahkan dia rela meninggalkan kuliahnya hanya demi ini. Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi ini. Dan sekarang dia hamil. Dia bahagia… sangat bahagia… tapi…

Air matanya menetes,

Ini salah.

Tidak seharusnya dia hamil disaat seperti ini. Kenapa dia justru hamil saat dia ingin melepas pria itu, kenapa tidak sejak dulu… sejak hanya Hinata saja dalam kehidupan pria itu. Kenapa sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini?

Kakashi mencintai gadis lain, dan kenyataan mengetahui Hinata hamil pasti akan membuat pria itu semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan pedihnya. Hinata tidak suka itu, dia benci melihat mata tanpa cahaya yang memandangnya, dan dia benci pada dirinya yang tak mampu memberi cahaya dalam kekosongan dimata itu. Kepedihan yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Hinata benci melihat pria itu terus berkubang dalam kesakitannya sendiri. Dia ingin berbagi, atau bahkan mengajak pria itu keluar dari sana dari segala kepedihannya. Tapi dia tidak mampu. Selama dua tahun dia mencoba dan dia tidak berhasil.

Keberadaan wanita lain yang ternyata mampu melakukan hal itu, mampu membuat senyum tulus mengembang dibibirnya, membuat pandangan matanya tak lagi kosong… cukup menyakitkan memang. Membuatnya merasa tak berarti. Membuatnya merasa gagal meskipun pada kenyataannya dia gagal.

"Hinata." Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan menyantuh keningnya, menyingkap rambut indigonya dari sana.

Hinata memandang wajah Neji yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Lalu kembali menerawang.

Dia telah mengambil keputusan. Dia tak mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk hal yang telah terlihat sia-sia. Kakashi memang tak pernah bisa menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Untuk itu dia ingin berhenti memilikinya, tapi kenapa…

Dia hamil.

Seorang janin tumbuh di rahimnya.

Dia harus bagaimana?

~~~~~~ 2nd Sakura~~~~

Sakura duduk di kursi penonton bersama Ino, Tenten dan Choji menonton pertandingan basket antara Sasuke, Kiba, Shino melawan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Lee. Sakura masih tak habis pikir, padahal kaki Sasuke masih pincang untuk berjalan, tapi tetap keras kepala untuk berlari-lari dilapangan dalam pertandingan itu.

Pada sepuluh menit pertama pertandingan itu sangat menarik untuk ditonton, tapi kini jadi tak menarik lagi karna skor kedua team selalu sama, saat team Sasuke memasukkan bola maka tak lama kemudian team Narutolah yang memasukkan bola. Membuat kesenangan Sakura karna team Jagoannya unggul tak bertahan lama, tak pernah terjadi jarak skor yang cukup jauh.

Disampingnya Ino lebih asik memoles kuku-kukunya dengan perlengkapan _menicure_ yang dibawanya dari rumah dalam kotak khusus yang terlihat menakutkan bagi Sakura, lalu disamping Ino ada Tenten yang tampak asik membaca sebuah komik yang anehnya ada tulisan "Naruto" dengan warna orange besar di sampul halamannya sebagai judul. Kemudian dibelakang mereka -menempati dua tempat duduk lebih- Choji asik dengan snack kentangnya.

"Huaa…." Sakura menggeliat merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia jadi menyesal memilih mengikuti ajakan Ino ketempat ini dari pada tiduran di UKS bersama Hanabi dan Matsuri. Untung saja pertandingannya didalam ruang olah raga digedung D, tidak terbayangkan oleh Sakura kalau harus panas-panasan di lapangan basket di atap gedung B.

"Sakura, kesinikan tanganmu." Seru Ino menengadahkan telapak tangannya meminta tangan Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura bertanya curiga. Dia memandang takut-takut keseperangkat alat-alat kesehatan dan kecantikan kuku milik Ino.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan kuku-kuku'ku." Katanya memandang penuh harap.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka warna alami kuku'ku. Pink." Kata Sakura mengenggam kuat-kuat jari-jarinya.

"Kalau begitu biar kubuat makin pink." Ino menarik paksa tangan Sakura dan menahannya kuat-kuat dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mulai mengkikir kuku ibu jari Sakura. "Dan berkilau blink-blink." Katanya lagi.

"Ino jangan." Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Diam Jidat." Ino mendeathglare Sakura. Sakura mengernyit mendapatkan pandangan itu. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang memberi deathglare pada Ino?

"Hah…" Sakura menghela nafas menyerah. Dia tak mungkin bisa menang melawan Ino dalam hal seperti ini, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perawatan kecantikan Inolah ratunya. Sakura memandang kembali kearah lapangan. Tapi matanya kehilangan sosok berkaos biru berambut hitam yang selalu menjadi jagoannya. Dan sosok berambut Nanas juga tidak ada.

"Huffhhh.." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin Sasuke dan Shikamaru telah berhenti bermain dan berada diruang ganti sekarang.

"Lihat, lebih cantikkan?" Suara Ino terdengar sepuluh menit kemudian sedikit mengalahkan suara pantulan bola yang sedari tadi selalu mendominasi. Sakura melirik keibujarinya yang tangah diapit ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Ino.

"Wow.." Sakura sedikit tak percaya. Kuku ibu jarinya kini jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tetap berwarna pink alami, tapi berkilau seperti ada lapisan air yang melapisinya dan bentuknya pun lebih rapi, antara lengkungan kanan dan lengkungan kiri benar-benar sama.

"Sakura." Suara lain memanggil Sakura, Sakura menenggadah dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata onyx, sipemilik berdiri didepannya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana Kakimu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Tak perlu khawatir." Jawaban yang sama setiap kali Sakura menanyakannya. "Aku akan ke markas Anbu, kau mau kuantar pulang sekarang atau kujemput nanti?"

"Jemput nanti saja." Jawab Ino cepat mendahului Sakura. Sakura memberi gadis pirang itu deathglare, tapi gadis itu tak melihatnya karna dia tengah melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya pada Sasuke. "Atau biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang nanti." Lanjut gadis itu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah memandang Ino, kemudian mata onyx itu beralih padanya seakan bertanya "bagaimana?" dan Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku kerumahmu nanti malam." Kata Sasuke, secara tidak langsung meloloskan permintaan Ino yang langsung membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi rapi dan putihnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah Shikamaru yang tengah menunggunya di pintu ganda ruang olahraga.

"NEJIIIII!"

Skrak…

Klotak…

Blam…

Sebuah teriakan begitu keras keluar dari mulut Tenten hingga membuat semuanya membatu. Choji menjatuhkan snack kentangnya, Ino menjatuhkan botol kuteknya, Sakura bergerak mundur begitu cepat, dan Naruto kehilangan kontrol bolanya. Semua mata terarah pada gadis bercepol dua yang tampaknya tidak sadar teriakannya telah merusak seluruh telinga yang ada digedung itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab sms dan telfonku?" Katanya terlihat begitu kesal namun sedikit merengek pada Neji yang berada di sebrang saluran telfonnya.

"Ck. Merepotkan." Seru Ino. "Kesinikan tanganmu." Ino kembali meminta tangan Sakura, kali ini Sakura memberikannya dengan pasrah.

"Membosankan." Keluh Sakura. Sementara dari belakang kembali terdengar suara kunyahan snack kentang lagi.

Pertandingan membosankan masih berlanjut, semakin membosankan dengan tidak adanya Sasuke, Naruto semakin menguasai lapangan karna rival sebandingnya kini tidak ada. Skor kedua team jadi mulai berjarak.

"Ino-pig, Sakura-Jidat, Choji-tembem… ayo kita kerumah Hinata." Seru Tenten tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai bicara dengan Neji terlihat dari tangannya yang bergerak memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hem… untuk apa?" Tanya Ino masih berkonsentrasi pada kuku Sakura.

"Hinata Sakit, Neji memintaku untuk menjaganya sementara dia dan Kakashi pergi misi." Katanya.

"Hinata sakit? Sakit apa?." Tanya Ino cemas. Sementara Sakura hanya membeku mendengar nama itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Neji tidak memberitahukannya.. ayo, Neji sudah menunggu." Tenten menarik tangan Ino.

"Iyah.. iyah.." Ino bangkit dan membereskan peralatan menicurenya."Ayo Sakura, kau harus ikut biar aku bisa melanjutkan mempercantik kukumu di rumah Hinata nanti. Choji kau juga ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ada kuliah sehabis ini." Kata pria yang disebut tembem oleh Tenten. Padahal kata itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan pria ini. Kata gendut lebih cocok, tapi jangan sampai kau mengatakan kata tabu itu didepannya kalau tak ingin mati muda.

"Hah, kau ini… sekali-kali kau harus bolos. Rasanya cuma kau saja yang tidak pernah membolos." Kata Ino dengan wajah sebal dan mengejek. Choji hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil terus mengunyah snack kentangnya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat tangan Ino menarik tangannya untuk bangkit dan mengikuti kedua senior ceweknya itu. Kegugupannya akibat mendengar Hinata sakit saja belum hilang dan kini ditambah lagi dengan kedua gadis itu mengajaknya menjenguk Hinata. Oh, tidak bukan menjenguk tapi menjaga. Menjaga Hinata. Entah kenapa hal itu terasa menyesakkan didada Sakura. Bukan dia tak mau… tapi karna hal lain… hal yang telah dirasakannya yang sama sekali tidak menjaga Hinata.

Jantungnya berdebar dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin sepanjang perjalanan, hingga akhirnya Tenten menghentikan mobilnya dihalaman parkir sebuah rumah mewah, tampak sangat elegant tapi klasik. Sakura sempat takjub melihat rumah itu, dinding-dindingnya bercat putih gading, dengan jendela-jendela besar berkaca transparan yang memperlihatkan tirai putih dan bagian dalam rumahnya, halaman yang begitu luas dan asri dipenuhi banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan dari bambu yang tinggi menjulang hingga bonsai kecil dalam potnya. Dari rumput yang hanya memantulkan kehijauan sampai warna-warni berbagai bunga yang mekar.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Sakura bodoh. Semestinya dia tak perlu bertanya kalau mengingat tujuan mereka.

"Keluarga Hatake." Jawab Tenten meski tepat dengan perkiraannya tapi entah bagaimana itu membuat jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Tangannya jadi basah berkeringat, dia begitu gugup.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino saat Tenten mulai memencet bel rumah itu. Sakura mengangguk gugup. "kau tampak pucat." Kata Ino kemudian menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino." Katanya ragu. Dia berfikir, bisakah kalau sekarang dia izin pulang? Mungkin dia bisa beralasan sakit, tapi kalau begitu Ino pasti bersikeras mengantarnya dan membuat Tenten harus menjaga Hinata sendirian. Tapi kalau dia tetap disini dia takut… Perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu hingga rasanya perutnya ikut mual dan dadanya seakan ingin meledak karna segala perasaan itu.

"Hai." Suara sapaan Tenten menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura memandang seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir kuda, dia mengenakan seragam Anbu *bayangkan seragam SWAT atau FBI*. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tenten berjingkat untuk mengecup pipi Neji.

"Sudah lebih baik." Kata Neji singkat "Hai Ino, terimakasih mau datang menemani Tenten." Dia memandang gadis pirang itu dan tersenyum hangat, kemudian matanya beralih pada Sakura, memandang gadis itu sedikit lebih lama sebelum kemudian menyapanya juga. "Hai Sakura. Masuklah."

Sakura masuk mengikuti langkah-langkah tiga orang didepannya, melangkah dengan gugup dan masih dengan perasaan takut. Dia menyesal kedua kalinya telah memilih pilihan yang salah hari ini. Kalau saja tadi dia meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang lebih dulu, dia tidak akan berada dirumah ini sekarang. Rumah Kakashi dan Hinata. OMG~!

"Genma-san, Shizune-san.." Sapa Tenten. Dari celah antara Ino dan Neji, Sakura bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam dan pria berambut kecoklatan yang duduk berdampingan.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah datang." Seru yang pria, dia juga mengenakan seragam Anbu, hanya saja vestnya dilepas dan diletakkan begitu saja dilengan sofa, membuat dada six packnya begitu terlihat.

Ino, duduk di sebuah sofa dihadapan mereka dan Sakura mengikutinya, sementara Tenten duduk disofa yang lain bersama Neji. Dengan sudut pandang sejelas ini Sakura bisa melihat tangan Genma merangkul pinggang Shizune. Sakura mengernyit. Genma adalah teman Nii-channya yang sempat bertemu dengannya sebentar di pesta Kurenai, dan Shizune adalah dokter sekolah di Konohas school, Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? mungkinkah mereka berpacaran? Oh, tunggu… mereka sudah menikah. Sakura paham saat melihat sebuah cincin melingkar dijari manis masing-masin, dia bersyukur tidak menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti yang dilontarkannya pada Kurenai dan Asuma waktu itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Ino, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua sosok itu kearah Neji. "Boleh kami melihatnya?"

"Dia pingsan tadi pagi dirumahku, saat tersadar badannya panas sekali dan dia jadi meracau tidak jelas." Jelas Neji."tadinya kami akan membawanya kerumah sakit, tapi Hinata menolak dan bersikeras ingin dirumah ini saja." Neji tampak sedikit frustasi.

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik sajakan?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Keras dan penuh kekhawatiran, membuat semua mata diruangan itu memandangnya.

"Tak perlu khawatir Sakura, dia akan baik-baik saja." kata shizune lembut dan hangat.

"Mereka sudah datang?" sebuah suara yang datang dari balik pintu membuat jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, dan kemudian terpacu sangat cepat saat menemukan detaknya kembali. Sosok berambut silver keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Lalu sekejap kemudian Sakura bisa melihat tatapan terkejut yang membuat mata berbeda warna itu melebar saat memandangnya. "Sakura… Ino, Tenten.. terimakasih kalian mau datang, tolong jaga Hinata." Katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat, kentara sekali dia berusaha mati-matian mengatur emosi dalam suaranya. "Aku, Neji dan yang lain ada misi yang begitu penting, jadi—"

"Aku tahu, tak perlu khawatir Kakashi-san,kami pasti akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Lagi pula ada mahasiswi kedokteran disini." Tenten menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino.

"Yah kau tak perlu khawatir, jalankan saja misinya dengan baik. Jangan sampai kami ikut turun tangan." Kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Seorang pengurus keluarga Hyuuga dalam perjalanan kesini, dan aku sedang berusaha menghubungi Hanabi, nomornya sulit sekali dihubungi. Tolong jaga Hinata sampai hanabi datang ya? Atau setidaknya sampai Hinata siuman." Kata Neji, bergantian memandang Sakura-Ino-Tenten-lalu Sakura lagi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja kami akan menjaganya, bila perlu sampai kalian kembali." Kata Ino meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi." Seru Genma sambil bangkit berdiri, meraih vestnya dan memakainya.

"Kami pergi." Kata Neji melambai singkat.

"Buatlah diri kalian nyaman disini." Kata Kakashi dan mengikuti, Sakura hanya menunduk saat menyadari mata itu memandangnya sekilas.

"Aku juga pamit ya? Oh, iyah ada vitamin disisi ranjang Hinata, saat dia tersadar tolong diminumkan ya? dan minta dia untuk meminumnya setiap lima jam sekali." Kata Shizune, saat dia juga bangkit.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menjauh. Dia lega Kakashi telah pergi, entah kenapa… dia merasa tak bisa bernafas saat pria itu didepannya tadi. Seperti ada spons yang disumbatkan secara paksa disaluran pernafasannya. Sakura menghempaskan diri disandaran sofa dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya sempat berputar karna kekurangan oksigen tadi.

"Sakura, kemarikan tanganmu." Kata Ino, dia kembali menengadahkan tangannya meminta tangan Sakura. Sakura loading cukup lama hingga membuat Ino tak sabar dan menarik paksa tangan Sakura dan memulai kembali acara menicurenya.

"Hufh…." Sakura hanya menghela nafas. "Ino bisakah kau berhenti melak—"

"Tidak." Kata Ino memotong kalimat Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa tidak Tenten saja yang kau jadikan korban." Sakura memandang iri kearah gadis yg duduk disisi lain dari Ino.

"Aku tidak mau mati muda." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Aku mau melihat Hinata dulu." Seru Tenten, dia bangkit dan berjalan melewati mereka. Wajahnya tampak aneh.

Suasana hening. Ino sibuk dengan kuku-kuku Sakura, sementara Sakura sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri hingga Tenten datang lagi dan menyatakan kalau panas Hinata tinggi sekali, membuat hati Sakura meringis perih. Kemudian gadis itu duduk disebuah sofa di depan tivi yang tak jauh dari sofa mereka duduk.

"Tenten, aku lapar.. ada apa saja didapur?" Tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuku-kuku Sakura. Sakura melihat Tenten yang sekarang duduk disofa didepan tivi bangkit dan beranjak pergi. Entah kenapa wajahnya masih tampak aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal yang disembunyikannya.

"Sebagian besar sayur dan buah." Tenten melongok dari pintu dapur. "Ada ramen instan, spageti instan, dan pop tart juga. Mau yang mana?"

"Pop tart. Kau Sakura?"

"Aku mau spageti, tapi biar ku buat sendiri." Sakura melompat, menarik tangannya dari Ino dan berlari kearah Tenten.

"Sakura kau belum selesai." Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Kau yang belum selesai Ino." Kata sakura sambil membuka pintu dapur.

Dapur itu sangat indah. Sebuah ruangan persegi empat besar dengan sebagian dinding-dinding keramik berwarna putih kebiruan, tertata rapi dengan tata letak yang sangat manis dan bersih. Sakura sedikit membelalak melihatnya.

"Dapur adalah salah satu tempat terindah dirumah ini, Hinata sangat suka memasak. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya jadi jangan heran ya?" Kata Tenten yang tengah memasukkan pop tart kedalam oven sementara dua kompor menyala disampingnya. Sakura mendekatinya, melongok kedalam panci-panci diatas kompor. Satu berisi nasi yang masih jadi beras, dan yang satu hanya berisi air yang belum mendidih.

"Mau buat nasi juga?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu bubur untuk Hinata." Jawab Tenten. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sakura membantu Tenten memasak spageti sementara Tenten sibuk mengaduk-aduk buburnya, tak ada obrolan, entah kenapa atmosfer diruangan itu jadi menegangkan. Sakura tengah meniriskan mie dan mulai membuat sausnya saat Tenten tiba-tiba saja bicara dengan nada ragu.

"Sakura boleh aku bicara?"

Sakura mengernyit, lalu memandang gadis cepol dua yang kini tengah memandangnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi…" Sakura merasa bahwa Tenten akan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya jadi terlihat aneh sedari tadi, jadi dia mencoba menyimak sebaik mungkin. "Apa kau mencintai Kakashi?"

Sakura merasakan adanya seember besar air es mengguyurnya dari segala arah, membuat tubuhnya terasa kebas seketika, jantungnya bertalu-talu di seluruh tubuhnya, apa yang baru saja didengarnya… kenapa Tenten menanyakan itu? Apakah sudah ketahuan? Sudah terbongkarkah segala aibnya? Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Dia harus menjawab apa?

"Sakura?" Tenten menepuk pundaknya. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya menyusut, menguap entah kemana."Maaf kalau pertanyaanku—"

"Tidak." Kata Sakura."Maksudku tidak apa-apa. Aku.."

"Jadi benar ada sesuatu antara kau dan Kakashi?" Kali Ino, suaranya dari arah pintu.

Sakura mematikan kompornya, takut kalau fikirannya melayang lagi dan sausnya malah jadi gosong. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak gugup, dia menunduk memandang lantai marmer dibawahnya, sama sekali tidak mampu menatap dua pasang mata milik teman-temannya. "Kami hanya berteman." Kata Sakura lirih.

"Sejak kapan?" suara Tenten, terdengar lebih kaku dari pada Ino.

"Sejak aku tiba dikonoha." Kata Sakura, masih belum mampu memandang keduanya.

Hening… hanya suara bubur dalam panci yang terus diaduk oleh Tenten yang terdengar.

"Sakura…" Ino menangkat wajah Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari gadis itu telah berdiri didepannya sampai tangan lembut menyentuh dagunya dan menenggadahkannya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Kali ini Sakura menatap mata biru safir didepannya dengan tak percaya. "Aku melihat, dan aku rasa Tenten juga melihat bagaimana tatapan Kakashi terhadapmu, itu sangat berbeda."

"Tentu saja salah, dia sudah menikah Ino…" Sakura tak dapat menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Jadi kau juga mencintainya?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada tak percaya.

Sakura diam, dia masih belum tahu harus mengakuinya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka. Apakah memang sejelas itu? Hingga mereka bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat tatapan Kakashi padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan tatapannya pada Kakashi, apakah juga sejelas itu?

"Mencintai itu tidak salah." Kata Ino, menepuk pundak Sakura lembut.

Sakura mundur selangkah menjauhi gadis pirang itu. "Yang salah adalah kepada siapa aku jatuh cinta Ino. Kakashi sudah menikah." Sakura sedikit keras, dia tidak percaya gadis itu malah mendukung perasaannya sementara dirinya begitu mengutuki perasaan itu.

"Sakura—"

"Ino." Tenten memotong dengan nada memperingatkan pada Ino, seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, sementara Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa mempertahankan perasaan ini, ini salah.. aku tidak bisa mencintai pria yang sudah menikah." Kata Sakura, kata-kata yang sepertinya telah diucapkannya lebih dari seribu kali pada dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino begitu cepat, pandangannya begitu menuntut pada Sakura.

"Ino dia sudah menikah." Sakura mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Kalau ternyata Sai sudah menikah, aku tidak akan perduli. Aku akan tetap mencintainya dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku, tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan itu." Kata Ino nadanya sedikit keras dan memaksa.

Sakura diam… dia memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan pada gadis ini agar dia sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Kakashi itu tidak pantas dibela. Sakura tidak sanggup bila harus merusak rumah tangga orang lain, dia tidak bisa bila harus menyakiti Hinata….

"Bagaimana bila seandainya istri dari Sai adalah Tenten." Kata Sakura, dia berhasil mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau akan tetap mempertahankan cinta itu. Kau akan tetap membiarkan Sai tetap mencintaimu? Membiarkan dia menyakiti Sahabatmu?" Sakura menyerang, dia menatap tajam mata biru safir yang kini tampak ragu.

"Hei.. Hei.. Sudahlah jangan bertangkar kar—"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku ingin meninggalkan suamiku." Suara lirih, parau namun lembut dan bergetar tidak datang dari salah satu gadis itu, tapi datang dari seorang gadis lain yang tengah berpegang kuat pada pintu, menahan agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"HINATA!" Pekik Ino dan Tenten bersamaan, dan keduanya segera berlari kearah sosok itu, membantunya berdiri lebih tegak. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Maki Ino pada gadis berambut indigo yang tampak kusut.

Ino dan Tenten membawa Hinata pergi entah kekamarnya entah kesofa, sementara Sakura membeku ditempatnya, dia memandang miris gadis berkulit pucat itu menjauh dipapah oleh dua gadis lain, tubuh yang begitu lemah dan ringkih, hatinya terasa di cengkram kuat oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang masuk lewat tenggorokannya. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Seolah nasib tengah mempermainkannya, melemparnya pada kondisi yang sama sekali tidak dia duga-duga. Sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal telah datang ketempat ini, seharusnya tadi dia memilih Sasuke mengantarnya pulang atau mengikuti Hanabi dan Matsuri ke UKS, atau seharusnya dia tidak membicarakan hal riskan seperti tadi ditempat ini. Dirumah Hinata, ditempat yang sangat mungkin bagi Hinata mendengarnya.

Lutut Sakura gemetar. dia tak mampu, dia yakin dia tak sanggup membawa mukanya kehadapan Hinata. Segala keberaniannya telah lenyap, kemampuannya bicaranya lenyap dia membisu, dan bahkan juga buta, karna dia tak mampu memandang apapun selain lantai marmer putih dibawahnya.

Ino datang setelah dia membawa Hinata pergi, dia berjongkok didepan Sakura yang terpuruk dilantai dingin. Sakura masih belum bisa menatap mata biru safir didepannya, dia tidak menangis, air matanya tidak mau keluar meskipun dia teramat sakit, padahal dia ingin menangis, sepertinya menangis bisa membuat perasannya lebih baik. Tapi dia tidak menangis.

Ino menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Maaf Sakura, seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan ini disini."

Sakura mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap mata itu. "Bukan salahmu Ino, ini salahku… semuanya salahku. Berulang kali aku mencoba memperingatkan diriku sendiri tapi aku tak mampu… aku telalu lemah… seharusnya aku—"

"Cukup Sakura." Ino memeluknya. "Bangunlah. Kau harus menemui Hinata, dia menunggumu." Ino menarik kedua pundaknya agar dia bangkit.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak Ino… aku tidak bisa, aku tidak berani untuk menemuinya."

"Kenapa? Hinata tidak mungkin memarahimu, dia pasti ingin membicarakannya baik-baik." Ino mencoba menenagkan, tapi justru kata-katanya itulah yang membuatnya merasa semakin tak pantas berada didekat Hinata.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau dia memaki ku Ino, itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak pantas diperlakukan baik-baik." Suara Sakura gemetar.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Sakura, Ayolah… Hinata hanya ingin bicara denganmu, dan kau tidak bisa menghindari ini Sakura."

Sakura diam. Ino benar. Dia tidak bisa menghindar dari hal ini sekarang. Hinata tahu, dan dia pantas mendapat hukuman apapun dari Hinata. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu. Maka Sakura bangkit mengikuti ajakan Ino. Langkahnya lemah meskipun dia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa itu yang harus dilaluinya, dan mungkin inilah saatnya bagi dia melepaskan semuanya. Mungkin inilah pintu untuknya menuju babak yang baru.

~~~~~~ 2nd Sakura~~~~

~~~~~~ TBC dulu~~~~

Yah beginilah...

Maap Kalo mau muntah, saiya jual obat pereda rasa mual kok ada yg mau?

Rifyu ajah lah langsug…

Readers : gag sudi

PLISH….*puppy eyes*

Readers : Ummm…..

PLISH…. *Puppy eyes plus blingbling*

Readers : ?


	13. Choise

Yaph! Kali ini apdet lebih cepat dari kemaren plus merevisi chaps kemaren yang ternyata typo bertebaran dimana2…

Arigatou buar para readers yang tetap setia menunggu fic saiya… Arigatou buat para reviewers yang tetap setia mendukung saiya. Saiya tidak akan sampai chaps ini kalau bukan karna kalian *nangis2 gaje* baiklah… langsung ajah siaya bales rifyu berharga dri kalian :

Hatake Lerina : Haha? Aduh..*Blushing* jadi malu *garuk2 kepala yg ketombean* Arigatou Lerina-chan..Ini apdet… silahkan dibaa yah? Arigatou dah rifyu ya?

Riichan LuvHiru : Iyah ni apdet nya rada cepet buat ganti kekecewaan kemaren. Arigatou Riichan.

Ayano Hatake : iyah saiya akan berusaha! Ganbatte! Arigatou Ayano…chaps ini cukup menyedihkan, usahain jangan nangis lagi ya?

kurisu riku : Arigatou Kurisu… Penasaran? Langsung baca ajah ya?*gaya iklan*

ZephyrAmfoter : Hehe, saiya emang pengen naruh sedikit humor, tapi kayaknya gag brasa banget kalah banget ama tragedinya! Arigatou Zephyr-kun…

Silver queen: Iyah ne Kakahinanya ditampilin… Arigatou yah?

Lovely Luna: Iyah Apdet! Gag kilat tapi lebih cepet dari kemaren. Arigatou Luna…

miss hakuba :Kalo jadi EO nikahanku ama Sasuke mau gag? Didiskon 100% ya? *dikejar2 Miss Hakuba bawa golok* iyah neh udah apdet! Arigatou…

Secret Admirer: Iyah Chaps ini banyakan Kakahina kok, konfliknya juga lumayan dalem *Ditampok-muji fic ndiri* Arigatou dah rifyu..

cyfz harunoo : Yeah~~ Kasian mereka smua gara2 saiya *ditimpuk reme2* iyah ini apdet.. Arigatou cyfz-san

Michiru No Akasuna : Ganbatte, iyah chaps ini yg paling menyedihkan lho… saiya ampe nangis ndiri… Arigatou…

dei hatake : Lho? Kok jdi anak tiri naruto? Kan masih ada Kakashi? Arigatou yah Dei-chan…

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Hehehe… kesian kalo digugurin… chaps kemaren iyah belom tau, di chaps ini Kakashi tau kok. Arigatou dah rifyu..

Awan Hitam : WOAAA…. Kaka wan rifyu dua kale….Iyah Kaka.. inih apdet!Requestnya Lhyn terima yah? Arigatou. Oh eyah, sesuai jnj Kk kemren kalo fic ini udah selesai K Awan apdet fic ya? Yg MTPIJ… itu fic Favorite dari yang paling Favorite ku.

I hate kakashi and sakura : Kamu hinata lovers ya? Map yah udah bikin Hinata menderita di fic ini…Arigatou dah rifyu…

aya-na rifa'i : OA… LHYN JUGA KACIAN, patah hati dua kali, Pacaran ama Kakashi ternyata dia Nii-chanku, Ama Sasuke.. dia selingkuh ama Sakura *Dibantai rame2* Arigatou Aya… ini udah apdet

Mamehatsuki : iyah emang buru2 banget, takut ketauan lagi.. Moga2 kali ini lebih baek, Nii-chanku dan lebih anteng skrg. Jadi lebih tenang ngtik..

NaraHatake:Arigatou nara-san, Iyah tinggal janji saiya bikin squelnya summer. Haduh… belom dapet ide nih…Arigatou...

Silla ichigo uchiha : Endingnya?gimana ya? Yosh! Ne udah apdet, dibaca trus rifyu yah?

Bug Bug Cin : Arigatou dah rifyu, rifyuh lagi yah? Kakashi pasti saiya bikin bahagia kok, saiya kan CINMAT ama dia, jadi gag mungkin kakashinya berakhir menderita.*peyuk2 Kaka-koi* Arigatou.

Carmelian: kalo Lhyn Hatake cocok gag?Arigatou carmelia dah rifyu…

Cuma reader setia : Arigatou dah rifyu… rifyu lagi yah?

Don't like hinata:Arigatou dah rifyu fic saiya…

Newbie: Arigatou rifyunya, Sasuke buat saiya ajah sumpah saiya ikhlas*ditampok Sasu FC* Arigatou…*bungkuk2*

Venita Ursula: Kakasaku? Sungguh sangat menggoda! Saiya lagi nyari cara wat kesana, tapi konflik yg saiya buat kok malah gag mengacu kesana ya? Arigatou yah..

Kakasaku BIG fans : Yosh Apdet!

Kurosaki Kuchiki : Kakasaku? Saiya juga pengennya gitu, tapi kali nanti malah gag sesuai keinginan jgn kecewa yah? Arigatou.

akasuna no hataruno teng tong :Hehehe… Teng-chan ada-ada ajah, Arigatou ya teng-chan, gpp kemaren gag rifyu, tapi chaps ini jgn smpe gag rifyu yah *ngacungin kusanagi*

ie'chan : Haha..Kaka ama Saku, Naru ama Hina trus anaknya *kalo cowo* buat Saiya ajah deh. Arigatou ie'chan.

Mhaya Hatake:Ganbatte! Arigatou Mhaya. Panggil Lhyn ajah ya? Gag usah ada senpainya. Hu'uh neh di Chaps ini ada banyak kakahinanya kok. Arigatou.

hyuneko:Arigatou Hyuneko, Usulnya gag bisa Lhyn pake karna alasan yang bakal diceritain di akhir chaps ini, moga alasannya bikin Hyuneko seneng ya?

Misa UchiHatake : Yosh! Apdet. Arigatou Misa.

The1st : Hinatakan punya suami The1st, iyah apdet. Arigatou dah Rifyu.

Venisia : Arigatou venisia..panggil Lhyn ajah ya? Gag usah pake senpai. Ini apdet, silahkan baca…  
Popuri chan : Hehehe… ituh mah harusnya diserukan buat para kan gag suka kawin cerei… Yap neh udah apdet. Arigatou

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

Disclaimer : Seperti yang dulu…. *nyontek gaya Pasha ungu Nyanyi*

Warning : AU, Gaje, Aneh, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya… dan saiya mengharapkan…Dukungan, Kritik dan Saran... kalo untuk Flame… saiya terima meskipun saiya gag minta… Ikhlas…

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

Sakura gemetar, tangannya meremas-remas gugup jari-jarinya sendiri sementara Ino duduk disampingnya menguatkannya, dan Tenten yang duduk disamping Hinata didepannya, juga berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya. Ini benar-benar saat yang paling buruk dalam hidup Sakura, terjepit dalam posisi yang dia sama sekali tak bisa melawan. Bukan tak mampu, tapi tak ingin.

Sakura berharap ini tak pernah terjadi, benar-benar buruk, bahkan mimpi terburuk pun rasanya tak bisa menandingi kengerian hatinya saat ini. Jika harapannya yang itu terlihat sulit, maka dia berharap ini bisa cepat berakhir. Dia yakin jantungnya tak bisa bertahan lebih dari sejam bila terus menerus berdetak secepat ini.

Sakura memandang gadis didepannya, disebrang meja kaca bening dengan setangkai lily putih dalam vasnya, dan sebotol obat berwarna biru muda yang Sakura ingat sebagai 'vitamin' yang diberikan Shizune untuk Hinata. Wajah pucat pasi yang membuat hatinya mengernyit sakit, meski begitu dia puas, dia puas setiap kali merasakan sakit itu, setidaknya mungkin itulah yang pantas didapatkannya, meskipun mungkin tidak sesakit apa yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang.

"Sakura." Suara lemah itu menikam pendengaran Sakura. "Aku minta maaf."

Sakura memandang gadis itu khawatir, perutnya terasa bergolak. Dia yakin dia salah dengar, dia yakin seharusnya Hinata mengatakan 'ingin kau minta maaf', atau 'aku tidak akan memaafkanmu' seharusnya begitukan? Tapi kenapa yang didengarnya…. Tidak… tidak… dia pasti salah dengar.

"Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu keras kepala untuk bertahan, kau tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, aku minta maaf membuatmu merasa salah."

Kali ini Sakura yakin dia tidak salah dengar, dia yakin, seyakin dia melihat Tenten yang mengeleng-geleng tak percaya, dan Ino yang bola matanya hampir keluar karna mendengar itu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa… jauh… jauh lebih buruk. Dia tidak percaya, kenapa Hinata melakukan ini? Beginikah caranya menghukum seseorang yang bersalah padanya?

"Aku—"

"Tidak." Potong sakura lemah. "Tidak Hinata jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon." Sakura mengcengkram dadanya, tubuhnya telah terjatuh dari sofa, membuat posisinya tampak seperti berlutut, tubuhnya bergetar kuat. "Aku mohon." Suaranya hampir selemah Hinata."Aku mohon…" dia terisak, air matanya mengalir pelan.

"Sakura, kau—"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENAMPARKU?" Sakura berteriak. Dia mendongak dan memandang tajam mata lavender didepannya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKIKU? MENGATAIKU PELACUR… WANITA JALANG… KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKU DAN MELEMPARKU KEJALAN SEBAGAI WANITA RENDAHAN, SERET AKU KETENGAH KERUMUNAN ORANG DAN TUNJUK AKU SEBAGAI WANITA YANG MERUSAK RUMAH TANGGAMU." Sakura berteriak dan terisak, wajahnya memerah, entah marah, entah malu, atau bahkan karna perasaan sakit yang seolah ingin meledakkan tubuhnya yang tak mampu menampungnya lagi. "Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada kau meminta maaf padaku." Sakura menyaka air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Sakura aku—"

"JANGAN BICARA!" Kali ini Sakura memotong kata-kata Hinata dengan kasar, dia bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh, tangannya menunjuk Hinata. "Aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Kau tahu… kalau kau melakukan itu untuk menghukumku, untuk membuatku merasa sakit, kau berhasil. Aku merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Tapi kalau kau mengatakan itu karna memang begitu maksudmu, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku tidak pantas mendengarnya, aku sama sekali tidak pantas. Jadi JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN ITU DIDEPANKU!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka.

'Bruaggg'

Baru beberapa langkah dia berlari dari tempatnya, sesuatu yang begitu besar menabraknya, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh dengan keras kebelakang. Sakura mendongak, dan mendapati rambut silver dengan wajah pucat yang membeku memandangnya.

"_AKU MOHON HENTIKAN SEMUA INI KAMI-SAMA!"_ jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sakura bangkit dengan cepat dan kembali berlari. Keberadaan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya membuatnya semakin ingin berlari dari tempat itu.

Sakura membuka pintu dan membantingnya kasar saat dia mendengar suara yang berkata. "Kejar dia Kakashi."

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa semuanya tampak gila? Awalnya seorang suami yang terang-terangan mengatakan cinta pada gadis lain… dan sekarang seorang istri yang terang-terangan merelakan suaminya untuk wanita lain… juga sahabat yang terang-terangan membela perasaannya, perasaan yang sudah sangat jelas akan menyakiti sahabatnya yang lain… lalu yang tersakiti meminta maaf pada yang menyakiti, korban meminta maaf kepada tersangka. Dunia macam apa yang ditinggali Sakura saat ini? Semuanya begitu gila, atau… dia lah yang telah menjadi gila?

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

Kakashi masih membeku memandang lantai putih kosong didepannya, tempat dimana beberapa detik yang lalu masih terdapat seorang gadis berambut pink yang terjatuh menabraknya. Seperti déjà vu, ingatannya kembali pada saat dia pertamakali bertemu gadis itu.

"Kejar dia Kakashi… Kalau kau ingin, kejarlah dia." Sebuah suara lembut membawanya keluar dari kebekuan, dia memandang wanita indigo yang juga tengah memandangnya.

Kejar dia?

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia harus mengajarnya? Dan… tadi… Sakura menangis, gadis itu menangis. Tidak. Dia pasti salah lihat, Sakura tidak sedang menangis, dan dia salah dengar, mana mungkin Hinata memintanya mengejar Sakura.

"KAKASHI! KAU TIDAK DENGAR? HINATA MENYURUHMU MENGEJAR SAKURA!" teriak Ino tidak sabar.

Bunyi nging~ akibat teriakan Ino seakan membuatnya yakin bahwa dia tidak salah lihat dan tidak salah dengar. Sakura menangis. Dia menangis, apa yang membuatnya menangis? saat kesadaranya kembali sepenuhnya, dia berlari berbalik arah mengejar gadis itu. Melewati ruangan tamu dan ruang depan hanya dalam beberapa langkah dan membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, rambut pink yang sangat mencolok bergerak naik-turun seirama dengan langkah gadis itu jauh didepannya.

Kakashi berlari kencang mengejar gadis yang tengah melewati gerbang tinggi yang membatasi halaman rumahnya dengan jalan raya. Langkahnya yang jauh lebih lebar dari pada langkah-langkah gadis kecil itu membuatnya bisa menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura setelah seratus meter dari gerbang rumahnya. Dengan mudah dia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menangkap pundaknya agar tidak terjatuh karna tenaga yang digunakannya sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

Mata gadis itu memerah, seluruh wajahnya pun memerah, air matanya turun dengan deras membuatnya merasa miris, terasa sakit melihat air mata mengalir dari mata emerald indah itu.

"Sakura ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Kata Sakura, menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman tangannya, meski tak berhasil karna Kakashi sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya perlawanan disana. Kakashi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan suka rela, dia tak mau menyakiti gadis itu lebih dalam dan membuatnya menangis lebih keras.

"Maaf—"

"JANGAN MINTA MAAF!" teriak Sakura begitu keras, alis Kakashi mengernyit. Tapi kembali terangkat saat matanya membelalak memandang gadis itu berbalik dan berlari lagi.

"Kita bisa bicara—" Kakashi menangkap pundaknya dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Dan kau minta maaf? Dan semua orang minta maaf? Seolah aku malaikat yang tak punya salah? Aku tidak mau bicara, aku tidak mau mendengarkan, aku tidak mau." Isak Sakura.

"Kakashi, Hinata pingsan." Kata seseorang dari belakang Kakashi, Kakashi berbalik dan melihat gadis berambut pirang yang tadi meneriakinya tengah menarik nafas satu-satu.

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

Entah kekonyolan apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini, belum ada sejam yang lalu Sakura berteriak-teriak didepan Hinata dengan kemarahan dan rasa sakit yang memuncak, dan sekarang dia duduk disini bersama Ino, Tenten, Neji dan Kakashi. Duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit sementara didalam Hinata –entah merasa atau tidak– tengah diperiksa oleh dokter kepala rumah sakit Konoha sekaligus head of education Konoha School's, Tsunade.

Perasaannya benar-benar tak nyaman sekarang, dan rasa sakitnya masih juga belum hilang. Sakura yakin dia bisa meledak setiap saat dengan segala perasaan yang dirasakannya. Ino merangkul dan mengenggam tangannya, Neji dan Tenten duduk dua kursi darinya, Tenten tampak sebagai penenang disana, dan Kakashi duduk sendiri dideretan kursi didepan Sakura agak jauh ke ujung ruangan.

Lorong rumah sakit itu begitu hening, hanya tampak mereka berlimalah yang ada sebagai manusia. Terlalu hening hingga obrolan antara Tenten dan Neji yang begitu pelan bisa didengar olehnya. Dari obrolan itu dia tahu kenapa Neji dan Kakashi kembali begitu cepat, misi batal karna pihak Oto telah mengatasi kerusuhan yang terjadi di kota itu. Sakura juga bisa mendengar tentang kekhawatiran Neji pada Hinata. Hinata yang paling rapuh diantara Neji dan hanabi.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, beberapa perawat keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru, kemudian seorang wanita berambut pirang yang telah Sakura kenal ikut keluar. Semua yang menunggu tampak menahan nafas. Wajah-wajah mereka tegang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade.

"Kakashi, ikut denganku." Kata wanita itu akhirnya, dia memandang Kakashi yang juga tengah memandangnya cemas.

"Aku juga ikut." Neji bangkit mendadak. Pandangannya menuntut.

Tsunade tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian keruanganku sekarang."

"Tsunade-sama, boleh kami melihat Hinata sekarang?" Tanya Ino, bangkit di ikuti Sakura dan Tenten.

"Perawat akan memindahkannya kekamar perawatan sebentar lagi. Kalian ikuti saja mereka." Katanya, nadanya sedikit menenangkan.

"Arigatou." Ino membungkuk.

Suasana kembali hening setelah Tsunade pergi diikuti Neji dan Kakashi. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah rasanya sejam lebih menahan nafas. Tak beberapa lama kemudian beberapa perawat memang membawa Hinata yang tampak sangat pucat pasi keluar dari ruangan itu. Seperti yang diperintahkan Tsunade, mereka pun mengikutinya.

Selang infus dan selang transfusi darah menancap di pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sakura sedikit heran, memangnya apa yang membuat Hinata membutuhkan transfusi darah? Wajah itu memang sangat pucat, hampir kebiruan seolah tidak ada darah yang memberi warna merah disana. Tapi apa separah itu sakitnya Hinata hingga harus mendapat bantuan donor darah? Sakit apa sebenarnya Hinata?

Sakura berdiri bertahan di sisi kiri Hinata, sementara Tenten dan Ino di sisi kanannya. Memandang miris pada sahabat mereka, rambut indigo yang diikat rapi dan disampirkan disamping kepala Hinata, mata lavender yang tertutup dibalik kelopak pucat kebiruan. Semuanya membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

Naji dan Kakashi datang setelah lima belas menit, keduanya datang dalam wajah pucat dan kaku. Dan, ada bekas pukulan di rahang Kakashi. Kedatangan kedua pria itu membawa suasana yang jauh lebih tidak mengenakkan dari sebelumnya. Naji berdiri disamping Sakura, membuat Sakura bisa melihat otot-otot yang menengang diwajah dan lehernya. Pria itu mengusap kepala Hinata lembut sebelum kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Hinata… Nii-san mohon…" sebutir air mata menetes dari mata lavender itu, menitik di pipi pucat Hinata.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Neji memohon seperti itu pada Hinata, apa yang dia mohonkan pada gadis itu… kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada Ap—"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kami kembali." Kata Ino, seperti mencegah Tenten bicara."Neji, Kakashi kami pamit." Ino dengan cepat menarik tangan Tenten. "Ayo Sakura." Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Ino yang menyeret paksa Tenten.

"Hati-hati." Kata Kakashi, suaranya terdengar aneh ditelinga Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menarikku Ino?" Tanya Tenten menuntut begitu mereka berada jauh dari lorong pintu kamar Hinata.

"Kau lihat rahang Kakashi tadi? Mereka habis bertengkar."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku ingin menanyakannya dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata." Kata Tenten lagi, masih dengan nada menuntut.

"Justru itu, mereka bertengkar karna kondisi Hinata, mereka baru saja kembali dari ruangan Tsunade, aku yakin Neji menyalahkan Kakashi atas hal ini."

"APA! Ta.. tapi.. itu…" Sakura tergagap. Menyalahkan Kakashi? Tidak. Dialah yang bersalah. Bukan Kakashi.

"Kalian tenanglah." Ino tak sabar."Kita bicarakan ini dirumah."

Sakura memandang Ino tak percaya, namun mengikuti saja langkah-langkah gadis itu.

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu rambutnya. Perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Hinata yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang tergeletak ditepi tempat tidur Hinata. Dia tertidur disana.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?" Kakashi buru-buru bangkit, mengusap rambut indigo Hinata, dua hari penuh istrinya terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur itu. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar *kok kaya ngomong ama preman ya?* semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau juga mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Hinata, senyum lembut tergambar dibibir pucatnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu Hinata." Kakashi mengecup kening Hinata lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Perlukah kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak." Hinata mengeleng pelan. "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Kakashi mengeleng pelan, mengusap kelapa Hinata lembut lalu kembali duduk dikursinya. Keheningan yang biasanya selalu ada diantara mereka mulai datang kembali. Kakashi memandang wajah pucat itu, kemudian beralih ketangan kecil yang mengengam tangannya. Hatinya terasa tercekik.

Neji benar, semua ini salahnya.

Tapi, Kakashi sadar bahwa telah terlambat untuk mengakui ini, Terlambat untuk menyadari segala kesalahannya. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar berharap dia tidak terlambat untuk menebus segala kekejamannya pada Hinata, Istrinya. Dia berharap Kami-sama mau memberinya kesempatan kali ini.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Kata Kakashi lirih.

"Untuk apa Kakashi? Kau tidak bersalah apapun padaku." suaranya masih sama lembutnya dengan biasanya, suara halus yang selalu menyambutnya sepulang misi.

"Untuk segala yang telah kulakukan, untuk waktu dua tahunmu yang kau buang bersama manusia tanpa hati sepertiku." Kakashi mengenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat.

Hening.

Banyak waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama, namun tak banyak pembicaraan yang ada. Keheningan selalu menjadi hal yang paling banyak terjadi diantara mereka. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada tirai jendela yang kini berwarna keemasan karna cahaya pagi diluar sana.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu hanya karna aku hamil Kakashi." Lirih Hinata.

Sungguh. Kakashi merasa miris, penyesalannya semakin menyesakkan sekarang. Dia tahu, kesalahanya terlalu besar hingga gadis itu mengatakan demikian, seolah apa yang dilakukannya sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Hinata, seolah disakiti olehnya sudah menjadi sesuatu yang mendarah daging ditubuh Hinata.

Kakashi terdiam, menunduk dalam-dalam. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada gadis itu, andai saja benar-benar hanya kehamilan yang membuatnya melakukan itu…

"Kau mencintainya kan?" suara Hinata bergetar sekarang, tak sehalus sebelumnya meskipun tetap lembut. Kakashi mendongak memandang mata lavender yang telah menitikkan air mata, dia masih tak sanggup menjawabnya. "Kakashi, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku… aku telah memutuskan untuk menyerah sebelum aku mengetahui kehamilan ini, aku ingin kau tahu bahkan bila seandainya aku tidak hamil pun aku tetap ingin menyerah." Hinata terisak, kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya.

"Tidak Hinata—"

"Aku lelah Kakashi, kau tak pernah sedikit pun membuka hatimu untukku. Aku tahu kau mencoba, dan aku pun terus mencoba. Tapi sekarang, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku meski seumur hidup pun aku mencoba." Hinata berkala lambat-lambat.

"Kalau kau bermaksud memintaku menceraikanmu Hinata, sebaiknya kau urungkan saja karna aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu." Kata Kakashi tajam dan tegas. Setegas keinginanya untuk itu.

Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, dia tak mau bersikap egois seperti selama ini. Dia tak mau Hinata menjalani ini sendirian, dia akan menemaninya. Dia akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi, dia akan menjaganya seperti keinginan Sakura Haruno. Dan Sakura Akasuna… Sakura masih memiliki masa depan lain, bersama pria lain. Pria yang benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya.

"Argh…" Hinata merintih pelan.

"Hinata ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi cemas melihat wajah pucat itu semakin pucat, kedua tangan Hinata kaku mengcengkram perutnya.

"AAAAHH…." Hinata menjerit kesakitan.

"Hinata, Hinata bertahanlah." Kakashi berseru panik sambil tangannya memencet-mencet bel pemanggil darurat.

"Kakashi perut ku AAARGGHHH!" Hinata mengerang, tubuhnya mengejang dan keringat membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Kakashi ada- Hinata…" Tsunade datang bersama dua orang suster.

Dan dengan gerakan yang hampir tak terlihat Kakashi, Tsunade menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengan Hinata, hingga dia melemah dan kemudian jatuh pingsan, kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan yang begitu cepat dan kemudian berbalik kearah Kakashi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar kau langsung memangilku begitu dia sadar?" katanya dengan wajah horor.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama." Kata Kakashi, sebisa mungkin menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"Kau sudah memberi tahunya tentang hal itu?" Tanya wanita itu, pertanyaan yang sangat menyiksa Kakashi sebenarnya.

"Belum." Kakashi mengeleng.

"Kita harus cepat Kakashi, secepatnya dia harus diberi tahu."

"Aku tahu." Kata Kakashi lemah. Dia tahu… dan hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat menyesal saat ini.

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

"Nii-chan!" Sakura berteriak dari ujung koridor tempatnya duduk begitu melihat sosok berambut merah keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Kemudian berlari menuju sosok itu. "Bagaimana raportku hah?" tanyanya sedikit tersengal.

"Tumben kau tertarik dengan raportmu?" Seru Sasori alisnya terangkat sebelah dan memberikan sebuah buku bersampul biru padanya. "Biasanya kau tidak peduli."

"Inikan raport pertamaku diKonoha, kalau disuna aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi, paling-paling peringkat kedua setelah Gaara." Katanya sambil tak sabar membalik halaman-halaman putih ditangannya.

"Nilaimu tertinggi dikelas, tapi tertinggi kedua diangkatanmu setelah seorang murid bernama Sora."

"Oh." Kata Sakura, entah kenapa dia masih belum puas. Selalu saja kedua. Sejak kecil, sejak di taman kanak-kanak nilainya tak pernah melebihi pria berambut merah yang sama dengan rambut Nii-channya.

"Mau kutraktir?"

"Tidak. Aku mau menjenguk Hinata bersama Sasuke hari ini." Kata Sakura sambil menjejalkan kembali buku raportnya ditangan Nii-channya kemudian berjalan mendahului pria itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Sasori berjalan merendengi Sakura.

"Kudengar dari Tenten kemarin dia sempat siuman." Kata Sakura lambat-lambat, dia masih merasa dialah yang menyebabkan Hinata terbaring dirumah sakit sekarang, dia sangat khawatir pada kondisi Hinata.

"Sempat?" Tanya Nii-channya mengoreksi.

"Katanya dokter langsung memberinya obat penenang, jadi langsung tidur lagi." Jawab Sakura lemah.

"Hah.. tidak bisakah anak itu bersabar menunggumu hingga parkiran?"Sasori mendesah kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu lift, menunggu Sakura dan Sasori yang berjalan kearah itu. Sasuke membalas senyumnya, meski bibir yang terangkat sangat sedikit, tapi Sakura tahu itu senyum tulus.

"Hay Sasuke, apa yang lain juga ikut?" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke masuk kedalam lift yang langsung terbuka begitu mereka tiba.

"Naruto kesana tadi pagi, yang lainnya aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau pasti tidak menanyai mereka. Hah, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan soal ini."

"Kalian, aku juga maksudnya?" protes Sasori saat dirinya tiba-tiba di tunjuk menyebalkan juga.

"Iya kalian, apa sulitnya sih bicara dengan orang lain? Aku berani bersumpah tidak pernah melihat Nii-chan atau Sasuke tertawa bersama teman-temannya." Kata Sakura enteng, dan kedua pria itu hanya mengembuskan nafas berat.

Sakura berpisah dengan Sasori di halaman gedung B, Sasori berjalan kearah parkiran mobil tamu, sedangkan Sakura terus berjalan keparkiran gedung D, tempat dimana motor Sasuke selalu terparkir.

"Kita beli beberapa buah dulu untuk Hinata ya?" Kata Sakura sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Lalu memakaikan helm soft pink milik Sakura, Sasuke mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum kemudian naik kemotornya.

Rumah sakit Konoha, menurut Ebisu sensei adalah bagunan di Konoha yang dibangun diatas tanah paling luas, tidak seperti bangunan lain yang dibangun diatas tanah beberapa hektar lalu menjulang tinggi dengan jumlah lantai yang tak terhitung. Bisa dibilang rumah sakit ini sangat boros tanah karna dibangun diatas tanah puluhan hektar dan hanya memiliki tiga lantai. Rumah sakit ini juga adalah bangunan dengan jumlah taman terbanyak diKonoha, ada tiga puluh dua taman yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru bagunan.

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk melalui pintu utara, pintu masuk terdekat yang menuju kekamar tempat Hinata dirawat.

"HAH? Jadi kau belum libur?" Tanya Sakura kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak tengah liburan akhir semester seperti dirinya, dan dia turun dari motornya dengan hati-hati, dia tidak mau merusak parsel buah yang telah dihiasnya sendiri ditoko buah tadi.

"Belum, kalender pendidikan untuk siswa dan mahasiswa itu berbeda Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa liburan denganmu?" Sakura bertanya putus asa, dia mulai melepas jeket dan helmnya.

"Memangnya kau mau liburan kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin berkeliling Konoha, aku ingin lebih mengenal kota ini."

"Kalau cuma di Konoha kenapa kau begitu khawatir, aku akan menemanimu." Kata sakuke, mengusap rambut pink Sakura. "Lagi pula kalau liburan pun belum tentu aku bisa pergi keluar kota, Anbu akan memberikan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih banyak saat liburan." Katanya lagi dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Itu akan membuatmu susah mengatur waktu, aku tidak mau kau bolos dan ketinggalan pelajaran Sasuke."

"Tidak ada susah mengatur waktu dan ketinggalan pelajaran untukku Sakura." Kata Sasuke, sedikit sombong dan sedikit geli dalam suaranya, dan selebihnya datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai mengatur waktu untuk tourku kali ini, aku ingin mengunjungi semua tempat bersejarah di Konoha." Seru Sakura girang. Sasuke hanya menangapinya dengan senyum. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa benar rumahmu itu tempat paling tua di Konoha? Tapi kok tidak keliatan ya?" Tanya Sakura, dia kembali teringat tentang pelajaran sejarahnya.

"Aku pikir Ebisu sensei juga memberitahukan alasannya padamu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Iyah, hanya saja aku tak percaya kalau Uchiha itu klan tertua diKonoha, dan rumahmu itu bangunan bersejarah, apa kau tidak pernah berfikir barangkali ada harta karun yang tersembunyi didalamnya?"

"Keluarga ku menghuni rumah itu turun temurun, jadi kalau ada harta karun yang tersembunyi itu pasti disembunyikan oleh Otousan." Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit tawa dalam suaranya, dan Sakura jadi tertawa atas pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat berasal dari klan tua." Kata Sakura, memandang lekat-lekat pada sosok Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Membawa pedang dikanan kiri pinggulku kemana-mana?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahahaha…." Sakura tertawa tertahan karna dia masih sadar dimana dia berada saat ini. "Kalau begitu aku yakin tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu dalam radius seratus meter, kau lucu juga Sasuke, harusnya kau lebih sering seperti ini." Kata Sakura sambil terus tertawa.

Sasuke sedikit merona, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatainya lucu selain Itachi. Dan lagi orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang sering kali membuat detak jantungnya berubah tak beraturan.

Mereka tiba dilorong itu, lorong yang tampak sepi setiap kali Sakura datang. Dinding-dinding berwarna putih disisi kiri kanan kirinya, sepasang sofa berlengan ada disetiap sisi pintunya, berbagai tulisan tentang kebersihan dan kenyamanan terpasang dengan rapi, pot-pot dengan pohon palem bertengger rapi dibeberapa tempat. Kamar nomor dua enam diujung koridor adalah tunjuan mereka.

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

Kakashi memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya terlalu kalut saat ini, dia benar-benar terjepit dalam situasi ini. Bukan suatu perkara mudah saat istrimu meminta perceraian darimu, meskipun Kakashi tidak mencintainya, tapi setidaknya Kakashi menyayanginya. Dan dia bukan pria tak punya tak berperasaan yang akan meninggalkan istrinya disaat sang istri benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Kakashi—"

"Cukup Hinata." Potong Kakashi cepat. Dia sungguh benci mendengar kalimat itu lagi.

"Kau mungkin perlu memikirkannya lagi." Kata suara itu lemah.

Memikirkannya? Kalau ada dua atau lebih pilihan yang bisa dipilihnya dia akan berfikir. Tapi saat ini pilihannya hanya satu. Dan dia tak perlu berfikir untuk memilih pilihan itu. "Maafkan Aku Hinata, aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kata Kakashi berpaling dari jendela dan menatap lavender Hinata, dia berusaha memberi penekanan lebih pada setiap katanya.

"Kenapa? Sudah kukatakan kau tak perlu melakukan itu hanya karna aku hamil Kakashi." Ucap Hinata lagi.

Kakashi meringis mendengar hal itu terucap lagi dari bibir Hinata.

"Kakashi…"

"Berhentilah Hinata, itu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Aku ingin menemanimu, Aku memang mencintainya Hinata, tapi aku tak ingin bersikap egois untuk kali ini." Desah Kakashi putus asa. Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri menghadapi Hinata yang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, digenggamnya kedua tangan Hinata dan masih memandang tajam mata itu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun kau memintanya ribuan kali, Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kakashi, Aku…" Hinata kembali terisak, Kakashi cukup lega melihat pertahanan Hinata yang merapuh sekarang dan dengan lembut dia memeluk Hinata, melabuhkan kelapa indigo itu didadanya.

"Sakura!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar pintu kamar rawat Hinata.

Lagi-lagi, seperti déjà vu.

Dengan ketakutan yang begitu besar menghantamnya Kakashi berusaha memutar lehernya yang membatu, melihat kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria berwajah dingin dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar beku. Kakashi bisa merasakan tatapan sekilas yang begitu menghujamnya dari pria itu sebelum dia pergi.

Koridor kosong dibalik pintu tampak bergoyang. Kakashi mengembalikan pandangannya pada mata lavender yang juga memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Kau boleh mengejarnya." Kata suara Hinata yang aneh sekali karna terdengar begitu kaku.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan apapun gejolak perasaannya. Tubuhnya yang terasa dikoyak disetiap bagian, isi perutnya yang terasa ingin keluar, dan tenggorokannya yang seperti baru saja meminum besi yang meleleh.

"Kakashi…." Terdengar suara lembut, Kakashi membuka matanya dan kembali memandang Hinata. "Kau tak perlu melakukan ini kalau ini menyiksamu." Hinata menyentuh pipinya lembut, dan baru saja disadarinya bahwa Hinata mengusap air mata yang mengalir tanpa disadarinya.

Kakashi menggeleng, kemudian melepaskan segala sentuhannya dengan Hinata dan duduk dikursinya lagi. Dia menunduk, mengusap rambut peraknya dengan frustasi.

Kenapa semuanya jadi semakin menyulitkan bagi Kakashi? Kenapa harus ada gadis itu dalam kehidupannya? Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dua kali pada gadis bernama Sakura? Dan kenapa gadis itu bisa berada ditempat itu? Seolah lubang gelap itu belum cukup membuat takdir puas telah menjatuhkannya disana.

Bukan dia tak mau melepas gadis itu. tiga hari yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya dia mendengar tentang kanker rahim yang bersarang di tubuh Hinata. Saat Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa diagnosa Shizune tentang kehamilan itu salah, saat itu… Kakashi telah benar-benar merelakan gadis itu.

Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata.

Gadis itu tak punya pilihan selain merelakan rahimnya kecuali bila dia ingin kanker itu mengambil nyawanya.

Rahim adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi wanita. Saat rahim Hinata diangkat, Kakashi tahu bahwa saat itu Hinata akan benar-benar merasa harapan telah hilang dari hidupnya. Kakashi tak mau gadis itu menjalani hidup tanpa harapan yang pernah dijalaninya sendirian. Saat Kakashi terpuruk, Hinata dengan sabar menemaninya. Maka untuk itulah dia akan menemani Hinata saat dia merasa terpuruk, dia akan ada disana, mengajaknya untuk bangkit bersama-sama.

~2ND SAKURA punya LHYN HATAKE~

WAHAHAHA…..Readers ketipu! Hinata gag hamil weee *menjulurkan lidah*-*dibantai readers yang terlalu kompak*

Chaps depan mungkin chaps terakhir, adakah yang sudah bisa menebak akhir kisah SASUxSAKUxKAKAxHINAxNARU *lhyn gag yakin Naruto juga ikut dalam pair ini*

Ummm chaps ini SINETRON banget ya….

Saiya jahat banget ama HINATA… Hinata… Maap kan saya.. *peyuk2 hinata* Jujur saiya ampe nangis ndiri waktu ngetik, mau ngetik gag tega… gag ngetik tar gag jadi2 nih chaps… ngari ide lain dag nongol2… jadinya yah…. Beginilah….

Plish Rifyu….


	14. go home

HOSH…. HOSH…. HOSH….

Gomen telat, Saiya benar-benar mengalami dilema tingkat akut! Saiya terus merenung dan merenung… nyari2 jalan keluar yang mufakat bareng all chara *?*

N' setelah perdebatan sengit antar para chara ama author juga, akhirnya jadilah dua chaps ini… sebenernya mau dibikin satu chaps, tapi terlalu panjang, dipotong2 takut gag dapet feelnya, gag dipotong ajah belom tentu dapet!

Karna Lhyn janjinya bakal OWARI, jadi Lhyn apdet langsung dua-duanya sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban Lhyn Plus SOGOKAN untuk para readers n' Rifyuwers supaya jangan marah ama Lhyn.

MAAP YA? GOMEN!

Bales Rifyu :

Riichan LuvHiru : hehehe… bikin Kakasaku lagi cih mau… tapi gag jamin gag bikin mereka menderita lagi… *dirajam Kaka-Saku* hehehe…. Arigatou ya Riichan…

I hate Kakashi and hate Sakura : Haduh2… maap bikin Hinata menderita… gomen… gomen… Arigatou dh rifyu…

Michiru No AkaSuna : hahaha maap… maap… *garuk2 kepala ketombean* hu'uh sasu mulai suka ama saku… hah.. gag nyangka udah mau owari… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Awan Hitam : K jangan takut donk bacanya… tar kalo takut gag teu endingnya lho… maap yah… Lhyn udah bikin K awan sakit hati… dibaca yah endingnya… plish… Arigatou K Awan udah dukung Lhyn dari awal ampe akhir fic ini… Arigatou K….

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Lho? Kok banyak yang seneng ya Hinata gag hamil? Iyah ini yang terakhir saiya apdet… arigatou Hikari udah setia mendukung Lhyn dari awal ampe akhir ya… arigatou…

Hatake Lerina : LUPH YU TOO Lerina… Aduh… pasrah deh dipanggil senpai… Arigatou dah rifyu fic ini… maap yah apdetnya telat…

Azuka Kanahara : Wah… saiya punya bakat? Hore! Saiya punya bakat! *treak2 gaje* Gomen telat apdet! Arigatou Azuka udah mendukung fic ini sampe akhir.. Arigatou….

Ayano Hatake : Arigatou Ayano… sabar ya…. Ini coklat buat ayano biar gag sedih lagi… *nyodorin sekotak coklat* Arigatou Ayano udah rifyu dari awal ampe akhir… Arigatou…

Silver Queen : maap gag bisa apdet kilat… maap juga udah menguras air mata Silver Queen… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Venisia : Arigatou Venisia…. Maap gag bisa apdet kilat…. Kakashi emang udah sadar kok.. Arigatou dah rifyu…

Mhaya Hatake : Hahaha… maap bikin Mhaya bimbang gitu… Arigatou dah rifyu…

dei hatake : Haduh… kalo baca jgn lupa ambil nafas dei-chan… akh… akhirnya kesian juga ama Hinata… emang kesian. Jahat banget anak orang saiya gituin *dicincang hiashi* Aigatou dei-chan setia rifyu dari awal ampe akhir…

FB widyan d'Fours nii : hehehe… *garuk2 kepala kutuan* Kakasaku ya?... Arigatou dulu ajah ah… thx dah Rifyu…

ZephyrAmfoter : iyah udah mau berakhir… hiks sedih juga…. Tebakannya Zephyr-kun bagus! Arigatou Zephyr dah setia ama fic saiya…

Lita-chan : Salam kenal juga… syukurlah kalou bagus… endingnya? Baca ajah ya? Arigatou Lita-chan dah rifyu…

Heiress Hinata : haduh… rifyunya Nee-chan kebanyakan kata maap… jadi gag enak ndiri… saiya maapkan semuanya kok Nee-chan *dibekep nee-chan* arigatou atas segala puja dan puji— *Buzh- terlempar ke mars* Sebenernya niat awal fic ini mau dibikin dalam All Saku, tapi kayaknya seru juga mengexplore yang lainnya… jadinya meskipun yang lain juga terexplore tapi tetep sakulah yang paling banyak dapet honor karna paling banyak scene… *ngitung2 buku utang ke Sakura* Arigatou Nee-chan…

NaraHatake : Enggak kok, endingnya gag kaya gitu meskipun nyrempet2… Arigatou NaraHatake dah Rifyu…

cyfz harunoo : ternyata dua chaps kok… déjà vu itu semacam potongan kejadian yang pernah terjadi n' kemudian terjadi lagi… saiya yakin setiap otang pasti pernah mengalaminya *Buahg…* Arigatou dah rifyu…

ie'chan : hahaha… maap maap… *ketawa salting* saiya emang jahat banget ama Hinata-chan… Arigatou dah rifyu…

hyuneko : hahaha… bahagia sekali saiya kalo endingnya gitu…. Selamat atas tebakan hyuneko yang Binggggggooo! Arigatou dah setia ama Fic ini…

Sadness and sorrow : Iyah… udah mau berakhir… abis Kakashi minta honornya dinaikin n' saiya gag kuat bayarnya… Arigatou dah rifyu….

sava kaladze : Oh Sava *peyuk2 sava* nasihatmu membuatku terharu… Kakashi emang kejam *ngedepak Kakashi-dibantai K Awan* saiya juga setujuh ama kata2 sava… tapi…. Hiks… maap kalo mengecewakan… Arigatou dah setia ama fic Lhyn dari awal ampe akhir…

Fun-Ny Chan : salam kenal juga… endingnya… umm… baca ajah ya? *dipalu Fun-Ny chan*

Gieyoungkyu : maap gag bisa apdet kilat… Aigatou udah rifyu…

Hataruno Hatake : Iyah… saiya juga pengen berakhir bahagia… arigatou dah rifyu…

Mikaku Haruno Saku: Arigatou dah rifyu… saiya juga sulit merelakan Kakashi buat Hinata, apa lagi buat Sakura… mending buat saiya ajah sendiri… *dicemplungin keempang*

Akina Takahashi : Arigatou Akina-san *boleh panggil gini?* maap apdet telat… tapi saiya tetep semangat kok.

The1st : Hahaha… Kakashi jadi fahri emang lucu… maap apdet telat… tapi spesialnya ada kok… Arigatou dah setia ama 2nd Sakura…

Rein : Keputusan Sakura? Just read…*ditimpuk* Arigatou dah rifyu…

CheeryBeery: Huhuhu…. Entahlah, disini lebih banyak Sakuranya sendirian… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Vipris : Salam kenal juga… Arigatou dah rifyu, tebakannya… um…. Baca ajah lah… *dibakar*

``2nd Sakura``

Disclaimer : Bukan Punyaku sumpah, itu punya Om Masashi Kishimoto SUER DAH!

Warning : AU, Gaje, Aneh, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya… dan saiya mengharapkan…Dukungan, Kritik dan Saran... lewat Rifyu, Tapi Flame udah gag diterima! Coz dah dichaps akhir… hehehe….

``2nd Sakura``

Sakura kembali merasakan rasanya hancur. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya hati itu seakan terbakar, terpotong, dan hancur. Sakura berlari sekuat dia bisa, terus menyusuri lorong-lorong yang begitu panjang. Dia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang berteriak memakinya karna berlari-larian dirumah sakit. Dia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Hinata hamil

'_Kami sama…. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan? Kenapa rasanya aku tak rela dengan hal ini… Memalukan… kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa aku begitu jahat? Kami-sama…'_

Terus mengisak,

'_Ada apa dengan diriku kami-sama? Kenapa semuanya jadi terasa gelap?kenapa rasanya aku… Ingin mati? Kenapa semuanya jadi terasa begitu kelam?'_

Greb.

Seseorang baru saja menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawa tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya hangat, mengusap rambutnya lembut, menenangkan.

"Sa…su…ke…" Isaknya lemah.

"Menangislah." Kata pria itu, begitu dalam, kemudian merengkuhnya lebih dalam.

``2nd Sakura``

"Kakashi…" kata Hinata lambat-lambat, dia memandang pilu Kakashi yang menunduk didepannya. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat-kuat rambut peraknya. "Kaka Arghhh…" tiba-tiba seperti ada sebuah tali yang membelit perutnya, membuat perutnya terasa begitu sakit.

"Hinata." Kakashi bangun dari kursinya dan berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Tid Arggghhh…" Hinata meremas perutnya sendiri menahan rasa sakit yang begitu mengoyak perutnya. Hinata memandang mata berbeda warna yang memandangnya cemas, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke bibir pucat yang berdarah. "Kakashi…" lirih Hinata, ingin sekali dia berkata agar pria itu tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Tapi kata-katanya hanya mampu mencapai tenggorokan sebelum kemudian pandangannya kembali menggelap.

``2nd Sakura``

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Kakashi. Kau harus secepatnya memberitahukan hal ini padanya, dia harus segera mempersiapkan dirinya Kakashi." Bentak TSunade pada Kakashi. Wanita itu menatap garang pada Kakashi yang hanya duduk tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah siap dengan ini, aku melihat dia begitu bahagia mendengar kabar kehamilanya. Rasanya terlalu kejam bila—"

"Jauh lebih kejam bila kita terpaksa membiusnya dan mengangkat rahimnya diam-diam. Kanker itu sudah mencapai stadium tiga Kakashi, kita harus segera mengangkat rahimnya sebelum kanker itu mulai menjangkau organ fital lainnya."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Kakashi, tanpa emosi dalam nadanya.

Ada banyak keraguan dalam hatinya, kebimbangan yang membuatnya selalu tak yakin untuk mengambil keputusan. Memalukan sekali mengingat dia sebenarnya ketua divisi pertahanan Anbu. Membuatnya yakin bahwa dialah pria paling lemah saat ini.

``2nd Sakura``

Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan, kepalanya terasa berat. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang membuatnya lagi-lagi harus pingsan kali ini.

Deg!

Dia ingat. Dia kembali mengalami sakit perut yang luar biasa. Kemudian perasaannya menjadi tak menentu begitu saja.

Tidak.

Kami-sama… Jangan sampai aku kehilangan anakku.

Tidak… tidak… tidak… itu pasti hal yang wajar ketika hamil. Pasti bukan apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Hinata mengusap perutnya sendiri dengan lembut. Tidak apa-apa.

Clek.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu. Kakashi, wajahnya tampak tanpa emosi. Rambut peraknya sedikit berantakan dan ada garis hitam dibawah matanya. Kakashi tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Kami-sama, benarkah pria itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya? Benarkah dia akan terus bertahan disini, disisiku? Benarkah kami-sama?

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kakashi mengusap rambut Hinata pelan.

"Sangat baik." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidur dengan nyaman.

Kakashi duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, mengenggam tangannya hangat. Hinata memandang mata berbeda warna yang tampak kosong menerawang. Sekarang Hinata merasa egois. Dia merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat salah. Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi, bukankah Kakashi sendiri yang memilihnya? Dia telah memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk meninggalkannya, memberi dia kesempatan untuk bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Dan Kakashi memilih tetap disini, bersamanya.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata Kakashi, dia menundukkan wajahnya seolah begitu enggan untuk menatap lavender Hinata.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Hinata merasakan hatiya berdenyut tak nyaman. Dia takut pria itu akan mengatakan bahwa Kakashi berubah fikiran dan ingin meninggalkannya.

"Ini tentang kondisimu." Suara Kakashi bergetar sekarang.

"Kondisiku?" Hati Hinata mencelos. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gemetar digenggaman Kakashi. "Katakan bahwa bayiku baik-baik saja." Suara Hinata begitu lemah, lebih menyerupai bisikan dari pada ucapan.

"Hinata…" Suara Kakashi terdengar parau. "Kau tidak… hamil." Kata Kakashi pelan.

Hinata terdiam sekian lama. Apa maksudnya? Tidak Hamil?

Hinata tersenyum…

"Kau bercanda Kakashi?" tanyanya dalam tawa tanpa kegembiraan.

Greb…

Kakashi memeluknya. "Hinata… maaf."

Kemudian Hinata merasakan seluruh darahnya menyusut, kepalanya berputar-putar. "Bo… bohongkan? Itu pasti hanya alasanmu agar kau bisa me… meninggalkanku, iyakan?" Hinata terisak. Rasanya takdir benar-benar tidak adil, baru saja dia merasa bahagia dengan kabar kehamilan itu, bagaimana bisa… "Kau bohongkan Kakashi?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, mendekap kepala Hinata didadanya.

"Tapi… tapi Neji-nii bilang… aku… aku hamil…" Hinata terisak.

"Hinata… Diagnosa Shizune saat itu salah." Kakashi mengusap rambut indigonya, berusaha menguatkannya. "Yang dikira sebagai janin oleh Shizune saat itu adalah…. adalah kanker." Bisik Kakashi, begitu lirih.

Namun seakan diteriakkan tepat ditelinganya Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas, terdengar bagai petir yang menyambarnya tepat diubun-ubunnya, menggelegar membakukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kanker…

Dirahimnya…

Ini pasti hanya mimpi…

``2nd Sakura``

Sakura merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Meski rasa sakitnya masih sama, rasa sakit itu selalu saja sama, membuatnya merasa lemah. Dan sekarang jauh lebih lemah. Dia tahu tak ada gunanya memikirkan ini, Hinata hamil dan itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam kehidupan mereka. Hinata istri Kakashi, dan Kakashi suami Hinata, mereka telah menikah dan wajar kalau Hinata hamil sekarang.

Sama sekali tidak pantas dia merasa sakit saat ini. Seharusnya dia senang mendengar kabar ini, senang bila Kakashi dan Hinata bahagia. Tapi kenapa hatinya sama sekali tidak bahagia? Justru sebaliknya. Dia merasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Sakura memandang pria yang duduk menopang dagu di depannya. Rasa bersalah benar-benar mengelilinginya saat ini. Bersalah pada Kakashi, Sakura pasti telah membuat hidup pria itu susah. Lalu pada Hinata, dia telah mengusik rumah tangganya, Sakura yakin saat dia datang Hinata dan Kakashi tengah bertengkar karnanya. Dan Sasuke. Pria ini, dia merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Sasuke pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura hati-hati.

Pria itu mendongak, menampilkan mata onyxnya. "Hn."

"Maafkan aku." Sakura masih berusaha hati-hati, dia tak ingin melukai pria ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan bahwa kau bersalah." Katanya memandang mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak memutuskan aku bersalah. Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menangis tadi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja rasanya sangat mencekik… aku…" Sakura mulai kembai terisak.

"Kau mencintainya." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab suara dingin itu.

Jawaban itu membuat Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar terluka sekarang. Kenapa hidupnya jadi rumit begini? Kenapa semua orang tersakiti olehnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa hidup normal seperti dulu… dulu saat dia masih diSuna, hidup normal tanpa kerumitan perasaan ini. Normal karna hanya Gaara yang ada difikirannya saat menjelang tidur. Normal karna tidak ada istri yang tersakiti karna cintanya. Normal karna tidak membuat orang lain sakit karna cintanya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak datang keKonoha." Bisik Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Apakah kalau dia kembali keSuna maka fikirannya akan kembali dipenuhi Gaara? Apakah kalau dia diSuna dia bisa berhenti memikirkan Kakashi seperti dia berhenti memikirkan Gaara setibanya di Konoha?

"Sasuke, aku ingin pulang…" kata Sakura lirih. 'keSuna' lanjut batinnya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dikursi taman kompleknya yang sepi, Sasuke ikut bangkit dari batu tempatnya duduk didepan Sakura. Sakura berjalan kearah motor Sasuke terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Jok motor itu tampak sedikit berembun karna udara malam yang dingin.

Sakura berfikir, mungkinkah semuanya akan lebih baik kalau dia tidak diKonoha sekarang? Pasti. Pasti akan lebih baik. Tidak akan ada yang mengingatkan mereka pada Sakura Haruno, tidak akan ada yang mengusik kehidupan Kakashi dan Hinata, tidak akan ada Sasuke yang tampak terluka sekarang. Tidak akan ada semua itu.

BMW hitam milik anbu telah terparkir didepan rumahnya saat dia tiba. Sakura turun begitu motor berhenti, dia melepas helmnya. Sasuke tampak jauh lebih dingin sekarang, dia tahu itu salahnya dan parahnya dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk itu.

"Sasuke." Sakura meraih tangan dingin diatas stang kemudi motor itu. Sakura berdiri disamping pria dingin yang sama sekali tak mau memandangnya sekarang. "Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu. Mungkin seharusnya aku… aku…" Sakura tak tahu dia ingin bicara apa. Pria itu masih belum mengalihkan pandangan untuk memandangnya. Sakura menghela nafas berat. "aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Dia menarik nafasnya lagi. "Aku tidak mau kau terluka sepertiku. Sasuke… mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti melakukan ini. Berhentilah mecoba membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, dan berhentilah untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Aku… aku tidak mau kau semakin terluka karnaku." Sakura memejamkan matanya."Mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik bila aku pergi."

"Bodoh." Terdengar desis dingin dari Sasuke. Sakura membuka matanya dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan mata Onyx Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura dan mulai menyalakan motornya. "Hnya agar kau tahu Sakura, Aku tidak akan berhenti." Katanya masih dengan nada dingin yang sama dan kemudian menarik gas motornya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura memandang Hampa kepergian Sasuke hingga lampu belakang motor itu lenyap di belokan jalan. _'aku tidak akan berhenti'_ apakah maksudnya dia akan terus mencoba? Tapi… kenapa? Bukankah dia telah membuat pria itu terluka? Bukankah mencintai Sakura membuatnya terluka? Kenapa dia malah bilang tidak akan berhenti?

Sakura melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Baru saja dia akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya saat dia memikirkan sesuatu. Dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamar Sasori. Sakura membuka pintunya pelan dan melihat Nii-channya baru saja selesai memakai kaos putihnya. Rambut merahnya masih basah. Sasori mengernyitkan alis ketika Sakura masuk.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada ragu dan khawatir.

Greb.

Sakura memeluk Nii-channya, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Nii-channya, menghirup aroma mint maskulin yang menenangkan. Tubuh Nii-channya terasa menghangatkan untuknya, lalu dia merasakan tangan besar Nii-channya merengkuhnya, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. "Nii-chan, boleh aku meminta sebuah permintaan?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kau habis menangis Sakura? Ada apa? Apa Sasuke menyakitimu?" Sasori bertanya dalam geram dan menyesal.

"Tidak Nii-chan, Sasuke baik padaku, sangat baik malah." Sakura tersenyum miris kali ini.

"Kalau begitu siapa Sakura?" kali ini hanya geram yang begitu terasa.

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Nii-chan menanyaiku seperti itu seperti ada pria yang menghamiliku saja."

"Aku tidak bercanda Sakura." Sasori hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun Sakura menolaknya.

"Nii-chan, aku ingin kembali keSuna." Kata Sakura hampir dalam bisikan.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahmu? Kalau kau ingin berlibur keSuna, tak perlu menampirkan wajah semenderita itu Sakura." Jawab Nii-channya, mengusap lembut punggung Sakura.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang lekat-lekat kemata hijau pucat yang hampir sama dengan miliknya, lalu duduk disisi ranjang Nii-channya. "Bukan untuk berlibur Nii-chan, aku ingin tinggal disana selamanya."

"Jangan bercanda Sakura? Aku baru saja dipindahkan dari Suna dua bulan yang lalu, sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba aku meminta dipindahkan keSuna kembali." Sasori memprotes.

"Ku bilang aku, bukan kita. Aku yang ingin kembali keSuna—"

"Sakura…" Sasori menghela nafas frustasi, kemudian dia duduk disamping Sakura, merangkulnya dan mulai berbicara dengan lembut. "Apa kau fikir aku bisa pulang kerumah yang tidak ada kau menungguku didalamnya Saku-chan? Sakura… kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki, bukan kerumah tempatku pulang, tapi kau Sakura, kaulah tempatku pulang." Sasori mengusap rambut pink Sakura lembut.

"Tapi Nii-chan… aku…" Sakura mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas, dia ingin menangis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sakura? Apakah ada banyak hal yang terlewat olehku hingga sekarang rasanya aku seperti tidak mengenalmu?"

Sakura benar-benar menangis sekarang. Dia sendiri tidak tahu, ada berapa banyak kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi selemah ini sekarang. Yang dia ingat hanya sebagian kecil dan semuanya tentang Kakashi. Kakashi… yah benar… hanya tentang pria itu. Rasanya benar-benar gila saat Sakura berusaha ada apa saja yang terlawat oleh Nii-channya dan yang ada diotaknya hanya rambut perak, mata berbeda warna, bekas luka yang memanjang di mata kirinya, sentuhan menghangatkan, senyum dan tawa yang menyenangkan, dan semuanya tentang Kakashi.

Sakura tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Nii-channya lagi, dia hanya mampu terisak dan meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat Nii-channya hingga dia tertidur dalam pelukan itu.

``2nd Sakura``

Sakura tak tahu seberapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk ini. Dia tahu ini salah, dia tahu yang dilakukannya hanya membuat kesalahannya semakin besar. tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin bergerak dari keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Terkadang Sasuke datang disiang hari, kadang bersama Naruto,Ino, juga Tenten, dan kadang sendirian membawa ice cream kesukaannya. Mengajaknya mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang bernilai sejarah, atau kebeberapa tempat wisata yang sebenarnya sangat tidak cocok dengan pria itu. Tempat wisata selalu ramai dimusim liburan seperti saat ini, dan Sakura tahu tempat seperti itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa pria itu tetap saja membawanya ketempat seperti itu.

Lalu dimalam hari Nii-channya akan datang dan memeluknya hingga dia tertidur.

Dia tahu, dan dia bisa melihat pandangan prihatin mereka saat memandangnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang diprihatinkan mereka. Dia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya kecuali sikapnya yang Sakura sadari sedikit menjadi anti sosial. Tapi, apa anehnya buat mereka? Keduanya juga jauh lebih anti sosial dari pada dirinya.

"Sakura…" terdengar suara Nii-channya memanggil.

"Hmm.." dia menjawab meskipun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lampu-lampu dijalanan komplek rumahnya.

Sreet…

Sakura mendengar Nii-channya membuka pintu kaca balkon kamarnya lebih lebar, lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya saat Nii-channya ikut duduk dilantai balkon dan bersandar didinding yang sama dengannya.

"Ayame sudah menceritakan apa yang dia tahu tentangmu dan…" terdengar helaan nafas berat "Kakashi."

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berpacu jauh lebih cepat sekarang. Wajahnya terasa memanas ditengah udara dinginnya malam Konoha. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu mencoba menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang Kakashi, dan sekarang Nii-channya menyebut nama itu dengan gamblangnya. Dia lebih memilih pendengarannya rusak dari pada mendengarkan ini sekarang.

Sangat menyakitkan bila kau berusaha mati-matian melupakan sebuah perasaan, melupakan seseorang yang kau yakin takkan pernah bisa kau lupakan dan sekarang ada orang lain yang mengingatkanmu padanya. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang.

"Kau akan berangkat keSuna besok pagi bersama Sasuke. Nii-chan sudah membicarakan ini dengannya dan Nii-chan juga sudah bicara dengan Temari agar kau bisa tinggal bersama mereka setidaknya untuk setahun kedepan sampai Nii-chan bisa mengajukan permohonan kepindahan pada Anbu." Kata Sasori, Sakura bisa merasakan pandangan Nii-channya yang begitu menghujamnya.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-chan… aku pasti mengecewakanmu." Kata Sakura lambat-lambat.

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri Sakura, aku tidak bisa menjagamu deng—"

"Jangan bicara seperti tu, Nii-chan adalah Aniiki terbaik. Sakura sangat beruntung punya Aniiki seperti Nii-chan." Sakura memeluk lengan Sasori.

"Kau sangat mencintainya Sakura?" Suara Sasori berat.

Sakura memandang Nii-channya yang sekarang memandang kosong lampu-lampu yang berpendar keemasan dijalanan, lalu menunduk. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Dia tahu berapa kalipun dia mencoba dia takkan pernah bisa lepas dari Kakashi. Tapi bukan berarti dia ingin bertahan. Sakura ingin melepasnya, melepas segala perasaannya pada pria itu.

"Lupakan dia Sakura."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sakura cepat. Dia tahu dia harus melupakannya. Tapi mengucapkan kata 'melupakan Kakashi' seribu kali bahkan tak terhitung berapa kali lebih mudahnya dibanding melakukannya. Kakashi seakan telah memenuhi setiap sel dalam dirinya. Melupakan Kakashi seakan harus melupakan keberadaan dirinya sendiri. Hal yang sangat tak mungkin dilakukan oleh siapapun.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasori. Menutup matanya, menghembuskan nafas berat dan mencoba merileks.

``2nd Sakura``

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kelopak mata Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengeliat pelan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Hari ini cukup cerah, dan Sakura siap meninggalkan Konoha hari ini. Dia ingin kembali kekehidupannya yang normal di Suna, dia ingin melupakan sedikit tentang Konoha, sedikit karna dia tidak yakin bisa melupakan Konoha meski hanya sedikit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara hangat menarik perhatiannya. Sakura bangkit dan duduk ditempat tidurnya. "Sasuke bilang kau ingin mengunjungi beberapa temanmu sebelum berangkat."

"Hem… aku ingin berpamitan dengan mereka." Kata suara parau Sakura.

"Kau tampak sangat kacau Sakura, aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah kau kembali keSuna." Sasori mengusap pipi Sakura lembut.

"Semuanya memang baik-baik saja Nii-chan. Aku hanya merasa… " Sakura terdiam mendadak, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. _'merasa sakit berada disini, dan itu berarti memang tidak baik-baik saja.'_

"Sebaiknya kau mandi. Sasuke sudah menunggumu dibawah." Kata Sasori, kemudin keluar meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura bangkit, meraih handuknya dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Dengan celana jeans biru pendek selutut dan kaos putihnya Sakura turun menemui Sasori dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk dalam diam didepan televisi, siaran berita yang menampilkan tentang kasus penyebaran video porno di internet tampak tidak menarik bagi keduanya.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" Sakura duduk diantara keduanya.

"Belum, kami menunggumu." Jawab Nii-channya, sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya sekilas.

Setelah sarapan, Sakura dibantu Sasori, Sasuke dan Ayame mulai memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam bagasi ferrary biru Sasuke. Sasori memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya begitu lama seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, sebelum dia berangkat. Dan Ayame, wanita itu sampai menangis saat memeluk Sakura.

"Nii-chan akan sering-sering menemuimu." Kata Nii-channya dalam suara parau.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke Universitas Konoha untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan taka no Konoha yang hampir seluruhnya berada ditempat itu. Mengucapkannya pada Tenten jauh lebih mudah dari pada mengucapkannya pada Ino yang tampak sangat tidak rela saat dia berpamitan pergi.

Sakura berniat ingin menemui Hinata untuk berpamitan, tapi kemudian Neji bilang Hinata tengah berlibur bersama Hanabi kesebuah pulau tropis diutara Konoha. Dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengucapkan perpisahan pada Kakashi. Sakura yakin dia tidak akan sanggup menatap matanya tanpa menangis. Lagi pula, dia yakin itu pasti sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh pada Kakashi. Pria itu telah memilih Hinata. Dan sepantasnya dia tetap memilih Hinata dan dia memang sama sekali tak pernah berharap Kakashi meninggalkan Hinata untuk dirinya.

Matahari telah sedikit condong kebarat saat Sakura melintasi gerbang Konoha School. Ino mati-matian memintanya untuk tinggal makan siang bersamanya di kantin kampus dan dia tak bisa menolaknya. Ada perasaan berat, tapi juga ada perasaan ringan didadanya saat dia memandang untuk terakhir kalinya tempat dimana bisaanya mobil Kakashi akan menunggunya sepulang sekolah.

Sakura merasakan tangan dingin mengenggam tangannya, dia memandang tangan besar yang menggenggamnya dan balas mengenggamnya erat. Tak tahu kenapa tangan itu selalu terasa dingin saat pertama kali menyentuh kulitnya, tapi selalu memberi kehangatan yang diperlukannya, memberinya kekuatan yang dibutuhkannya.

Jarak dari Konoha ke Suna biasanya dapat ditempuh dalam waktu delapan sampai sepuluh jam. Tapi kali ini Sakura yakin mereka bisa sampai diSuna dalam waktu enam jam mengingat kecepatan tak wajar Sasuke saat mengemudi ferrarinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari matanya. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terlihat lemah.

``2nd Sakura``

Sakura membuka menggeliat pelan, tubuhnya terasa nyaman dalam balutan selimut tebal. Kasur dibawahnya terasa empuk, dan udara dari air conditionernya terasa begitu basah. Dia membuka mata dan mengerjap pelan saat cahaya keemasan menembus kornea matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" terdengar suara seorang wanita cukup lembut.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar itu dan melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar, wajahnya tersenyum. Rambut pirangnya tergerai pendek. "Temari-nee…" Sakura bangkit buru-buru, tapi sosok itu lebih cepat bergerak dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu?" Temari melepas pelukkannya dari Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Temari-nee, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii, dan… Gaara." Tanya Sakura, sedikit memberi penekanan berbeda di nama terakhir.

"Kankuro baik, sedangkan Gaara, sebelumnya sih baik, tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak baik-bak saja."

"Gaara kenapa? Dia sakit?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Yah… sakit hati kurasa." Jawab Temari dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Liver?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Lebih parah dari liver, namanya cemburu."

"Hah?" Sakura cengo.

"Hahaha…" Temari tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana wajahnya saat kau datang dalam gendongan pria itu." Katanya.

"Sasuke." Seru Sakura terkejut, Kami-sama… kenapa dia baru ingat tentang Sasuke sekarang? "Dimana Sasuke."

"Pria Uchiha itu? Dia langsung pergi begitu membaringkanmu ditempat tidur." Jawab Temari. "Jadi dia pengganti otoutoku? Kasihan sekali Otoutoku itu."

"Temari-nii…" Desah Sakura, dia jadi merasa tidak enak. "Jadi Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha?" Sakura sedikit kecewa, dia belum mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke, dia juga belum menanyakan apakah hubungannya akan tetap berlanjut mengingat jarak antara Konoha-Suna cukup jauh, meskipun itu sebenarnya bukan alasan.

"Tidak, dia masih di Suna mungkin menginap di Hotel, dan kalau tidak salah ingat dia bilang akan datang pagi ini."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura lagi, anehnya dia masih merasa sedikit kecewa, dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan perpisahan pada Sasuke."Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sakura, mengingat kebiasaan Sasuke datang tepat jam setengah tujuh.

"Setengah tujuh, kena—"

"Aku harus mandi." Kata Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya."dimana handukku?" dia memandang Temari setelah memandang tasnya tergeletak tanpa isi dilantai, Temari menunujuk kesebuah lemari besar disalah satu sisi dinding.

Sakura membuka lemari itu, kemudian mencari-cari handuknya dan menemukannya di salah satu tumpukan yang semuanya berisi handuk-handuknya. Sakura meraih salah satu dan beranjak kekamar mandi.

Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara adalah tiga bersaudara yang sangat Sakura kenal, sejak kecil mereka telah bertetangga. Sakura tak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai orang lain. Sakura harus tinggal bersama mereka karna rumahnya sendiri telah disewa selama setahun penuh oleh seorang oengusaha dari Kirigakure.

Sakura keluar dari kemarnya setelah selesai menyisir rambut pinknya. Rumah itu masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat terakhir dia melihatnya. Rapi dan hangat dengan cahaya keemasan yang berpendar dari pasir diluar sana.

"Sakura! Kau sudah bangun? Kami-sama, kau sama sekali tidak berubah… tidak.. tunggu… sepertinya sedikit lebih tinggi." Kankuro muncul tiba-tiba didepan Sakura dan mengukur tinggi Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Aku pikir dua bulan belum lama." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" dia tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Ah, sebaiknya kau segera keruang tamu. Ada aroma tidak enak disana, dan aku tidak mau ruang tamuku hangus terbakar." Katanya kemudian, dari nadanya Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud aniiki Gaara ini.

Sakura segera beranjak ke ruang tamu rumah itu. Benar saja kata Kankuro tadi, ada aroma tidak enak yang mengelilingi dua pria yang duduk saling berjauhan itu. Keduanya duduk diam, dan saling mengamati.

"Huft…" Sakura mendesah bosan.

"Sakura." Keduanya memanggil berbarengan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura bosan.

Kedua pria itu mengernyit.

"Jangan kalian pikir aku tidak tahu. Kalian saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain karna aku. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi kukatakan pada kalian, kalian seperti anak kecil." Kata Sakura, nadanya datar. Dia benar-benar bosan dengan hal yang seperti itu.

Gaara bangkit. "Kau benar Sakura, maafkan aku." Katanya memeluk Sakura. "Selamat datang kembali diSuna."

"Aku terharu Kazekage mau repot-repot menyambutku seperti ini." Gurau Sakura.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, lalu berlalu masuk meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua untuk bicara.

"Kau masih tampak pucat." Kata suara Sasuke, dingin seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? Entahlah, aku merasa baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura enteng, lalu duduk disofa disamping Sasuke.

"Aku akan langsung kembali ke Konoha Sakura. Aku mengunjungimu lebih sering dari yang bisa kau bayangkan." Kata Sasuke memandang tajam mata Sakura.

"Aku akan senang kau datang Sasuke, tapi tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, jarak Suna dan Konoha itu cukup jauh." Kata Sakura, mencoba tak membalas tatapan mata itu dengan menunduk.

"Tidak cukup jauh untuk bisa mencegahku menemuimu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura mesra. "Aku akan merindukanmu Sakura."

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sakura kali ini benar-benar kecewa. Dia takut sesuatu yang selama ini muncul dan membuat perasaannya membaik saat bersama Sasuke akan lenyap. Sakura mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Dia jadi merasa ragu apakah dia bisa merasa lebih baik disini, ditempat yang jauh dari Kakashi dan juga Sasuke…

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya suara Sasuke cemas.

Greb.

Sakura memeluknya. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu Sasuke." Sakura merasakan Sasuke membalas memeluknya.

Kepergian Sasuke dalam ferrarinya seolah menjadi tanda bahwa kehidupan Sakura diSuna telah dimulai lagi, dia bisa merasakan angin kering Suna seolah menyambutnya kembali. Dia merindukan ini, merindukan tempat kelahirannya, merindukan tempat ia tumbuh, Sakura memandang rumah didepannya, sebuah rumah yang cukup besar berwarna putih gading, rumah tempatnya dibesarka…

``2nd Sakura``

BOLEH MAMPIR RIFYU DULU SEBELUM LANJUT?


	15. new life

ARIGATOU UNTUK SEMUA READER N' RIFYUWERS…

Penghargaan tertinggi *GubraGG* Lhyn kasih untuk :

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake****, ****Awan Hitam****, ****dei hatake****, ****Azuka Kanahara****,** LuthMelody, **aya-na rifa'i****, **_Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl__,_Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Kuroneko Hime-un, Haruchi Nigiyama, _Tori-chan Nadeshiko__,_vieszcy, _chiu-chi Hatake__, __miss hakuba__, _**sava kaladze****,** **ZephyrAmfoter****, ****Ayano Hatake**, _akaSuna no hataruno teng tong_, _The1st__, _**Hyuneko, **_Kurosaki Kuchiki__,_ Misa UchiHatake_, __Riichan LuvHiru__,_ Anggun Nara, Hatake Nheny, Violet7orange, Mhaya Hatake_, _Mamehatsuki, I hate Kakashi and hate Sakura,nina luv tenzou, nina luv tenzou, nina luv tenzou, NoNameNoFace, Maya, Lovely luna, Silver queen, kurisu riku, Hatake Lerina, Secret Admirer, Sweet Rain,cyfz Harunoo, Hatake lover,Gieyoungkyu, Michiru No AkaSuna, ie'chan, Asuka Hitsugaya, Safira Love SaSunaru, Cuma reader setia, Carmelian, Bug Bug Cin, Silla ichigo uchiha, NaraHatake, Don't like Hinata, Newbie, Venita Ursula, Kakasaku BIG fans, Venisia, Popuri chan, Sadness and sorrow, Heiress Hinata, FB widyan d'Fours nii, Lita-chan, Fun-Ny Chan, Hataruno Hatake, Mikaku Haruno Saku, Akina Takahashi, Rein, CheeryBeery, Vipris.

LUPH YOU ALL….karna kalian lah chaps ini ada….

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto sampe akhir zaman…

Warning : AU, Gaje, Aneh, pre Junior Author… jadi sorry banged kalo gaje.. OOC (Pasti- kayaknya Gaara OOC banget deh-), OC (beberapa peran gag penting), typo (Buanyak banget) N' segala macem temen satu paketnya… dan saiya mengharapkan…Dukungan, Kritik dan Saran... lewat Rifyu, Tapi Flame udah gag diterima! Coz dah dichaps akhir… hehehe….

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Mei 2011

Sakura membaca namanya dipapan pengumuman kelulusan dengan kecewa, namanya berada diurutan nomor dua sebagai murid terbaik di Suna tahun ini, tentu saja setelah Gaara. Dia kesal. Entah bagaimana lagi caranya agar dia bisa melampaui sang kazekage itu. Dia telah belajar mati-matian, memfokuskan segala kegiatannya pada belajar tahun ini, tapi tetap saja dia berada diurutan nomor dua setelah Gaara. Padahal berani bersumpah, dia tak pernah melihat Gaara belajar diluar sekolah, bahkan sekolah pun Gaara masih sering bolos karna alasan kenegaraan.

Sakura menghena nafas pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan papan pengumuman dan hiruk-pikuk para siswa ditempat itu, dia berjalan santai menaiki tangga gedung Suna High School, tidak seperti Konoha School, Suna High School hanya sekolah lanjutan biasa, mungkin terbaik di Suna, tapi selebihnya biasa dengan bagunan berlantai tiga dan fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang biasa ditemukan di sekolah-sekolah lain.

Sakura melepas tas slempangnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai atap gedung itu. Dulu, sebelum Sakura menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, atap gedung adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya tertarik. Dan sekarang atap gedung sudah seperti tempat terbaik keduanya setelah kamar. Suna bukanlah kota yang bisa menyaingi keindahan Konoha, dari atap itu dia hanya bisa melihat gedung dan bangunan-bangunan kecil yang kadang malah tak terlihat saat angin meniup pasirnya. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa melihat pusat kota itu, dimana sebuah taman hijau dengan air mancur besar dan pepohonan rindang memenuhinya.

Sakura duduk di sebuah tembok pembatas rendah yang tanpa jaring-jaring pengaman sepeti diKonoha. Dia duduk tanpa memperdulikan panasnya matahari yang menyangat kulit putihnya. Meski telah setahun berlalu Sakura tak pernah sedetikpun bisa melupakan apa yang ada diKonoha. Setiap detail tentang pria itu dia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas seolah itu baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan hanya itu, bukan hanya kenangan itu yang masih melekat jelas, tapi juga rasa sakitnya.

Sakura tersenyum.

Dia sudah merasa sangat terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Dan sekarang dia menikmatinya. Menikmati saat dia mengingat sentuhan pria itu dan rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Dia menikmatinya meski kadang fisiknya berkata lain dengan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Kau disini." Terdengar suara yang sangat dia kenal, suara hangat yang dia rindukan.

Sakura memutar kepalanya dan memandang terkejut sosok berambut merah yang tersenyum padanya. Sakura bangkit dan buru-buru berlari menubruk pria itu, memeluknya hangat.

"Nii-chan…" Seru Sakura haru. "Sejak kapan Nii-chan ada disini?"

"Nii-chan baru tiba sejam yang lalu, dan kuhabiskan waktu sejam itu untuk mencarimu." Kata Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Untung tidak terlalu lama Nii-chan mencariku, sayang sekali kalau waktunya terbuang." Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Nii-channya.

"Gaara yang memberi tahuku kalau kau ada disini." Suara Nii-channya mulai berubah, jadi terdengar sedih dan berat.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura berikan sebagai respon.

Gaara, dia memang sering memergokinya saat Sakura tengah melamun, atau bahkan menangis. Kadang hal itu membuatnya merasa tak enak sendiri, apalagi saat pertama kali Sasuke datang mengunjunginya Gaara begitu saja menghantam rahang Sasuke, mengira Sakura menangis karna pria itu.

"Untuk apa Nii-chan datang?" Tanya Sakura terdengar sedikit tak ramah.

"Hey, ini hari kelulusanmu _Hime_…" Sasori menatap mata Sakura. "Oh, ayolah…" Sasori mendesah saat tak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Aku benci hidupku masih berlanjut." Kata Sakura, dia merasa…. entahlah… mungkin sedih, dia tahu dia baru saja menyakiti seseorang lagi dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SAKURA!" Sasori berkata keras.

"Kalau Nii-chan mengharapkan pesta kelulusan sebaiknya Nii-chan pulang." Kata Sakura. Berbalik dan kembali duduk ditempat yang sama sebelumnya.

Sungguh. Dia tidak ingin melihat hal itu… dia sangat merindukan Nii-channya. Tak sesering Sasuke yang sering tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, pria ini hanya sebulan sekali datang mengunjunginya. Tapi dia jauh tidak ingin melihat tatapan itu, tatapan iba. Tatapan yang membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lama berada disamping siapapun sekarang.

"Sungguh. Aku tak pernah tahu kemana perginya Sakuraku." Kata Nii-channya terdengar getir. "Aku datang karna aku berharap bisa menemukan Sakuraku kembali disini, dan juga membawa sebuah berita dan sebuah pertanyaan untukmu." Suara itu terdengar berat.

Sakura menunduk. Suara Nii-channya terdengar sangat memilukan, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti itu sebelumnya dari Nii-channya, tidak pernah bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, suara Nii-channya selalu terdengar kuat, menguatkan.

"Hinata meninggal kemarin, itu beritanya dan aku ingin bertanya apakah kau bisa mengijinkanku menikah dengan Ayame. Tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak akan perduli dengan itu, kau terlalu memikirkan kesedihanmu sendiri hingga aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah peduli dengan itu." Kata Nii-channya, menekankan setiap kata 'KAU' dalam kalimatnya.

Sakura membeku. Hinata meninggal…. Nii-channya akan menikah… Hinata…. Tapi…. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah seharusnya dia tengah bahagia bersama Kakashi dan hatake kecil dalam sebuah keluarga harmonis? Melupakan Sakura sebagai angin lalu dalam kehidupannya?

Butiran bening kembali menetes dari mata emerald Sakura, Hinata… Sakura bahkan belum meminta maaf untuk apa yang telah dilakukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Hinata meninggal?

Kami-sama….

Kenapa?

Kami-sama….

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura masih duduk menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Yang ada dalam fikirannya hanya seribu penyesalan yang menbuncah-buncah memenuhi dirinya. Langit telah menggelap sekarang, semakin gelap dengan tidak adanya satu bintang pun disana.

"Sakura." Panggil suara datar namun hangat.

Lalu Sakura merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti bahunya. Sakura masih belum ingin mendongak, dia tahu siapa yang baru saja melakukan itu, jadi sama sekali tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahuinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura. "Hanya ini yang bisa membuatku puas, Gaara."

"Bisakah aku memintamu berhenti melakukan ini?"

"Gaara, apakah aku terlalu egois?" Sakura masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya." Jawab suara Gaara datar.

Sakura menghela nafas berat."aku membuatmu, Nii-chan, Sasuke, Temari-nee, dan Kankoru-nii sedih?"

"Ya."

"Hah… maaf, aku hanya…" Sakura berhenti, menahan nafas. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian tidak kusakiti."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Sakura." Gaara mengusap rambutnya.

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sakura mendongak dan rambut merah langsung tertangkap indranya. "Nii-chan, aku harus menemui Nii-chan. Gaara bisakah kau antarkan aku padanya?" Sakura memandang mata hijau pucat dengan penuh harap.

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, beberapa tulangnya terdengar berderak menandakan tulang-tulang itu kaku karna terlalu lama tidak bergerak.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Mercedez benz hitam Gaara membawanya kekediaman Sabaku. Saat mobil itu memasuki halaman rumah yang panjang, Sakura melihat mobil Nii-channya masih disana. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya Nii-channya belum kembali keKonoha. Mobil pelan2 melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Gaara sesaat sebelum dia membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari grendel pintu dan berbalik menatap mata hijau pucat didepannya."Ada apa?" alis Sakura mengernyit melihat wajah gugup Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa pada awalnya aku begitu membenci Sasuke, tapi sekarang aku merasa kasihan padanya lebih dari aku mengasihani diriku sendiri." Gaara memandang lampu-lampu rumahnya dengan kosong.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Tanya Sakura, dia sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku berharap kalau saja salah satu dari kami yang ada dihatimu sekarang—"

"Hentikan Gaara." Tolak Sakura cepat. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, menolak kalimat itu masuk kedalam fikirannya. "Aku ingin bertemu Nii-chan." Kata Sakura, kemudian membuka pintu mobil itu dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan pria bertato kanji Ai dikeningnya itu.

Sakura menaiki undakan batu dengan cepat dan membuka pintu ganda dengan kasar. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia membeku, jantungnya berdebar ketakutan. Apakah Nii-channya mau menemuinya? Mau berbicara dengannya? Sakura berjalan lembat melintasi ruang tamu itu, sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengarkan suara orang-orang tengah ngobrol pelan. Dan… dia tahu topik apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh mereka. Mereka membicarakan dirinya. Sakura berdiri ragu didepan pintu ruang keluarga, kemudian menyingkap tirai karang dan menimbulkan suara harmoni pelan.

Obrolan berhenti. Nii-channya, kankuro dan Temari memandangnya was-was. Sakura memandang mata hijau pucat Nii-channya dengan gugup, dia melangkah pelan kearahnya. Nii-channya balas memandangnya, pandangnya yang sulit diartikan.

"Nii-chan aku… minta maaf…" Sakura berkata ragu.

"…"

"…"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau minta maaf kalau kau tidak menyesal Sakura." Suara Nii-channya yang begitu tegas terasa bagai petir yang menggetarkan sisa-sisa ketegarannya.

Sakura menekuk lututnya didepan Nii-channya, air matanya menitik pelan. "Aku menyesal, aku tahu aku salah… aku minta maaf pada Nii-chan, Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii dan Gaara. Aku telah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku minta maaf."

"Bukan penyesalan seperti itu Sakura." Nii-channya mengangkat bahunya, membawanya kembali berdiri. "Dengar, kau tidak akan pernah sembuh dari rasa sakitmu bila kau sendiri tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh Sakura."

Keinginan untuk sembuh? Dia bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa dia sembuh dari rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang kini lebih dekat dari siapapun, dari apapun dihatinya. Untuk apa dia sembuh? Untuk memulai kehidupan barunya? Tapi, kehidupan baru yang seperti apa? atau untuk kembali mencintai dan terluka lagi? Tidak…tidak… tidak… dia yakin ada alasan lain yang lebih bisa dia percayai… alasan yang lebih mungkin untuknya.

Dia merasakan pelukan hangat Nii-channya, belaian lembut dirambut pink panjangnya. Dia bisa mencium aroma mintnya, aroma maskulin dan aroma perlindungannya. "Aku tahu butuh waktu Sakura, tapi waktu sebanyak apapun tidak akan berguna kalau kau tidak mencobanya." Sasori mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lembut. "kembalilah Sakura, kembalilah pada Sakuraku yang dulu, Sakura yang begitu manis, kembalilah menjadi Sakuraku." Bisik Sasori lembut.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Nii-channya dan terisak disana. tapi dia telah berjanji, dia akan mencoba untuk sembuh. Dia akan kembali menjadi Sakura-Nii-channya.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Setelah hari itu Sakura kembali ke Konoha, dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar berniat untuk sembuh pada Nii-channya dengan menunjukkan bahwa jarak saat ini bukanlah hal yang mengganggu untuk Sakura. Toh, pada kenyataannya setelah setahun dia tinggal ditempat yang cukup jauh dari Kakashi dia tetap tidak bisa melupakannya.

Sakura melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha University dan mengambil Fakultas Kedokteran,Ino dan seluruh Taka no Konoha menyambut kedatangannya dengan tangan terbuka seperti sebelumnya. Sakura juga telah mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Hinata di hari pertama dia tiba disini. Dia tahu Hinata tak pernah hamil dan merasa semakin bersalah telah merasa bersedih atas kehamilannya. sejak saat itu Sakura terus mengunjungi tempat itu setiap akhir pekan untuk sekedar meminta maaf dan meletakkan bunga.

Dan hari ini

Adalah hari yang telah dia persiapkan selama tiga bulan ini. Hari terpenting dalam hidup Nii-channya. Sakura memandang dari sudut Hall Room itu sosok tampan Nii-channya. Sakura belum mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Nii-channya itu. Sejak sedetik setelah mengucapkan janji suci seluruh undangan berebut untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Nii-channya. Dia tahu akan ada waktu untuknya sendiri nanti. Yah nanti.

Sejujurnya Sakura masih merasa cemburu pada Ayame. Meskipun selama ini ayame selalu bersikap baik padanya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar bersikap baik. Sakura merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari wanita itu. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa cemburu pada ayame yang telah berhasil membuat Nii-channya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari itu. Dan dia takut kasih sayang Nii-channya akan terbagi nanti, tapi buru-buru dia lenyapkan pemikiran sempit seperti itu.

Sakura menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan besar itu. Dia jenuh dengan hal ini. dia sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang mengejutkan dihari spesial ini. bagaimana dia akan terkejut kalau dialah orang pertama setelah kedua mempelai yang begitu sibuk menyiapkan semuanya. Dari hal terkecil seperti jumlah gelas yang perlu disediakan sampai hal besar seperti pakaian pengantin.

"EH?" Sakura sangat terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengandeng tangannya. "Sasuke." Helanya.

"Kau mau kabur tanpa mengajakku?" bisik Sasuke. Dan Sasuke adalah orang ketiga setelah Temari –yang bertekad tinggal diKonoha untuk ini– yang juga ikut sibuk mengurus segala tetek bengek untuk hari ini.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan mengajakmu." Kata Sakura dalam senyumnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas senyum itu, hanya gernyitan alis dan kemudian memandang kedepan. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong megah hotel tempat pesta itu diadakan.

"Rasanya puas juga usaha kita selama ini berhasil." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit senyum kembali mengembang dibibirnya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu Sakura?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Sakura berhenti melangkah. Dia berbalik dan memandang wajah dingin yang telah bersiap untuk menerima reaksinya. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Apa yang harusku hentikan?"

"Berhantilah menampilkan senyum palsu itu." Katanya dingin.

Sakura masih belum mengerti. Senyum palsu?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin tersenyum sebaiknya jangan tersenyum." Mata Onyx mamandangnya tajam "Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan seperti ini?"

"Sasuke aku tidak mengerti." Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura bisa melupakannya. Senyummu tidak mencapai matamu Sakura, mata itu masih merindukan sosok yang sama."

Sakura mulai mengerti sekarang. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Membuka hatimu. Kau menutupnya terlalu rapat." Sasuke menunjuk dadanya, tempat dimana hatinya berada.

"Bagaimana kalau ku balikkan kata-katamu itu? Kau fikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga masih mencintai Sakura Haruno?" desis Sakura marah.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. Mata onyx itu masih memandang tajam pada Sakura. "maaf." Ucapnya pelan.

Kali ini alis Sakura yang mengernyit, dia tidak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta maaf padanya, karna Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun membuat kesalahan terhadapnya. Dan Sakura yakin bahwa saat ini dia melihat adanya kepedihan dimata yang selalu terlihat dingin itu.

"Sasuke, kau—" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat gurat aneh diwajah itu.

"Aku merasa gagal Sakura. Aku gagal membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan aku." Rambut ayam itu menunduk.

"Kau tidak bersalah Sasuke. Jangan meminta maaf karna itu." Sakura mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut.

Tidak, dia tidak bahagia bukan karna kesalahan Sasuke, dia tidak bahagia saat ini karna kesalahannya sendiri, dan seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf pada Sasuke karna dialah yang telah membuat pria itu merasa bersalah saat ini.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi memutar kran dan air dingin meluncur keluar dari shower diatasnya, membiarkan seluruh tubuh dan pakaiannya basah. Dia bersandar ke dinding berkramik putih dingin, berharap air bisa menghapuskan ingatannya pada hal yang baru saja dilihatnya sesaat sebelum dia pulang dari pesta sasori. Darahnya berdesir diseluruh organ tubuhnya, amarahnya terasa kembali memuncak.

BUGH!

Dia berbalik cepat dan menghantam dinding kramik dengan kepalan tangannya. Rasanya dia ingin menghacurkan sesuatu sekarang. Selintas adegan saat Sakura berciuman dengan Sasuke kembali terpampang jelas dikepalanya. Gadis berambut pink yang begitu dirindukannya, tanpa jarak sesentipun dengan pria lain.

Apakah kami-sama begitu membencinya sehingga dia harus menerima itu? Selama ini dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menemui gadis itu, atau sekedar mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Dia benar-benar menekan keinginannya sendiri untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi kenapa? Kami-sama malah mempertemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu? Seribukali dia lebih memilih tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis pink itu dari pada harus melihatnya disentuh pria lain.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sebelum kemudian menghantamkannya kembali ke dinding kramik itu.

BUGH!

"KUSO!" teriaknya mengelegar di dinding-dinding kramik kamar mandinya.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Sabtu pagi.

Udara sedikit berembun pagi itu. Dingin dan menyejukkan. Sakura berjalan pelan melintasi jalan setapak berbatu pualam itu. Seikat mawar putih ditangan kanannya dan lily putih ditangan kirinya. Tujuannya tak begitu jauh lagi, sebuah batu pualam putih yang terpahat indah dan halus yang mengukir nama seseorang. Langkahnya melambat seiring jarak yang menyempit dengan tujuannya.

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum miris seperti biasanya.

"Hai Hinata." Sapanya pada pualam didepannya. Sakura meletakkan mawar putih ditangan kanannya. "Maaf membuatmu bosan dengan kedatanganku. Seperti biasa aku ingin minta maaf padamu Hinata." Sakura mengoper lily putih ditangan kirinya ketangan kanannya dan kembali meletakkannya dibawah pualam itu. "Kali ini aku bukan hanya ingin meminta maaf karna telah menyakitimu, tapi aku juga ingin meminta maaf karna menyakiti Kakashi-mu." Kata Sakura parau.

Sakura beranjak sedikit dan duduk bersila di tanah berumput didepan pualam berukir 'Hinata Hatake' itu. Memandang nama yang terukit itu lekat-lekat. "Aku iri padamu Hinata, andai saja namaku yang terukir dibatu itu dan kau yang berada disini. Tak seharusnya kau pergi Hinata, kau hidup dimana seharusnya kau berada, seharusnya kau tetap disini Hinata, dan aku yang berada disana." Butir bening kembali menetes dari pipi Sakura, dan buru-buru dihapuskannya.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi membeku ditempatnya menatap punggung yang tertutup rambut pink yang tergerai didepannya. Tubuh kecil yang duduk menunduk didepan makam Hinata. Sekarang dia tahu siapa yang selalu meletakkan mawar putih dan lily putih disetiap hari sabtu, karna dia selalu menemukan kelopak layunya di minggu pagi.

Kakashi masih belum bisa bergerak memandang punggung itu bergetar dan isakan kecil yang terdengar menyiksanya. _'Aku merindukamu Sakura…'_ batin Kakashi pedih, ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dan menguatkannya. Tidak… tidak Kakashi jangan berharap karna kau tak pernah diijinkan berharap.

Kakashi masih belum bisa bergerak saat tubuh mungil itu bangkit dan menunduk dalam didepan pualam putih didepannya, dan masih tetap belum bisa bergerak saat Sakura berbalik dan mata emeraldnya membelalak terkejut.

Tubuhnya semakin membeku saat menatap mata itu. Ingin sekali dia tersenyum lembut dan menyapa hangat gadis itu. Tapi kembali dia harus menelan pil pahit, dia tidak diijinkan berharap. Sakura melangkah pelan kearahnya, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan emeraldnya dari pandangan Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi sadar bahwa mata itu telah dimiliki pria lain. Kakashi menunduk dalam, tangannya meremas rangkaian indah angrek ungu kesukaan Hinata.

'_Kau bisa mengejarnya Kakashi-koi…'_ terdengar kembali sepotong kalimat terakhir Hinata.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Kau lihat Hinata? Aku tidak mungkin mengejarnya. Dia terlalu jauh, terlalu tak terjangkau olehku." Lirih Kakashi dalam senyum pahitnya.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura memasuki mobilnya dengan perasaan kacau. Dia yakin apa yang baru saja dilihatnya hanya ilusi, tidak mungkin itu nyata. Tidak mungkin. Kakashi tidak mungkin berada ditempat itu tadi. Itu hanya ilusi. Itu ilusi.

Sakura mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan meninggalkan komplek pemakaman itu. Kakashi. Mata itu… mata berbeda warna itu… kenapa tampak sangat memilukan? Kenapa tampak sangat menderita?

Apakah kehilangan Hinata yang membuatnya jadi sepilu itu? Seakan tak ada setitik cahayapun yang mampu menembus kepekatan kabut itu. Apakah Hinata sepenting itu bagi Kakashi? Sakura merasakan hatinya tercengkram kuat, tersayat-sayat menyakitkan. Mungkin memang benar, seharusnya dialah yang mati bukan Hinata.

'POWN…. POWN….'

Suara klakson mengelegar memekakkan telinga membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dan hal yang berikutnya dia sadari adalah…

Dia telah menerobos lampu merah di perempatan jalan dan sebuah bill up besar dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi bergerak cepat kearah mobilnya… reflex Sakura membanting kemudi mobilnya dan mengindak remnya…

'_Ayolah… sempat… pasti sempat…'_

Jantung Sakura berderu cepat…

'_Tidak… tidak akan sempat… tidak akan sempat….'_

BRAKKK!

Ban besar bill up itu menghantam moncong Jazz putih Sakura…

SRAAKKKK…..

Kemudian menyeret mobil itu.

BRAAKKK…

Mobil Sakura terpental keatas, berputar diudara…

BRAAKK…

Dan menghantam aspal dengan keras.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya berputar begitu cepat, pandangannya mengabur… kemudian jelas kembali… semuanya tampak terbalik, tanah beraspal berada diatasnya dan langit pagi Konoha berada dibawahnya. Sakura memijat kepalanya pelan, bau anyir darah memenuhi hidungnya, membuatnya pusing dan mual. Kemudian dia melihat ponsel diatas kepalanya berkelap-kelip, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan getar dari ponsel itu ataupun mendengar nada pangilnya. Foto Nii-channya yang tersenyum tampak dilayarnya. Sakura menggulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, dan… tangannya berhenti terulur, seluruh tangannya berwarna merah… berlumuran darah… Sakura kembali memandang langit biru dibawahnya, lalu pandangannya menggelap dengan cepat.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi memandang heran mobil-mobil yang berhenti ditengah jalan menghalangi jalannya. Sejak kapan Konoha macet? Dia menghetikan mobilnya pelan-pelan dibelakang mobil lain yang telah berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, perasaannya begitu aneh. Sakura. Gadis itu…

Kakashi memandang langit pagi Konoha yang tampak sedikit mendung. Kenapa gadis itu selalu membawa perasaan yang begitu asing baginya? Sakura, dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Dia tak tahu dia harus merasa beruntung atau merasa menyesal karna tidak memeluk gadis itu tadi. Tapi tatapan mata itu, Tidak. Gadis itu bahkan menolak untuk menatapnya. Mungkinkah gadis itu membencinya?

Kakashi memandang sesuatu yang aneh dilangit itu, sebuah kepulan asap hitam pekat. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya luput dari pandangannya. _'Kecelakaan?'_ Dia membatin heran, mengingat kecelakaan lalulintas diKonoha merupakan hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Kemudian dia teringat seratus meter dari tepat mobilnya berada adalah perempatan sektor dua Konoha, menerobos lampu merahkah? siapa orang bodoh yang mau menerobos lampu merah dijalanan besar Konoha? Hanya orang yang ingin mati saja.

Tapi kemudian perasaan aneh tentang Sakura kembali menerobos hati dan fikirannya. Entah apa yang mengerakkan tangan Kakashi untuk melepas selt beltnya, dan turun dai mobilnya. Debar jantungnya jadi kian tak menentu saat dia berjalan pelan kearah asap hitam itu berasal, berdetak semakin tak nyaman seiring dengan berkurangnya jarak antara dirinya dan sumber kemacetan itu.

Dari jarak dua puluh meter Kakashi bisa melihat sebuah mobil Jazz putih yang terbalik ditengah jalan dan terbakar dengan beberapa bagian-bagiannya tersebar disekitar bangkai mobil itu, tiba-tiba saja perasaan mengerikan itu menghantamnya. Jazz itu… Jazz yang dilihatnya didepan pemakaman tadi. Kakashi berlari cepat dengan perasaan ketakutan yang bergelora didadanya.

Dua buah mobil ambulance ada disana, dan dua buah mobil anbu yang dilihat dari platnya itu milik divisi ketertiban juga dan disana. Kemudian sebuah wajah yang dikenalnya tampak diantara kerumunan para anbu dan para medis dibelakang sebuah mobil ambulance.

"YAMATO!" panggil Kakashi keras.

"Ke-ketua?" Yamato tampak terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" dia bertanya sedikit curiga.

"Ada kecelakaan cukup hebat dan saat itu aku kebetulan lewat." Dia menunjuk mobilnya yang berada diantrian terdepan kemacetan itu.

Kakashi memandang bangkai mobil yang masih berasap hitam itu, lalu kesebuah bill up yang berhenti tak wajar ditempat itu, kemudian kembali memandang Yamato. "Terbakar?"

"Sak— maksudku korbannya berhasil dikeluarkan sebelum mobil itu meledak." Kata Yamato gugup.

Alis Kakashi mengernyit melihat ada keanehan di ekspresi anak buahnya itu. "Siapa?" Tanya Kakashi lambat-lambat.

Yamato membeku. Dia memandang ketakutan kearah Kakashi. Dan perasaan aneh itu semakin menguasai tubuhnya. Kakashi berjalan kearah pintu belakang mobil ambulance itu, dan kemudian menariknya terbuka saat seorang petugas medis hendak menutupnya. Kakashi merasakan kenyerian disetiap senti tubuhnya, tubuhnya menjadi terasa kebas, kehilangan rasa. Rambut pink berlumuran darah, wajah pucat penuh darah, kemeja biru penuh darah… darah… membasahi gadis itu… membasahi Sakura.

"Kuatkan dirimu Kakashi." Yamato menepuk pendak Kakashi pelan. "Kakashi." Yamato meraih tubuh Kakashi yang kini limbung ketanah.

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

'_Kami-sama… Kenapa harus dia?'_

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Sasuke berlari cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit itu. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak kapan saja. Sekali ini dia benar-benar merasa takut.

'_Jangan lakukan itu… jangan dia kami-sama… jangan dia… jangan lakukan itu…'_

Sasuke berbelok di ujung koridor dan berhenti berlari. Sesuatu tengah terjadi disana. Sasori tampak mencengkram kerah Kemeja Kakashi.

"…Sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya…" Geram Sasori, dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Kata suara Ayame lembut. Mengusap pundak suaminya, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kaku itu.

"Sasori, Kakashi tidak ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan ini, dia bahkan datang setelah aku." Kata Yamato, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori dari kerah baju ketuanya.

Pintu ruangan didepan mereka terbuka, dan seorang perawat muncul, kemudian matanya membelalak saat melihat adanya perkelahian di depannya. Sasori segera melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Kakashi dan berbalik memandang was-was wanita kembali berjalan lebih mendekat.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Sasori cemas.

"Masih Kritis, dan kami kehabisan stok darah bertype 0, adakah diantara kalian yang memiliki type yang sama? Kami membutuhkannya cepat." Kata wanita itu.

"Sasori kau…"

"Tidak, aku AB." Jawab Sasori putus asa, memotong kalimat Ayame.

"Aku 0."

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menghantam wajah pria itu. Kenapa dia? Kenapa pria yang telah membuat Sakura begitu menderita ini yang bertype sama dengan Sakura? Kenapa dirinya malah bertype AB juga seperti Sasori.

"Yamato?" Tanya Sasori, seolah berfikiran sama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku A." jawab yamato pelan.

"Ayame kau.."

"Aku B." Kata Ayam lemah.

"Baiklah anda silakan ikut saya." Kata perawat itu dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

_Shit!_. Sasuke memandang benci pada pria berambut perak yang mengikuti langkah perawat itu. Kalau saja dia bisa, dia akan merelakan seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya untuk Sakura.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi mengikuti langkah-langkah wanita itu dengan pandangan hampa memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti laboratorium kecil.

"Duduklah." Kata wanita berambut pirang itu ramah, menunjuk sebuah kursi didepan meja.

Kakashi mengikutinya. Wanita itu tampak mempersiapkan sesuatu dibalik sebuah rak-rak berisi botol-botol kaca, kemudian datang membawa suatu cairan berwarna biru dalam sebuah gelas ukur kecil.

"Tangan anda." Katanya Kakashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Perawat itu meraih jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan ujungnya dan…

Pletak.

Sebuah alat kecil terasa menembakkan jarum keujung jarinya. Setitik darah kecil keluar dan berkumpul menjadi setetes yang kemudian diteteskan oleh perawat itu kedalam cairan biru yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Dengan cepat darah Kakashi meluncur tenggelam didasar gelas ukur itu.

"Aku Anbu." Kata Kakashi begitu tahu bahwa perawat itu tengah mengecek kesehatan darahnya.

Perawat itu memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Setiap Anbu diwajibkan melakukan cek kesehatan rutin sebulan sekali, jadi mengecek kesehatan darahnya saat ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat membuang waktu mengingat Sakura tengah membutuhkah darahnya secepat mungkin.

"Silahkan berbaring disana." Perawat itu akhirnya menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur.

Kakashi bangkit, berjalan cepat kearah tempat tidur itu dan berbaring.

Perawat itu mulai mencari-cari nadinya dilipatan sikunya. "Ambil sebanyak yang dibutuhkannya." Kata Kakashi bodoh, tapi dia tidak perduli. Dia tidak perduli kata-katanya terdengar bodoh, dia hanya peduli dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini, jangankan darah, seluruh tubuhnya pun akan dia berikan asalkan gadis itu selamat, seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh hidupnya, jiwanya… seluruhnya….

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Sakura masih kritis.

Sasuke mamandang wajah pucat yang terpasang alat bantu pernafasan, rambut pink yang terbungkus penutup kepala rumah sakit. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari gadis itu kecuali suara tit.. tit… pelan dari ECG *electro cardio graph* saja yang menandakan jantungnya masih berdetak meskipun lemah.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pelan, mengenggam tangan dingin dan lemah itu. "Bangunlah Sakura. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bisa bangun Sakura? Bangunlah, apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bisa membuka matamu kembali Sakura… bangunlah…" bisiknya putus asa.

Sasuke melepas masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, menunduk dan mengecup kening Sakura lembut. Pandangan mata onyxnya gelap, penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan. Seminggu penuh Sakura terbaring tanpa adanya tanda-tanda akan membaik. Benturan yang begitu keras dikepalanya, goncangan dan banyaknya luka-luka di sekujur tubuh pucat itu membuat keadaan Sakura tak lebih dari sekedar kritis.

Sasuke mengenggam hati-hati tangan Sakura. "Buka matamu Sakura." Katanya penuh harap. Dia menunggu, menanunggu sesuatu yang tampaknya mustakhil terjadi saat ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada lampu hijau yang berkelap-kelip diatas pintu ruang sterilisasi, menandakan waktu lima menitnya telah habis.

"Aishiteru Sakura." Bisiknya disamping telinga gadis itu.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan kembali keruang sterilisasi.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

_Sakura masih belum tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, seluruhnya hanya tampak kabut putih tipis. Tidak ada apapun, bahkan arah sekali pun. Sakura berputar dan tak melihat apapun kecuali kabut putih tipis, dia bahkan tidak memijak apapun selain kabut itu. Kabut yang bagitu putih hingga seolah memancarkan cahaya dari dalamnya, kabut yang tidak beraroma apapun, juga tidak terasa dingin atau panas, suhunya benar-benar pas dengan tubuh Sakura._

_Dia memandang dirinya sendiri, dia yakin dia benar-benar cantik sekarang. Kulitnya terlihat indah dengan kilau-kilau cahaya yang memantul dari kabut-kabut itu, baju yang dikenakanya hanya terusan pendek selutut tanpa lengan berwarna putih._

_Perasaannya ringan, tidak… lebih dari ringan, dia bahagia. Dia kembali berputar, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih cepat, membuat roknya mengembang dan dia tersenyum._

"_Ohayou Sakura."terdengar suara lembut, sangat lembut mengalun ditelinganya._

_Sakura memandang kearah sumber suara, dan matanya membelalak terkejut melihat wanita cantik, bagitu cantik, wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Wanita berambut indigo bermata lavender._

"_Hinata?"_

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

"Sakura kembalilah." Kakashi bergumam tak jelas, tangannya meremas rambut peraknya frustasi.

Kondisi Sakura memburuk. Dokter memberi tahu Sasori bahwa detak jantung Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Dan kabar itu langsung menyentuh telinga Kakashi dari Sasuke. Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu mengirimkan sms tentang kondisi Sakura.

Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuh Kakashi, suasana didepan ICU itu begitu tegang, bahkan Kakashi melihat Sasori tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Dan Sasuke sendiri tak kalah paniknya dengan dirinya, tampak begitu kalut berdiri di sudut ruangan tunggu itu.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

"_Kau Hinata?"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menampilkan kecantikan yang jauh lebih memukau._

"_Hinata…" Sakura berlari cepat dan memeluknya. "Hinata maafkan aku." Air mata menitik dari mata lavendernya._

"_Tak perlu meminta maaf lagi Sakura, aku memaafkanmu. Dan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." Kata suara yang mengalun indah bagai harpa dari surga. Seolah tersihir oleh pesona kecantikan, keharuman tubuh itu dan suara merdu itu, perasaan Sakura merileks._

"_Dimana ini?"tanyanya._

"_Ini, bisa disebut sebagai tempat peralihan." Hinata tampak berfikir, lalu tersenyum._

"_Tempat peralihan? Apakah aku juga sudah meninggal? Apakah kau mau mengajakku pergi bersamamu Hinata?"_

"_Itu pilihanmu Sakura." Katanya menepuk pundak Sakura lembut._

"_Pilihanku?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti._

"_Kau hanya bisa datang ketempat ini paling banyak dua kali Sakura. Bila kau memilih kembali, maka suatu saat kau akan datang kembali kesini, dan saat itu kau harus lanjut. Bila kau memilih untuk lanjut sekarang maka kau tidak akan kembali kesini lagi, kecuali saat kau mau memberikan pilihan pada seseorang seperti aku saat ini." Kata Hinata begitu santai._

"_Jadi aku…" Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia akan mati… bukan… dia akan memulai kehidupan barunya. Meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya… Sakura tersenyum. Jadi sekarangkah saatnya dia melepas semuanya? "Bawa aku Hinata." Ujar Sakura mantap._

"_Kau yakin Sakura?"Kali ini terdengar suara yang berbeda, meski sama lembutnya dari belakang Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan… matanya melebar cepat._

"_Ka.. Kau…" Sakura tergagap memandang replika dirinya sendiri, seperti memandang kedalam cermin, hanya saja bayangan yang dipantulkan terlalu cantik, terlalu anggun untuk dirinya._

"_Senang betemu denganmu Sakura."_

"_Sakura Haruno…" Sakura membungkuk. Sungguh sangat salah bila orang-orang memandang dia mirip dengan Sakura Haruno, dia terlalu cantik… sama sekali tidak sama dengan dirinya._

"_Masih banyak yang belum kau selesaikan Sakura." Kata Sakura Haruno begitu lembut bergema ditelinganya._

_Sakura memandang kedua makhluk cantik tersebut bergantian. Yang belum terselesaikan? Yah masih banyak yang belum terselesaikan. Tapi bukankah lebih baik tidak diselesaikan? Diselesaikan pun percuma karna hanya menimbulkan kesakitan pada semua yang berada didekatnya. Sakura merasa nyaman disini, tidak ada kesakitan sedikit pun. Semuanya begitu damai…_

"_Sakura kembalilah." Terdengar suara lain, suara parau yang begitu berat, suara yang begitu pilu._

"_Kakashi." Bisik Sakura. Sakura memandang Hinata, kemudian Sakura Haruno. Keduanya tersenyum._

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Tit… tit.. tit…

ECG kembali menunjukkan detak jantung Sakura…

"Tsunade-sama." Seru Shizune lega.

"Nafas?" Tanya wanita itu pada perawat yang memegang alat bantu pernafasan.

"Belum." Jawabnya, sambil terus memompa udara keparu-paru Sakura, sementara paru-paru itu belum kembali bekerja.

"Terus pacu, berapa tekanannya?" Tanya Tsunade tegas pada seorang perawat lain.

"Enam puluh." Seru salah satu perawat.

"Tsunade-sama nafasnya." Seru perawat yang memegang alat batu pernafasan itu.

"HAA…." Tampak Sakura menarik udara begitu banyak.

"Kontrol!" seru Tsunade. Perawat itu mengangguk

"….ka…shi…" sebuah suara keluar begitu lemah dari bibir biru Sakura.

"Shizune?" Tanya Tsunade tak jelas. Shizune menggeleng pelan..

"ka… ka…shi…."

Tittt….

ECG kembali mendengungkan nada panjang.

"Panggil Kakashi! Kita lakukan sekali lagi!" Seru Tsunade, kembali mengusap-usapkan alat kejut jantungnya.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

"_Tidak!" seru Sakura "Aku hanya membuat hidupnya menderita."_

"_Kau tidak ingin membuatnya bahagia Sakura?" Tanya Hinata._

"_Aku tidak akan bisa! Kalianlah yang seharusnya membuat dia bahagia." Sakura memandang kedua gadis itu bergantian. "Kalian bukan aku."_

"_Ini kesempatanmu Sakura, kau mencintainyakan?" Tanya Sakura Haruno, memandang lembut emerald Sakura dengan emeraldnya._

_"Aku hanya akan melukai mereka. Kakashi, Sasuke, Nii-chan.. aku hanya akan melukai mereka."_

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang ICU itu, wajahnya tampak berkeringat dan pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasori berdiri dan bertanya cepat

"Kami masih mengusahakannya. Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Kakashi?"

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

"_Apapun keputusamu Sakura, semuanya ada ditanganmu." Sakura Haruno mengusap pundaknya hangat._

"_Kakashi mencintaimu Sakura, dia tak pernah bahagia selama bersamaku. Kembalilah lakukan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan Sakura." Hinata memeluknya._

"_Tapi aku…"_

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Kakashi berjengit ngeri memandang wajah pucat kebiruan itu, sinar lampu putih semakin membuat semuanya tampak buruk. Langkahnya gemetar, sementara seluruh tim medis bekerja keras disekitarnya. Hiruk pikuk yang tampak timbul tenggelam dalam fikirannya.

Sakura. Gadis itu disana, hanya semester jauhnya dari dirinya. Menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan caranya kami-sama mengijinkan Kakashi memandang wajah itu. Kakashi memandang monitor ECG yang menampilkan garis hijau lurus dan menyuarakan denging mengerikan.

"Kakashi, Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya shizune menepuk pundaknya. Kakashi mengangguk tak yakin. "Bisakah kau mencoba memanggil namanya?"

Kakashi mendekat, meraih tangan dingin Sakura, mengenggemnya kemudian membungkuk rendah ditelinga Sakura.

"Jangan pergi Sakura." Bisiknya langsung dari hatinya yang begitu pedih. "Kembalilah Sakura, jangan pergi… aku mohon jangan pergi."

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

"_Kumohon Kembalilah Sakura." Terdengar suara Kakashi bergema ditelinganya._

"_Sepertinya kau harus kembali Sakura." Kata Hinata dengan senyumnya yang begitu rupawan._

"_Sudah kubilangkan,Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya sekarang." Kata Sakura yang lain padanya, senyum cerahnya juga tampak sangat indah."Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Sakura." Sakura yang lain mengandeng Hinata yang masih tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menjauh._

"_Tunggu, apakah ini mimpi? Dan apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi?" Sakura sedikit berteriak, khawatir mereka tidak akan mendengarnya._

_Sakura yang lain terkikik kecil. "Ini lebih dari mimpi, tapi tak lebih dari kenyataan Sakura. Kau akan lupa begitu kau kembali. Dan kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, kami akan selalu menunggumu Sakura."katanya masih dalam senyum yang mempesonakan_

_Dan kedua sosok itu menghilang ditengah kabut-kabut putih itu._

Pandangan Sakura memutih, kali ini putih yang lebih padat dari pada kabut-kabut itu, dan rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya perlahan. Dadanya terasa panas terbakar. Kemudian terbatuk-batuk kecil. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan cepat, darahnya berdesir keseluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya mulai menangkap sesuatu yang lain, hitam, hijau, dan perak. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat ada banyak orang yang mengelilinginya yang semuanya berbaju hijau panjang dan bermasker kecuali satu, sosok yang kini menunduk diatasnya, rambut peraknya bergerak halus, mata berbeda warna yang menitikkan air mata dan bibir yang terus mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama.

"Kau kembali Sakura, kau kembali… kami-sama… Arigatou… Kau kembali…"

"Ka… ka… shi…" lirih Sakura susah payah, rasanya tenggorokannya begitu kering dan berat.

"Jangan pergi lagi Sakura, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Jangan pernah pergi lagi." Kakashi tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan kanan Sakura erat.

"A..ku… ti..dak ak..kan pergi Ka.. kashi…"

"Kita pergi, biarkan mereka." Kata Tsunade melepas sarung tangan lateknya.

~2nd Sakura PUNYA Lhyn Hatake~

Pintu ICU kembali terbuka, kali ini banyak sekali yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Tsunade sama." Sasori buru-buru menghampiri wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Hebat sekali Sasori." Seru Shizune dari belakang Tsunade. "Kami sempat kehilangan dia dua kali, tapi begitu Kakashi datang, detak jantungnya langsung terpacu, bahkan masa kritisnya telah lewat. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa? Tsunade-sama bagaimana anda bisa tahu tahu itu?"

Tsunade memandang bosan pada asisten pribadinya itu. "Kau mencintai Genma?" dia balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shizune sedikit tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengerti." Kata wanita itu galak.

"Jadi Sakura akan sembuh?" Sasori bertanya cemas.

"Kalau mati saja bisa jadi hidup apa lagi sakit jadi sehat." Timpal Tsunade semakin galak. "Aku capek lanjutkan nanti saja wawancaranya. Shizune, siapkan sake untukku."

-FIN-

HADUH! MAAP KEPANJANGAN! MAAP PULA KALO RADA NGEGANTUNG!

Yah intinya KAKASAKU udah bareng, Sasuke udah rela Kaka ama Saku, buktinya? Ituh… sasu ngirim pesan mesra ke Kaka kalo Saku lagi mo mati.*dikroyok Kakasakusasu* kalo Sasori? Dia udah ama ayame tuh… kan asal Saku bahagia dia bahagia.

Haduh Pokonya gitulah! Saiya gag pandai bikin ending! Jadi ngaco gitu.

YAK! Selese sudah FIC PERTAMAKU! *selamatan 7bulan 7malam*

Um… bagi beberapa Rifyuwer yang berhasil menebak akhir ceritanya SELAMAT YA…. Hadiahnya bisa diambil di Rumahnya om Masashi *Lho?*

Um… setelah ini enaknya bikin apa lagi ya? Kakasaku, sasusaku, ato shikaino? *Reader : gag peduli*

Okelah kalo gitu…

Plish Rifyunya! Kalo Chaps 14 gag Rifyu Chaps 15 HARUS rifyu. Chaps 14 rifyu chaps 15 HARUS rifyu LAGI, Saiya maksa lho!

AKHIR KATA ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU


End file.
